VIVRE II : Vivre au jour le jour
by Sanrever
Summary: Voici donc la suite de ma fic Réapprendre à vivre . Ma fic est toujours centrée sur Arizona et Regina. Un baiser d'adieu a bouleverser leurs vies à jamais, elles n'ont plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner. C'est ainsi qu'elles s'ouvrent toutes les deux à la vie et à l'amour… Aujourd'hui elles prennent la vie au jour le jour.
1. VJJ-prologue-le debut d'une histoire

**Voici donc la suite de ma fic « Réapprendre à vivre ».**

 **Ma fic est toujours centrée sur Arizona et Regina, néanmoins elles ne seront pas très présentes dans les premiers chapitres car j'ai pas mal de choses à mettre en place avec les autres personnages pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en follow, ça fait super plaisir et ça veut aussi dire que vous attendez la suite. Ce chapitre est cours car c'est le prologue, comme pour la première partie je vais poster une fois par semaine, tous les dimanche. Surtout ne soyez pas timide et laissez-moi une petite review quand vous avez le temps. Si vous avez déjà un peu oublié ce qui s'est passé dans la première partie vous avez une semaine pour la relire tranquillement et me laisser vos impressions si ce n'est déjà fait.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Vivre au jour le jour**

 _Résumé de la première partie… « Réapprendre à vivre. »_

 _Regina Mills a été bannie de Storybrooke, du jour au lendemain elle a tout perdu et s'est retrouvée seule dans notre monde. Dans ses affaires elle a trouvé la clé de l'appartement d'Emma à Boston, décidée à ne pas se lamenter sur son sort, elle s'est donc rendue là-bas. Au fil des jours on la suit dans sa nouvelle vie, seule, elle part à la découverte des Etats-Unis et du monde._

 _Arizona Robbins aussi a tout perdu, sa famille, son travail. Forcée de quitter Seattle, elle part dans le but d'essayer de se reconstruire une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Elle sait que son parcours sera semé d'embuches, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Un soir elle monte donc dans un train, un train qui la conduira vers son destin._

 _Ces deux femmes n'ont rien en commun et pourtant le destin va les réunir, par une journée de pluie, leurs chemins se croisent. Une amitié naissante se transforme vite en quelque chose de plus fort. Un baiser d'adieu va bouleverser leurs vies à jamais, elles n'ont plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner. C'est ainsi qu'elles s'ouvrent toutes les deux à la vie et à l'amour…_

 _Aujourd'hui elles prennent la vie au jour le jour._

* * *

 **Prologue - le début d'une histoire**

 **1 février 2014**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

En ce samedi matin frisquet de février, le docteur Miranda Bailey se rendait à pied au Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Emmitouflée dans son écharpe, un bonnet sur la tête, elle marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé. Ce matin le conseil se réunissait pour faire état du bilan de l'année 2013. En tant que chef de service elle se devait de participer à la réunion. L'hôpital survivait comme il pouvait, mais les fonds étaient toujours difficiles à trouver.

Elle s'arrêta à son kiosque favori pour y acheter un café, le temps que ce dernier soit préparé elle jeta un coup d'œil comme à son habitude aux revues sur le présentoir. Tout à coup elle se figea, avait-elle bien vu ? Avait-elle bien lu ? Non elle devait regarder une deuxième fois. Pas d'erreur possible cette fois, ses yeux ne la trompaient pas. Elle se saisit du magazine et l'ouvrit à la page de l'article principal, elle parcourait les lignes de l'article à une vitesse folle, plongé dans sa lecture elle n'entendit pas le vendeur lui tendre son café. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ce dernier l'interpella, elle le regarda d'un œil voulant dire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là. Puis se radoucit en voyant son café à emporter dans sa main. Elle le saisit, lui paya le café et le magazine, puis partit en continuant sa lecture. Elle entra dans l'hôpital sans même saluer qui que ce soit et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et était en retard, mais ce qu'elle tenait dans la main valait tous les retards du monde.

Elle entra dans la salle de réunion où se trouvait déjà tous les membres du conseil et chefs de services. (Grey, Shepherd, Yang, Karev, Webber, Torres, Hunt, Avery et Kepner). Ils la regardèrent tous et Avery allait faire une remarque quand d'un geste de la main elle le fit taire.

_ Je sais je suis en retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse et la voici…

Elle lança le magazine sur la table à la vue de tous. Ils le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête au milieu de celle-ci. Là ils se redressèrent et lire le titre principal. Certaine tête se décomposèrent, d'autre avaient les yeux ronds de surprises et d'autres étaient ravis de l'effet. April se saisit du magazine la première, heureuse de pouvoir enfin découvrir l'article de Regina.

_ Il est enfin sortit ! J'avais trop hâte de le lire.

Les autres la regardèrent surpris de sa réaction.

_ Ça sonne bien, « Arizona Robbins - Chirurgienne américaine au service des enfants du Malawi»


	2. VJJ-part1-Arizona fait la une

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette seconde partie des aventures de Regina et Arizona. Vos messages m'ont fait plaisir, et j'y répondrais à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Aujourd'hui voici enfin les réactions sur la parution de l'article sur Arizona écrit par Regina. J'espère que ça va vous plaire autant que le prologue.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **1** **ère** **partie – Arizona fait la une.**

 **01 février 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi(quelques heures plus tôt)**

Arizona et Regina rentraient tranquillement du marché, elles aimaient ce moment qu'elles passaient toutes les deux le samedi matin. Arpenter les allées du marché de Monkey Bay était devenu leur traditionnelle promenade pour bien commencer le week-end. Elles aimaient l'ambiance qu'on y trouvait, le déballage des étals, les senteurs des épices et produits frais.

Arrivées devant chez elles, Regina rentra directement pour ranger les courses, tandis qu' Arizona prenait le courrier, avant de la rejoindre à la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le repas.

_ Tu as du courrier !

_Merci, ça vient du boulot.

Regina ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit le numéro de février du magazine, elle resta sans voix devant la couverture.

_ Regina, ça ne va pas ?

_ Si. Je... comment dire… mon article sur toi est paru.

_ C'est vrai ! Montre, j'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin le lire.

_ Euh oui… je… comment te dire, tu fais la une !

_ Je suis en couverture ? Tu te fiche de moi ? Quelle photo ils ont choisi ?

Regina tourna le magazine et lui montra la couverture. Arizona resta sans voix.

_ Arizona ça va ?

_ Oui, je… j'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est bien moi. Et pourtant si, le titre le dit bien « Arizona Robbins - Chirurgienne américaine au service des enfants du Malawi». Ouah… c'est…

_ Tu es sûre que ça va ?

_ Oui, c'est bien la version qui parait aux États-Unis ?

_ Oui.

_ Je devrais peut-être prévenir mes parents, avant que tous leurs voisins débarquent pour leur dire que leur fille fait la une d'un magazine en étant entièrement nue.

_ Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée en effet. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils utiliseraient cette photo en première page, je suis désolée.

_ Ne le soit pas, je l'ai validé, et je te l'ai dit cette photo est magnifique. Bon il est tout juste 7 heures du matin chez mes parents, je sais qu'ils sont levés, je te laisse préparer le repas, j'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer.

_ Ok pas de souci.

* * *

 **01 février 2014**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

En ce samedi matin, Emma, Henri et Sam se promenait dans les rues de Boston. Rares étaient les jours où ils arrivaient à passer un moment dans le week-end tous les trois. Étant tous les deux nouveaux dans leurs postes, Emma et Sam travaillaient souvent le week-end, mais ils avaient réussi à organiser leurs plannings pour en avoir un par mois où ils étaient tous les deux de repos.

_ Henri ! Ou tu cours comme ça ? Attends-nous.

_ Je reviens, je vais au kiosque à journaux voir s'il y a un article de maman dans le National Geographic de ce mois.

_ Tu veux de l'argent ?

_ Nop, j'en ai.

Henri repartit donc en direction du kiosque. Arrivé sur place, il salua le vendeur et se mit à la recherche du trésor convoité. Tous les mois, l'ados était à l'affut de la parution du magazine pour lire les articles écrits par sa mère. Il adorait y découvrir ses photos et trouvait toujours le contenu très intéressant. Soudain il le trouva, il le saisit et l'ouvrit au menu sans même faire attention à la page de couverture, il le parcouru rapidement, mais n'y vit rien. Une déception commençait à se voir sur son visage, il referma le magazine et là il vit le gros titre « Arizona Robbins - Chirurgienne américaine au service des enfants du Malawi». L'article de sa mère faisait la une du magazine, il releva son regard et vit la photo d'Arizona. La compagne de sa mère était entièrement nue sur la photo, mais la photo était élégante et ne dévoilait rien de choquant. Un sourire réapparu sur son visage, il paya le magazine et partit en courant en direction des deux adultes.

_ Alors ?

_ L'article de maman fait la couverture !

_ Non ! C'est vrai ? Et ça parle de quoi ?

_ D'Arizona, et en plus elle est toute nue sur la photo.

_ Pardon ? Henri donne-moi le magazine.

Henri tendit le magazine à sa mère biologique et observa sa réaction. Il vit d'abord un regard surprit, puis elle feuilleta le magazine et il la vit lire l'article avec intérêt avant de s'arrêter sur une photo. Puis elle referma le magazine et le rendit à son fils.

_ Tu sais qu'il y a une photo de toi dedans !

_ C'est vrai ? A quelle page ?

_ 3ème page de l'article.

Henri ouvrit rapidement le magazine et trouva la dite photo. C'était une photo que sa mère avait prise d'eux au sommet du Kilimandjaro. Henri se trouvait sur la photo entre Regina et Arizona.

_ Tu me montre gamin.

_ Oui tiens regarde c'est moi, là c'est ma mère et là c'est sa compagne Arizona.

_ Ce sont deux belles femmes. Vous avez l'air heureux tous les trois sur cette photo.

_ Oui c'était chouette cette ascension, on a passé de bons moments.

_ Je peux voir la couverture ?

Sam reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Emma.

_ Quoi ? J'aime bien regarder les belles photos.

_ Hum, ça ne serait pas plutôt le faite qu'elle soit nue qui t'intéresse ?

_ Ouah, elle est magnifique cette photo. Ta mère a beaucoup de talent. Sa compagne a perdu une jambe.

_ Oui dans un accident d'avion.

_ Je sens que cette photo va faire parler d'elle.

_ Tu crois que maman va devenir célèbre ?

_ J'en suis même sûr, elle a vraiment quelque chose cette photo, elle est magique.

Henri et Emma ne purent se retenir de rire à la réflexion de Sam, s'il savait… Il ne dirait peut-être pas ça.

_ Il y a quelque chose de drôle dans ce que j'ai dit ?

_ Non, non, rien ne t'inquiète pas. Bon si on allait la faire cette partie de baseball.

_ Oui !

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction du parc pour se faire une partie endiablée de baseball.

* * *

 **1 février 2014**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Tous regardaient April comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Et c'est finalement le docteur Bailey qui reprit la parole.

_ Ça sonne bien ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu as bien regardé la couverture.

_ Oui, elle est magnifique cette photo ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? J'étais là-bas le jour où elle a été prise, et elle est encore plus belle sur papier glacé que dans l'appareil de Regina.

_ Arizona est nue sur la photo ! (dit Weber à moitié choqué)

_ Et ? En quoi est-ce un problème. Oh Regina parle de l'hôpital dans l'article.

_ Oui elle cite même ton nom et celui de Karev.

April se mit à lire un extrait de l'article.

« Arizona Robbins Chirurgienne Pédiatrique de talent diplômé à John Hopkins, travaillait jusqu'à fin 2012 au Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital de Seattle, Hôpital universitaire de renom qu'elle a racheté avec quelques-uns de ses collègues… y a quelques années elle a obtenu une bourse pour son projet ambitieux de soigner des enfants en Afrique. Avec l'aide de son collègue le docteur Karev, ils développent ensemble un programme d'échange avec l'hôpital de Monkey Bay au Malawi… blablabla. L'échange permet aussi à des chirurgiens d'autres spécialités de venir sur le terrain former les médecins, comme dernièrement la chirurgienne traumato April Kepner du Grey SloanMemorialHospital de Seattle que j'ai suivi sur les hauts plateaux… blablabla… Arizona Robbins une femme bien dans la tempête. »

_ Regina a vraiment fait du bon travail avec cet article. Je n'en reviens pas du culot qu'elle a eu d'envoyer cette photo d'Arizona pour son article. Cette femme est… incroyable.

_ Et encore Alex tu ne l'as vu que quinze jours.

Les autres écoutaient l'échange entre Karev et Kepner, sans y comprendre grand-chose. Et c'est finalement Avery qui s'interposa dans la conversation.

_ C'est très bien tout ça, mais je ne vois pas très bien ce que ça vient faire dans cette réunion.

_ Ce que ça vient y faire ! Quand j'ai vu cette article au kiosque et que je l'ai lu, j'y ai vu une possibilité de redorer notre image, de trouver des fonds. C'est de la publicité gratuite pour notre hôpital !

_ Là je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Bailey, cette article est plutôt élogieux envers notre hôpital, mais le problème c'est que nous n'avons plus « cette femme bien dans la tempête » dans notre équipe.

La discussion battait son plein, certains y participaient, d'autres écoutaient sans en perdre une miette. Callie elle s'était saisit du magazine et parcourait l'article. Elle vit que le service orthopédique de l'hôpital était également cité par rapport au handicap d'Arizona et à sa prothèse. Elle regardait surtout les photos et le sourire rayonnant de son ex-femme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Arizona était partie, et elle était heureuse. Elle découvrit aussi le visage de la reporter Regina Mills sur l'une des photos en compagnie d'Arizona et d'un jeune garçon. Callie sentit son cœur se serrer, se pourrait-il qu'Arizona ait refait sa vie ? Non elle devait se faire des idées. Cette femme avait dû la suivre un moment pour écrire son article, rien de plus, pourtant il y avait cette étincelle dans les yeux d'Arizona.

_ Callie tu en penses quoi ?

_ Un, euh désolée je n'ai pas suivi ? A quel sujet ?

_ Au sujet de l'article. Est-ce qu'on doit s'en servit pour promouvoir l'hôpital.

_ Ben je viens de le lire et je pense que oui, en plus des services pédiatrique et traumato, l'horto est aussi cité par rapport au handicap d'Arizona et du bon travail qui a été effectué sur sa jambe. Je pense que cet article peut nous apporter des donateurs.

_ Ok. Je vais organiser une conférence de presse, afin de donner la version du conseil sur la parution de cet article. Karev, Kepner, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez rencontré la reporter qui a écrit l'article.

_ Regina ? Oui pourquoi ?

_ Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle serait d'accord pour venir parler de son article à Seattle.

_ Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

April regardait Alex, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait parlé de la nouvelle vie d'Arizona, même pas à leurs conjoints.

_ Elle n'est pas aux États-Unis.

_ Ah ! Et vous savez comment la contacter ?

_ Ecoute Jackson je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de l'avoir ici pour trouver des donateurs.

Tout le monde écoutait l'échange entre Jackson et Alex, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Alex ne voulait pas contacter cette reporter. April ne se mêlait plus à l'échange, ne voulant pas gaffer, c'est finalement Derek qui prit la parole.

_ On n'a qu'à appeler Arizona, elle doit avoir les coordonnées de cette femme. Callie tu as son numéro il me semble.

_ Oui, tiens le voici.

_ Ok Jackson tu me passes le téléphone.

Derek se saisit du téléphone fixe et composa le numéro. Il mit le haut-parleur et tous entendirent la sonnerie retentir, une fois, deux fois et on décrocha.

Alex et April se regardèrent, ils appréhendaient beaucoup la réaction de leur amie.

_ Allo. Regina Mills, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Alex et April se figèrent, il avait fallu que ce soit Regina qui décroche. Les autres se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas très bien la situation. Finalement Jackson prit la parole, lorsque Regina réitéra son allo.

_ Allo ?

_ Oui, allo bonjour, c'est le docteur Jackson Avery de Seattle. Vous êtes bien la reporter photographe Regina Mills ?

_ Euh oui. Seattle vous dites. Attendez laissez-moi deviner c'est encore Alex qui veut me faire une blague c'est ça ?

Tous regardèrent Alex, et ce dernier pris la parole.

_ Bonjour Regina, non ce n'est pas une blague, je suis en salle de réunion de l'hôpital avec mes collègues et nous voulions te joindre pour te parler de l'article que tu as écrit sur Arizona.

_ Oh tu l'as lu ! Tu l'as trouvé comment ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Arizona ?

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle du conseil, personne ne comprenait pourquoi cette femme avait décroché dans la maison d'Arizona. N'y tenant plus c'est finalement Callie qui prit la parole.

_ Bonjour madame, je me présente docteur Torres, nous voulons bien en effet que vous alliez la chercher, nous aurions quelques questions à lui poser.

_ Ne quitter pas.

Ils entendirent des talons s'éloigner et Alex en profita pour briser le silence.

_ Callie qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'essaye d'avoir des réponses. Qui est cette femme ?

C'est April qui répondit.

_ C'est la colocataire d'Arizona.

_ La colocataire, c'est ça ! Prenez-moi pour une conne.

Un nouveau malaise tomba sur l'assemblé.

* * *

 **01 février 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Au Malawi, Regina se dirigeait vers la terrasse ou se trouvait Arizona allongée dans un transat.

_ C'était qui ?

_ Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû décrocher.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ce sont tes anciens collègues de Seattle, ils veuillent parler de mon article.

_ Tu as eu qui ?

_ D'abord un certain Jackson Avery, puis Alex et enfin je crois bien que c'était ton ex. Elle avait un ton sec et pas l'air très contente.

_ Tu me fais une blague là ?

_ Ai-je une tête à faire des blagues.

_ Non. Ils sont toujours en ligne ?

_ Oui.

_ Ok on y va. Tu me laisses parler dans un premier temps. J'en connais une qui va vouloir connaitre ma vie dans les moindres détails, surtout tu ne dis rien sur nous, ça ne la regarde pas.

_ Très bien.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent dans la maison et s'installèrent sur le canapé, Arizona inspira un bon coup et appuya sur le haut-parleur du téléphone.

* * *

 **1 février 2014**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

_ Bonjour à tous ! Comment ça va à Seattle ?

Jackson prit vite la parole avant que ça ne finisse en règlement de compte.

_ Bonjour Arizona, content de t'entendre. Dis-moi très réussi la photo de couverture.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, je suis restée plus d'une heure au téléphone avec mes parents pour leur expliquer. On ne pensait vraiment pas qu'ils sélectionneraient cette photo et encore moins qu'ils allaient la mettre en couverture. Mais bon je l'avais validé, c'était le risque. Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

_ En fait Bailey nous a apporter l'article et nous l'avons parcouru tous ensemble, l'hôpital y est cité de nombreuses fois et on pensait surfer sur la vague pour essayer de trouver de nouveaux donateurs.

_ C'est une très bonne idée je trouve, mais en quoi suis-je concernée ?

_ En fait on voulait les coordonnées de la reporter, mais a priori…

_ Alex ! Tu ne leur as pas dit que Regina était ma colocataire ?

_ Eh bien…

_ Elle est à côté de moi, tu peux t'adresser à elle, on a le haut-parleur.

_ Euh très bien. Madame Mills, nous aurions beaucoup aimé vous rencontrer et vous avoir pour une conférence de presse que nous voulons organiser.

_ J'en serait honorée mais ça va être difficile dans l'immédiat, je suis posté en Afrique pour une durée de deux années encore et je n'ai donc pas prévu de rentrer de Etats-Unis durant cette période. Par contre je peux vous proposer d'intervenir via vidéo conférence si vous le souhaitez.

_ Oh ben, oui ça serait une bonne solution, et Arizona tu pourrais aussi intervenir peut-être ?

_ Ben écoute pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours des parts dans cet hôpital, c'est dans mon intérêt qu'il se porte bien.

_ Merci, c'est sympa, écoute on va regarder quand on peut mettre ça en place et on te recontacte pour voir si ça joue. Tu as des préférences quant aux jours ou heures ?

_ Ben on a neuf heures de décalage donc en semaine plutôt entre 11h et 13h chez vous et le week-end à partir de 6h chez vous jusqu'à 13h.

_ Ok c'est noté. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ?

_ Oui moi. Arizona c'est Callie, je…

Callie regarda les autres et se dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant.

_ Tu n'oublies pas d'appeler Sophia demain, elle a beaucoup de choses à te raconter.

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je n'oublierais un rendez-vous avec ma princesse. Bon ben si c'est tout, bonne journée à tous et à bientôt.

Le bip du téléphone ce fît entendre, Arizona avait raccroché.

_ Bon ben voilà une bonne nouvelle, je propose que nous enchainions sur la réunion initiale, puis en fin de réunion on verra quand est-ce qu'on peut organiser cette conférence.

La réunion repris son cours comme à son habitude. Alex et April se sentaient plus sereins, ils avaient bien fait de ne pas dévoiler la vie de leur amie, car elle-même ne l'avait pas fait. Ils espéraient que Callie en resterait là, mais ça rien n'était moins sûr.

* * *

ophelie aurore Scott : Ravie de te retrouver sur cette fic et heureuse de voir que ça te plait toujours.

oniao33 : Et oui j'ai déjà bien avancé sur cette suite et donc décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Cif18 : Contente que tu ais pris plaisir à lire ce prologue, j'espère que tu en as pris aussi à relire la première partie. Concernant Kepner, c'est tout à fait ça!

AlineGranger : Bienvenue à toi sur ma fic, je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu as aimé la première partie et que tu es hâte de découvrir la suite.

tiare80 : Merci pour ton message, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir.


	3. VJJ-part2-Une jalousie mal placée

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour votre accueil sur cette fic et toutes vos mises en follow.**

 **Merci à oniao33, AlineGranger et tiare80 pour vos reviews. En effet dans ce début de fic j'essaye de pas mal définir la vie et les réactions des autres. Mais pas d'inquiétude Arizona et Regina reste mes héroïnes.**

 **la chapitre qui va suivre est consacré à Sofia, Callie et Arizona. Bien entendu on y retrouve aussi Regina.**

 **Bonne lecture, j'attends vos réaction, et à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **2** **ème** **partie – Une jalousie mal placée.**

 **2 février 2014**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Callie était en cuisine en train de préparer le repas, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle posa son couteau et se dirigea vers l'appareil. Une petite tornade passa près d'elle en criant.

_ C'est moi qui décroche !

_ Très bien jeune fille. Tu me passeras le téléphone avant de raccrocher.

Sophia s'arrêta deux secondes et regarda sa mère, hum c'était bizarre. Elle haussa les épaules puis alla décrocher.

_ Allo !

_ Bonjour ma princesse.

_ Bonjour maman. J'ai plein de choses à te raconter.

_ A oui ? Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau cette semaine ?

_ Avec l'école on est allé à la patinoire, c'était trop bien ! Je ne suis même pas tombée. Zola est tombée une fois, mais elle n'a pas eu mal. Tu sais c'est tout froid la glace, mais c'est trop bien ! Après on a eu un goûter, du chocolat chaud avec une brioche, c'était trop bon ! Dis maman il y a de la glace aussi ou tu es ?

Arizona rigola à la question de sa fille.

_ Non ma chérie, ici il fait chaud, c'est l'été.

_ Comment c'est possible ça ? Tu es sur une autre planète ?

_ Non, je vais essayer de t'expliquer, tu as toujours ton globe dans ta chambre ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu peux aller le chercher ça sera plus facile pour toi de comprendre.

_ Ok, tu ne raccroche pas hein ?

_ Non je ne bouge pas, promis.

Zola posa le combiné et se dirigea en courant dans sa chambre, Callie la regarda faire ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, elle la vit revenir avec le globe terrestre presque aussi grand qu'elle dans ses bras.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ma puce ?

_ Non, je suis grande maintenant, je peux faire toute seule.

_ Oh très bien.

Callie se remit donc à cuisiner tout en jetant un œil à sa fille.

_ Allo maman ! Tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui je suis là.

_ J'ai mon globe. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

_ Alors si tu regardes bien ton globe au milieu tu as une ligne rouge. Tu l'as trouvé ?

_ Hum… oui ça y est je la voie.

_ Très bien, cette ligne s'appelle l'équateur, elle partage la terre en deux morceaux qu'on appelle Hémisphère.

_ hémipère.

_ Non Sophia, Hémisphère.

_ Hémisphère, et équateur.

_ Oui c'est bien.

_ Donc celui du haut c'est l'hémisphère nord.

_ Nord. Et celui du bas s'appelle sud ?

_ C'est ça, tu as compris. Alors est-ce que tu sais trouver Seattle sur ton globe ?

_ Oui c'est facile !

_ Dans quelle moitié se trouve Seattle ?

_ Euh dans celle du haut. Donc au nord.

_ C'est ça. Maintenant est-ce que tu sais où se trouve l'Afrique sur ton globe

_ euh, attend, je cherche. Hum… Amé…rique, Aust…alie,… A…fr…que. Afrique j'ai trouvé. Mais maman la ligne rouge elle passe au milieu, du coup c'est dans quelle moitié ?

_ Alors oui l'équateur coupe l'Afrique en deux, donc certains pays sont au nord et d'autre au sud. Tu sais où est le Malawi ?

_ Hum… je crois… Ma..la…wi... Oui j'ai trouvé. Il est au sud.

_ C'est très bien ma puce. Donc maintenant que tu as compris le nord et le sud je vais t'expliquer pourquoi moi je suis en été. En fait lorsque le nord est en hiver, le sud lui est en été, et quand à Seattle tu seras en été, moi au Malawi je serais en hiver.

_ Ha ! Et donc tu auras de la glace à ce moment-là ?

_ Euh un peu dans les montagnes, mais pas autant que toi à Seattle.

_ Ah bon ! Mais pourquoi ?

_ Alors tu regardes toujours la ligne rouge sur ton globe, plus on est près de la ligne rouge, plus il fait chaud, et plus on est loin, plus il fait froid.

_ Donc sur la ligne rouge il n'y a pas de glace, jamais ?

_ C'est ça et inversement aux deux extrémités de ton globe, il y a que de la glace.

_ Là où vivent les pingouins ?

_ Oui c'est ça, là où vivent les pingouins.

Sophia continua de lui raconter sa semaine pendant encore une demi-heure avant de lui dire au-revoir.

_ Ma puce je t'embrasse très très fort, tu me manques beaucoup, je pense à toi tout le temps et sache que si je te manque je suis toujours avec toi dans ton cœur.

_ Dans mon cœur. Bisous maman.

Sophia allait raccrocher, quand elle vit son autre mère approché et se souvint qu'elle voulait le téléphone.

_ Euh attend, maman veut te parler.

_ Ok à bientôt ma puce.

_ Sophia tu vas ranger ta chambre le temps que je suis au téléphone.

_ Oui maman.

_ Allo.

_ Allo, bonjour Callie.

_ Oui bonjour. As-tu pensé à notre fille lorsque tu as décidé de poser nue.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Tu as très bien compris. Que vont penser les parents de ses amis à l'école.

_ Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite. Déjà maintenant pour toi c'est de nouveau notre fille. C'est quand ça t'arrange en fait ! De plus ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas. Et enfin sache que je n'ai pas posé nue.

_ Tu… tu n'as pas posé nue, et la photo qui fait la couverture de l'article sort de mon imagination peut-être ?

_ Non je suis bien nue dessus, mais je n'ai pas posé, j'étais en train de prendre ma douche après une journée forte en émotions, et Regina est venue m'avertir qu'on allait passer à table, elle avait son appareil avec elle et m'a pris en photo sans que je le sache. Mais bon je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, je n'ai plus à me justifier devant toi, je ne fais plus partie de ta vie et tu me l'as très bien fait comprendre.

_ En parlant de cette Regina. Qui est-elle ? Tu vis avec elle ? Si ça se trouve tu m'as pris pour une conne et ça fait des années que tu es avec.

_ Non mais je rêve où tu me fais une crise de jalousie. Qui est Regina ne te regarde absolu pas, et de plus il me semble avoir répondu à cette question hier.

_ Ta soit disant colocataire, tu me prends vraiment pour une conne.

_ Ben écoute si c'est ce que tu penses de toi, ma foi. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu tu es très mal placé pour me faire une leçon de morale.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ce que je veux dire ! Ce n'est pas moi qui m'affiche avec mon nouveau mec dans tout l'hôpital que je sache.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas !

_ On n'est d'accord donc ce qui se passe chez moi ne te regarde pas non plus. Regina est ma colocataire et mon amie, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Avec qui je partage mon lit ne te regarde plus.

_ Donc tu confirmes que tu sors avec elle.

_ Je n'ai rien dit de telle, mais bon je dois dire que ça me fait jubiler de te savoir jalouse et j'espère que ça te fait bien mal ! Sur ce j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à t'écouter. Au-revoir.

Arizona raccrocha laissant Callie fulminer dans son coin.

* * *

 **01 février 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

_ Rrrr ! Elle m'énerve.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème avec Sophia ?

_ Non, Sofia va très bien, c'est Callie le problème. Elle m'a carrément fait une crise de jalousie, non mais pour qui elle se prend ! Et elle ose me faire une remarque quant à la photo que tu as faite, que ça pourrait mettre notre fille mal à l'aise ! Non mais tu imagines !

_ Tu dis qu'elle est jalouse ? Elle veut se remettre avec toi ?

_ Quoi ? Oh mais non. Regina regarde-moi. Celle que j'aime c'est toi et personne d'autre. Callie est une fouteuse de merde, nombriliste et qui ne supporte pas que je puisse être heureuse sans elle. Mais je suis heureuse, tu me rends heureuse, et je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. En plus j'aurais trop peur de réveiller l'Evil Queen.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. J'ai juste peur de te perdre. J'ai peur qu'un jour tu ne vois en moi que cette caricature qu'a fait Disney de moi, peur que tu te réveilles et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, que tu retournes avec ton ex et que vous formiez à nouveau une famille avec Sophia. Je…

_ Hé Regina, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Regarde-moi, je t'aime, c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais te présenter ma fille. Mais ce que tu as fait pour moi, personne ne l'avait fait avant toi, tu m'as suivi à l'autre bout du monde alors que tu me connaissais à peine. Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te rassurer, je…

Arizona ne put terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de Regina s'étaient emparées des siennes, la brune l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, les larmes salées se mélangeant à leur baiser. Arizona passa une main dans les cheveux bruns et accentua le baiser. Les deux femmes sentaient leurs corps s'enflammer, elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre.

 **Rating M**

Regina saisit le bas du t-shirt de la blonde et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se pencha dans le cou de sa compagne et déposa de petit baisers tendres qui la fit frissonner, elle l'entendit gémir de plaisir, elle continua sa descente en faisant glisser la bretelle du soutien-gorge de couleur turquoise. Arrivée à l'épaule, elle dériva doucement vers le décolleté, jusqu'à se saisir d'une des pointes dressées à travers le tissu en dentelle, tandis que sa main droite s'emparait de son autre sein. Arizona pencha la tête en arrière de plaisir, se laissant aller aux douces attentions de sa belle brune. Regina délaissa la poitrine et laissa sa langue remonter vers son cou jusqu'à venir s'emparer de sa bouche. Tout en faisant cela, elle l'allongea sur le canapé et déboutonna son pantalon, qu'elle fit ensuite glisser le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à le laisser tomber au sol. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celle de son amante et se redressa.

Arizona rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans le regard noir de désir de la belle brune se trouvant au-dessus d'elle, elle suivit les mains de sa compagne qui faisaient tout doucement remonter sa petite robe légère d'été, jusqu'à se retrouver dans un ensemble en dentelle noire qui la fit totalement fondre. Elle se redressa jusqu'à venir embrasser le creux de sa poitrine, faisant se cambrer Regina en arrière. Tout doucement elle libéra les seins de leur écrin et vint se saisir d'un des tétons dressé à pleine bouche. Les gémissements de la brune la firent perdre totalement pied, et elle décida de prendre le contrôle de la situation. Elle glissa sa main dans la culotte en dentelle de sa compagne et la sentit totalement trempée, elle caressa son sexe dans son ensemble avant de s'attarder sur son clitoris et de jouer avec, provocant des cris de plaisir de la part de sa belle brune. Regina se cambrait de plus en plus, sa respiration devenait irrégulière et elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses cris, elle sentait l'orgasme arrivée et en voulait plus.

_ Arizona… en moi…

Arizona obéit et la prit sauvagement en enfonçant directement deux doigts en elle, elle resta un moment au fond avant d'entamer un rapide va-et-vient. Elle sentit les parois de sa compagne se resserrer autour de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le point de non-retour et retombe haletante dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes Regina avait retrouvé un rythme cardiaque presque normal, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux océan de sa compagne qui brillait de désir pour elle. Elle lui retira son soutien-gorge et la fit se rallonger. Elle caressa sa poitrine un moment tout en la détaillant du regard, se saisit de la jambe valide de la blonde qu'elle parcouru de baisers jusqu'à atteindre le dernier rempart de tissu qui se trouvait encore entre elles. Elle glissa ses longs doigts fin de chaque côté et le retira tout doucement. Elle se replaça entre les cuisses d'Arizona et vint gouter l'élixir qui s'offrait à elle. Tout en douceur sa langue parcourait les replis de l'intimité de sa compagne, provocant chez cette dernière des vagues de plaisir intense. Regina prenait son temps, appréciant chaque goute et se délectant du parfum enivrant.

Arizona tremblait sous les assauts de la langue de la brune, son plaisir augmentant à chaque seconde, elle ne tenait plus, se dandinait de plus en plus et voulait sa délivrance.

_ Regina, je t'en prie… je… viens en moi…

Regina eut un sourire et voulu jouer un peu plus avec la belle blonde, elle savait que cette dernière voulait ses doigts en elle, mais elle avait une tout autre idée en tête, elle continua donc de la lécher, accentuant un peu plus sur le clitoris, se délectant des allaitements et des cris d'Arizona, et finie par la pénétrer de sa langue. Arizona fut surprise, c'était la première fois que la brune la pénétrait de cette manière. Après cet instant de réflexion, elle se laissa aller et profita au maximum de cette découverte. Elle sentait ses parois se contracter autour de la langue de sa campagne qui se faisait de plus en plus exploratrice, c'était doux et puissant et malgré toutes les femmes qu'elle avait connues, jamais aucune ne lui avait fait l'amour de cette manière. Elle venait d'atteindre le point de non retour et son esprit flottait totalement dans les astres. Tout doucement sa respiration se calmait tandis que Regina se régalait du produit de sa jouissance. Elle allait lui parler lorsqu'elle sentit tout son corps se tendre dans une deuxième vague de plaisir. Regina s'attaquait maintenant à son clitoris et la fit jouir une nouvelle fois sans qu'elle s'y soit attendue. Elle se laissa de nouveau bercer par le plaisir.

Regina attendit que la blonde ait reprit sa respiration normale pour remonter vers elle en l'embrassant sur tout le corps. Elle s'attarda au niveau du nombril puis atteignit l'un de ses mamelons qu'elle prit en bouche, le titillant de ses dents, offrant un troisième orgasme à la blonde. Enfin tout doucement elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Arizona et mêla leurs langues dans un ballet sensuel. Lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser, elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne et ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment de silence ou seul les battements de leurs deux cœurs résonnaient.

Après quelques instant sans un mot, Arizona rouvrit les yeux, caressa les cheveux de la brune et ne pu retenir ces quelques mots.

_ Regina je t'aime, tu es… ouah… je ne sais pas comment dire… époustouflante. Je… jamais… tu…

_ Arizona Robbins, la grande chirurgienne pédiatre en perdrait elle ses mots ?

_ Ne te moque pas. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, personne n'avait… enfin tu es la première a…

_ Mais encore ?

_ Enfin tu vois quoi ?

_ Non chérie, je ne vois pas.

_ La manière dont tu m'as prise, c'était… ouah. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça.

_ Tu te moques de moi ?

_ Non je t'assure, et c'était… j'ai adoré. Et j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer sur toi.

_ Je ne dis pas non, mais pas de suite, là j'ai juste envie de rester comme ça et de faire un petit somme.

_ Ok.

Elles ne dirent plus un mot et ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	4. VJJ-part3-Conférence de presse

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Alors tout d'abord merci à tiare80 pour ta review, je suis contente de savoir que j'ai réussi à faire passer les sentiments que je voulais faire passé.**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui on mis mon histoire en follow, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on ai suivi.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu spécial car il n'y a qu'une seule scène dans ce chapitre et beaucoup d'éléments. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'attends vos réactions.**

 **Bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain**

* * *

 **3** **ème** **partie – Conférence de presse.**

 **10 février 2014**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Jackson était nerveux, il avait passé de longues heures en vidéo conférence avec Arizona et Regina pour organiser la conférence de presse. Dans quelques minutes cette dernière allait débuter et la salle était pleine à craquer, de nombreux journalistes, mais aussi des possibles donateurs. L'hôpital manquait de financement et il était aujourd'hui crucial d'en trouver de nouveaux pour améliorer les services et continuer à offrir les prestations actuelles. Si la conférence ne se passait pas bien, il savait qu'il devrait faire des coupes budgétaires, licencier du personnel et peut-être même devoir fermer un service ou deux.

Il lança l'appel vidéo pour contacter le Malawi, il y eut trois sonneries avant qu'enfin on décroche à l'autre bout.

_ Bonjour Jackson, ça y est c'est le grand jour !

_ Salut Arizona, ne m'en parle pas, j'ai les mains toutes moites. Regina n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Non, il y a un changement de programme.

_ Quoi ! Ne me dis pas ça maintenant, je vais faire quoi moi, la salle est pleine à craquer, les…

_ Stop Jackson ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te donner l'adresse pour la contacter, elle se trouve sur les hauts plateaux, dans le village où la photo a été prise, elle a pensé que ce serait sympa de répondre directement de là-bas et de donner des nouvelles de l'enfant que nous avons amputé avec April.

_ Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur. Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil.

Arizona rigolait de voir Jackson dans cet état, et en même temps elle était bien contente de se trouver derrière un écran et non dans la salle rempli de fauves affamés.

_ Du coup je vais appeler le technicien pour qu'on puisse vous avoir toutes les deux en même temps. Dis c'est sympa où tu es, c'est quel endroit ?

_ C'est la salle de jeux du service pédiatrique.

_ Ah ok Cool. Bon je te laisse un moment le temps de finir la préparation.

Le technicien qui se trouvait juste à côté fit les branchements nécessaires au changement de dernière minute. Jackson contacta donc Regina pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait.

_ Allo Regina, vous m'entendez ? Je ne reçois pas d'image.

_ Allo Jackson, oui je vous entends, alors attendez, je clique là, et voilà la magie de la technologie.

_ Je vous vois, ouah c'est magnifique où vous vous trouver.

_ Oui n'est-ce pas. Arizona vous a expliqué ?

_ Oui oui, c'est vraiment une très bonne idée. Bon vous êtes prêtes les filles ?

_ Pour moi tout est OK

_ Pour moi aussi ! Tu peux y aller Jackson !

Jackson laissa le technicien s'occuper du reste et se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre de l'hôpital, la salle était pleine à craquer, il y avait même du monde debout. Il respira un bon coup et monta sur la scène.

_ Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Je suis le docteur Jackson Avery, l'un des membres du conseil de cet hôpital. Nous avons décidé de faire cette conférence de presse suite à la parution de l'article « Arizona Robbins - Chirurgienne américaine au service des enfants du Malawi» paru dans le magazine National Geographic de ce mois et écrit par la reporter photographe Regina Mills. Je vois que déjà certain parmi vous ont des questions, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous pourrez les poser. Vous allez dire pourquoi faire une conférence de presse et c'est une très bonne question. Comme l'explique très bien l'article de Madame Mills, cet hôpital a été racheté par des médecins y exerçant qui voulaient le voir pérenniser et qui ne voulaient pas le laisser aux mains d'un grand groupe au risque de perdre son identité. Mais aujourd'hui les donations se font rares et l'hôpital s'il veut pouvoir continuer à offrir un service de qualité, se doit de continuer à informer le public. Nous ne savions pas que Madame Mills écrivait un article sur notre collègue le docteur Robbins et avons été très surpris en le découvrant, et bien entendu nous nous sommes dit que nous ne serions certainement pas les seuls à l'être. Je vais tout d'abord vous passer une vidéo de présentation du Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital qui vous présentera les différents services de l'hôpital, le côté hôpital universitaire et également bien entendu le partenariat avec l'hôpital de Monkey Bay au Malawi. Merci à tous et je vous laisse apprécier la vidéo.

Jackson descendit de la scène et retourna dans les coulisses le temps du visionnage. Il discuta un peu avec Arizona, mais le temps passa vraiment trop vite à son goût et il retourna donc devant l'assemblée réunie.

_ J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette présentation de notre établissement. Je sais que vous avez très envie de poser vos questions mais avant ça nous avons deux personnes en vidéo conférence et qui sont prêtes à s'adresser à vous. Tout d'abord le docteur Arizona Robbins.

Les applaudissements retentirent dans la salle et Arizona apparu à l'écran. Elle attendit que le silence revienne avant de prendre la parole.

_ Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie de pouvoir m'adresser à vous aujourd'hui. Le docteur Avery m'a demandé d'intervenir dans le cadre de cette conférence pour vous montrer à quoi ressemble mon travail ici au Malawi et l'importance de cet échange qui a été mis en place il y a déjà quelques années. Donc derrière moi vous pouvez voir…

Arizona présenta donc son travail et l'établissement de Monkey Bay, elle parla sans s'arrêter pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant de redonner la parole à Jackson.

_ Merci beaucoup docteur Robbins, je suppose que certaines personnes ont des questions à lui poser, des personnes avec des micros circulent dans la salle. Oui là nous avons une question.

_ Docteur Avery, docteur Robbins, bonjour. Je me présente je suis Greg Sullivan du Seattle Times. J'aurais une question pour le docteur Robbins.

_ Je vous écoute monsieur Sullivan.

_ Vous êtes maintenant au Malawi depuis plus d'un an si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas trop dur pour une femme blanche de se faire respecter de ses confrères et de ses patients ?

_ Non pas du tout, j'ai vraiment été très bien accueilli et mes homonymes masculins ne me prennent pas du tout de haut, c'est vraiment intéressant de pouvoir échanger des points de vue et des façons de faire différentes. C'est vraiment enrichissant. J'espère avoir répondu à votre question.

_ Oui merci.

_ D'autres questions ? Ah oui là-bas.

Les questions s'enchainèrent les unes après les autres, tantôt pour Arizona, tantôt pour Jackson. Arizona se demandait quand allait tomber « la » question, et elle n'eût pas longtemps à attendre.

_ Bonjour docteur Robbins, Evan McGregor du JAMA*. N'est-il pas anti-déontologique pour une chirurgienne telle que vous de s'afficher nue en couverture d'un magazine et quel en est l'intérêt. Est-ce la reporter photographe Regina Mills qui vous a demandé de le faire où est-ce une idée de votre part. Espérez-vous attendrir l'opinion public de part votre handicap physique, qu'espérez-vous au juste ?

Ça y est la question était tombé et ce journaliste attaquait en force.

_ Monsieur Mc Gregor, ce sont là de nombreuses questions que vous me posez. Alors je répondrais ceci, je ne sais pas si c'est déontologique, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je n'espérais absolument rien de la publication de cette photo pour la simple raison que je ne savais même pas si elle serait publié et encore moins qu'elle ferait la une. Je ne cherche en aucune façon qu'on me prenne en pitié ou qu'on dise que j'ai fait preuve de courage de m'afficher dans le plus simple appareil. Je n'ai pas demandé à poser nue et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas posé pour cette photo. Oui je suis handicapée, oui je suis médecin, oui je suis une femme, et oui je l'assume parfaitement aujourd'hui. Alors la vraie question pour moi est, qu'est-ce qui vous gêne dans cette photo ? Cette photo est je trouve, celle qui aujourd'hui me représente le mieux. Madame Mills a su me redonner confiance en moi à travers cette photo, elle a vu ce que je ne voyais plus en moi, une femme, et une femme qui n'a pas besoin de se cacher malgré son handicap, une femme fragile et forte à la fois, et comme dirait mon père une femme bien dans la tempête. J'espère que ma réponse vous convient car ce sera la seule et je vais maintenant laisser la parole à madame Regina Mills en direct des hauts plateaux du parc national Nyika. Merci.

_ Bonjour à tous, je vous trouve bien calme d'un coup. Je me présente, je suis Regina Mills, reporter photographe pour le National Geographic. Je me trouve actuellement dans un village Chiwas dans la région des hauts plateaux du parc national Nyika. Lorsque le docteur Avery m'a demandé d'intervenir lors de cette conférence, j'ai trouvé intéressant de vous amener là où cette photo qui parait en choquer quelques uns à vu le jour. Mais avant de vous parler de ça, je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. Ce petit garçon assis sur mes genoux se prénomme Kokou. Il y a quelques mois de cela, j'ai accompagné les docteurs Robbins et Kepner dans ce village et j'ai eu la chance d'assister à plusieurs opération dont celle de ce courageux petit garçon. Suite à une affection il n'y a pas eu d'autre choix que de lui amputer le bras, aujourd'hui grâce à cette intervention il se porte bien et il voudrait s'adresser à ces deux femmes médecins qui lui ont sauvé la vie. Il ne parle pas notre langue, je vous ferais donc la traduction.

_ Ndi chifukwa inu kulankhula Kokou (C'est à toi de parler Kokou)

_ Hello,

zikomo kuchiritsa ine, lero Ine akhoza kuimba ndi abwenzi atsopano ndi kuthandiza mayi anga kunyumba. Zikomo Dr. Kepner ndi Dr. Robbins .Zikomo kwambiri.

_ Alors il a dit ce ci,

Bonjour,

merci beaucoup de m'avoir guéri, aujourd'hui je peux de nouveaux jouer avec mes amis et aider ma mère à la maison. Merci docteur Kepner et docteur Robbins. Merci beaucoup.

_ Ndi zabwino Kokou. Inu mukhoza kupita mpira ndi anzanu. (C'est bon Kokou. Tu peux retourner jouer avec tes amis).

_ Comme vous pouvez le constater, ici les villageois aiment voir venir ces médecins, ils croient en leurs sorciers, mais admettent aujourd'hui qu'ils sont impuissants dans certains cas et que la science peut les aider. D'ailleurs c'est dans ce village qu'est installé le camp de base de ces médecins, vous pouvez voir la tente principale, qui sert à se réunir, et à dormir, puis l'espace douche. C'est ici même qu'a été prise la photo qui fait la couverture. Pour répondre plus précisément à monsieur Mc Gregor, je n'avais absolument pas planifié de faire poser nue le docteur Robbins, ça ne m'était même pas passé par la tête. Mais voyez-vous, je suis photographe et lorsque mon œil voit quelque chose de magique, il a envie de capturer ce moment, et c'est ce qui s'est passé pour cette photo. J'étais juste venue prévenir le docteur Robbins qu'on allait passer à table, mais elle ne m'a pas entendu, je suis donc entrée dans l'espace douche et je me suis arrêtée, j'avais mon appareil avec moi et c'est naturellement que j'ai commencé à la photographier. Monsieur je ne crois pas que ce soit anti-déontologique, ou vulgaire, ou encore choquant. Nous naissons nus, nous sommes les seuls êtres vivants à se cacher derrière des vêtements. S'il y a bien un endroit où toute personne est mise à nue c'est dans une salle d'opération, mais je ne pense pas que les chirurgiens au moment d'opérer détail le corps de leur patient, se disent « non mais tu as vu les seins qu'elle a ». La nudité fait partie de nous et se dévoiler ainsi, c'est dévoiler qui l'on est vraiment. Nous les photographes sommes là pour montrer au monde, quelque chose de vrai, ça peut-être quelque chose de beau, mais ça peut aussi bien être les atrocités de la guerre, les corps mutilés par l'explosion d'une bombe. Nous sommes là pour mettre des images sur l'histoire et le monde.

Un silence s'était fait tout au long du discourt de Regina, et lorsqu'elle eut fini il resta encore quelques instant avant que les premiers se lèvent et applaudissent. C'était une réelle ovation qui accompagnait ses paroles. Même le journaliste qui avait posé la question s'était mis debout et applaudissait. Il fallut un moment pour que la salle se rasseye et que le calme revienne.

_ Merci beaucoup pour cet accueil. Maintenant si certain ont d'autres questions, je suis prête à y répondre.

Il y eut d'abord quelques questions sur le fonctionnement du camp médical auquel Arizona et April répondirent, puis d'autres questions d'ordre médical, et enfin des questions sur le métier de reporter-photographe, la difficulté d'être une femme sur le terrain…

_ Bon nous arrivons au terme de cette conférence, nous allons prendre une dernière question, oui vous là-bas.

_ Bonjour, Suzie Feelspour US Weekly, j'aurais une question pour madame Mills.

_ Oui je vous écoute.

_ Dans l'article sur le docteur Robbins apparait une photo de vous en compagnie du docteur Robbins au sommet du Kilimandjaro. Le parc national du Kilimandjaro se trouve assez loin du Malawi, qu'êtes-vous allé faire là-bas ? Êtes-vous en couple avec le docteur Robbins ? Et qui est le jeune garçon qui se trouve entre vous sur la photo.

_ Je vois que nous avons des représentants de la presse à scandale dans la salle, vous aimez inventer des histoires lorsque vous ne connaissez pas les faits, et c'est donc pour ça que je vais répondre à votre question.

Arizona, Alex et April se demandait ce qu'allait bien pouvoir dire Regina. Arizona ne voulait pas vraiment étaler sa vie privée dans tous les magazines people du pays, mais elle avait confiance en Regina et la savait apte à remettre cette journaliste en place.

_ Par quoi vais-je commencer. Je vois que vous connaissez votre géographie, en effet le mont Kilimandjaro ne se trouve pas au Malawi, je m'y suis rendu l'été dernier pour écrire un article sur cette région. Le garçon sur la photo est mon fils Henri qui m'a accompagné lors de ce circuit, lui aussi aime la photo et ce voyage ne pouvait que lui ouvrir l'esprit sur le monde. Le docteur Robbins qui se trouve également être ma colocataire au Malawi, nous a accompagnés sur une demande de mon fils. Ce dernier était venu me rendre visite pour un mois au Malawi et voulait connaitre ma colocataire. Mon fils est toujours inquiet pour moi, du coup il aime rencontrer les personnes faisant partis de mon entourage. J'espère avoir répondu à votre question.

_ Votre fils vit aux États-Unis avec son père ? Et pourquoi partagez-vous une collocation avec le docteur Robbins.

_ Concernant mon fils je ne répondrais à aucune autre question, car ceci est du domaine de ma vie privée et ne vous regarde pas, il est mineur et je souhaite le protéger. Concernant ma collocation avec le docteur Robbins je dirais que nous sommes deux femmes blanches seules, vivant sur des terres africaines, et que ce n'est pas sans danger de vivre seule. La collocation nous permet de veiller l'une sur l'autre, de remonter le moral de l'autre lorsque sa famille lui manque trop et aussi ma foi de faire des économies.

Ces dernières paroles firent rire la salle.

_ Voilà c'était donc la dernière question, nous allons laisser le Docteur Robbins et Madame Mills travailler. Merci à tous d'être venus.

_ Docteur Avery, j'aimerais juste dire une dernière chose.

_ Oui bien sûr madame Mills, nous vous écoutons.

_ Voilà, je voudrais dire à tous ceux qui ont envie de soutenir le merveilleux travail que fait cet hôpital de ne pas hésiter et de les aider financièrement. Et pour montrer moi-même combien je les soutiens je voudrais leur remettre la première pierre pour construire leur avenir. Docteur Avery vous devriez avoir un huissier à vos côtés qui va vous remettre un chèque.

_ Euh je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… je merci.

Jackson pris le chèque que lui tendit l'huissier et regarda le montant, il n'en revenait pas, il devait y avoir une erreur.

_ Je… vous êtes certaine du montant de ce chèque.

_ Tout à fait docteur Avery, j'offre mon aide à cet hôpital et à son travail, et 500 000 $ me semble déjà être un bon début.

_ C'est même plus qu'un début. Merci.

Jackson ne savait plus quoi dire et tous les autres étaient estomaqués. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait la fortune que possédait Regina. Même Arizona n'avait pas été mise dans la confidence de ce don.

_ Juste un conseil si je peux me permettre, lorsque je discutais avec le docteur Robbins, elle m'expliquait combien la rééducation avait été une chose difficile pour elle, et combien ça lui avait manqué de ne pas pouvoir évoluer dans un bassin de rééducation. Peut-être que vous devriez réfléchir à améliorer votre établissement en matière de rééducation car j'ai cru comprendre que le Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital comptait d'excellent chirurgien qui faisait beaucoup de recherches dans ce domaine.

_ C'est vraiment une très bonne suggestion, nous y réfléchirons et vous serez tenue au courant de nos évolutions. Encore merci pour tout.

_ Bon je dois vous laisser Kokou et ses amis m'attendent pour une partie de balle au prisonnier. Au-revoir à tous.

Les écrans s'éteignirent et la salle se vida. Les autres membres du conseil s'approchèrent de Jackson pour vérifier le montant du chèque.

_ Elle me surprendra toujours ! Sacré Regina.

_ Alex tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait. Je n'en reviens pas, elle n'a jamais parlé de ça tout le temps que j'étais au Malawi.

_ A priori tu n'es pas la seule à qui elle n'en a pas parlé. Tu as vu la tête d'Arizona !

_ En parlant d'Arizona, passons à côté pour la remercier.

_ Ah vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Jackson, c'est quoi ce coup monté avec Regina ? Vous avez voulu attirer les donateurs en faisant croire qu'elle faisait elle-même un gros chèque ?

_ Absolument pas et je peux te certifier que ce chèque est bien réel. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

_ Non du tout, elle va m'entendre !

_ En tout cas elle sait parler en public ! Comment elle les a remis en place. J'ai adoré.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Derek, elle déchire.

_ Alex ! Oui c'est vrai qu'elle sait s'exprimer, en même temps c'est normal au vu de son précédent emploi.

_ Elle faisait quoi avant ?

_ Pour ne rien te cacher Jackson, elle était madame le Maire d'une petite ville du Maine.

_ Sans blague ! Je comprends mieux. Dis-moi elle est riche ?

_ Je sais qu'elle a de l'argent, mais je n'en connais pas l'étendu. Elle a dû en hériter une partie de son défunt époux. Bon je vais moi aussi vous laisser. J'ai encore un peu de travail avant de rentrer à la maison. Bon courage à tous, à bientôt.

_ A bientôt Arizona, et encore merci pour tout.

La connexion se coupa, le groupe resta encore un petit moment à discuter avant de retourner chacun dans leurs services.

* * *

*JAMA : Journal of the American Medical Association, _JAMA_ est la revue médicale la plus diffusée dans le monde et l'une des plus influentes


	5. VJJ-part4-Tu as perdu la tête

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Cette semaine les conséquences du don de Regina !**

 **ophelie aurore Scott merci pour ta review**

 **tiare80 ta review m'a fait plaisir, car ça montre que j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais faire passer. J'espère que la suite va également te plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **4** **ème** **partie – Tu as perdu la tête !**

 **11 février 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Depuis la veille Arizona n'était pas sereine, elle n'avait pas réussi à joindre Regina, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé du don pour l'hôpital. Elles étaient un couple et un couple se devait de discuter de ce genre de chose. Elle était énervée, à un tel point qu'elle avait repoussé toutes ses interventions de la journée. Elle criait sur tout le monde pour trois fois rien, elle était hors d'elle. En début d'après-midi son chef la renvoya chez elle, lui intimant l'ordre de régler son problème. Une fois à la maison elle passa ses nerfs en faisant le ménage, Regina devait rentrer aujourd'hui et elle avait intérêt de lui donner une bonne explication. Lorsque vers seize heure la porte s'ouvrit, elle laissa en plan son repassage et déboula dans la pièce principale.

_ Tu as perdu la tête ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !

_ Bonjour à toi aussi ! Moi aussi Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué.

_ Oui toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mais là n'est pas la question ! 500 000 $ !

_ C'est peut-être à cause de ta réaction là maintenant que je ne t'ai rien dit. Tu me laisses poser mes affaires, on s'assoit sur le canapé et on en discute calmement comme deux personnes civilisées.

_ Calmement ? Je ne suis pas calme Regina, je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit, je me suis énervée après tout le monde au boulot. Je...

_ Tu ? Écoute laisse-moi au moins poser mes affaires et prendre une douche. Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

Regina alla poser ses affaires de travail dans son ancienne chambre qu'elles avaient aménagé en bureau. Elle passa ensuite à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir puis revint au salon quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Je suis tout ouïes.

_ Tu vas arrêter de crier ?

_ Oui, je t'écoute.

_ Quand tu m'as expliqué combien ça avait été dur de racheter l'hôpital, votre façon de fonctionner et de ne pas vouloir faire partie d'un grand groupe, pouvoir continuer à travailler selon vos méthodes, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment extraordinaire de se battre ainsi pour ses convictions. Je sais combien cet hôpital compte pour toi, pour Alex, pour April. Et j'ai juste voulu vous aider à le garder en vie.

_ Nous aider ? 500 000 $ Regina ! Tu pouvais nous aider en donnant dix fois moins. Déjà que la presse à scandale nous avait dans le collimateur, mais alors là ! Ils ne vont plus te lâcher. Tu ne connais pas notre monde, tu ne sais pas comment certain peuvent être pervers, surtout quand il est question d'argent. Tu as pensé à ton fils ? Tu risques de faire la une des média avec un don pareil. Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent te blesser, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi.

_ Je…

Regina ne savait plus quoi dire, Arizona était toujours énervée, elle criait et faisait les cent pas dans la maison, lui récitant tout ce que son acte pouvait entrainer. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était perdue, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte des larmes inondaient son visage.

_Je suis désolée… je n'ai pas pensé à ça, je voulais juste aider.

_ Oh Regina ! Je sais mon cœur, mais… tu aurais dû m'en parler, je… on est une équipe toutes les deux. Tu dois me parler de ce genre de choses, tu… dois me faire confiance.

_ J'ai confiance en toi. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de devoir rendre des comptes sur la façon de dépenser mon argent. Je vis seule depuis si longtemps, que…

_ Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. De toute façon maintenant c'est fait, on ne pourra pas changer ça. J'ai juste peur des répercutions.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il va y en avoir.

_ J'en ai bien peur. Tu devrais prévenir ton fils. Il porte ton nom, la presse connait son prénom, ils réussiront à le trouver.

_ Ok j'appellerais Emma ce soir. Il n'est même pas onze heures du matin à Boston.

* * *

 **11 février 2014**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Henri déjeunait tranquillement avec ses deux amis. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que Meg en ai assez.

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à nous regarder comme ça aujourd'hui ! Tu veux ma photo toi ?

Henri et Ethan regardèrent autour d'eux et virent qu'en effet beaucoup d'élèves les observaient. Un garçon s'approcha d'eux, il était en dernière année et était craint de tout le collège, mieux valait ne pas avoir affaire à eux.

_ C'est toi Mills ?

_ Oui, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_ C'est vrai que ta mère est riche ? En plus il parait que c'est une salle gouine.

_ Hein ? Je ne te permets pas de parler de ma mère comme ça. Elle est flic et tu n'as pas intérêt de t'en prendre à nous, sinon tu auras affaire à elle.

_ Flic ? Ben voyons, ce n'est pas ce que disent les journaux.

_ Je peux t'assurer que ça mère est flic nous l'avons rencontré.

_ Ah ouai, et elle ce n'est pas ta mère par hasard ?

Le garçon lança un magazine sur la table et les trois amis virent la photo de Regina qui faisait la une. Henri venait de comprendre que ce garçon ne parlait pas du tout d'Emma, mais aucun de ses amis ne connaissais son autre mère.

_ C'est bien ce qu'on te disait, cette femme n'est pas ça mère. Ils ont juste le même nom de famille, ça arrive, je suppose qu'il y a plein de gens qui s'appelle Clark dans le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

_ Ouai, c'est bon je vous crois. Dommage, elle était canon celle-là !

Le garçon repartit sans rien ajouter. Il fit un geste aux autres élèves et chacun reprit son activité. Dès que ce fut le cas Henri se rua sur le magazine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je veux savoir ce que dit cet article.

_ En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

_ Venez, allons à la bibliothèque ça sera plus tranquille.

Ethan et Meg se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce que fabriquait Henri. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et le suivirent sans un mot. Henri s'installa sur la table la plus à l'écart et continua sa lecture.

_ Bon tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passe.

_ Ok, vous savez garder un secret ?

_ Bien sûr pour qui tu nous prends ?

_ Je suis sérieux là ! Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous.

Ethan et Meg se regardèrent et promirent tous les deux à Henri de ne rien dire.

_ Ok, le balourd de tout à leur à raison, c'est bien ma mère.

_ Hein ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Chut ! On va se faire repérer.

_ Henri on connait ta mère et elle ne ressemble pas à ça.

_ Oui celle que vous connaissez, mais mon autre mère si.

_ Ton autre mère ? S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

_ Chut ! Je vous ai dit d'être discret.

Meg pris alors la parole à voix basse ?

_ Tu as une autre mère ? Tu es le fils de lesbiennes ?

_ Oui et non. C'est compliqué.

_ Ok, Emma ma mère, celle que vous connaissez est ma mère biologique. Elle m'a mise au monde alors qu'elle était en prison.

_ En prison ?

_ Mais chut ! A la fin vous allez me laisser parler ou reprendre tout ce que je dis ?

_ Ok c'est bon vas-y Henri, on ne dira plus rien. Lui promis Ethan.

_ Donc je disais lorsqu'elle m'a mis au monde, elle ne se sentait pas capable de m'élever et elle m'a donc proposé à l'adoption. C'est là que mon autre mère Regina entre en scène. C'est elle qui m'a adopté. Lorsque j'ai eu dix ans j'ai voulu retrouver ma vraie mère et j'ai donc rencontré Emma. Mes deux mères sont devenues amies et aujourd'hui je vis avec ma mère biologique pendant que ma mère adoptive parcours le monde pour son travail. Elle est reporter-photographe.

_ Ok, j'ai suivi, mais pourquoi l'autre con a dit que ta mère était riche. Demanda Meg.

_ C'est pour ça que je suis en train de lire l'article, et je crois que je viens de trouver la réponse. A priori hier elle a fait un très gros chèque à un hôpital pour l'aider dans ses projets, du coup la presse en a déduit qu'elle était riche. Je sais que ma mère a de l'argent, mais je n'ai jamais su combien elle en avait.

_ Elle est super belle ta mère.

_ Ethan ! Ce n'est pas le sujet. Mais pourquoi les autres aurait fait un rapprochement avec toi ?

_ Ben dans l'article c'est dit qu'elle a un fils qui s'appelle Henri, ils disent aussi qu'elle n'a rien voulu dirent de plus à ce sujet. Du coup la presse invente ce qu'elle ne sait pas, et ceux qui lisent aussi.

_ Ce n'est pas cool ça ? Et pourquoi gouine ?

_ Ethan n'utilise pas ce mot ! Henri vient de le dire, la presse aime bien raconter des histoires.

Devant la mine d'Henri, Meg se mit soudain à douter.

_ Pas vrai Henri ?

_ Ben c'est-à-dire, qu'en effet ils n'ont aucune preuve, mais actuellement ma mère partage bien sa vie avec une femme.

_ Merde ! Il ne faut pas que les autres l'apprennent, sinon ils vont tous agir comme Clark.

_ Ça ne vous choque pas vous ? Vous allez rester mes amis ?

_ Moi perso je m'en fou ! En plus elles sont carrément canons tes deux mères.

_ Tu es bien un mec toi. Henri on est au 21ème siècle, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant à avoir une mère lesbienne. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut.

_ Ok. Bon je crois que je vais devoir appeler mes mères, car je pense que ce n'est que le début. Surtout qu'il y avait une photo de moi dans le national geographic.

_ Sans blague ?

_ Attendez-moi là, ils ont tous les numéros ici, je vais le chercher.

Henri disparu et revint très vite avec le magazine en question.

_ Ouah elle déchire cette photo !

_ Ethan tu dis ça simplement parce que la femme dessus est nue.

_ Ben quoi ?

_ Ouai ben arrête parce que c'est ma belle-mère !

_ Tu rigoles ?

_ Pas du tout. Donc voilà la photo dont je vous parlais.

_ Ah ouai, on voit bien que c'est toi ! Et donc c'est ta mère et sa copine avec toi ?

_ Oui.

_ Quelle chance tu as d'être entouré de si belles femmes !

_ Ethan ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

_ Ben quoi ! Je ne suis qu'un ados qui aime admirer les belles choses quand il en voit.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, puis se firent plus discret lorsque la responsable de la bibliothèque leur fit des yeux noirs.

Henri n'avait qu'une heure de cours cet après-midi-là et plutôt que d'appeler sa mère, il décida d'aller directement la voir au poste. C'est ainsi que la fine équipe débarqua au poste de police où travaillait Emma. Henri n'était jamais venu sur le lieu de travail de sa mère et ne savait pas du tout où la chercher, du coup ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

_ Bonjour. Nous aurions voulu parler à l'officier de police Swan.

_ Bonjour jeunes gens. Et puis-je en connaitre la raison.

_ Euh, je suis son fils.

_ Ok je vais l'appeler.

Le policier passa un coup de téléphone et quelques minutes plus tard Emma arriva dans le hall du poste de police.

_ Henri, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

_ On a un prof absent, du coup on a fini les cours. Ma j'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à te dire.

_ Ok suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter.

_ Cool !

Emma leur fit faire le tour du poste de police avant qu'il n'arrive à son bureau qui se trouvait dans une grande pièce qu'elle partageait avec ses collègues.

_ Alors qu'y-a-t-il de si important ?

_ Maman fait la une de la presse people et on en parle aussi à la télévision. J'ai été un peu embêté à l'école, mais on a réussi à noyer le poisson pour le moment en disant que je n'avais pas de lien de parenté avec elle.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ De ça !

Emma se saisit du magazine que lui tendait Henri, elle regarda le gros Titre « Regina Mills, reporter photographe riche et lesbienne. »

_ Ah oui quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour faire la une ?

_ Apparemment un chèque 500 000 $ à un hôpital.

_ 500 000 $ ? Elle a perdu la tête ?

_ Ouah mais elle est vraiment très riche alors.

_ Ethan, ce n'est pas le sujet. Henri a des soucis.

_ On va l'appeler, il est quinze heures donc là-bas il devrait être…

_ 21 heures.

_ C'est ça ! Bon je l'appelle. Ça se trouve elle n'est même pas au courant de tout ça.

Le téléphone sonnait et ils étaient tous les quatre autour en train d'attendre que ça décroche.

* * *

 **11 février 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Arizona et Regina avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à essayer de trouver une solution, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé. Comme l'avait dit Arizona, ce qui était fait, était fait. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux sur le canapé lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. Arizona qui était juste à côté décrocha.

_ Allo !

_ Allo, bonsoir, c'est Emma Swan, est-ce que Regina est là ?

_ Bonsoir Emma, oui elle est juste à côté de moi, je vous la passe.

Regina pris le téléphone, surprise de l'appel d'Emma.

_ Bonsoir Emma, c'est drôle ça, je comptais justement appeler Henri ce soir. Comment ça va vous deux ?

_ Maman ça ne va pas du tout, ici on ne parle que de toi partout à la télévision et dans les journaux. A l'école les autres me regarde bizarrement, pour le moment j'ai réussi à noyer le poisson grâce à mes amis, mais ils vont vite savoir que tu es ma mère, je vais faire quoi moi ?

_ Regina tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? 500 000 $ bordel !

Arizona et Regina était abasourdi, malgré tous les scénarios qu'elles avaient imaginé, dans aucun d'entre eux ça se produisait aussi vite.

_ Regina tu es toujours là, j'ai dans les mains un magazine dont le gros titre est « Regina Mills, reporter photographe riche et lesbienne ». Comment tu veux qu'Henri fasse avec un truc pareil à l'école.

_ Je…

_ Emma c'est Arizona, écoute je me doutais un peu que la presse allait en parler, mais à dire vrai pas aussi vite. Hier on a fait une vidéo conférence au Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital de Seattle et c'est là que Regina a parlé de son don. Elle n'a pas pensé une seule seconde que ça pouvait avoir des retombées.

_ Tu te fiche de moi ? Bien sûr que ça en a ! C'est tout de même 500 000 $ la presse raffole de ce genre de choses. Et comment ils ont su pour vous deux.

_ Ils ne le savent pas, on n'en a pas parlé, une journaliste a soumis l'idée, mais nous n'avons pas confirmé. Écoute Emma, Regina est complètement dépassée, ce n'est pas comme ça d'où elle vient, elle ne pouvait pas deviner que…

_ Bien sûr que si, elle m'a fait le coup quand je suis arrivée à Storybrooke !

_ Ma ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls !

Emma s'arrêta un instant, ses collègues n'avaient pas écouté, par contre les deux amis d'Henri oui, et vu leurs têtes, ils se posaient des questions. Oups elle avait encore fait une gaffe.

A l'autre bout du fil Emma entendait Arizona et Regina se disputer, c'était de sa faute, il fallait qu'elle arrange ça.

_ Les filles ? Les filles arrêtez de vous étriper, ça ne vaut pas la peine, ce qui est fait est fait !

Arizona et Regina arrêtèrent de se disputer et accordèrent leur attention à la conversation.

_ Henri mon chéri, je suis désolée que tu aies eu des problèmes à cause de moi, je fais toujours tout de travers avec toi.

_ Ce n'est pas grave maman, je suis grand maintenant et je sais me défendre. Par contre j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas si je ne crie pas sur tous les toits que tu es ma mère. Déjà qu'aujourd'hui on t'a traité de gouine à l'école.

_ De quoi ?

_ Euh Regina c'est une insulte envers les lesbiennes.

_ Ah ok. Non Henri je ne serais pas vexée.

_ Henri, je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil ?

_ Bien sûr Arizona. Je t'écoute.

_ Tu sais j'ai découvert très jeune que je préférais les femmes, et j'ai donc aussi appris très jeune à me défendre à l'école, en plus mon père est militaire, donc autant te dire que les insultes j'en ai entendu. Si j'ai appris une chose, c'est qu'il ne sert à rien de fuir. Au contraire, ça empire les choses, et c'est également le conseil que je vais donner à ta mère. Mieux vaut dire la vérité et l'assumer, alors oui tu vas ramasser au début, mais ils vont se lasser, et surtout il ne faut pas leur montrer que ça te touche. Au contraire il faut leur montrer que tu es fier d'être le fils de deux femmes extraordinaires. Et si Regina et moi on doit dévoiler notre couple au public pour que tout aille bien pour toi, alors on le fera. Henri après ce que tu m'as dit cet été, je te considère déjà un peu comme mon fils.

Regina était en larmes auprès de la blonde. Emma à l'autre bout du fil n'en revenait pas du discourt de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, mais elle aimait sa façon de penser. Les amis d'Henri acquiescèrent aux paroles d'Arizona, et Henri se sentait heureux d'appartenir à une telle famille.

_ Merci pour tes conseils Arizona, et je suis content d'avoir une troisième mère aussi formidable que toi. Prend bien soin de maman. A bientôt. Je vous aime très fort toutes les deux.

_ A bientôt Henri, nous aussi on t'aime très fort.

Arizona raccrocha et se tourna pour regarder sa belle brune dans les yeux.

_ Je t'aime Regina Mills.

_ Pas autant que moi je t'aime Arizona Robbins.


	6. VJJ-part5-Le temps fait son oeuvre

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ah l'été est enfin un peu là, ça fait du bien un peu de soleil.**

 **Alors merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. ophelie aurore Scott, toujours ravie de voir que ça te plait.**

 **AlineGranger , ravie de te retrouver sur ma fic et de voir qu'elle te plait! J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant.**

 **tiare80** **merci beaucoup pour ton long commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on a réussi à faire passer les émotions qu'on voulait faire passer. Ne t'inquiète pas Regina a toujours son caractère même si j'aime bien dévoiler aussi sa fragilité.**

 **lily, tout d'abord merci pour ta review sur Réapprendre à vivre, ne pouvant pas te répondre directement je le fait ici. En effet dans la série ils peuvent téléphoner vers l'extérieur, moi j'ai fait le choix que ce ne soit pas possible. D'ailleurs il y a certaines choses dans la série que je trouve bizarre comme le fait qu'Henri arrive à prendre un bus à Storybrooke pour se rendre à Boston ou New York, J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop comment c'est possible. Tu as dit que tu trouvais que ça manquait de détails et de précision, de quels genre de détails aurais-tu aimé retrouver ? Merci aussi pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent, alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce nouveau chapitre car des problèmes il ne va pas y en avoir tant que ça.**

 **Bon voici donc la suite, on va délaisser un peu Arizona et Regina pour se concentrer sur Emma.**

* * *

 **5** **ème** **partie – Le temps fait son œuvre**

 **11 février 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Arizona et Regina étaient toujours enlacées sur le canapé, la nuit était tombée, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulaient sortir de leur bulle. C'est pourtant le téléphone de la brune qui vint telle une aiguille les sortir de leur état.

_ Ne répond pas.

_ C'est mon travail, il faut que je réponde.

_ Ok. Je vais aller nous préparer quelque chose à manger.

La brune acquiesça de la tête tout en prenant la communication. Arizona n'entendait pas la conversation de là où elle se trouvait.

_ Regina Mills.

_ …

_ Oui je suis au courant.

_ …

_ Je comprends. Vous pensez que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ?

_ …

_ Hum hum…

_ …

_ Mon fils a eu quelques ennuis à l'école, mais rien de bien méchant. Il a réussi à noyer le poisson.

_ …

_ Très bien, merci beaucoup pour votre appel. Bonne fin de journée à vous. Au-revoir.

La brune venait de raccrocher, elle posa son téléphone sur la table basse et se tourna vers sa compagne, qui la regardait avec des yeux l'air de dire « Alors ? »

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'on dit ? Tu es virée ?

_ Non, non, au contraire ils sont très contents de mon travail. Ils ont dit comme toi. Je n'aurais pas dû amener mon don de cette façon. Par contre ils m'ont demandé de ne rien faire, de laisser courir, que c'était encore la meilleure façon de faire oublier cette histoire. Ils ne sont pas inquiets pour Henri, d'après eux, la presse n'ira pas le chercher, si on ne réagit pas, ils n'y verrons pas plus d'intérêt et passeront à autre chose.

_ Ce n'est pas idiot en effet. Donc faisons comme ils t'ont dit passons à autre chose. En parlant de ça tu ne voudrais pas passer directement au dessert ?

_ Hum, ça me tente bien.

Les deux femmes se prirent par la main et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre pour une nuit de pur délice.

* * *

 **24 février 2014**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

En effet l'affaire s'était tassée en quelques jours. Henri n'avait pas eu d'autres ennuis à l'école et était même heureux de pouvoir maintenant parler de son autre mère avec ses amis.

Les vacances de printemps approchaient à grand pas et Emma n'avait toujours rien dit à Sam au sujet de sa famille un peu spéciale. Elle avait vraiment peur de sa réaction et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Un soir en rentrant du travail elle eut la surprise de trouver sur la table un colis qui lui était adressé.

_ Dit gamin, ça sort d'où ?

Henri haussa simplement les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Emma décrocha l'enveloppe qui se trouvait collée sur le colis et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre qui venait de Regina.

« _Emma,_

 _Notre fils m'a fait part de ton incapacité à dévoiler notre monde à ton cher et tendre. Je dois dire que tu me déçois, je te croyais plus courageuse que ça, où est donc passé « la sauveuse » ?_

 _Pour être passé par là, je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à faire, mais quelqu'un m'a dit un jour :_ _ **« Foncez, ne passez pas à côté par peur, vivez ce que vous avez à vivre sans penser à l'avenir. Profitez de l'instant présent. »**_

 _Je suis sûre que ça te dit quelque chose, et puis maintenant c'est à toi de garder le livre d'Henri. Qui sait ? Il pourra peut-être te servir !_

 _A bientôt_

 _Regina »_

Emma ouvrit à la hâte le colis et y découvrit le livre « Once Upon a Time », Henri qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, se leva et couru auprès d'elle pour confirmer son doute.

_ C'est mon livre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

_ Ta mère dit que c'est maintenant à moi de le garder et que je peux essayer de m'en servir pour expliquer notre histoire à Sam.

_ Elle est trop forte !

_ Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée.

_ Ben écoute tu as trois choix qui se propose à toi :

1, tu expliques à grand-mère qu'on ne peut pas venir passer les vacances de printemps à Storybrooke.

On est d'accord, elle ne va pas être contente.

2, tu dis à Sam que tu dois aller voir tes parents, mais tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne avec nous.

Pas top non plus, je te l'accorde.

3, tu te décides enfin à dire la vérité à Sam et on part tous les trois une semaine à Storybrooke, tu le présente à grand-père et grand-mère, et tout est bien qui finit bien, tout le monde est content.

_ Henri, il y a aussi 4, Sam me prend pour une folle et me quitte.

_ Mais non Ma, je suis sûre qu'il va comprendre. Tu veux que ce soit moi qui le lui dise ?

_ Non surtout pas. Dis tu crois que t'arriverais à aller dormir chez l'un de tes amis dans la semaine ?

_ Oui ça doit être possible, je te dis ça avant manger, ok ?

_ Ok.

Emma commença à préparer le repas pendant qu'Henri finissait ses devoirs. Une heure plus tard Sam était rentré et ils venaient tous de s'installer à table pour manger.

_ Ma ? Est-ce que je peux aller dormir chez Meg demain soir, on n'a cours qu'à onze heures mercredi.

_ Ok pour cette fois vu que c'est les vacances à la fin de la semaine.

_ Cool ! Je vais l'appeler pour…

_ Henri tu feras ça après manger.

_ Ok. Bon appétit.

* * *

 **25 février 2014**

 **Lilongwe, Malawi**

Il était tout juste quatorze heures et Regina travaillait sur son prochain article. Il faisait beau, elle s'était installée avec son ordinateur sur la terrasse à l'ombre d'un parasol pour ne pas avoir les reflets du soleil dans son écran. Elle classait les dernières photos qu'elle avait prises lors de son séjour dans la tribu de Kokou, profitant d'être là-bas pour préparer un article sur les différentes tribus du nord du pays et sur le Nyika Uplands. Elle appréciait ce moment où dans le calme elle découvrait pour la première fois ses clichés, découvrant parfois des détails auxquels elle n'avait pas fait attention en prenant la photo. Depuis le début elle s'était appliquée à travailler de façon méthodique. Dans un premier temps elle devait trouver l'idée pour son article, une fois fait elle établissait son carnet de route, préparait son matériel et partait sur le terrain, parfois juste pour la journée, d'autres fois bien plus longtemps. Une fois sur place, elle prenait beaucoup de photos, discutait avec la population et prenait des notes. Pour chaque article elle avait un carnet vierge, dans lequel elle mettait des titres, dessinait des croquis, notait des anecdotes. Une fois rentrée, elle laissait toujours passé un peu de temps avant de se replonger dedans, n'ayant pas d'impératif de rendu, elle en profitait pour travailler à son rythme. Ensuite venait donc, la découverte des photos et le travail qui allait avec, elle reprenait ses notes et schématisait son article. Enfin elle rédigeait le tout et finissait par les photos qu'elle y accolerait.

Elle aimait son nouveau travail et la liberté qui allait avec. Elle profitait de son temps libre pour faire de la photo pour elle, elle savait qu'en rentrant aux États-Unis une exposition l'attendait et déjà elle se créait un dossier avec les photos qu'elle souhaitait montrer au monde. Elle voulait qu'en voyant ses photos, les gens ressentent des émotions, tout comme elle en avait ressenties à New York. Elle était en train de recadrer une photo du petit Kokou, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Machinalement elle s'en saisit et décrocha sans même regarder d'où provenait l'appel.

_ Je te manque déjà ! Notre câlin de ce matin ne t'a pas suffi ?

_ Ahhh, non je ne veux rien savoir. Bonjour Regina !

_ Emma ? Désolée je pensais que c'était Arizona, j'étais en plein travail et je n'ai pas regardé avant de décrocher. Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien. J'ai reçu ton colis hier soir.

_ J'espère que tu vas en faire un bon usage.

_ Je vais lui dire ce soir.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. J'ai… j'ai peur Regina. Je veux dire, il est fantastique avec moi, avec Henri. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens à ma place dans ses bras. Et s'il ne comprenait pas ?

_ Tu es sûre d'être prête à tout lui dire ce soir ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as reçu le livre que tu dois te précipiter.

_ Je sais, mais j'ai déjà trop attendu. Henri dors chez une copine ce soir et…

_ Il quoi ? Henri à une petite amie ? Et tu le laisse dormir chez elle ? Emma dois-je te rappeler que notre fils n'a que douze ans !

_ Non, non, ce n'est pas sa petite amie, c'est sa meilleure amie Meg et je crois qu'il y a aussi Ethan avec eux ce soir.

_ Ah ok, tu m'as fait peur. Donc Henri n'est pas à la maison et tu voulais en profiter pour discuter sérieusement avec Sam.

_ C'est ça, d'autant plus que vendredi ce sont les vacances scolaires et que je suis censé aller à Storybrooke.

_ Oh !

_ Quoi oh ?

_ Tu vas le présenter à Snow ?

_ Tu crois que c'est trop tôt ?

_ Non, je dirais même qu'il serait temps, vous vivez tout de même ensemble.

_ Oui je sais, mon père va râler parce qu'il n'aura pas pu faire sa mise en garde et patati patata.

_ J'avoue que j'aurai bien aimé voir ça !

_ Sadique !

_ On ne change pas du jour au lendemain que veux-tu ! Plus sérieusement Emma. C'est normal que tu aies peur, moi j'étais morte de trouille. Mais tu n'as plus le choix, si tu sais que c'est lui, tu ne vas pas pouvoir cacher qui tu es plus longtemps, surtout qu'en général dans ce cas bien précis le temps ne joue pas en ta faveur. Plus tu attendras, moins bien il le prendra.

_ Tu fais des rimes maintenant ?

_ C'est ça moque toi ? Tu as prévu de le lui dire comment ?

_ Je pensais préparer à diner, mettre une belle nappe, des bougies, lui servir un verre et lui cracher le morceau, car il va tout de suite se demander ce qu'il me prend.

_ A la Swan quoi !

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_ Emma, tu n'es pas vraiment la personne qui a le plus de tact. En général tu dis les trucs cash.

_ Hum. Tu n'aurais pas un conseil ?

_ Euh. Essaye de rester calme et laisse-le réagir à sa façon, ne le pousse pas.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Comment tu as fait avec Arizona toi ?

_ Moi, alors j'ai commencé par lui donner le livre, mais bon dans ton cas, tu n'as pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Elle a mis une semaine à tout lire et là elle a déboulée en me demandant des explications.

_ Et ?

_ Ben je lui ai raconté toute ma vie, vraiment tout, je lui ai demandé de ne pas me couper, sinon je n'y serais pas arrivé.

_ Ok, et elle a réagi comment ?

_ Elle est partie se coucher.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

_ Et tu as fait quoi ?

_ Je suis aussi allée me coucher. Plusieurs heures plus tard je ne dormais toujours pas et je l'ai senti entrer dans ma chambre et s'assoir sur mon lit. J'ai attendu et elle a commencé à me poser des questions.

_ Ok, et donc elle a accepté la vérité.

_ Oui. Mais je ne peux pas te dire comment lui va réagir, on est tous différent Emma. Tu dois avoir confiance en vous deux.

_ Ok, merci, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec toi.

_ De rien. Tu me raconteras ?

_ Oui, sois je vais te téléphoner cette nuit en larmes parce qu'il m'aura quitté ou alors ça sera après les vacances pour te raconter notre semaine au pays des contes.

_ Ok. Bon courage Emma, mes pensées seront tournées vers toi ce soir.

_ Merci. A bientôt.

Regina raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la complicité qui c'était installée entre Emma et elle. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait le dire, elles étaient amies.

* * *

 **25 février 2014**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Emma était nerveuse, sa conversation avec Regina lui avait fait du bien, mais la journée lui avait paru tellement longue. Elle s'était arrangée pour finir le travail une heure plus tôt. A peine arrivée à la maison elle s'était attelée aux fourneaux, elle n'était pas très douée en cuisine mais s'il y avait une recette que maintenant elle réussissait bien c'était les lasagnes de Regina. Du coup c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire en les accompagnant d'une salade et d'une bonne bouteille de vin rouge. En dessert elle ne s'était pas cassé la tête et avait prévu de servir simplement une boule de glace avec quelques fruits coupés en morceaux. Le repas n'étant pas le plus important ce soir. Une fois la table dressée, elle avait filée sous la douche avant que Sam ne rentre du travail. C'est à peine quelques secondes avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre qu'Emma avait rejoint la pièce principale.

_ Je suis rentré. Ouah Emma ! Tu es splendide. Et tu as cuisiné ? Je dois être en train de rêver, qu'avez-vous fait de l'officier Swan ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Emma portait une robe noire prêt du corps, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, avec un décolleté juste ce qu'il fallait pour la mettre en valeur.

_ C'est bien moi idiot. Ça a été ta journée ?

_ Oui, la routine, quelques délinquants de coffré, de la paperasse, rien de bien transcendant.

_ Ok, je te laisse aller te doucher avant de passer à table, ce sera prêt dans quarante minutes.

_ Ok chef. Hum en tout cas ça sent super bon. J'arrive tout de suite.

Emma profita que Sam se trouvait sous la douche pour déboucher la bouteille de vin afin qu'il ait le temps de s'aérer. Elle avait les mains moites, mais elle se devait de garder son calme. Sam lui avait déjà montré combien il tenait à elle quand il avait découvert l'existence d'Henri et qu'elle lui avait raconté cette partie-là de l'histoire. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas le grand blond arriver derrière elle et l'encercler de ses bras.

_ Alors mademoiselle Swan, que me vaut cette mise en scène.

_ J'avais envie qu'on passe une soirée tranquille tous les deux, profiter qu'Henri n'était pas là ce soir.

_ Hum, tu sais là tout de suite de quoi j'ai envie moi ?

_ Hum Sam, ne commence pas. J'ai passé du temps à cuisiner, et de plus j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

_ Ok, mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Sam se détacha d'elle et alla leur servir deux verres de vin.

_ Tient, à nous alors.

_ A nous.

Ils allèrent s'assoir sur le canapé boire leur verre, le temps que les lasagnes finissent de cuire.

_ Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_ Comme tu le sais vendredi ce sont les vacances scolaires.

_ Oui. Et ?

_ Et, j'avais prévue d'aller voir mes parents, et je…

_ Tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi ? Tu voudrais enfin me les présenter ?

_ On va dire oui, mais…

_ Pas de souci, j'ai vraiment hâte de les connaitre.

_ Attend, laisse-moi finir, avant ça il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose, mais c'est quelque chose d'énorme.

_ Quoi tes parents sont Bonnie and Clyde ?

_ Euh non plutôt blanche neige et le prince charmant !

_ Ah ah, toujours autant d'humour.

_ Je ne plaisante pas.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Mes parents sont vraiment blanche neige et le prince charmant, ceux du conte.

_ Attends là je ne comprends pas très bien. Tu sais que les contes de fées ça n'existe pas !

_ Ben en fait si ça existe !

_ Emma, à quoi tu joues ? Je ne comprends pas.

_ Ok, je vais essayer de te résumer la situation.

_ Du connais l'histoire de blanche neige ?

_ Oui j'ai vu le dessin animé quand j'étais enfant. La méchante reine veut tuer blanche neige parce qu'elle est plus belle qu'elle et elle l'empoissonne avec une pomme. Mais comme c'est un conte de fée, le prince charmant arrive, la méchante reine meurt et il réveil sa princesse avec un baiser.

_ Ouai alors ça c'est la version toute rose de Disney, la vraie histoire diffère quelque peu. En fait la méchante reine voulait se venger de blanche neige parce qu'à cause d'elle, son grand amour est mort. Du coup elle a bien empoissonné blanche neige avec une pomme et le prince charmant là bien réveillé avec un baiser d'amour véritable, ils se sont mariés, mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, car la méchante reine n'est pas morte. Blanche neige est tombée enceinte et le jour de la naissance de sa fille, la méchante reine a lancé une malédiction. Le prince charmant a juste eu le temps de placer la princesse nouveau née dans un arbre magique qui l'a transporté dans notre monde. La malédiction c'est Abattue sur la forêt enchantée, transportant tout le monde dans notre monde dans une ville cachée qui se nomme Storybrooke. Pendant vingt-huit ans, ils ont vécus sans savoir qui ils étaient vraiment et sans que le temps n'ai d'emprise sur eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon vienne frapper à ma porte et me dire qu'il était mon fils et que mon destin était de sauver le peuple de la forêt enchantée des griffes de sa mère la méchante reine. J'ai mis fin à la malédiction, la méchante reine a été bannie et je suis venu vivre à Boston avec Henri pour l'éloigner de tous ces personnages de conte.

_ …

_ Tu es toujours avec moi ?

_ Oui, donc si je te suis bien, Regina, l'autre mère d'Henri est la méchante reine ?

_ Ah ben tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

_ C'est du délire Emma ! Ça voudrait dire que tous les contes sont vrais, que tous ces personnages existent vraiment ?

_ Oui et mes parents sont plus jeunes que moi ! Je sais j'ai fait la même tête quand Henri m'a présenté l'histoire, je n'y croyais pas, mais j'ai bien dû m'y résoudre, tout est vrai.

_ Tu es une princesse ? Tu… Emma je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

_ J'avais peur. Peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me prennes pour une folle, peur de te perdre. Je t'aime et je…

_ Tu m'aimes ?

_ Oups, c'est sorti tout seul. Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, je…

_ Eh ! Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime aussi. Et peu importe qui sont tes parents, peu importe que dans ta famille tu es des nains, des fées ou je ne sais quoi. Tout ce qui compte c'est qui tu es toi.

_ C'est vrai, tu ne vas pas me quitter ? Tu vas venir avec moi et rencontrer mes parents ?

_ Oui Emma, je vais venir avec toi.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagée de t'avoir dit la vérité, je n'arrivais plus à te cacher tout ça, je…

_ J'avoue que j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le concept, mais bon pourquoi pas. Mais dis-moi Regina, elle n'est plus méchante ?

_ Non, tout va bien de ce côté-là. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, j'ai un livre qui décrit le principal.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui c'est un livre qui est apparu à Storybrooke lorsqu' Henri en a eu besoin.

_ Ok, je le regarderais. Bon si on mangeait tes lasagnes qui sentent si bon ?

_ Oui bonne idée ! D'ailleurs tu sais que c'est la méchante reine qui m'a appris à les faire.

_ Tu m'en diras tant.

Ils passèrent donc à table et Emma continua à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait des personnages de conte qui séjournaient à Storybrooke.


	7. VJJ-part6-La rencontre

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour vos follows, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **tiare80, merci pour ton commentaire, oui Emma et son tact, un Sam compréhensif. Aujourd'hui direction Storybrooke...**

 **Alors aujourd'hui on passe du temps à Storybrooke et à Seattle, mettant nos deux héroïnes un peu entre parenthèse.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

* * *

 **6** **ème** **partie – La rencontre**

 **01 mars 2014**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

La coccinelle jaune d'Emma venait de passer le panneau « Bienvenue à Storybrooke », elle senti une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son ventre et c'est la main de Sam qui se posa sur sa cuisse qui l'apaisa. Il avait ce don avec elle, de la calmer en un rien de temps. Elle oubliait tous ses soucis, et ne voyais plus que leur bonheur.

_ Henri ça te dit un chocolat chaud chez Granny's ?

_ Ma ! Tu ne fais que repousser l'inévitable !

_ Rrrr, ça m'énerve quand tu as raison.

_ Emma mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.

_ Ou alors grand-père va te proposer un duel.

_ Henri !

_ Oh, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter. En tout cas je suis content que tu sois au courant, et qu'on passe les vacances tous ensembles.

_ Moi aussi, même si ça me parait encore un peu étrange toute cette histoire.

_ Une fois dans le bain on s'y fait vite. Mais bon le mieux ça sera le jour où maman reviendra au bras d'Arizona.

_ Ça tu l'as dit gamin ! Et voilà nous sommes arrivés.

_ Je vais peut-être y aller en éclaireur Ma ?

_ Non, ça va aller. C'est comme enlever un pansement, mieux vaut tirer d'un coup sec.

Ils descendirent tous les trois de voiture, et pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble des parents d'Emma. Ils gravirent et les escaliers, et avant de sonner Emma souffla un bon coup. De derrière la porte ils entendirent la voix excitée de Snow.

_ Les voilà, les voilà, les voilà.

La porte s'ouvrit leur offrant le visage souriant de Snow, qui se figea en un instant.

_ Bonjour maman !

_ Bonjour grand-mère !

_ Bonjour madame.

_ David ! Tu peux venir s'il te plait.

David qui était au salon se questionnait sur le pourquoi Snow lui demandait de venir à l'entrée. Emma ne devait pas avoir tant de valises que ça. Il connaissait bien sa fille et elle voyageait léger.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Emma a tant de bagages que ça !

Dit-il en arrivant derrière Snow. Il sourit à sa fille et tout comme Snow se figea en voyant l'homme à ses côtés.

_ Papa, maman, je vous présente Sam. Sam voici mes parents.

_ Enchanté madame, enchanté monsieur. Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Un ange passe, Snow et David n'ont toujours pas bougé.

_ Bon grand-père, grand-mère, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais si on entrait ! Je meurs de faim.

C'est Snow qui la première reprit ses esprits.

_ Euh, oui, oui. Entrez.

Tout le monde pénétra dans l'appartement, David les invita à s'assoir au salon pendant que Snow allait en cuisine chercher à boire.

_ Je vais aller aider maman en cuisine.

Emma se leva, laissant les trois hommes entre eux dans un silence gênant.

_ Alors maman, comment ça va ?

_ Comment ça va ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ! Qui est cet homme ? Que fait-il ici ? Il sait qui nous sommes ? Emma réponds-moi !

_ C'est bon tu as fini ? Alors c'est homme est mon petit ami, nous sommes ensemble depuis environ six mois et on vit ensemble depuis le mois de janvier.

_ Quoi ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Il est au courant pour tu sais quoi ?

_ Oui maman, je lui ai tout dit cette semaine. Et comme tu peux le voir il ne s'est pas enfuit.

_ Tu lui as dit ? Mais tu es aussi irresponsable que Regina ma parole !

_ Non maman, nous avons juste confiance en eux. Que ce soit Regina ou moi, nous y avons longuement réfléchi avant.

_ Il compte pour toi on dirait ? Il te rend heureuse ?

_ Oui beaucoup, je l'aime.

_ Ok. Très bien, je suppose alors que je devrais apprendre à le connaître. Allons-y, ne le laissons pas trop longtemps seul avec ton père !

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps au salon.**

_ Alors grand-père quoi de neuf à Storybrooke ?

_ Vous connaissez Emma depuis longtemps ?

_ Quelques mois, nous nous sommes rencontrés l'été dernier.

_ Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ?

_ Je suis officier de Police comme votre fille, nous nous sommes rencontré à l'académie.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant vous me paraissez plus âgé que les recrues habituelles ?

_ En effet j'ai le même âge qu'Emma ! J'entame là ma seconde carrière.

_ Vous faisiez quoi avant ?

_ J'étais militaire, navy seal.

_ Pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

Snow et Emma arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

_ Papa !

_ Quoi j'apprends à connaître ton ami.

_ Oui, ben il est là toute la semaine, tu auras le temps de faire connaissance.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau, chacun regardait son verre ne sachant pas trop quel sujet aborder. C'est finalement Snow qui invita tout le monde à passer à table et qui relança la conversation.

_ Alors Emma ton nouveau travail te plait.

_ Oui c'est sympa, on est une bonne équipe, on passe pas mal de temps sur le terrain. Je ne regrette vraiment pas mon choix.

La conversation continua donc sur ce sujet-là, Emma et Sam expliquant leur travail dans deux postes différents de Boston. Après le repas, Ils partirent tous ensemble faire visiter Storybrooke à Sam. Finalement Sam et David discutaient entre eux, tandis qu'Emma et Henri racontait à Snow la vie à Boston. En fin d'après-midi, ils décidèrent de se rendre au Granny's, Emma, Snow et Henri voulant absolument leur chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et se dirigèrent vers leur table habituelle sans remarquer que tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler à leur arrivé. Ruby se dirigea vers eux pour prendre leur commande et savoir qui était l'homme qui les accompagnait.

_ Bonjour, contente de te revoir parmi nous Emma ! Et vous êtes ?

_ Bonjour Ruby, je te présente Sam.

_ C'est le petit ami d'Emma.

Expliqua Snow tout sourire.

_ Oh ! Vous avez réussi à dompter notre sauveuse.

_ Il faut croire oui. J'aime les défis.

_ Ah ben merci pour moi !

_ Ruby je peux avoir un chocolat chaud !

_ Mais bien sûr Henri, je suppose que Emma et Snow ce sera pareil ? Et pour vous messieurs ?

_ Pour moi ce sera un café.

_ De même pour moi Ruby.

_ Ok ça marche je vous apporte tout ça.

Une fois leur curiosité satisfaite les autres clients étaient retournés à leurs conversations. Ruby leur apporta la commande et en profita pour prendre sa pause et s'assoir avec eux, afin d'en apprendre plus sur Sam. Fidèle à elle-même, elle posa toutes les questions que les charmants n'avaient pas osé poser pour le plus grand plaisir de Snow et le désarroi d'Emma. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble, Emma se programma une soirée entre filles avec Ruby et la famille regagna tranquillement l'appartement. Henri dormirait au salon, laissant la chambre à Emma et Sam.

* * *

 **01 mars 2014**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

En ce samedi matin, le conseil du Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital s'était à nouveau réuni pour discuter du budget. La conférence de presse réalisée leur avait apporté de nouveaux investisseurs qui leur permettraient enfin de moderniser l'hôpital. Un total de près de deux millions de dollars avait été récolté. La moitié serait gardée de côté pour régler les frais généraux de l'hôpital, mais aujourd'hui après trois semaines de réflexion, il était temps de mettre sur la table les différents projets. Comme d'habitude chacun prêchait pour sa paroisse, ne s'écoutant pas les uns les autres. Le docteur Miranda Bailey, les écoutait, jusqu'au moment où elle en eu assez.

_ Stop !

Elle n'avait dit qu'un seul mot, mais suffisamment fort et avec assez de conviction, que tous c'étaient calmés et la regardaient.

_ C'est bon j'ai votre attention ? Très bien, il me semble que nous sommes dans un monde civilisé, et que nous pourrions chacun notre tour présenter nos projets. Mais on pourrait déjà commencer par un point de situation et savoir qu'elles seraient les priorités et laisser la parole au docteur Avery.

_ Merci docteur Bailey, en effet, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, mais bel et bien pour faire perdurer cet établissement. Vous avez tous de bonnes idées, mais il ne faut pas oublier notre objectif, faire du profit, pour ne pas fermer, tout en gardant à l'esprit notre volonté d'aider un maximum de personnes. Notre établissement à plusieurs points forts qui sont : Les services d'urgences et de traumato, nous restons les meilleurs de la ville dans ce domaine. Bien entendu les services de cardiologie et neurologie sont également très réputés, mais ils nous restent deux services qui font que notre hôpital reste dans les trois premiers du pays et qui font travailler tous les autres services et ces services sont la pédiatrie et l'orthopédie, avec de très bon résultats également en néonatal. Donc notre priorité serait déjà d'améliorer ces deux services, puis ensuite voir ce que nous avons besoin dans les autres. Callie et Derek progresse chaque jour d'avantage dans leurs recherches avec les vétérans, je trouve que la proposition de madame Mills, qui reste je le rappelle notre plus généreuse donatrice, est vraiment une très bonne idée. La construction d'un bassin de rééducation nous apporterait la possibilité de suivre nos patients plus longtemps et de leur apporter ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de rééducation.

_ Je trouve l'idée bonne en effet, mais je ne vois pas où nous pourrions installer un tel bassin.

_ Derek a raison, il faudrait faire de gros travaux et supprimer d'autres services.

_ Alors oui et non Alex, je sais que certain vont vouloir aller contre ma proposition, mais, j'aimerais juste que vous m'écoutiez avant de protester. Alors mon idée serait de fermer le dispensaire. Il se trouve au rez-de-chaussée et donc accessible facilement par les PMR*, de plus il est directement relié à l'hôpital, et rejoint facilement l'aile d'orthopédie, on peut également l'agrandir en supprimant quelques place de parking et en le reliant à l'autre aile de l'hôpital pour ainsi le centraliser. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de travaux de réaménagement à prévoir et la construction du bassin en sera facilitée. Je me suis permis de faire appel à un architecte pour avoir une idée de ce que ça pourrait donner et voici les premiers plans qu'il m'a proposés. Avant de faire des objections, je vous laisse les regarder tranquillement.

Chacun reçu un dossier et l'examina, certains discutaient ensemble de la plus-value d'une telle installation. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, c'est le docteur Bailey qui reprit la parole.

_ Je dois dire que c'est un projet ambitieux, vous savez tous combien le dispensaire me tient à cœur, mais je dois moi-même l'admettre, aujourd'hui il est un gouffre financier pour l'hôpital. Ce projet me parait viable, je trouve ça vraiment intéressant de relier les deux ailes de l'hôpital par ce biais-là, ça limiterais le passage sur les autres accès. Je trouve ça vraiment bien pensé.

_ Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'idée, par contre je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas pousser l'idée encore un peu plus loin en déplaçant la salle de rééducation actuelle qui se trouve à l'étage et en la plaçant à la place de la cafétéria, ce qui permettrait de tout regroupé au même endroit.

_ C'est une bonne idée que tu as là Meredith, il faut voir si les cuisines peuvent être déplacées, pour mettre la cafétéria à l'étage concerné.

_ Jackson on pourrait autrement supprimer cette cafétéria, il en reste encore deux autres, que nous pouvons éventuellement agrandir, et garder ainsi l'espace pour mettre autre chose.

_ Ce n'est pas idiot Derek, écoutez, le mieux c'est que chacun réfléchisse à tout ceci pendant le week-end, lundi vous me donnez vos idées, je transmets à l'architecte, pour qu'il me fasse des propositions et samedi prochain on valide le projet qui nous parait le plus intéressant. Sinon pour le reste des projets, nous avons quoi ?

Ils discutèrent encore une heure des autres projets, avant que chacun reprenne le cours de sa journée.

* * *

La semaine suivante, le projet principal avait été clairement défini, l'architecte étant venu lui-même présenter les différentes options, le contrat signé et le début des travaux prévu pour le mois de mai, permettant ainsi une ouverture de cet espace avant la fin de l'année.

A Storybrooke, Henri, Emma et Sam avaient passé une très bonne semaine. Sam s'entendait vraiment bien avec David, même si ça lui faisait encore bizarre de savoir que malgré son âge il devait le considérer comme son beau-père.

Les Charmants leurs avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient avoir un nouvel enfant. Emma avait fait une drôle de tête mais était heureuse que ses parents puissent enfin connaître ce bonheur d'élever un enfant. Elle allait être grande sœur et prenait déjà son futur rôle très à cœur, discutant avec Ruby pour organiser une fête pour sa mère avant la naissance du futur bébé.

A la fin de la semaine ils rentrèrent à Boston, pas mécontent de retrouver la tranquillité de leur appartement.

* * *

 **23 mars 2014**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

La petite Sofia jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre. En ce dimanche matin, Callie était de garde et c'est Mike, le nouveau copain de sa mère qui la gardait. Elle fit un bon lorsqu'elle l'entendit crier dans le salon, elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. L'homme était allongé à même le sol et s'énervait tout seul.

_ Sofia ! Viens ici ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu as encore laissé trainer cette saloperie de peluche, cette fois j'en ai assez, voilà ce que j'en fais de ta peluche.

Il ramassa la peluche, la jeta dans la poubelle, referma le sac et le porta directement au vide ordure de l'étage. Sofia courait derrière lui en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

_ Rend-le moi, il est à moi, tu n'as pas le droit de le jeter. Mike rend-moi mon singe, c'est la seule chose que j'ai de maman, rend-le moi.

_ Et voilà, débarrassé de cette horreur !

_ Non ! Tu es méchant, tu n'avais pas le droit, je te déteste, je vais le dire à maman, tu…

_ Oh que non Sofia, tu ne diras rien à ta mère, parce que sinon tu sais ce que je ferais n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu…

Sofia était tétanisée, elle savait que si elle rapportait tout à sa mère, Mike la frapperait, il l'avait déjà fait une fois, lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle s'était perdue au parc alors qu'elle était sous sa surveillance. Callie avait criée après lui et une fois qu'elle était retournée au travail, il l'avait frappé. Elle continua à pleurer et retourna dans l'appartement, elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle courut alors jusqu'à son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Au bout de très longues minutes elle finit par se calmer et resta là à regarder le plafond de sa chambre. Une heure plus tard elle entendit le téléphone sonner et se précipita pour répondre, mais lorsqu'elle arriva au salon Mike avait déjà décroché.

_ Allo !

_ …

_ Ah désolé vous devez faire erreur, il n'y a personne du nom de Torres ici. Au revoir.

Mike raccrocha sous le regard étonné de Sofia.

_ C'était qui ?

_ Rien qui te regarde, retourne dans ta chambre.

_ C'était ma maman ?

_ Ta maman, non Callie sera là d'ici une heure, pas avant.

_ Non ! Mon autre maman.

_ Ton autre maman, mais tu n'as qu'une seule maman Sofia, Dieu nous a fait ainsi.

_ Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Moi j'en ai deux !

_ Arizona n'est pas ta mère, et elle ne le sera jamais, d'ailleurs si elle est partie si loin de toi, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir, tu étais un fardeau pour elle.

_ Tu mens, ce n'est pas vrai, ma maman m'aime !

_ Arizona est une abomination, un objet du diable en personne. Elle ira en enfer ! Elle est partie parce qu'elle nous voulait plus de toi, tu ne faisais que pleurer, comme tu le fais maintenant. Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, elle te supportait parce qu'elle vivait avec ta mère c'est tout !

_ Non ! Tu mens ! Je te déteste !

Sofia retourna en courant dans sa chambre, elle entendit le téléphone sonner de nouveau, Mike décrocha encore une fois et redit la même chose, puis il débrancha le téléphone pour ne plus être dérangé.

* * *

 **23 mars 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

_ Il y a un souci ?

_ Oui, j'ai voulu appeler Sofia et c'est un homme qui a répondu, il m'a dit que je m'étais trompé de numéro. J'ai réessayé et je suis de nouveau tombé sur lui. Et là quand je réessaye, ça sonne dans le vide.

_ Tu es certaine d'avoir fait le bon numéro ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est curieux. Tu devrais peut-être appeler ton ex sur son portable !

_ Hum ! Étant donné la dernière conversation que l'on a eue, ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Mais en même temps je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Arizona composa le numéro de Callie, après trois sonnerie, elle tomba directement sur le répondeur.

_ Ça ne répond pas !

_ Tu réessayeras tout à l'heure.

_ Oui.

_ Ça va ?

_ Non, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Je suis sûre que Sofia va bien. Elles ont peut-être changé de numéro, le portable est peut-être sur vibreur. Ne t'inquiète pas, on réessayera avant d'aller nous coucher.

_ Ok.

Elle réessaya plusieurs fois dans la soirée, mais toujours rien, c'est donc très inquiète qu' Arizona partit se coucher.

* * *

*PMR : Personnes à mobilité réduite.


	8. VJJ-part7-des larmes de détresse

**Bonsoir,**

 **Un peu en avance pour ce nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews, je vois que Mike n'ai pas aimé ! Je me demande bien pourquoi ?**

 **Voici donc la suite avec Sofia en avant.**

* * *

 **7** **ème** **partie – Des larmes de détresse**

 **24 mars 2014**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Callie était rentrée très tard le dimanche, elle avait eu une opération juste à la fin de sa garde et n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée Sofia était déjà couchée.

Après une courte nuit, c'était en vitesse qu'elle se préparait pour retourner au travail. Mike était déjà parti et Sofia trainait des pieds.

_ Allez ma puce, dépêches-toi un peu, je vais finir par être en retard.

Après plusieurs minutes difficiles pour habiller Sofia, elles avaient finalement réussi à prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Callie déposa Sofia en vitesse à la garderie de l'école et partie rejoindre son service. Sofia alla s'assoir dans un coin et se mit à brosser les cheveux de sa poupée.

Un peu plus tard, Meredith déposait Zola, elle embrassa sa fille, puis discuta quelques minutes avec l'une des surveillantes.

_ Bonjour Sofia.

_ Bonjour Zola.

_ Ben tu n'as pas ton singe aujourd'hui ?

A ces mots Sofia se mit à pleurer, Zola ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait alla prévenir la surveillante.

_ Ben alors Sofia, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?

Sofia ne répondait pas et continuait de pleurer, laissant la femme complètement désemparé. Elle allait appeler le docteur Torres lorsque le docteur Grey s'approcha à son tour.

_ Docteur Grey, vous êtes toujours là. Nous avons un problème avec la petite Sofia, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle a. Je voulais justement prévenir le docteur Torres.

_ Le docteur Torres doit déjà être au bloc, elle avait une opération importante de prévue ce matin. Je vais aller la voir, peut-être qu'elle voudra bien me parler. Ça ne vous dérange pas que j'essaye ?

_ Non, allez-y, c'est votre fille qui nous a prévenue.

Meredith s'approcha des deux petites filles et découvrit Sofia le visage ravagée par les larmes. Elle emmena Zola un peu à l'écart et lui posa quelques questions.

_ Ma puce, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Sofia pleure ?

_ Non maman, je lui ai dit bonjour, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas son singe aujourd'hui. Là elle s'est mise à pleurer.

_ Ok. Tu veux bien rester ici, je vais aller lui parler.

_ Oui maman.

Meredith s'approcha de Sofia, elle posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tout doucement pour essayer de la calmer. Sofia se jeta alors dans ses bras et pleura encore plus fort.

_ Chut, tout va bien, je suis là. Sofia, chut.

Meredith la berça un petit moment contre elle, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs s'arrêtent. Sofia avait l'air fatigué, comme si elle avait pleuré toute la nuit.

_ Alors la miss, ça va mieux, tu veux bien me raconter ton chagrin ?

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Quelqu'un t'a demandé de ne rien dire.

Sofia hocha positivement de la tête.

_ C'est ta maman qui ne veut pas ?

_ Non. Je…

_ Sofia, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas, je ne le dirais à personne promis.

_ C'est promis ?

_ Oui je te le promets.

_ J'ai perdu mon singe. C'est la seule chose qu'il me restait de maman, il avait déjà enlevé toutes les photos d'elle. Tata Meredith, j'ai peur d'oublier maman, il lui a raccroché au nez hier, je n'ai même pas pu lui parler. Elle me manque tellement.

_ Sofia, regarde-moi, qui ça il ?

_ Non, il m'a interdit d'en parler. Maman n'a même pas vu qu'il a changé les photos depuis près d'un mois.

_ Je vois. Sofia, je sais que je t'ai promis de ne rien dire mais…

_ Non, tu as promis, tu n'as pas le droit de le dire ! Moi je veux juste pouvoir entendre maman.

Sofia se remit à pleurer. Meredith ne savait plus quoi faire, il fallait qu'elle prévienne Callie. Elle se redressa, et au moment où elle s'éloignait Sofia commença à hurler.

_ Je veux ma maman ! Je veux ma maman !...

Une des surveillantes s'approcha de Meredith pour lui demander si elle savait ce qu'avait la petite.

_ A priori elle a perdu sa peluche, je vais essayer de voir si je peux avertir le docteur Torres. Vous pouvez la surveillez le temps que j'aille la prévenir.

_ Oui, je vais rester auprès d'elle.

_ Merci. Zola ! Je dois aller voir tata Callie, tu veux bien rester avec Sofia le temps que je revienne.

_ Oui maman.

Meredith sortit de la garderie, remonta en voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital qui se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. En chemin pour le bloc, elle croisa Alex et l'interpela.

_ Alex ! Je peux te voir quelques minutes.

_ Oui bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mer ?

_ Je crois qu'il y a un souci avec Sofia. Je l'ai retrouvé en larmes à la garderie de l'école. J'ai réussi à la calmer une première fois et là c'est reparti de plus belle, je vais chercher Callie, mais tu ne voudrais pas aller voir si elle va bien en attendant que je revienne.

_ C'est curieux ce que tu me dis. Arizona m'a justement appelé ce matin, pour savoir si tout allait bien avec Sofia. Elle n'a pas réussi à la joindre hier et elle était inquiète.

_ Alex je sens qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, Sofia m'a dit des trucs curieux, je me demande si Mike n'interfère pas dans sa relation avec Arizona.

_ Tu crois qu'il fait tout pour éloigner Arizona ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais tout ce que m'a dit Sofia, m'inquiète. Elle ne veut pas que j'en parle, je voyais de la peur dans son regard.

_ Bon, je vais la rejoindre à l'école, j'y serait dans cinq minutes tout au plus et toi tu vas chercher Callie.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans des directions opposées. Meredith arriva rapidement au bloc et entra à l'intérieur.

_ Meredith ? Il y a un souci ?

_ Oui, Derek mais ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir. Callie, est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Sofia ne va pas bien, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer et on n'arrive pas à la calmer.

_ Derek, ça ne te dérange pas si…

_ Non, vas-y, tu as déjà fait ta partie, c'est à mon tour de jouer.

_ Ok, merci.

Callie sortie du bloc, retira les effets de protection, se lava les mains et suivi Meredith. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la garderie, elles découvrir Sofia toujours en larmes entrain de répéter encore et encore « je veux ma maman ». Alex ne savait plus que faire pour essayer de la calmer. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux et une des surveillantes, les autres enfants étant déjà en classe.

_ Ah, vous voilà.

Callie s'approcha de sa fille et lui parla doucement.

_ Je suis là ma chérie. Maman est là, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

_ Non, pas toi ! Je veux ma maman !

Callie resta sonnée de la réponse de sa fille. Alors que Sofia hurlait de plus belle. Meredith qui voyait qu'elle était perdue, s'approcha d'elle.

_ Callie ça va ?

_ Euh, oui. Je… Sofia chérie, je suis ta maman. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Je veux mon autre maman !

Sofia pleurait toujours, c'était la première fois depuis le départ d'Arizona qu'elle faisait une telle crise, bien sûr elle avait déjà réclamé sa mère blonde, mais jamais elle n'avait pleuré et hurler à ce point. Callie regardait sa fille pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la consoler.

_ Bon, je ne vois qu'une solution.

Alex prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_ Alex qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ J'appelle son autre mère !

_ Non Alex tu…

Mais Alex avait déjà composé le numéro et attendait que son amie décroche.

_ Allo ? Arizona ! Comment tu vas depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ La vérité ? Je suis toujours inquiète. C'est quoi tout ce bruit derrière toi ? Tu m'appelles d'où ?

_ Je suis à la garderie de l'école avec Meredith et Callie. Sofia n'arrête pas de pleurer et te réclame. Est-ce que tu crois que tu arriverais à la calmer.

_ Passe-moi ma fille !

Alex ne se fie pas prier plus longtemps et tendit le téléphone à Sofia. La petite pleurait toujours, elle lança le téléphone qu'Alex lui tendait. Alex le récupéra et demanda à Meredith de prendre Sofia dans ses bras, voyant que Callie ne réagissait pas. Une fois Meredith assise à même le sol, tenant Sofia dans ses bras, il s'assit près d'elle et positionna le téléphone près de l'oreille de Sofia. Maintenant c'était à Arizona de jouer.

_ Ma puce, tu m'entends ? C'est maman, je sais que tu ne m'as pas eu au téléphone hier, je suis désolée. Ma puce calme toi, chut… Arrête de pleurer, je suis là maintenant…

Arizona lui parlait doucement mais Sofia ne se calmait toujours pas. Elle se sentait impuissante de se trouver en ce moment même à des milliers de kilomètres de sa fille. Elle ne savait plus que faire, elle réfléchissait, quand elle entendit les premières notes d'une chanson qu'elle connaissait bien sur le piano de la maison. Elle se tourna pour voir Regina qui s'était mise devant l'instrument et qui lui fit un signe qu'elle comprit de suite. Elle se mit alors à chanter d'une voix douce, elle chantait cette chanson avec tout son cœur pour sa petite fille qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

 _ **Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are**_

 _(Je suis venu te voir, te dire que je suis désolé  
Tu ne sais à quel point tu es adorable)_

 _ **I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart**_

 _(Il fallait que je te voie, que je te dise que j'ai besoin de toi  
Que je te dise que tu es un être à part) _

Sofia commençait à se calmer en entendant la douce voix de sa mère, ses pleurs avaient diminué. Alex entendait Arizona chanter pour sa fille, et il avait les larmes aux yeux face à la puissance du texte et à la détresse de la petite Sofia. Meredith qui elle aussi entendait très bien, avait quelques larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Callie ne comprenait pas car elle n'entendait pas ce que disait Arizona de là où elle était, et pour le moment elle n'osait pas troubler ce moment.

 _ **Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start **_

_(Confie moi tes secrets, et pose moi tes questions  
Oh reprenons à zéro)_

 _ **Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart**_

(Tourner en rond, se rejoindre  
La pensée est une science à part)

 _ **Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start **_

_(Personne n'a dit que c'était facile  
Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions  
Personne n'a dit que c'était facile  
Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile  
Oh ramène moi là où tout a commencé)_

Sofia c'était calmée, seules quelques larmes coulaient encore le long de ses petites joues. Elle écoutait attentivement la chanson de sa maman. Sa voix lui avait tellement manquée. En voyant ses deux amis les larmes aux yeux, Callie avait fini par s'approcher et elle aussi se laissait bercer par la voix de son ex. Arizona avait toujours eu ce don de savoir apaiser leur fille en lui chantant quelque chose. Mais là les paroles prenaient vraiment un sens profond, et elle comprenait que ce n'était pas seulement sa fille qui souffrait de cette absence. Ils se taisaient tous, attendant qu' Arizona termine.

 _ **I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apar  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
**_

 _(Je ne faisais que deviner des nombres et des chiffres  
Qu'essayer de percer ton mystère  
Les questions de science, de science et de progrès  
Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon cœur)_

 _ **And tell me you love me, come-back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
Coming back as we are **_

_(Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter  
Oh et je cours vers la case départ  
Tourner en rond, essayer de se rattraper  
Revenir à ce que nous sommes vraiment)  
_

 _ **Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start **_

_(Personne n'a dit que c'était facile  
Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions  
Personne n'a dit que c'était facile  
Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile  
Oh ramène moi là où tout a commencé)_

Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh…

Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh… _  
_Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh…

Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh.

Les dernières notes venaient de vibrer dans le piano, laissant un silence calme et apaisant. Sofia avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Meredith, elle ne pleurait plus du tout, elle avait écouté sa mère chanter jusqu'au bout. C'est la voix d'Arizona qui les sortie tous de leur bulle de bien-être.

_ Allo ? Sofia tu es toujours là ? Tu m'entends mon ange ?

_ Allo maman. Tu me manque.

_ Tu me manque aussi mon ange. Pourquoi tu pleurais autant, raconte-moi.

_ Je… je… tu ne vas pas me gronder ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je te gronderais Sofia ? Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

_ J'ai… j'ai perdu le singe que tu m'avais offert. Je… Il me manque.

_ Oh, ma puce, ce n'est pas grave, si tu veux je peux t'en acheter un autre et te l'envoyer. Tu veux ?

_ Oui maman. Tu vas venir me l'apporter ?

_ Non ma puce, je ne peux pas, je suis obligé de rester au travail, il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui ont besoin de moi ici.

_ Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. C'est pas juste !

_ Ce n'est. Et oui ce n'est pas juste. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, un jour quand tu seras plus grande tu comprendras.

_ Mais là je suis encore petite ! Je veux te voir !

_ Sofia, ça ne sert à rien de râler ! Tu vas te calmer. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas rentrer, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais…

_ Tu ne m'aime pas ! C'est pour ça que tu es partie ! Je te déteste !

_ Sofia, je… Sofia ?

Sofia c'était extirpé des bras de Meredith et c'était enfuit en courant. Callie l'avait suivi, laissant les autres interdits par la situation.

_ Arizona c'est Alex, Sofia est partie, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça.

_ Ma fille me déteste Alex. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est à cause de Callie qu'elle ne peut pas me voir, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Si tu savais comme elle me manque.

_ Arizona bonjour, c'est Meredith. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

_ Bonjour Meredith, je t'écoute.

_ Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais je crois que Mike fait tout pour que Sofia t'oublie.

_ Mike ? Qui est Mike ?

_ Oh oui désolée, c'est le nouveau mec de Callie.

_ Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

_ Des choses qu'a dites Sofia. Tu as essayé de l'appeler hier.

_ Oui mais on m'a dit que j'avais fait un faux numéro, j'ai recommencé, idem, puis plus moyen de joindre qui que ce soit.

_ Hum, ça ne me plait pas. Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, je suis désolée, ce n'est peut-être rien, mais je vais garder un œil sur Sofia, je sens qu'elle a peur de quelque chose.

_ Je… Tu crois qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal ?

_ …

_ Mer, Alex ? Répondez-moi bordel ! Vous pensez que ce type peut faire du mal à Sofia ?

_ Je ne sais pas, honnêtement je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Écoute comme vient de le dire Mer, on va le surveiller. En espérant que Callie ne s'en rende pas compte.

_ Et pourquoi vous n'en parlez pas avec elle ?

_ Tu plaisante là ! Tu connais Callie quand elle est avec quelqu'un !

_ Oui, elle n'écoute rien, ni personne. Mais bon là ça concerne Sofia. Alex j'enverrais une nouvelle peluche pour Sofia chez toi, au moins je suis sûre qu'il ne l'interceptera pas.

_ D'autant que je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui c'est débarrassé de la première.

_ Quoi ?! Là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de sauter dans le premier avion.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux finir en prison et ne jamais revoir Sofia si tu fais ça !

_ Oui je sais, mais ça m'agace de ne rien pouvoir faire ! Bon je vais vous laisser, vous me tenez au courant ?

_ Oui on te tient au courant. Et au fait, tu as une très jolie voix. C'est toi qui jouais aussi ? Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent.

_ Merci Alex, et non ce n'était pas moi, c'était Regina.

_ Ok, passe le bonjour à sa majesté.

_ Ok, à bientôt.

Arizona raccrocha, laissant Alex et Meredith entre eux assis sur un des tapis de la garderie.

* * *

Chanson « The Scientist » de Coldplay.


	9. VJJ-part8-Une conversation vidéo

**Tout d'abord une pensée pour Nice et le malheur qui s'abat une fois de plus sur notre pays. Merci à Lana Parilla de penser à nous.**

* * *

 **Bonjour,**

 **L'été est enfin là ! ça fait du bien.**

 **On a dépassé les 1000 views ! ça fait super plaisir. 20 reviews, je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux !.**

 **Merci à tiare80 et Cif18 pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. En effet c'était un chapitre fort en émotion, et ce n'est pas fini ! Je suis contente que le moment piano ai plus ! La rencontre Regina/Callie ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je ne l'ai même pas encore écrite et il va se passer pas mal de chose avant qu'elles se rencontre.**

 **Aujourd'hui encore des émotions, de la colère, de la joie... enfin je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.**

 **Bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **8** **ème** **partie – La conversation vidéo.**

 **24 mars 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Arizona venait de raccrocher, elle se sentait mal, tellement mal, sa petite fille venait de lui dire qu'elle la détestait. Elle sentit peu à peu les larmes montées, ne pas être présente pour Sofia à cet instant bien précis était pour elle un déchirement. Tous les jours elle pensait à sa fille qu'elle avait dû laisser derrière elle, tous les jours elle se disait qu'elle était heureuse et épanouie, tous les jours elle se devait de positiver. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un écran de fumée, qu'en fin de compte Sofia avait besoin d'elle, tout comme elle avait besoin de sa petite princesse. Ça faisait un an, cinq mois et seize jours que le verdict était tombé. Un an, cinq mois et seize jours que sa vie avait basculé. Un an, cinq mois et seize jours qu'elle avait tout perdu ! Elle se laissa tombé du canapé, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer.

Regina qui se trouvait toujours assise devant le piano, se leva et s'approcha d'elle, elle s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais jamais encore elle n'avait vu une telle détresse dans les yeux de la blonde. Arizona pleura encore de longues minutes, puis doucement elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de Regina, la présence de la brune l'apaisait, elle n'était pas encore prête à parler, elle était fatiguée, épuisée moralement. Elle ferma les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard elle s'était endormie. Regina continua de passer sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le moment, à part être là pour la femme de sa vie.

Les secondes, les minutes et bientôt les heures passèrent, la nuit était tombée sur Monkey Bay. Regina s'était assoupie elle aussi, elle ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit Arizona bouger. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Elle avait mal partout de s'être assoupie dans cette position, elle n'osait pas bouger, ne voulant pas réveiller la blonde. Elle attrapa un cousin sur le canapé et le glissa sous la tête d'Arizona, tout en essayant de décaler ses jambes. Malheureusement la blonde se réveilla.

_ Hum… qu'est-ce que tu fais.

_ Chut… rendors-toi, j'essayais juste de me lever sans te réveiller.

_ Il est quelle heure ?

_ Je ne sais pas, il fait nuit.

_ Quoi ! Mais… ça doit faire des heures que tu es dans cette position !

Arizona se leva d'un bon, et sentit sa tête tourner.

_ Hé, doucement. Ça va ?

_ La tête qui tourne un peu, je me suis levée trop vite. Je…

_ Tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Ma fille me déteste.

_ Je suis sûre que non.

_ Elle me l'a dit, ou plutôt hurlé.

_ Ce ne sont que des mots, elle ne le pense pas vraiment. Je sais oh combien ça peut faire mal pour avoir vécu ça avec Henri. Mais mon cœur, ta fille t'aime et c'est justement parce qu'elle t'aime qu'elle a été aussi dure avec toi. Tu lui manque et c'est normal, elle est encore petite, elle ne comprend pas que tu ne puisses pas tout lâcher pour t'occuper d'elle.

_ Oui je sais, mais ça fait tellement mal. Je me sens si impuissante. J'aimerai pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler, j'aimerais être auprès d'elle pour comprendre son chagrin, pour la protéger de ceux qui lui veuillent du mal.

_ Qui lui veut du mal ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Meredith et Alex avaient l'air de penser que le nouveau mec de mon ex était un con fini et qu'il se pourrait qu'il interfère dans ma relation avec Sofia.

_ Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à la joindre hier.

_ Je suis inquiète pour ma fille, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal.

_ Je comprends, si vraiment tu es si inquiète que ça, on peut toujours prendre le premier avion pour Seattle.

_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais Alex a raison ça ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas, je pourrais finir en prison.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien. Si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller me coucher, je n'ai pas très faim ce soir.

_ Ok, je crois que je vais venir avec toi.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, regagnèrent leur chambre, se changèrent et se glissèrent dans le lit. Arizona vint se blottir dans les bras réconfortants de Regina et se rendormi presque qu'aussitôt. Regina suivit quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

 **24 mars 2014**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Callie avait rattrapée Sofia, la petite fille s'était cachée dans les toilettes de l'école et continuait à pleurer. Après avoir réussi à lui faire ouvrir la porte, elle la prit dans ses bras. Sofia finit par se calmer et elles sortirent ensemble dans le couloir. Alex et Meredith les avaient rejointes. Elle leur demanda de rester quelques minutes avec Sofia, le temps d'expliquer à la maitresse qu'elle la ramenait à la maison pour aujourd'hui. Une fois de retour, elle remercia ses deux collègues et amis et leur demanda d'informer l'hôpital qu'elle devait rentrer à la maison.

Une fois chez elles, Sofia lâcha la main de sa mère et alla dans sa chambre. Callie décida de la laisser un moment seule pour qu'elle se repose, il serait temps de parler avec elle dans l'après-midi.

Sofia monta sur son lit, elle s'allongea les jambes repliées contre elle et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Ce début de matinée avait été très éprouvant pour elle. Elle avait été méchante avec sa maman et s'en voulait. Elle n'arrivait plus à cacher combien elle lui manquait, elle voulait la voir et elle était bien décidée à y arriver.

Sofia se réveilla en début d'après-midi, elle avait faim. Elle trouva sa mère dans le salon en train de plier le linge.

_ Maman, j'ai faim.

_ Tu es réveillée ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Tu veux manger quoi ?

_ Des pâtes !

_ Ok, je te fais ça, tu viens avec moi à la cuisine.

_ Oui.

Sofia suivit sa mère jusqu'à la cuisine, elle s'installa sur l'un des tabourets qui entourait l'ilot central, et regarda sa mère préparer le repas. Elle voulait poser une question à sa mère mais n'osait pas. Comment lui avouer qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions et qu'elle avait vu un magazine dont sa mère ne lui avait pas parlé.

_ Dis maman ?

_ Oui ma puce ?

_ Si maman ne peut pas venir me voir à cause de son travail. Est-ce que moi je peux aller la voir ?

Callie ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question, elle était prise au dépourvu.

_ Sofia ma chérie, tu sais ta maman travaille beaucoup, et l'Afrique est un pays dangereux.

_ L'Afrique est un continent, avec plusieurs pays et ils ne sont pas tous dangereux. Il y a bien un petit garçon avec maman sur la photo du magazine.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ De la photo qui est dans le magazine avec maman en couverture.

_ Tu as vu le magazine ?

_ Oui, on jouait à la salle d'attente chez Zola et le magazine était sur la table basse du salon chez tata Meredith. Les photos de mamans sont très belles. Tu les avais vues ? Pourquoi tu ne me les as pas montrées ?

_ Euh, je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais en voyant ta maman nue sur un magazine.

_ Elle est très belle je trouve ! Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, c'est qui le petit garçon sur la photo ? Et pourquoi lui il peut aller en Afrique et pas moi ?

_ Euh, il me semble que c'est le fils de la photographe.

_ Il suit sa maman au travail ? Il en a de la chance ! Alors est-ce que tu crois que moi aussi je peux aller voir maman au travail ?

_ Ma puce, tu es encore trop petite, c'est très loin l'Afrique. Je…

_ C'est toujours non avec toi ! Moi je veux voir maman !

_ Écoute Sofia, maintenant ça suffit, ta maman elle est partie, c'est moi qui ai ta garde, c'est comme ça et il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Je comprends qu'elle te manque, mais il ne suffit pas de vouloir quelque chose pour que ça arrive.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais Sofia, tu es encore trop petite pour faire un si long voyage toute seule, peut-être qu'un jour elle reviendra aux États-Unis et que tu pourras la voir, mais pour le moment tu devras faire avec moi, que ça te plaise ou non.

Callie savait qu'elle était dure, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle ne se voyait pas dire à sa fille qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa mère, que c'était la loi, elle n'avait que six ans et elle ne comprendrait pas. Sofia sentit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle en rajoute et ne reparla pas de ça de toute l'après-midi.

* * *

 **20 avril 2014**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Un mois était passé depuis l'incident à l'école. Sofia avait refait quelques crises, refusant même de parler à Arizona au téléphone. Callie ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer sa fille, elle en avait parlé avec Meredith et Alex, ces derniers lui avait conseillé de multiplier les appels à Arizona, de leurs permettre de faire des appels vidéos. Mais Mike lui avait conseillé l'inverse, lui disant que ça ne ferait qu'augmenter les crises et qu'il valait mieux couper le cordon une bonne fois pour toute.

Callie était donc partagée entre ces deux avis, elle ne voulait pas que Sofia coupe complètement les ponts avec Arizona, malgré leurs différents, elle ne voulait pas pénaliser sa fille, elle voyait combien Sofia était heureuse d'avoir son autre mère au téléphone. C'était devenu un sujet de dispute quotidien, et Callie se sentait fatiguée de cette situation. Du coup elle avait demandé l'aide de Meredith pour organiser l'anniversaire de Sofia.

Le grand jour était arrivé, et l'anniversaire avait lieu chez Derek et Meredith. Callie avait prévenu Arizona pour qu'elle sache où appeler pour avoir Sofia. Le repas était terminé et Sofia était en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux avant que l'on serve le gâteau. La petite fille ouvrait ses cadeaux machinalement sans aucun plaisir. L'après-midi arrivait à sa fin et Arizona n'avait toujours pas appelé, augmentant la mauvaise humeur de Sofia. Lorsqu'elle arriva au dernier cadeau qui se trouvait être celui de sa mère blonde, elle y porta à peine attention. Arizona lui avait envoyé deux peluches de singe, pour remplacer l'autre et un album photo réalisé par Regina qui retraçait toutes les photos de Sofia depuis sa naissance, on pouvait notamment y voir la petite avec Marc, Lexie, Arizona ou Callie mais aussi avec ses amis, Regina y avait même mis les photos qu'Alex avait envoyé à Arizona au premier Noël et des photos récentes d'Arizona. Mais Sofia ne l'ouvrit même pas et lança les peluches à travers la pièce, laissant les adultes sans voix.

_ Sofia ! Tu veux bien aller ramasser.

_ Non ! Je n'en veux pas !

Sofia descendit de sa chaise et partit en courant en direction du jardin. Callie allait la suivre lorsque Meredith l'arrêta.

_ Laisse-là, elle a besoin d'être seule

_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire, et Arizona qui n'a toujours pas appelé.

Au même moment on entendit la sonnerie du téléphone d'Alex.

_ Quand on parle du loup ! Allo, ben ce n'est pas trop tôt Ari.

_ Salut Alex ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de vous joindre, ça sonne occupé chez Mer. Le portable de Callie ne répond pas. Je…

_ Attend. Mer, ton téléphone fonctionne correctement ?

_ Ben oui, pourquoi ? Attends je vais voir. Il n'y a pas de tonalité, merde il est débranché.

_ Ok Ari, le téléphone était débranché.

_ Génial ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer ma fille ?

_ Elle est dehors, je vais lui apporter le téléphone, ne quitte pas.

Alex fit le chemin jusqu'au jardin et retrouva la petite fille assise sur la balançoire. Il lui fit un sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

_ Coucou toi.

_ Coucou tonton Alex.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ?

_ J'en ai assez d'être une petite fille ! Je voudrais être grande et pouvoir aller où je veux.

_ Ah bon ? Et tu voudrais aller où si tu pouvais ?

_ En Afrique, pour voir maman.

_ Alors je ne peux pas t'emmener en Afrique là tout de suite, par contre j'ai ta maman au téléphone, mais si tu veux j'ai une idée, on pourrait aller dans le bureau de tonton Derek et appeler ta maman avec l'ordinateur pour que tu puisses la voir.

_ On peut faire ça ?

_ Oui bien sûr, tu veux que je lui demande ?

La petite fille hocha vivement de la tête pour lui confirmer qu'elle voulait ça.

_ Ari tu as entendu ?

_ Oui j'allume l'ordinateur et je vous attends.

_ Ta maman est en train d'allumer l'ordinateur, je te propose d'aller récupérer le cadeau qu'elle t'a offert et de me rejoindre dans le bureau, tu veux bien ?

_ Oui, j'arrive.

Sofia partie en courant dans la maison, elle passa au salon où se trouvaient encore tous les autres, elle récupéra les deux singes, puis l'album photo qui se trouvait encore sur la table. Sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la maison, en attrapant au passage quelque chose sur la table basse. Les adultes la regardèrent faire ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait.

Entre temps Alex avait rejoint Derek et Owen qui se trouvait maintenant sur la terrasse et il avait demandé l'autorisation d'utiliser le bureau et l'ordinateur. Il avait rejoint la pièce et allumé l'ordinateur avant l'arrivée de Sofia.

_ Prête princesse ?

_ Oui.

Alex se connecta à Skype et appela Arizona. Au bout de deux sonneries, une image apparue à l'écran. Arizona se trouvait assise dans son canapé et souriait à la caméra.

_ Bonjour ma puce, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Ce que tu as grandi !

Sofia avait la bouche ouverte, elle n'en revenait pas de pouvoir voir sa mère et ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait la voir.

_ Ben alors Sofia tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ta maman ?

_ Euh, si. Mais tonton comment elle fait pour me voir ?

Alex rigola puis il expliqua à la petite fille comment Arizona pouvait la voir grâce à la caméra. Puis il décida de les laisser seule pour partager ce moment, il sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre les autres au salon.

_ Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui arrive à ma fille ?

_ Elle discute avec sa mère dans le bureau.

_ Pourquoi dans le bureau ?

_ Parce qu'elles sont sur Skype. Avant de râler, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Alex leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé dans le jardin et son idée de faire la conversation vidéo. Sofia avait été ravie et retrouvée son sourire. Callie ne le réprimanda pas et le remercia pour le geste. Pendant ce temps dans l'autre pièce, une petite fille était ravie de pouvoir enfin voir sa maman.

_ Bonjour ma puce. Bon anniversaire.

_ Bonjour maman. Ouah tu as les cheveux longs ! Tu es dans ta nouvelle maison ?

_ Oui, tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

_ Oh oui !

Arizona se promena dans la maison avec l'ordinateur portable, montrant à sa fille la cuisine, sa chambre, le salon, le jardin…

_ Il fait déjà nuit chez toi ?

_ Oui il fait déjà nuit, ici il est presque minuit.

_ Ouah ! Il est tard, tu ne vas pas réussir à te lever pour aller travailler demain.

_ Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux encore discuter avec toi. Alors tu as bien reçu mon cadeau ?

La petite fille baissa la tête prenant un air coupable.

_ Sofia qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle vit sa fille qui commençait à pleurer et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

_ Sofia, parle-moi.

_ Je…j'ai… j'étais en colère. J'ai lancé les singes dans la pièce, je n'en voulais pas ! C'est toi que je voulais.

_ Oh ma puce, ce n'est pas grave, tu étais déçue, je comprends tu sais. Moi aussi je suis triste de ne pas être auprès de toi, si j'avais pu je serais venue. Tu le sais ça ma puce ?

_ Oui maman. C'est vrai tu n'es pas en colère ?

_ Non je ne suis pas en colère. Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'album photos ?

_ Le livre ?

_ Oui.

_ Je ne l'ai pas encore regardé, attends, je l'ouvre… Oh ! C'est moi toute petite. Et là c'est papa Marc ! Et là c'est toi… et là…

Sofia continua d'énumérer toutes les photos de l'album jusqu'à arriver à la dernière.

_ Pourquoi il y a des pages blanches à la fin ?

_ C'est pour que tu puisses continuer à le remplir avec les photos que tu aimes.

_ C'est chouette ! Je peux mettre les photos du magazine dedans ?

_ Du magazine ? De quel magazine tu parles ?

Sofia attrapa le magazine et le montra à sa mère.

_ Celui-là ! Tu es trop belle sur la photo ! C'est qui qui a fait la photo maman ?

_ Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais vu le magazine. C'est vrai tu aimes la photo ?

_ Oui beaucoup, et les autres aussi, comme ça j'ai vu ou tu travaillais. C'est qui la dame et le petit garçon qui sont sur cette photo ?

Sofia essayait tant bien que mal de montrer les photos à sa mère, ce qui fit rire Arizona.

_ Alors la dame c'est Regina, la photographe, elle partage la maison avec moi, comme ça je ne suis pas toute seule. Et le petit garçon c'est son fils, il est venu passer quelques jours ici l'été dernier.

_ Il en a de la chance ! Elle est belle la dame aussi. C'est ton amoureuse ?

Arizona devint toute rouge, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa fille lui pose cette question.

_ Euh… oui Sofia c'est mon amoureuse, mais tu ne dois le dire à personne c'est un secret.

Sofia fit un geste devant sa bouche comme une fermeture éclair, pour signifier qu'elle ne dirait rien.

_ Elle est là ce soir ? Je peux la voir.

_ Euh, oui elle est là. Je peux l'appeler si tu veux.

_ Oui je veux bien.

_ Regina ! Tu peux venir une minute s'il te plait.

_ Oui j'arrive je finis juste un truc, et voilà… me voici. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. Regina je te présente ma fille Sofia. Sofia voici donc mon amoureuse Regina.

_ Bonjour Regina, tu es belle ! Tu t'occupes bien de ma maman ?

_ Bonjour Sofia, je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance. Oui je m'occupe bien de ta maman. Au fait joyeux anniversaire, il me semble que c'est aujourd'hui.

_ Oui, j'ai six ans ! Il a quel âge ton fils ? Il s'appelle comment ?

_ Il s'appelle Henri, il va bientôt avoir treize ans.

_ Il est grand ! Tu vas le voir pour son anniversaire ?

_ Non malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas le voir, moi aussi je dois rester ici pour mon travail.

_ Comme maman ! Dis maman tu pourras m'envoyer une photo de Regina pour que je puisse aussi la mettre dans mon album ?

_ Oui ma puce si tu veux.

_ Chouette. Au fait pourquoi je ne dois dire à personne que tu as une amoureuse ?

_ Euh, comment t'expliquer. Les journalistes sont curieux et raconte beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas complètement vrai et ça peut te faire du mal à toi et à Henri. Tu comprends.

_ Oui je crois. Meredith m'a lu l'article, car moi je n'y arrivais pas encore toute seule, je n'ai pas tout comprit, mais là c'était des choses gentilles, c'est toi qui l'a écrit Regina ?

_ Oui c'est moi, je suis contente que tu aies aimé.

_ Sofia, on t'attend pour manger le gâteau !

_ Je vais devoir y aller maman m'appelle. Dis maman on pourra encore parler avec l'image ?

_ Oui bien sûr, j'en parlerais avec Callie.

_ Chouette ! Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit Regina.

_ Au-revoir Sofia. (répondirent-elles ensemble).

Sofia descendit de sa chaise et partie en courant en direction de la porte. Avant de la franchir elle se retourna et fit un signe de la main à sa mère et à Regina.

_ Me voilà ! Bon alors on le mange ce gâteau ! Tonton Alex, je n'ai pas su éteindre l'ordinateur.

_ Ok je vais aller le faire.

Alex retourna donc dans le bureau et se gratta la gorge en arrivant devant l'écran.

_ Hum mesdames, vous savez qu'il y a des enfants dans cette maison !

_ Alex ! On ne faisait rien de…

_ Je te taquine Ari ! Bonjour Regina.

_ Bonjour Alex. Bon je vous laisse. A tout de suite.

_ Oui j'arrive. Alex ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je ne sais pas comment je peux te dire ce que je ressens en ce moment.

_ De rien. Je verrais avec Callie pour la convaincre de continuer les appels vidéo.

_ Merci, ça serait mieux en effet.

_ Tu as présenté Regina à Sofia ?

_ Oui Sofia voulait connaitre mon amoureuse. D'ailleurs je lui ai dit de ne pas en parler, mais vu que toi tu es au courant, ça peut être votre secret à tous les deux.

_ Ok. Bon je vais te laisser rejoindre ton amoureuse, et moi je vais aller manger un bout de gâteau.

_ A bientôt.

Alex lui dit au-revoir et coupa la conversation vidéo, il rejoignit ensuite les autres au salon qui étaient tous autour de Sofia qui leur montrait son album photo qu'elle avait reçu de sa maman d'Afrique. La fin de la journée se termina mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Callie était soulagée, mais elle savait que le problème n'était pas encore tout à fait résolu et que Sofia allait continuer à réclamer sa mère.


	10. VJJ-part9-Une décision bénéfique

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord un petit mot pour vous dire que je ne pourrais pas poster dimanche prochain, je posterais donc lundi dans la journée.**

 **Sinon merci tiare80 pour ta review, en effet beaucoup d'émotions dans le chapitre de la semaine dernière.**

 **Aujourd'hui on va avancé un peu dans l'histoire, et mettre en place la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **9** **ème** **partie – Une décision bénéfique**

Le temps passait pour tous.

Emma, Sam et Henri vivait comme une vraie famille à Boston. Toutes les semaines, Henri appelait sa mère adoptive, ils passaient facilement une à deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Henri passait également beaucoup de temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis Meg et Ethan. Emma et Sam s'entendait bien avec les parents des enfants et ils faisaient souvent des repas tous ensembles. Lors du dernier repas Henri avait dit à tous combien il avait hâte de retourner en Afrique voir son autre mère. Meg et Ethan avaient tout de suite commenté combien il avait de la chance. Emma et Sam qui cette année ferait aussi partis du voyage mais pour deux semaines contre quatre pour Henri, avaient expliqué ce qu'ils avaient prévus et Emma avait spontanément proposé d'emmener Meg et Ethan avec eux. Les parents d'abords réticents, avaient finalement accepté se disant que de les envoyer deux semaines en colonie ou qu'ils partent deux semaines avec leur copain ne changeait rien à leur emploi du temps. Il fut donc décidé après concertation avec Regina que tout ce petit monde arriverait au Malawi le 26 juillet. Regina était heureuse de pouvoir faire la connaissance des amis de son fils et avait déjà prévu tout un programme dont un voyage d'une semaine au Rwanda dans la région des volcans et des Gorilles des montagnes.

Une semaine plus tard Arizona avait reçu un appel d'Alex qui lui demandait si tout comme l'année dernière il pouvait venir lui rendre visite au mois d'août, mais cette fois en compagnie de Jo. Cette dernière accepta sans problème, mais lui expliqua que la famille de Regina devait venir également, du coup ils firent en sorte de faire le Rwanda tous ensemble et Emma ferais le Malawi avant cette semaine-là tandis qu'Alex le ferait après et reprendrait l'avion en même temps qu'Henri. Il y aurait du monde à la maison et les enfants devraient dormir au salon, mais les deux femmes étaient plus que ravis d'avoir de la visite et de passer du temps avec les personnes qui ressemblaient le plus à une famille pour elle.

Arizona pouvait désormais discuter avec sa fille via vidéo, Callie avait finalement accepté à force d'être harcelé par Alex à ce sujet. Mike n'en était pas ravi, mais Callie pensait que ça ne le regardait pas !Sofia retrouvait le sourire à chaque rendez-vous vidéo avec sa mère, mais généralement elle ne le conservait pas longtemps, Mike continuant d'insulter Arizona dès qu'il était seul avec Sofia. D'ailleurs pour éviter que les cadeaux de sa mère ne disparaissent encore une fois, Sofia avait laissé son album photo, ainsi que l'un des singes en peluche dans la chambre de Zola. Les deux petites filles avaient soigneusement caché l'album, tandis que le singe avait trouvé une belle place sur le lit de Zola. Sofia qui avait compris la leçon ne sortait plus l'autre de sa chambre, ne voulant pas qu'il termine comme le premier.

Snow et David vivaient une vie paisible à Storybrooke, la ville était toujours cachée du monde extérieur, mais aujourd'hui chacun vaquait à ses occupations et profitait de ce monde moderne bien différent de la forêt enchantée. Snow appréciait de profiter de sa grossesse et discutait beaucoup avec Emma sur Skype. Les charmant avaient enfin compris que leur fille était grande et qu'elle avait besoin de vivre sa vie, sans pour autant couper les ponts avec eux. Ils avaient également un lien privilégié avec leur petit fils et aimaient beaucoup discuter avec lui. Ils étaient déçus de ne pas le voir durant les grandes vacances, mais comprenait très bien que ce derniers aillent voir Regina en Afrique. Ils avaient mis du temps à l'accepter, mais avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, Regina avait changé !

* * *

 **16 juin 2014**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Sofia allait un peu mieux mais continuait de faire des crises de temps en temps. Le sujet de dispute étant toujours le même, elle voulait voir Arizona pour de vrai. C'est donc après une énième crise que Callie avait laissé Sofia à l'école et était arrivée au travail.

Alex et Meredith entrèrent dans le vestiaire des titulaires en rigolant, ne faisant pas tout de suite attention à Callie. Ils revenaient de la chambre de l'un de leur patient, un petit garçon avec une imagination débordante qui inventait toujours des histoires rocambolesques dans lesquelles ses deux docteurs préférés étaient toujours mis en scène, la dernière en date les avait donc amenés sur une autre planète à venir en aide à une bande d'animaux extraterrestre multicolore. Ils continuaient de rigoler lorsqu' Alex aperçu Callie en larmes au fond du vestiaire, il fit un signe à Meredith et tous deux se calmèrent et allèrent dans sa direction.

_ Callie qu'est-ce que tu as ? Un problème avec un patient ?

_ Avec Mike ? (demanda Meredith, qui n'appréciait toujours pas le compagnon de son amie)

_ Non, c'est Sofia. Je suis fatiguée de me battre continuellement avec elle pour la même chose, je ne sais plus quoi faire, elle n'arrête pas de réclamer Arizona. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire qu'elle ne la reverra sans doute jamais, je ne peux pas lui faire ça !

Alex et Meredith se regardèrent, ils connaissaient tout deux le problème et avaient plusieurs fois conseillé leur amie à ce sujet. Ils avaient assisté à plusieurs des crises de Sofia et la petite n'y allait pas de main morte. Ils connaissaient tous deux la réponse à ses crises, et la réponse c'était Arizona !

_ Callie, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais c'est la décision qui a été prise par le juge et malheureusement on ne peut rien y faire ! Peut-être que tu devrais dire la vérité à Sofia, je sais qu'elle est encore petite, mais les enfants comprennent beaucoup de choses et je pense que seule la vérité pourra te sortir de cette impasse.

_ Mer, il y a une autre solution.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Alex, attendant la suite.

_ Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire, je vois que tu es à bout et que tu as besoin de souffler, je sais que tu as prévu d'emmener Sofia chez tes parents pour tout l'été, je te propose de la prendre une partie des vacances.

_ Toi et Jo avec une enfant de six ans dans les pattes ! J'aimerais bien voir ça !

_ Bon ça va Mer ! Et je n'ai pas terminé. Avec Jo on a prévu de partir trois semaines au Malawi.

_ Oh ! Callie c'est une excellente idée ! Ça fera un bien fou à Sofia de voir Arizona.

_ Bon bien entendu il faudrait que tu ailles voir le juge pour qu'il accorde ce voyage et qu' Arizona puisse voir Sofia pour une période bien définie.

Callie écoutait ses deux amis, elle était perdue et ne savait pas quoi faire, et si Arizona décidait de garder Sofia ? Elle ne reverrait jamais sa fille ! Non Arizona ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Mais en même temps c'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. Elle réfléchissait pendant que ses amis continuaient de parler, elle était dans son monde et ne les écoutait même plus.

_ Callie ! Callie !

_ Euh, oui vous disiez ? Désolée, je réfléchissais. Et je crois que vous avez raison. Je ne vous ai pas écouté la première fois et voilà le résultat aujourd'hui. Quand est-ce que tu réserves tes billets d'avion ?

_ On pensait regarder ce week-end.

_ Ok, il va falloir que j'aille voir le juge et que j'appelle Arizona.

_ Euh, en fait ça pourrait être sympa de lui faire la surprise et de ne rien lui dire et donc de ne rien dire à Sofia.

_ Tu veux que je ne dise rien à ma fille, alors que ça pourrait calmer les choses.

_ Ben oui, je ne sais pas moi, tu peux lui dire que si elle est sage, vous pourrez en rediscuter ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. Et une fois chez tes parents tu lui dis, vu qu'en général elle n'a pas Arizona à ce moment-là. Ça fait un mois à garder le secret, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

_ Ok, mais je vais déjà voir si le juge accepte.

Alex était ravi que Callie soit allée dans son sens. Deux jours plus tard Callie avait réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec le juge, elle lui avait expliqué la situation et qu'elle se rendait aujourd'hui compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur en séparant sa fille de son autre mère et que cette dernière avait besoin de l'avoir dans sa vie. Le juge l'avait écouté, lui avait expliqué que lorsque l'on faisait ce genre de procédure il fallait bien réfléchir avant et ne pas agir sur le coup de la colère. Il avait accepté de modifier les clauses de la garde qu'à la condition de retirer définitivement l'ordonnance restrictive et que madame Robbins puisse récupérer sa fille autant qu'elle le souhaite sur les périodes de vacances scolaires. Callie savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que de sa décision dépendait le bonheur de sa fille. Elle avait donc accepté les conditions du juge qui lui avait remis les nouveaux documents à faire signer à Arizona. En sortant du tribunal elle s'était directement rendue chez Alex et Jo qui ne travaillait pas ce jour-là pour voir avec eux les billets d'avion. Après quelques recherches ils avaient trouvé un vol de Seattle à Kigali au Rwanda avec un départ le vendredi 31 juillet à 21h30 et une arrivée à Kigali le dimanche 2 août à 14h30. Alex devant rejoindre Arizona au Rwanda ce jour-là. Pour le retour ils décidèrent de prendre un vol le samedi 22 août à 8h00 au départ de Lilongwe via Johannesburg et Dubaï avec une arrivée à Seattle le dimanche à 6h55. Ce qui permettrait à Sofia d'avoir une semaine pour se reposer avant la reprise de l'école.

Une fois cela fait Alex avait appelé Arizona pour lui donner toutes les informations afin qu'elle puisse de son côté réserver les vols pour Kigali, ainsi que le vol de retour d'Henri qui ferait donc une partie du voyage en leur compagnie jusqu'à l'escale de Dubaï, et Alex le mettrait dans l'avion pour Boston.

* * *

 **20 juillet 2014**

 **Miami, État de Floride**

Callie et Sofia était arrivées dans la propriété familiale de Floride. Une fois Sofia couchée, Callie avait informé ses parents que Sofia ne resterait pas toutes les vacances avec eux. Elle leur expliqua le pourquoi du comment et son père approuva sa décision, lui disant qu'elle avait enfin remis les pieds sur terre. Son père avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Arizona et trouvait injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas voir sa fille. Il avait plusieurs fois fait la réflexion à Callie ces deux dernières années et avait vu sa petite fille triste de ne pas voir son autre maman.

En cet après-midi ensoleillé, Callie et Sofia jouaient dans la piscine, les deux passaient un bon moment et riaient beaucoup. Callie profita de cet instant entre mère et fille pour avoir une conversation avec sa princesse.

_ Sofia mon cœur, si on sortait de la piscine, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

_ Ok.

Sofia suivit sa mère hors de l'eau et elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sur l'un des transats au bord de la piscine.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je sais que je t'avais dit que tu passerais toutes tes vacances chez tes grands-parents, mais…

_ Non, je ne veux pas rentrer avec toi et partir en vacances avec Mike ! Je veux rester ici.

_ En fait tu ne vas pas rester ici, mais tu ne vas pas venir avec moi non plus. Tu vas partir en vacances avec tonton Alex.

_ Hein ? Avec tonton Alex ! Mais il ne saura pas s'occuper comme il faut de moi ! Tu le dis tout le temps c'est un grand enfant !

_ Oui c'est vrai, et c'est pour ça qu'il aura quelqu'un pour l'aider.

_ Qui ça ? Tata Jo ?

_ Oui tata Jo mais aussi ta maman.

_ Maman ? Pour de vrai ? Je vais voir maman en Afrique ? Je vais voir des petits singes en vrai ? Je…

Sofia ne cachait pas sa joie, elle continua de réciter tout un tas de choses qu'elle pourrait faire et voir en Afrique, puis elle courut voir ses grands-parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Les deux semaines de vacances passèrent très vite. Sofia était excitée comme une puce et parlait sans arrêt de sa mère et de l'Afrique. Avec l'aide de sa grand-mère elle lui avait confectionné un cadeau, elles avaient fait imprimé des photos de Sophia sur du tissus et elles avaient confectionné un calot. Comme ça, sa maman l'aurait tous les jours avec elle au travail. Lucia en voyant que sa fille faisait un peu la tête en avait confectionné un deuxième à son attention.

* * *

 **26 juillet 2014**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Le jour du grand départ était enfin arrivé, Emma, Henri et Sam étaient à l'aéroport et attendait l'arrivé des deux amis d'Henri qui faisaient partis du voyage. Il était 3h30 et Emma était grognon, elle n'avait pas eu sa dose de sommeil. L'avion décollait à six heures, pour elle s'était tout simplement inhumain ! Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, la tête posé sur l'épaule de Sam, elle essayait de finir sa nuit. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux qu'elle entendit des voix de gamins excités venir dans sa direction et là elle s'adressa à Sam débités.

_ Rappel-moi pourquoi j'ai fait une telle proposition ? On va vraiment passer deux semaines de vacances avec trois ados de treize ans !

Sam rigola à sa réflexion et acquiesça, et oui le vol en direction de Lilongwe n'allait pas être triste.

Le temps de saluer les parents et d'enregistrer les bagages, ils n'eurent qu'une petite heure à attendre avant d'embarquer. Une fois à bord Emma et Sam laissèrent les trois ados ensembles près du hublot et s'installèrent sur la rangée du milieu. Finalement le long voyage se passa bien, Emma passa la majorité de son temps à manger et dormir, ses deux activités préférées. Sam regarda quelques films, et les enfants discutèrent pas mal de leurs vacances à venir. Le lendemain à 12h44 leur dernier avion se posa sur la piste de l'aéroport de Lilongwe, capitale du Malawi.

* * *

 **27 juillet 2014**

 **Lilongwe, Malawi**

Arizona et Regina avaient toutes les deux fait le déplacement pour venir récupérer leurs invités. Elles avaient du prendre les deux voitures, étant trop nombreux pour tenir dans une seule. Les deux femmes discutaient tranquillement devant la porte des arrivées sans prêter plus attention que ça à ce qui se passait dans l'aéroport. Ainsi elles ne virent pas Henri arrivé vers elles à pas de loup pour les surprendre. Il cria dans le dos de sa mère et les deux femmes sursautèrent. Henri éclata de rire en voyant leurs têtes défaites. Le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, elles se mirent à rire aussi. C'est dans cet état que les quatre autres les trouvèrent en les rejoignant.

_ On a manqué quelque chose ?

_ Non, juste ton fils qui nous a fait une belle frayeur. Bonjour Emma. Je suis contente de te voir, je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour, mais tu m'as manqué.

_ Bonjour Regina, ben crois-le ou non, mais nos joutes verbales m'ont beaucoup manquées aussi ! Je te présente Sam.

_ Enchantée madame.

_ Madame ? Tu l'as trouvé ou celui-là ? Moi c'est Regina et ça sera plus simple si on se tutoie, à moins que ça te dérange ?

_ Non ça ira très bien.

_ Maman, ça ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis ! Meg et Ethan !

_ Bonjour les enfants, Henri m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer.

_ Bonjour madame, merci de nous accueillir chez vous.

_ Alors même punition que pour Sam ! Pas de madame, moi c'est Regina. D'accord ?

_ D'accord. (Répondirent-ils ensemble).

_ Et moi je vous présente Arizona.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, ravie de tous vous rencontrer enfin. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais on a encore trois heures de route avant d'être à la maison, alors si vous avez récupéré tous vos bagages, je vous propose qu'on y aille.

Ils sortirent tous de l'aéroport et se répartirent dans les deux voitures, Les enfants montèrent avec Regina, tandis que Sam et Emma allèrent avec Arizona.

Durant le trajet, les enfants racontèrent leur année scolaire à Regina, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, comment ils avaient découvert son existence à elle, les sorties qu'ils avaient fait tous les trois. Regina était heureuse de voir que son fils s'était épanoui durant cette année et qu'il s'était fait de très bons amis.

Pendant ce temps dans l'autre voiture, les trois adultes faisaient connaissance.

_ Alors Arizona, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous raconter sur vous et votre belle histoire d'amour avec la méchante reine.

_ Regina m'avait parlé de vous et je dois avouer qu'elle était même en dessous de la vérité.

_ Ah non alors ! Je vais faire comme Gina ! On peut se tutoyer je pense.

_ Vous… euh tu l'appelle Gina ? Elle est au courant ?

_ Euh, non. Mais je trouve que ça lui va bien.

_ C'est vrai. J'aime bien.

_ Bon alors ! Revenons aux choses sérieuses, comment tu as réagis quand tu as su la vérité sur nous ?

_ Ben en fait je n'ai rien dit, je me suis levée et je suis allée me coucher. Et vous, je veux dire toi Sam ? Comment tu as réagi ?

_ Ben je ne suis pas encore très sûr d'avoir réalisé que mes potentiel beaux parents sont issus d'un conte de fée et qu'ils sont plus jeunes que moi.

_ C'est vrai que moi je n'ai pas cette donnée dans l'équation. Et alors ils ressemblent à ceux du conte ?

_ Je dirais oui et non, je dirais le côté fleur bleu de Snow, carrément, mais ça s'arrête là.

_ Non mais c'est de ma mère que tu parles là ! Bon j'admets que tu n'as pas tord, moi ça m'énervait au possible son côté je suis toujours positive.

_ Ça a du te faire un choc à toi quand tu as découvert la vérité.

_ C'est clair que de découvrir à vingt huit ans qu'on sort d'un conte de fée et que nos parents sont les monarques d'un royaume dont ils ont été bannis par la mère adoptive de mon fils et qu'en plus ils sont plus jeunes que moi. Ce n'est pas à tout le monde que ça arrive.

Arizona et Sam se mirent à rire, l'ambiance resta joyeuse tout au long du voyage, chacun racontant les réactions qu'ils avaient eu en découvrant tel ou tel chose sur les contes.


	11. VJJ-part10-Vive les vacances

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Après un super week-end à Londres, me voici de retour avec la suite et c'est le moment des vacances !**

 **Merci à toi Tiare80 pour tes commentaires chaque semaine, ça fait vraiment plaisir, en effet Alex à de très bonnes idées ! Et pour une fois Callie suit son conseil, il était temps !**

 **Bon voici la suite et à dimanche !**

* * *

 **10** **ème** **partie – Vive les vacances**

 **27 juillet 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

_ Bienvenue chez nous !

_ C'est super sympa ! Petit et mignon. On va réussir à tous tenir chez vous ? On risque de vous envahir un peu.

_ Un peu en effet, mais ça nous fait plaisir de vous accueillir. Avec Regina on a pensé installer les enfants au salon pour dormir et vous deux dans la deuxième chambre.

_ Ça me parait bien, encore merci de nous accueillir. Tu sais Regina, elle me plait beaucoup ta copine ! On a bien discuté dans la voiture et je sens qu'elle va m'apprendre tout un tas de choses sur toi.

Regina lança un regard noir à Emma, mais ne put rester sérieuse et se mit à rire.

_ Vous venez je vais vous faire visiter !

Henri était dans tous ses états, tout content de revoir sa mère et d'être en vacances avec ses amis. Il faisait faire le tour de la maison à tous, en décrivant chaque pièce, pour finir dans le jardin où Regina et Arizona avaient servi un rafraîchissement. Un jus de mangue goyave fait maison.

_ Hum c'est super bon !

_ C'est vrai, j'ai rarement goûté un si bon jus de fruits. C'est vous qui l'avez fait ?

_ Oui, on l'a préparé ce matin avant de partir vous chercher. Si vous aimer les fruits comme la mangue, l'ananas, la goyave ou la papaye, vous allez être servi. On aime bien aller régulièrement au marché chercher ce qu'on a besoin, on vous y emmènera si vous le voulez.

_ Tu les emmèneras, moi je travaille cette semaine !

_ Oh c'est vrai ça ? Moi qui me faisais une joie d'apprendre à te connaitre ? Tu n'as pas réussi à prendre de congés ?

_ Si Emma j'ai posé une semaine pour aller avec vous tous au Rwanda. Et je négocier toujours pour avoir une deuxième semaine quand mes amis seront ici.

_ Ça ne doit pas être simple d'être médecin ici ?

_ En effet Sam. Au début ça n'a pas été facile de s'imposer, étant une femme, blanche de surcroit, les parents avaient du mal à me confier leurs enfants, mais ils ont très vite appris à me connaitre et ici le bouche à oreille fonctionne très bien.

Ils restèrent à discuter tout l'après-midi, apprenant à se connaitre, profitant du soleil. Emma et Sam avaient prévenu Arizona durant le trajet que les enfants n'étaient pas au-courant pour Storybrooke et tout ce qui allait avec. Arizona avait profité de la visite de la maison pour faire passer le mot à Regina, afin de ne pas faire de gaffes qui pourraient embarrasser Henri. Regina était vraiment heureuse de rencontrer les amis de son fils, c'était deux ados adorables et qui semblaient cultivés. Ils posaient beaucoup de question sur le Malawi, les coutumes, l'école, la religion… Elle était rassurée de voir que son fils s'était si bien intégré dans sa nouvelle vie.

_ Regina, tu es très riche ?

Tout le monde c'était tu lorsqu' Ethan avait posé sa question.

_ Euh…

_ Ethan ça ne se fait pas de poser ce genre de question !

_ Laisse Meg, ce n'est pas bien grave, je vais lui répondre. Tu me pose la question à cause de mon don à l'hôpital de Seattle c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui, je… je ne voulais pas être impoli. Désolé.

_ Ne le sois pas, mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir connaitre la réponse. Alors oui j'ai de l'argent, une partie que j'ai héritée de mon défunt époux, et une autre que j'ai gagné en travaillant. Je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec mon mari et je ne veux pas vivre avec cet argent, du coup je le donne à des organismes qui en feront un bon usage, comme cet hôpital.

_ Ah d'accord. Mais tu as eu un mari ? Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes ! Je ne comprends plus rien.

_ Toi tu n'es pas le copain de mon fils pour rien !

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Et Regina lui répondit qu'Henri répondrait à toutes ses questions sur le sujet. Ne sachant pas ce que son fils voulait dévoiler ou non à ses amis.

_ Arizona et moi devons préparer le repas pour ce soir. Je vous propose de vous installer pendant que nous sommes en cuisine. Ça vous va ?

Tout le monde hocha positivement de la tête et chacun alla défaire ses valises pendant que les deux femmes commencèrent à préparer le repas malawite.

_ Dis maman, je peux prendre le paravent dans votre chambre pour faire un peu comme une chambre au salon.

_ Oui si tu veux.

_ Chouette, hum ça sent bon. Ta cuisine m'a manqué. Tu pourras apprendre des recettes à Ma.

_ J'essayerais.

_ Ok.

Henri reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

_ Il est heureux d'être là et de te retrouver.

_ Oui, je suis contente de le voir ainsi.

Les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter tout en continuant leur travail. Elles entendaient les enfants rires derrière le paravent et étaient heureuses d'avoir tant de vie dans leur petit nid. Elles furent rejointes quelques minutes plus tard par Emma et Sam qu'elles chargèrent de mettre la table. Ces vacances commençaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils mangèrent tous ensembles le repas aux saveurs d'Afrique et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que chacun regagna son lit.

Le lendemain, Arizona et Regina emmenèrent tout le monde découvrir le marché et laissèrent leurs invités choisirent les ingrédients pour leurs prochains repas. Sam restaient beaucoup discuter avec elles, laissant les enfants, qui incluaient Emma, s'émerveiller devant tous les étals. Ils regagnèrent la maison en fin de matinée, Regina prépara un pique-nique et ils partirent tous en direction du lac, pour passer l'après-midi à la plage. La journée se passa entre rire, baignades et jeux sur la plage. Emma avait même eu le courage d'attraper Regina et de la jeter à l'eau. Henri n'avait pu s'empêcher d'immortaliser ce moment avec son appareil photo avant de rejoindre ses deux mères dans le lac, suivit de près par les autres. Ils regagnèrent la maison après avoir assisté au coucher du soleil et Sam se chargea de préparer le repas pour tout le monde. Après manger Arizona et Regina décidèrent d'aller se coucher, car Arizona devait se lever tôt pour se rendre au travail. Les autres leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et décidèrent de se regarder un film tous ensemble.

Les deux femmes venaient de se changer et se glissèrent dans les draps du lit.

_ Quelle journée !

_ A qui le dis-tu. Emma est une grande enfant.

_ Oh que oui, et encore elle a fait soft aujourd'hui.

_ Ça fait du bien d'avoir du monde à la maison.

_ Tu t'ennuies avec moi ?

_ Non, non pas du tout, ça fait juste du bien d'entendre des rires, d'avoir des enfants autour de soi.

_ Ta fille te manque.

_ Oui tous les jours. Et encore plus des jours comme celui-ci.

_ Tu as déjà pensé à avoir d'autres enfants ?

_ Euh… je… tu voudrais d'autres enfants ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. C'était juste une question comme ça.

_ Ah ok. Pour le moment je ne sais pas non plus. Au fait tu pourras m'emmener au travail demain ?

_ Euh si tu veux, mais pourquoi ?

_ Si vous voulez bouger vous aurez besoin des deux voitures.

_ Tu sais que tu n'es pas bête. Ok je te déposerais demain matin.

_ Merci. Je suis crevée, ils m'ont épuisé.

_ Viens là.

Arizona vint se blottir dans les bras de Regina et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Regina l'observa un moment, se demandant pourquoi elle lui avait balancé une telle bombe. Est-ce que elle voulait d'autres enfants ? C'est en se posant cette question et en écoutant la respiration calme d'Arizona qu'elle s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

 **29 juillet 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Regina c'était levée en même temps que sa compagne, elles avaient passé un petit moment coquin toutes les deux sous la douche avant de prendre leur petit déjeuner et de partir pour l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à la maison elle avait trouvé les trois ados autour de la table en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

_ Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Bonjour Regina ! (répondirent les deux amis d'Henri).

_ Bonjour maman ! Ben tu étais sortie ? Je croyais que tu dormais encore.

_ Je suis allée déposer Arizona au travail. Vous avez bien dormi tous les trois ?

Les trois enfants hochèrent la tête pas complètement réveillés.

_ Vous avez besoin d'autres choses pour le petit déjeuner ?

_ Moi je veux bien un jus de fruits frais si possible.

_ Oh moi aussi.

_ Idem.

_ Ok, je vous prépare ça. Sam et Emma sont toujours au lit ?

_ Oui.

Regina prépara un jus mangue-orange et s'installa à table avec les enfants. Ils discutèrent tous les quatre, Regina écoutant les enfants plus qu'elle ne participait. Ça lui faisait du bien de découvrir ce qu'était le quotidien de son fils. Une heure plus tard Sam et Emma se levèrent et s'installèrent avec eux. Regina leur demanda à tous ce qu'ils voulaient faire aujourd'hui. Certain parlèrent d'aller faire un tour à la plage en fin de journée, mais globalement ils voulaient rester tranquille et se reposer du voyage. Les enfants et Sam décidèrent de construire une cabane dans le jardin, au début Emma les aida un peu, alors que Regina faisait un peu de ménage. Mais très rapidement elle les laissa faire et rejoignit la brune.

_ Je peux t'aider ?

_ Si tu veux. J'allais plier les draps propres.

Les deux femmes commencèrent à discuter tout en rangeant l'appartement.

_ Il est sympa Sam. Je l'aime bien. Henri à l'air de l'apprécier.

_ Oui ils s'entendent bien. J'avais un peu peur au début, mais finalement je crois que ça fait du bien à Henri d'avoir un homme dans son entourage.

_ Je le pense aussi. Comment c'est passé la rencontre avec tes parents.

_ J'avais très peur, mais finalement tout c'est bien passé après l'effet de surprise. Tu aurais adoré voir leurs têtes ! Ma mère a ouvert la porte et elle s'est figée. Elle a appelé mon père et lui aussi s'est figé en découvrant Sam. Ne rigole pas, j'avoue que je ne savais plus où me mettre.

_ Henri m'a appris que tu allais bientôt être grande sœur.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, ils sont tous gaga avec ça.

_ Je suis contente pour eux. Tu pourras leur dire ?

_ Oui si tu veux. Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Est-ce que ça t'ennuierais de rester seule avec les enfants une journée ?

_ Non, même deux si tu veux.

_ Je ne voudrais pas abuser.

_ Henri est aussi mon fils je te rappelle. Ça vous fera du bien à Sam et toi d'être un peu seuls. Si tu veux je connais un établissement sympa ou vous pourriez passer la nuit. J'y ai séjourné lorsque j'écrivais l'un de mes articles. On peut les appeler pour réserver.

_ Ben écoute, pourquoi pas. Je vais en parler avec Sam tout à l'heure et je te dirais quoi.

_ Emma tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je te sens ailleurs, comme si quelque chose te préoccupait. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

_ Je… j'ai…

_ Emma que se passe-t-il ?

_ Jecroisquejesuisenceinte.

_ Tu as dit quoi ?! Enceinte ?

_ Chut ! Ne le dit pas si fort. J'ai du retard.

_ Beaucoup ? Tu as fait un test ?

_ Trois semaines. Non, je déteste ces trucs-là. Ils m'en ont fait passer plusieurs en prison, ça me donne encore des frissons ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Que va dire Sam, et Henri !

_ Euh, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu as déjà parlé de ça avec Sam ?

_ Je sais qu'il aimerait avoir des enfants, mais on n'a pas abordé le sujet plus que ça. Regina on est flic tous les deux, on…

_ Tu as peur. Écoute ne panique pas tant que tu n'es pas sûre. On peut aller faire une prise de sang si tu veux.

_ Une piqure, je…

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant. Si tu veux Arizona peut te la faire.

_ Ok on va faire ça. Et si c'est positif ?

_ On verra à ce moment-là. Emma tu es une bonne maman, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça.

_ Avec Henri c'était facile, tu avais fait tout le boulot et du bon boulot.

_ Bon reste là, je vais prévenir les autres qu'on va faire un tour.

_ Ok. Et Regina !

_ Oui ?

_ Merci.

_ De rien.

Regina alla retrouver les autres dans le jardin, ils étaient bien occuper à la construction de leur cabane et hochèrent simplement de la tête lorsqu'elle leur dit qu'Emma et elle partaient faire un tour. Elle rejoignit Emma et elles partirent toutes les deux pour l'hôpital. Arrivées sur place, Regina se dirigea directement vers le service pédiatrique où elle était sûre de trouver son docteur préféré. Elles arrivèrent dans le service et trouvèrent facilement la jeune femme blonde. Elle était avec les parents d'un patient et attendirent qu'elle finisse pour aller la voir.

_ Salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ Emma voulait voir où tu travail.

_ Mais bien sûr ! La vrai raison ?

_ On peut te voir dans un endroit tranquille ?

_ Oui on va aller dans mon bureau. Suivez-moi.

Elles la suivirent un peu plus loin dans le couloir et elles entrèrent toutes trois dans une petite pièce bien éclairé. Le bureau d'Arizona, respirait la joie de vivre, sur les murs étaient affichés de nombreux dessins et photos d'elles avec des tas d'enfants.

_ Ce sont tous des patients ou anciens patients.

_ Ah ok.

_ Asseyez-vous et dites-moi tout.

Emma se triturait les doigts dans tous les sens, elle n'était pas à l'aise, elle n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux et ne connaissais pas Arizona tant que ça. Regina voyant son mal être décida de prendre les choses en main.

_ On aurait besoin que tu fasses une prise de sang à Emma.

_ Parce que ?

_ Il se pourrait qu'elle soit enceinte.

_ Je vois. Emma tu as fait un test de grossesse ?

_ Non je n'aime pas ces machins-là. J'ai trois semaines de retard et je…

_ Je vois. Vous ne bougez pas, je reviens.

La blonde sortit du bureau et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour la prise de sang.

_ Tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas vraiment, et les aiguilles encore moins.

_ Ok. Alors regarde-moi, parle-moi d'Henri, comment ça se passe avec lui, l'école ? A la maison, avec Sam ?

Arizona posa beaucoup de questions à Emma, lui faisant penser à autre chose, et tout en écoutant les réponses de la blonde elle s'affaira à lui faire sa prise de sang. La blonde continuait de raconter le dernier match de basket auxquels ils avaient assisté tous les trois. Arizona s'assit sur son bureau pour l'écouter finir son histoire et souriait devant le visage souriant d'Emma lorsqu'elle partageait ces souvenirs.

_ Charmante histoire. Bon alors j'aurais tes résultats en début d'après-midi.

_ Mes… attends tu as fait la prise de sang ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu as des pouvoirs magiques toi aussi ?

Arizona se mit à rigoler.

_ Non, je travaille juste toute la journée avec des enfants.

_ Ouah ! Je n'ai rien sentit. Tu vas devenir mon infirmière attitrée !

_ Ça ne va pas être possible ça Emma, c'est déjà la mienne !

_ Vous restez déjeuner avec moi ? Comme ça je vous donne le résultat juste après.

_ Oui, de toutes façon à la maison ils sont occupés, c'est tout juste s'ils ont daigné me répondre quand je suis allée leur dire qu'on partait. Ils ont de quoi mangé dans le réfrigérateur, ils seront se débrouiller.

Les trois femmes quittèrent le bureau d'Arizona, elles passèrent déposer l'échantillon de sang pour les analyses et se rendirent à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Emma et Regina racontèrent à Arizona le projet de cabane dans lequel s'était lancé Sam avec les enfants. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, Regina informa sa compagne qu'elles seraient deux jours seules avec les enfants, Emma et Sam souhaitant se retrouver un peu tous les deux.

_ Ben dit donc tu avais faim ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant ? Et pourtant je ne suis pas mal dans le genre. Où est-ce que tu mets tout ça ?

_ Arizona tu as devant toi, la reine de la mal bouffe. Emma tu n'as pas changé. Tu sais ton assiette ne vas pas s'envoler.

_ Oui je sais, répondit-elle la bouche pleine. Mais c'est trop bon et j'avais trop faim !

Les deux autres se mirent à rire, l'ambiance était détendue et pendant quelques minutes elles avaient toutes oubliées l'objet de leur venue, jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier viennent remettre les résultats à Arizona. Emma se redressa soudain et avala sa dernière boucher difficilement, cette fois elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors je crois que des félicitations s'imposent !

_ Oh la vache ! Je… tu… je…

_ Oui Emma tu es enceinte.

Les deux autres femmes virent le visage d'Emma passer par toutes les expressions. Emma était perdue, enceinte, elle était enceinte. Elle avait un petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle avait peur, peur de la réaction de Sam, peur d'être une mauvaise mère, peur de tout en fait. Et c'est la main de Regina qui se posa sur son avant-bras qui la fit sortir de son état et la rassura.

_ Emma tout va bien se passer. Tu n'es pas seule cette fois. Tu as Sam, tu as Henri, tu as tes parents et tu peux aussi compter sur moi.

_ Je… j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir Henri, je ne sais pas s'il veut des frères et sœurs, je… et s'il se sentait rejeté. Regina tu en penses quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je peux essayer de savoir ce qu'il pense avant que tu lui en parles si tu veux ?

_ Merci, je veux bien.

_ Ok, je discuterais avec lui demain quand tu seras en ballade avec Sam.

Les trois femmes restèrent un peu discutées, puis Arizona retourna travailler, tandis qu'Emma et Regina passèrent au marché avant de rentrer à la maison. Emma informa Sam de leur petites excursion de deux jours rien que tous les deux, et il fut ravi de passer du temps en tête à tête avec la jeune femme. La soirée marqua l'inauguration de la cabane autour d'un barbecue préparé par les garçons.


	12. VJJ-part11-Une grande nouvelle

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à ceux qui me lisent, me mettent en follow et un grand merci pour les reviews.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre en grande partie sur Emma, mais aussi sur la relation Regina et Henri.**

 **Et... l'arrivée d'une certaine petite fille !**

 **J'attends vos réactions. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

* * *

 **11** **ème** **partie – Une grande nouvelle**

 **30 juillet 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Emma et Sam étaient partis de bonne heure et avaient déposé Arizona au travail en même temps. Regina se retrouvait donc seule avec les enfants. Ils étaient encore tous attablés devant leur petit déjeuner.

_ Alors les enfants qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui ?

_ Maman j'ai bien aimé l'article que tu as écrit sur les plantations de tabac et de thé, c'est loin d'ici ?

_ La plus près se trouve à deux heures de route, pourquoi ?

_ J'aimerai beaucoup voir ça en vrai, enfin si ça intéresse tout le monde, sinon quand on reviendra du Rwanda.

_ Moi aussi ça m'intéresserait, et Ethan est toujours partant pour tout.

_ Ok, alors j'ai une idée, on pourrait nous aussi partir deux jours, traverser le Shire Highlands aujourd'hui et découvrir les plantations, puis dormir dans la Shire Valley. Demain on passe la journée dans la réserve de Majete, où vous pourrez découvrir un peu la faune locale.

_ Chouette ! répondirent-ils tous.

_ Très bien vous allez chacun préparer un sac à dos, moi je m'occupe des vivres et de prévenir Arizona.

Les trois enfants partirent en courant préparer leurs affaires. Regina appela sa compagne et lui expliqua son petit périple et qu'ils ne seraient donc pas là ce soir. Arizona lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, et que du coup elle irait manger avec des collègues. Une heure plus tard, la petite troupe était en route pour la région des hauts-plateaux. Ils prirent leur temps, s'arrêtant régulièrement dans diverses plantations, chaque fois ils étaient bien accueillis, Regina y avait passé pas mal de temps lorsqu'elle écrivait son article et elles retournaient régulièrement leur rendre visites. A midi ils mangèrent dans une plantation de thé, où ils partagèrent le repas des travailleurs. Les enfants posaient beaucoup de questions et tous étaient heureux d'y répondre. La plupart parlaient très bien l'anglais qui était l'une des langues officielle du pays. Le soir venu, ils se posèrent dans un hôtel à Chikwawa où Regina avait déjà séjourné, elle était devenue amie avec les propriétaires et étaient toujours très bien accueillie. Une fois le repas fini, Meg et Ethan complètement épuisés de leur journée étaient allés se coucher sans plus de cérémonie. Henri était assis sur un banc à l'extérieur de la chambre et observait le ciel étoilé. Regina s'approcha de lui avec une couverture, les nuits étaient fraiches à cette saison.

_ Ça va mon grand ?

_ Oui, je passe de super vacances, je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi. Tu m'as manqué.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Ça se passe bien avec Emma et Sam ?

_ Oui c'est chouette, Sam est cool, il joue souvent avec moi au baseball, basket et tout un tas d'autres choses. Maman est heureuse avec lui.

_ Et toi aussi, tu es heureux ?

_ Oui, même si tu me manques.

_ Tu t'es fait de très bons amis, je suis heureuse de les rencontrer.

_ Oui c'est top, quand Emma leur a proposé ça, je n'en revenais pas ! Parfois j'aimerais que rien ne change, qu'on reste là comme ça tous heureux. Ne plus grandir.

_ Henri. Pourquoi tu dis ça, les changements peuvent être bénéfiques, tu vas encore grandir, tomber amoureux, avoir des enfants.

_ Oui je sais. Tous les gens amoureux veulent des enfants ? Tu en veux toi avec Arizona ?

_ Euh, je ne sais pas Henri. Tu en penserais quoi si c'était le cas, si j'avais d'autres enfants ou si Emma et Sam en avaient ?

_ Euh, je ne sais pas, ça serait cool je pense, mais vous m'aimeriez tout de même ?

_ Bien sûr Henri, tu es notre fils et notre amour pour toi ne changera jamais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a plusieurs enfants que notre amour se divise entre eux, au contraire il est aussi fort pour chacun d'entre eux. Regarde Arizona a une petite fille qu'elle aime plus que tout et aujourd'hui elle te considère presque comme son fils et elle t'aime tout autant.

_ Si Emma et Sam ont des enfants, Sam sera aussi mon père ?

_ Ça dépendra de toi ça, si tu le considère comme tel alors il deviendra ton père de cœur, je ne suis pas ta vraie mère et pourtant tu m'aimes comme si je l'étais.

_ Parce que tu l'ais pour moi, c'est toi qui m'a élevé.

_ Merci, je t'aime mon chéri.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

_ Bon il se fait tard si on allait dormir nous aussi, demain on a encore une longue journée qui nous attend.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, Regina le bras posé sur les épaules de son fils. Elle était fière du jeune homme qu'il était en train de devenir. Il allait être un grand frère génial.

* * *

 **30 juillet 2014**

 **Senga Bay, Malawi**

De leurs côté Emma et Sam c'était rendu à Senga Bay à moins de deux heures de Monkey Bay. Ils s'étaient promenés au bord du lac, la vue y était vraiment magnifique. Ils avaient tenu compte des panneaux d'avertissement qui disait de ne pas se promener sur la plage après 17h car les hippopotames revenaient y passer la nuit. Par curiosité ils étaient restés quelques temps à surveiller une plage se demandant s'ils verraient un de ces animaux. Ils ne furent pas déçus quand vers 18h ils virent une mère et son petit remonter sur la plage. Emma telle une enfant sautillait sur place. Ils restèrent un petit moment à les observer, puis rentrèrent lorsque Sam aperçu des frissons sur les bras de sa compagne. Regina leur avait réservé une chambre dans un hôtel au bord de l'eau, Ils avaient vu sur le lac. Ils mangèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel et purent admirer le coucher du soleil sur le lac. C'était vraiment très beau. Sam trouvait Emma étrange, elle d'habitude si bavarde, ne disait presque rien. Il n'avait rien dit de la journée, mais là il commençait vraiment à se poser des questions.

_ Mon cœur tout va bien ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je t'ai senti un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui.

_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

_ Ok, je t'écoute.

_ Tu sais que moi et les discours ce n'est pas vraiment ça, je suis plutôt du genre cash.

_ Oui je sais, et ça fait partie des choses que j'aime chez toi.

_ Ok, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire, mais vas-y lance toi.

_ Je suis enceinte.

Sam ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, il resta un instant à la regarder, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu, puis les trois mots arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau et là il réalisa.

_ Tu… Oh mon dieu Emma, mais c'est… merveilleux. Je… je vais être papa ?

_ Oui, ça te fait plaisir ?

_ Si ça me fait plaisir, mais je suis fou de joie tu veux dire.

Sam se leva de table, fit le tour et prit Emma dans ses bras. Il la fit tourner et tourner encore, ne pouvant contenir sa joie. Il allait être papa, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Il la reposa enfin à terre et l'embrassa. Puis il se détacha d'elle et d'un coup réalisa une chose.

_ Sam ça va ?

_ Ton père va me tuer !

Emma se mit à rire d'un rire franc et cristallin à la fois, il aimait son rire, il était communicatif et il se mit à rire avec elle. Puis il retourna s'assoir, il avait tant de question à lui poser.

_ Tu le sais depuis quand ?

_ J'avais un doute, mais j'en ai eu la confirmation hier.

_ Hier, ouah et tu as réussi à garder ça pour toi ?

_ Joker.

_ Qui est au courant ?

_ Regina et Arizona. J'ai parlé de mes doutes à Regina et elle m'a emmené à l'hôpital pour qu' Arizona me fasse une prise de sang.

_ Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

_ Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir, ni comment Henri va réagir, alors c'est vrai j'ai préféré demander conseil à Regina.

_ Ok. Ouah je vais être papa !

_ Oui.

_ Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire là tout de suite ?

_ Non. Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais avoir des envies, pas l'inverse !

_ J'ai envie de te faire l'amour toute la nuit et de commencer là tout de suite, alors que dirais-tu de rejoindre notre magnifique chambre et de faire honneur à l'immense lit qui s'y trouve.

_ Je dis que je te suis.

Sam refit le tour de la table et pris Emma dans ses bras, il traversa le restaurant comme ça, en annonçant la grande nouvelle à tous ceux qu'il croisait. Il avait besoin de partager son bonheur avec tout le monde. Emma et Sam firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir aux premiers rayons du soleil.

* * *

 **31 juillet 2014**

 **Chikwawa, Malawi**

Regina et les enfants c'étaient levés de bonne heure, ils avaient rendez-vous avec un ami de la brune pour faire un safari en 4x4 dans la réserve animalière de Majete. Les enfants étaient en émerveillement devant ces animaux à l'état sauvage. Ils y virent des éléphants, des lions, des hippopotames, des crocodiles, des zèbres, des rhinocéros noirs, des oiseaux de nombreuses espèces différentes, des antilopes, des léopards… Ils firent une bonne partie en 4x4, mais également une randonnée de deux heures à pied, Henri prenait des tonnes de photos, Regina ne restait pas en reste et pour une fois prenait des photos de famille, elle posa plus d'une fois le trépied pour se prendre avec les enfants devant ces magnifiques paysages et animaux africains. En milieu d'après-midi, ils dirent au-revoir à leur guide et reprirent la route en direction de Monkey Bay. Regina était heureuse de ces deux jours passés avec les enfants et aimaient voir des étoiles briller dans leurs yeux.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison en début de soirée et retrouvèrent Arizona, Sam et Emma en train de préparer le repas. Les enfants parlaient tous en même temps, racontant tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus durant ces deux journées. C'est Regina qui du calmer le jeu.

_ Stop ! On va bientôt passer à table, je veux que vous alliez prendre votre douche avant, et on ne râle pas ! On se dépêche.

Les enfants partirent en direction de la salle de bain sans demander leur reste.

_ Et bien ! Regina tu m'impressionnes, maintenant j'arrive enfin à t'imaginer en Evil Queen.

_ Ça c'est bien passé ?

_ Oui très bien, ils ont été adorables, ils se sont intéressés à tout, non franchement si tous les ados étaient comme eux, le monde tournerait mieux. Et vous les amoureux ? Tout c'est bien passé ?

_ Oui très bien, franchement Regina, l'hôtel était magnifique, encore merci.

_ Et ?

_ Tout va très bien.

_ Plus que bien même.

_ Je suis heureuse pour vous. Tu vas le dire quand à Henri ?

_ Me dire quoi ?

_ Eh gamin, ça y est tu es tout propre ?

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire ?

_ Si on allait tous les deux dehors un moment ?

_ Ok. Mais ce n'est rien de grave hein ?

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas. On vous laisse, on doit avoir une petite conversation mère fils.

_ Ok, à tout de suite.

Emma regarda Regina dans les yeux et comprit que ça se passerait bien. Ils sortirent dans le jardin et allèrent s'assoir dans la cabane. Ça faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là, l'un en face de l'autre et Emma n'avait toujours rien dit.

_ Ma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Henri j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Avec Sam ont…

_ Vous allez vous marier ?

_ Euh non.

_ Ah. D'un ton un peu déçu. Vous n'allez pas vous séparer hein ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non gamin. Je… enfin ce n'est pas facile à dire.

_ Ben dis-le tout simplement.

_ Avec Sam, on va avoir un bébé.

_ C'est vrai ! Tu es enceinte ? Ah mais je comprends mieux la conversation que j'ai eue avec maman hier. Elle le savait n'est-ce pas ?

_ Euh oui, mais de quoi as-tu parlé avec ta mère ?

_ Elle m'a demandé comment je me sentirais si elle et Arizona ou toi et Sam vous aviez d'autres enfants.

_ Ah ! Et alors ?

_ Ben c'est chouette !

_ C'est vrai ? Tu es sûr ? Ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ?

_ Non vraiment je trouve ça bien. Et puis vous n'alliez pas attendre encore longtemps, tu n'es plus toute jeune.

_ Eh ! Sale gosse.

Henri lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et ils commencèrent à se chamailler en rigolant. Les autres entendirent les éclats de rire de l'intérieur et se rendirent dans le jardin voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils restèrent interdits devant la scène, Emma avait Henri posé en travers de ses épaules et les deux rigolaient de tout leur cœur. Les deux autres enfants rigolèrent en voyant la scène et Regina finit pas poser la question que tous se posait.

_ On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

_ Je vais être grand frère !

Ils restèrent tous ensembles encore un instant dans le jardin avant de fêter la nouvelle autour d'un bon repas.

_ Levons nos verres à Emma et Sam.

_ Eh ! Pourquoi j'ai du jus de fruit moi ?

_ Tu es enceinte ma chère, c'est fini l'alcool pour toi avant un bon moment.

_ Eh !

_ Quoi ? Si je ne peux pas boire alors toi non plus ! Tu m'as fait cet enfant, maintenant tu assumes.

Les autres se mirent à rire devant la mine déconfite de Sam.

_ Non, ne t'avise même pas de me faire une remarque, sinon tu auras affaire à mon père et tu sais qu'il est très vieux jeux et traditions.

_ Oh c'est vrai ça, David va en être malade !

_ C'est bon Regina, n'en rajoute pas !

_ Pour le coup j'aimerais trop être là quand tu vas leur annoncer.

_ Je les prendrais en photo pour toi maman !

Regina fit un clin d'œil à son fils. Elle aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle complicité qu'ils avaient depuis la fin de la malédiction. Ils veillèrent tard ce soir-là profitant de leur dernière soirée tous ensembles à Monkey Bay.

* * *

 **31 juillet 2014**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Callie était à l'aéroport, elle serrait Sofia dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, son bébé partait à l'autre bout du monde pour trois semaines.

_ Maman ! Tu me sers trop fort.

_ Désolée chérie, mais tu vas tellement me manquer. Tu as bien tout pris pour ton voyage ?

_ J'ai mon singe, mon livre, le cadeau pour maman, des bonbons, des gâteaux, mon album photo, ma poupée et… je crois que c'est tout !

_ Ok c'est bien. Alors Alex tu te rappel ce que j'ai dit, tu…

_ Je ne lâche pas Sofia des yeux. Je m'assure qu'elle boit assez. Je lui demande régulièrement si elle a besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Je la tien bien par la main lors des différentes escales. Oui Callie j'ai tout bien enregistré.

_ Ok. Viens là ma puce encore un câlin pour la route.

Sofia fit un dernier câlin à sa mère puis donna la main à Alex et Jo pour passer les contrôles. Elle fit un dernier signe de la main à sa mère avant de passer les barrières de sécurité. Le voyage allait être long, mais tous avait déjà très hâte d'y être.

* * *

 **02 août 2014**

 **Lilongwe, Malawi**

Ils étaient partis à deux voitures de Monkey Bay la veille. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à visiter un peu la capitale et le soir ils étaient allés manger dans un petit restaurant au centre-ville. Un peu avant minuit ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'aéroport. Leur avion décollait à 2h20, une fois leurs bagages enregistrés et les contrôles de sécurités passés, ils s'étaient posés dans la salle d'embarquement. Les enfants s'était endormis rapidement sur leurs sièges, Emma en faisant de même. Regina, Arizona et Sam discutait tranquillement de tout et de rien. Lorsque l'appel pour le début de l'embarquement se fit, ils se répartirent pour réveiller les autres.

_ Emma, chérie, il faut que tu te réveilles, on doit monter dans l'avion.

_ Non, je ne veux pas, encore dodo.

_ Emma, tu dormiras dans l'avion, mais là on doit y aller.

Emma ouvrit les yeux bien malgré elle, elle se redressa et commença à avancer tel un robot tout en ronchonnant.

_ Ce n'est pas humain comme horaire !

Regina se mit à rigoler quand elle vit Henri agir exactement de la même façon, l'expression telle mère, tel fils portait bien son nom.

Ils finirent tout de même par embarquer et tous dormaient avant même que l'avion n'ai décollé. Ils avaient une escale de prévu à Nairobi avant d'arriver à Kigali un peu avant huit heures du matin.

* * *

 **02 août 2014**

 **Kigali, Rwanda**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures trente qu'ils étaient arrivés au Rwanda, ils étaient de retour à l'aéroport et attendaient les amis d'Arizona.

Leur matinée avait été bien occupé, en effet tout comme en Tanzanie, Regina avait bien fait les choses, elle avait pris deux guides privés avec deux 4x4 six places. Les guides étaient deux frères très sympathiques, ils les attendaient à la sortie de l'aéroport avec des pancartes à leurs noms. Elle leur avait expliqué que pour le moment ils étaient sept mais que deux autres personnes devaient arriver d'ici treize heures. Du coup les deux guides c'étaient concertés et leur avait proposé une visite guidée de la ville et de manger dans un petit restaurant sympa qu'ils connaissaient. Regina avait expliqué la proposition aux autres qui avaient tous acceptés. Après le repas ils étaient tous revenus à l'aéroport pour récupérer les derniers membres du groupe avant de faire route pour la forêt de Nyungwe.

Alex, Jo et Sofia avaient atterri et attendaient maintenant leurs bagages. Le voyage avait été long mais c'était bien passé. Sofia avait vraiment été très sage, dormant de longues heures, regardant des films d'animations ou posant tout un tas de question sur l'Afrique à Alex qui y était allé l'année passée. Une fois les bagages récupérés, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Alex chercha son amie. En fait Arizona était de dos en train de discuter avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et c'est le regard de Regina qu'il croisa en premier. Cette dernière le vit et allait prévenir les autres quand elle remarqua qu'Alex lui faisait signe de ne rien dire, elle remarqua aussi une petite fille brune qui lui tenait la main, elle se mit à sourire. Alex avait réussi l'inimaginable. Sofia était excitée comme une puce elle cherchait sa mère du regard, mais il y avait trop de monde et elle ne la trouvait pas. Alex le comprit et s'arrêta, il se baissa à sa hauteur et lui montra Arizona du doigt. La petite fille regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Alex, elle repéra Regina qui lui fit un grand sourire, lâcha la main d'Alex et se mit à courir en direction de sa mère. Arizona n'avait toujours rien remarqué, par contre Emma avait vu Regina observé quelque chose et intrigué elle s'était approchée d'elle pour mieux voir alors qu' Arizona discutait toujours avec Sam. Soudain Arizona cru entendre une petite voix appeler maman, mais son imagination devait lui jouer des tours ce n'était pas possible. Elle était en train de se faire cette réflexion lorsqu'un petit boulet de canon s'agrippa à ses jambes en criant maman.

_ Maman, maman !

Arizona descendit son regard et vit Sofia accroché à ses jambes, elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, la petite fille était toujours là, la regardant avec ses grand yeux noisette.

_ Sofia ?!

Arizona s'accroupit pour se retrouver à hauteur de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras. Que c'était bon de la sentir de nouveau contre elle.

_ Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Bonjour Alex. On peut dire que tu soignes tes entrées toi !

_ On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas ! Bonjour Regina, content de te revoir. Je te présente ma compagne Jo.

_ Bonjour Jo. Je vous présente tout le monde alors Alex tu connais déjà Henri, les deux autres ados ce sont ses amis Meg et Ethan. Et voici Emma, la deuxième mère d'Henri et son compagnon Sam. Et la fille toute larmoyante juste à tes pieds je crois que vous la connaissez déjà.

Arizona se releva et prit Alex dans ses bras.

_ Comment tu as fait ?

_ Tonton Alex et tata Meredith ont dit à maman que c'était la seule façon pour que je sois sage à la maison !

Tout le monde rigola, Arizona était aux anges, elle allait passer trois semaines avec sa fille. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter avant de rejoindre les deux guides qui les attendaient à l'extérieur près des véhicules. Regina s'approcha d'eux pour leur signaler que finalement ils seraient dix au lieu de neuf. Ils se répartirent dans les véhicules, Arizona et Regina montant avec Sofia, Alex et Jo, tandis que Emma et Sam montait avec les ados dans l'autre 4x4. Tout le monde étaient là, le safari pouvait commencer.


	13. VJJ-part12-Le pays des mille collines 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici notre petit groupe en vacances au Rwanda, ces vacances vont s'étalées sur 3 parties.**

 **J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de descriptions dans ces parties, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé les écrire et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont.**

 **Aujourd'hui donc la première partie de ce voyage. Laissez-moi vos avis, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que vous avez ressenti.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **12** **ème** **partie – Le pays des mille collines 1**

 **02 août 2014**

 **Kigali, Rwanda**

Les deux voitures quittèrent l'aéroport et sortirent rapidement de la ville en prenant la direction de Nyanza où ils feraient leur premier arrêt. A peine sortis de la ville, s'offre à leurs yeux le Rwanda profond. Le pays parsemé de collines verdoyantes défilent sous leurs yeux, ils sont tous fatigués du voyage mais ils ne peuvent détacher leurs regards de ce pays extrêmement vert que l'on nomme le pays des mille collines. Le vert se décline partout et dans toutes les teintes, du vert bleuté des eucalyptus qui séparent les innombrables parcelles de terre, au vert foncé des cyprès qui bordent la piste qu'ils empruntent, en passant par le vert tendre des rizières qu'ils aperçoivent au loin dans les vallées. Sofia assise près de sa mère lui pose tout un tas de questions sur ce qu'elle découvre en regardant par la fenêtre. Arizona lui explique alors les différentes cultures qui tapissent les vallées du pays, le café, le tabac, les haricots, les pommes de terre, le maïs ou encore le sorgho qui créent ainsi une palette de teintes très variées.

_ C'est quoi du Sorgho maman ?

_ C'est une céréale comme le maïs ou le riz. Tu peux cuire les grains pour les manger ou tu peux les écraser pour faire de la farine.

_ On va en manger ?

_ Je ne sais pas, on peut demander à Olivier si tu veux.

Sofia fit sa timide, elle n'osait pas poser la question au chauffeur. Du coup Arizona rigola et posa la question.

_ Olivier, ma fille se demande si on mangera du Sorgho pendant le voyage.

_ Bien sûr madame, je pourrais même vous faire goûter les tiges.

_ Les tiges ?

_ Oui ça se mâche comme la canne à sucre, on en tire du sirop ou du sucre.

_ Je ne savais pas. Merci pour ces informations.

_ De rien madame, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je suis là pour ça. Nous seront à Nyanza dans un peu plus d'une heure maintenant. Là-bas je vous ferais visiter l'ancien palais royal.

Suivant l'exemple d'Arizona, Alex et Jo se mirent du coup à poser des questions à leur guide, Sofia écoutait tout, elle était de nature curieuse et aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses. Mais quand la discussion devint trop compliquée pour elle, elle se mit à observer sa mère et Regina. Les deux femmes se tenaient par la main et se regardaient avec tendresse, elles pouvaient enfin avoir des gestes tendres sans avoir peur de finir en prison, ici au Rwanda l'homosexualité n'était pas un crime, bien entendu elles n'allaient pas non plus provoquer, mais rien que le fait de pouvoir se tenir par la main emplissait leur cœur de joie.

_ Dis maman ?

_ Oui ma chérie.

_ Je dois encore garder ton secret ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Sofia se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui dire.

_ Regina c'est ton amoureuse.

_ Oh, ce secret là ! Non mon cœur, ils sont tous au courant.

_ Chouette. Dis Regina ?

_ Oui Sofia.

_ Elle embrasse bien ma maman ?

_ Oui Regina c'est une bonne question ça, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'avait de si spécial Arizona pour séduire ainsi la gente féminine.

_ Et toi ça te fait rire, tu vas me laissée me dépatouiller avec ta fille et cet indécrottable d'Alex !

_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'on pose la question et j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'entendre ta réponse.

Sofia fixait Regina de son air sérieux, attendant la réponse avec impatience. Regina réfléchi un instant à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à la fille de sa compagne, puis une image lui vient à l'esprit et elle y trouva sa réponse.

_ Oui Sofia, ta maman elle embrasse très bien, elle embrasse si bien qu'après son départ pour l'Afrique j'ai pris la décision de venir la rejoindre car je ne pouvais pas n'avoir qu'un seul baiser d'elle.

_ C'est vrai ! Tu es venue en Afrique pour que maman te fasse des bisous ?

Les adultes riaient aux réflexions enfantines de Sofia, il n'y avait que les enfants pour avoir de telles réactions.

_ Entre autres choses, oui. Mais aussi parce qu'elle me manquait déjà alors que je la connaissais à peine.

_ Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

_ Ta maman à percuté Regina et l'a fait tomber dans une flaque !

_ Alex !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai !

_ Si Jo je t'assure, en tout cas c'est ce qu' Ari m'a raconté. Regina peux-tu confirmer cette version de l'histoire.

Sofia avait le regard suspendu aux lèvres de Regina. Elle pensait que son tonton Alex racontait n'importe quoi.

_ Je confirme cette version. On était à New York, je revenais de Central Park et me dirigeais vers mon hôtel quand il a commencé à pleuvoir. J'ai accéléré le pas et là sortant d'un taxi, Arizona m'est rentrée dedans et je suis tombée assise dans une flaque d'eau qu'il y avait sur le trottoir. Je portais un manteau écru tout neuf, autant vous dire que le résultat était assez pitoyable. J'ai relevé la tête me demandant encore ce qui venait de se passer quand j'ai croisé le regard de cette belle blonde qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser. On a fini par rentré se mettre à l'abri dans le hall de l'hôtel et là elle a continué à s'excuser, à vouloir emmener mon manteau au pressing, à vouloir me soigner et à m'inviter à boire un verre pour se faire pardonner.

_ Te soigner ?

_ Oui je m'étais fait une égratignure à la jambe.

_ J'ai quand même du te faire quelques points.

_ Tu l'as laissé te recoudre ?

_ Il faut croire !

_ Ensuite je l'ai laissé se changer et je suis allée l'attendre au bar de l'hôtel, je me suis fait draguer par un gros nase, et vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Regina a fait ! Elle s'est avancée d'un pas assuré vers moi, ma prise par la taille, m'a embrassé sur la joue et m'a appelé mon amour. Vous auriez vu sa tête c'était trop drôle. Et on est devenu amies.

_ Et quand est-ce qu'elle est devenue ton amoureuse ?

_ Oh ! Bien plus tard ma chérie, six semaines pour être exact, quand Regina est venue en Afrique et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle allait rester.

_ Ouah ! C'est comme dans les contes de fées.

Alex se mit à rire à la réflexion de Sofia.

_ Ben qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle tonton ?

_ Rien ma puce, tonton est bête, tu as entièrement raison, c'est comme dans les contes.

Fit Arizona en lançant un regard noir à Alex qui continuait de rire. Sofia s'approcha de lui pour lui parler tout bas.

_ Tu t'es fait gronder ! Elle t'a fait son regard.

_ Oui. Mais si tu veux tu viendras me voir et je te raconterais plein d'autres histoires sur ta maman.

_ Deal ? Tape là !

Alex tapa dans la main de la petite fille sous le regard intrigué des deux femmes. Il leur fit comprendre que c'était entre lui et Sofia.

Finalement le temps était passé vite et ils arrivèrent à l'ancien palais royal de Nyanza, le site comportait plusieurs huttes construites de façon traditionnelles. Les enfants étaient émerveillés, eux qui étaient issus d'un monde moderne fait de building, avaient du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse vivre dans une habitation aussi basique. Ils posaient tous beaucoup de question aux deux guides Olivier et Théo. A peine descendue de voiture Sofia s'était avancée vers les trois ados et avait pris la main d'Henri. Henri avait été surpris et avait regardé sa mère et Arizona pour leurs demander quoi faire. Ces dernières lui avaient sourit, le laissant entendre qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait donc gardé la main de Sofia dans la sienne tout au long de la visite. Ça c'était compliqué au moment de monter en voiture car Sofia voulait monter dans la même qu'Henri, Du coup Jo décida de laisser sa place à Henri et monta dans l'autre véhicule. La petite fille fatiguée s'endormit contre Henri à peine la voiture démarrée.

_ Elle est mignonne ta fille, mais elle ne va plus me lâcher des vacances ?

_ Je ne sais pas Henri, je ne l'ai jamais vu agir ainsi. Mais si ça te dérange n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je lui expliquerais.

_ Non, ça ne me dérange pas, c'est juste que parfois j'aurais envie d'être juste avec mes amis. Elle va dormir avec nous ?

_ Non, elle dormira avec moi, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas Gina.

_ Gina ? C'est nouveau ça ?

_ Euh c'est Emma qui t'appelle comme ça et j'avoue que j'aime bien.

_ Emma ? Ok pourquoi pas. Et non ça ne me dérange pas, c'est ce que je pensais que tu ferais. D'ailleurs si tu préfères que je prenne une autre chambre pour vous laisser seules.

_ Certainement pas. Tu fais partie de ma vie toi aussi, et je veux que Sofia fasse partie de la tienne.

_ Oh ce que vous êtes mignonne, on dirait presque grand-mère et grand-père !

Henri reçu un regard noir de sa mère, il avait dit ça pour l'embêter, mais en fait il était ravi de voir sa mère heureuse et amoureuse.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils firent un deuxième arrêt au musée national de Butare, remarquable musée ethnographique d'Afrique centrale. Arizona n'eut pas le cœur de réveiller Sofia et resta donc à l'extérieur avec elle. Emma que les musées n'intéressaient pas plus que ça resta lui tenir compagnie.

_ Tu dois être contente d'avoir ta fille pour les vacances.

_ Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Ça fait un bien fou. Elle me manque tellement.

_ Elle a l'air d'apprécier Henri ?

_ Oui, elle l'a surtout pris pour un oreiller. Henri a été adorable avec elle.

_ Il s'est y faire le gamin. Ça lui fera de l'entrainement.

_ Tu te sens comment à ce propos ?

_ J'ai peur, et en même temps hâte que la demi-portion soit parmi nous.

_ Tu préfères une fille ou un garçon ?

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. J' ai encore du mal à réaliser, ça fait tout juste un an qu'on se connait avec Sam et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait bien plus. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens à ma place.

_ J'arrive très bien à l'imaginer. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Regina, je ne cherchais absolument pas l'amour, et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai trouvé. Elle a été ma bouée de sauvetage, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans elle.

_ La tête que j'ai faite en comprenant qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour toi ! Je l'ai cuisiné un moment pour lui faire avouer. Il faut dire que je ne comprenais pas trop cette lubie d'aller en Afrique. Puis elle nous a montré ses photos, elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait en faire son métier et là je t'ai vu, j'ai vu le regard que tu avais déjà pour elle. Tu as su au premier regard n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, et plus les jours passaient, moins j'avais envie de me séparer d'elle. Pourtant il n'y avait rien entre nous, mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… je…

_ L'amour véritable comme on dit par chez nous.

_ Eh ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Alex !

_ Euh non, je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui encore. Par contre Jo est super sympa.

Les deux femmes continuèrent à discuter de leurs amis et familles, elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler rien que toutes les deux jusqu'à maintenant et appréciaient de pouvoir enfin le faire. Elles furent interrompues par la voix endormie d'une petite fille ne comprenant pas bien où elle se trouvait.

_ Tu es réveillée ma puce. Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Oui, ils sont où les autres ?

_ Ils visitent le musée. Tu as faim ?

Sofia hocha vivement la tête, Arizona l'assit près d'Emma sur le muret et retourna au véhicule voir ce qu'elle trouvait dans la glacière mis à leur disposition. Elle trouva des bananes et en rapporta aussi pour elle et Emma.

_ Voici mademoiselle.

_ Merci maman.

_ Tiens Emma je me suis dit que toi aussi tu aurais faim.

_ Merci, déjà qu'habituellement je suis un estomac sur pattes mais maintenant c'est pire.

_ Tu es l'autre maman d'Henri ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu n'as pas d'autres enfants ?

_ Pas encore, mais j'en ai un qui grandi dans mon ventre.

_ C'est vrai ? Il te donne des coups ? Le petit frère de Zola il donnait des coup de pied à tata Meredith.

_ Non, il est encore trop petit pour ça.

_ Ok. J'aime bien Henri.

_ Oui j'ai vu ça. Pourquoi tu l'aimes bien ?

_ Parce qu'il est comme moi, il a deux mamans lui aussi.

_ Ah ben oui je comprends.

_ Mais lui il a plus de chance que moi.

_ Ben pourquoi tu dis ça Sofia ?

Arizona qui écoutait leur conversation n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

_ Ben parce que… je…

_ Sofia ?

_ Ben parce que ses mamans elles s'entendent bien, et le monsieur il est gentil.

_ Qui ça Sam ?

_ Oui.

_ Sofia, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'entend plus avec maman qu'on t'aime moins. Tu le sais ça ma chérie.

_ Oui. Mais à cause de ça je ne te vois pas souvent. Et Mike il n'est pas gentil.

_ Tu veux me parler de Mike ?

_ Non ! Dis Emma tu vas l'appeler comment ton bébé ?

Sofia venait de changer de sujet, Arizona avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister pour le moment. Mais elle était bien décidée à comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas avec ce fameux Mike. Elles restèrent encore un moment toutes les trois à discuter avant d'être rejointe par le reste du groupe. Cette fois Sofia ne voulu pas lâcher Emma, Henri repris donc sa place initiale et fut remplacer par Emma. Alex était ravie, il allait enfin pourvoir en savoir plus sur l'autre mère d'Henri. Malheureusement pour lui Sofia monopolisa la conversation jusqu'à leur destination finale, la réserve naturelle de Nyungwe.

Comme à son habitude Regina n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, l'hôtel était composé de nombreuses petites maisons, qui comprenaient chambre, salle de bain, salon et terrasse. La vue depuis l'hôtel était tout simplement inqualifiable, ils se trouvaient au cœur de la forêt tropicale. Un repas traditionnel leur fut servit à base de tarot, patates douces, bananes plantain, citrouille, amarante et haricots. Les deux guides leurs racontèrent quelques contes rwandais avant que chacun rejoigne sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

 **03 août 2014**

 **Parc national de la forêt de Nyungwe, Rwanda**

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez lorsque les premiers se réveillèrent. Les nombreuses espèces aviaires commençaient leurs chants dans cet environnement tropical. La fraicheur du à l'altitude, près de 2 500 mètres, se faisait ressentir. Emma et Sam les premiers debout revenaient d'un petit footing lorsqu'ils croisèrent Arizona. Cette dernière leur fit signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit en s'approchant.

_ Bonjour, vous êtes bien matinaux tous les deux.

_ Oui on court tous les matins.

_ Les filles je vous laisse discuter, je file sous la douche.

_ Ok, à tout de suite. Tu es toute seule ?

_ Regina et Sofia dorment encore, viens voir elles sont trop mignonnes toutes les deux.

Emma suivit Arizona à l'intérieur, arrivée dans la chambre elle découvrit un tableau que jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un jour. Regina dormait paisiblement, Sofia blottie contre elle, la tête reposant sur son ventre. Les deux femmes ressortir de la chambre, afin de les laisser dormir encore quelques minutes.

_ Ça c'est bien passé cette nuit ?

_ Oui très bien, bon ma fille est un peu envahissante comme tu as pu le constater, mais je suis contente qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec Regina. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne veuille sa maman que pour elle. Mais en fait c'est moi qui vais finir par être jalouse.

_ T'inquiète, ta petite puce t'adore, ça se voit. Regina c'est juste l'attrait de la nouveauté. Bon je vais te laisser, je vais passer réveiller les ados et prendre ma douche, on se retrouve au petit dej !

_ Ok à tout de suite.

Une fois Emma partie, Arizona alla réveiller ses deux princesses tout en douceur en leur faisant des bisous sur les joues. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux biens réveillées, elles se préparèrent pour leur randonnée dans la forêt de Nyungwe. Arizona savait que pour elle la journée allait être longue, ils allaient évoluer sur un terrain accidenté et escarpé situé en assez haute altitude. Au programme de longues heures de marche dans une forêt tropicale de montagne, des paysages de bambous, de prairies, marécages et tourbières. Mais le but de l'excursion en valait vraiment la peine et rien que d'imaginer le bonheur qu'allait ressentir Sofia lui faisait oublier toute la difficulté.

On fois le petit déjeuner pris et tout le monde prêt, Olivier et théo emmenèrent le groupe sur les traces des chimpanzés, la matinée leur était consacrée. Ils marchèrent sous l'épaisse canopée tropicale, le long de sentiers forestiers très bien entretenus conduisant à diverses cascades, ils passèrent également près d'un grand marais situé en haute altitude. Les deux guides tout au long de la marche faisaient de nombreux arrêts pour leurs présenter les différentes sortes d'arbres ou d'orchidées. Ils aperçurent quelques primates de différentes espèces tels que le babouin, le cercopithèque de l'Hoest, le mangabey à joues grises ou encore le singe bleu.

En milieu de matinée ils débusquèrent enfin un groupe de chimpanzés, ces derniers étaient en plein repas, se nourrissant de figues sauvages et de feuilles. Ils purent observer deux jeunes chimpanzés se nourrir de termites, c'était fascinant de les voir faire. Ils restèrent près de deux heures à les observer, ne se lassant pas de les voir jouer, se chercher les poux, rêvasser, manger. Regina prenait beaucoup de photos, des primates bien entendu, mais aussi de ceux qu'elle considérait aujourd'hui comme sa famille. Petits et grands étaient émerveillés de découvrir ses animaux dans leur milieu naturel, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas d'eux et s'amusait à prendre les mêmes positions. A un moment donné Alex lui prit son appareil pour qu'elle apparaisse aussi sur ces images qui remémoreraient cet instant de bonheur. Juste avant de partir et de laisser ce groupe de chimpanzés en paix, Regina prit une photo du groupe à l'aide de son trépied, devant ces merveilleux primates.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu avant de déboucher sur les superbes chutes de Gisakura, Là Olivier et Théo les invitèrent à s'installer devant se paysage idyllique pour faire une pause déjeuner. Ils profitèrent de ce moment pour leurs montrer différents oiseaux et ils purent admirer celui que l'on nomme le plus bel oiseau de Nyungwe, le grand touraco bleu. Cet oiseau d'un bleu étrange, paré de plumes rouges et vertes, leur fit une démonstration de son talent en voletant d'arbre en arbre telle une procession psychédélique. Après ce repas bien mérité, Ils continuèrent leur randonnée au cœur de la forêt, ils purent voir un léopard au loin, ainsi qu'un golden cat. Enfin leurs guides les emmenèrent voir les Colobes d'Angola, ils virent un clan de près de 300 individus de déplacer d'arbres en arbres de façon spectaculaire. En fin d'après-midi ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel des étoiles plein les yeux.


	14. VJJ-part13-Le pays des mille collines 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord merci à tiare80 pour ta review, j'espère que la suite de ces vacances au Rwanda te plaira toujours autant.**

 **Sinon juste une petite information qui a son importance, je pars quelques jours en vacances et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir une connexion internet dimanche prochain pour poster. Si j'arrive à me connecter vous aurez une suite suite, sinon il faudra attendre deux semaines pour la fin du périple au Rwanda.**

 **Donc je vous laisse profiter des paysages magnifiques du Rwanda. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **13** **ème** **partie – Le pays des mille collines 2**

 **04 août 2014**

 **Parc national de la forêt de Nyungwe, Rwanda**

Le soleil pointait son nez sur la forêt tropical, tous dormaient encore après une soirée de jeux et d'histoires autour du feu. Aujourd'hui point besoin de se lever à l'aube, le départ était prévu en milieu de matinée et chacun pouvait donc aller à son rythme.

Dans la chambre des ados, seul le bruit de leurs respirations se faisait entendre, ils s'étaient couchés les derniers se racontant des histoires à faire peur une fois les adultes partis se coucher. Alex venait de se réveiller et se pencha vers Jo pour la réveiller en douceur, il déposa d'abord de petits baisers sur son visage, puis décida de laisser ses lèvres vagabonder sur le corps de sa compagne qui aux vus des petits gémissements de contentement qu'elle émettait était partante pour un câlin matinal. Emma et Sam, revenaient aujourd'hui encore de leur séance de jogging et prenaient une douche crapuleuse. Quand à Regina et Arizona, elles furent réveillées en sursaut par une petite fille en pleine forme et pressée de démarrer la journée.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner, il ne manquait à l'appel que les trois ados. Ils décidèrent de leur laisser encore une demi-heure de répit avant d'aller voir s'ils émergeaient. Ne les voyant toujours pas pointer le bout de leurs nez la demi-heure écoulée, Alex et Sam se portèrent volontaires pour aller les réveiller à leur manière. Ils empruntèrent deux tambours et entrèrent dans la chambre en tapant dessus à l'aide des bâtons. Meg qui sortait tout juste de la douche se mit à rire en voyant la mine déconfite que faisaient ses deux amis qui dormaient encore profondément jusqu'à l'entrée des deux hommes. Elle sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la table du petit déjeuner tandis que les garçons entamaient une bataille d'oreillers avec leurs ainés. Ces derniers ne mirent pas longtemps à attraper les deux jeunes, à les basculer sur leurs épaules et à les amener tout juste vêtu d'un caleçon à la table du petit déjeuner, ce qui fit rire toute la tablée.

Le petit déjeuner terminé et les affaires rangées, le groupe embarqua dans les 4x4 pour une nouvelle journée d'aventures.

Les guides les emmenèrent dans un premier temps faire une jolie ballade de deux heures sur la « Canopy Walk ». Durant la promenade ils racontèrent l'histoire des différentes plantes et arbres, dont les fleurs « monkey cup » qui doivent leur nom au fait que les singes viennent y manger le miel tombé dans la coupe de la fleur après que les abeilles aient butinés le pistil. A un moment donné ils firent s'arrêter le petit groupe pour écouter un bruit qui résonnait jusqu'au fin fond de la forêt. Ils leur montrèrent alors un grand arbre dont se servent les chimpanzés pour communiquer, ils frappent sur le tronc avec une branche et le bruit résonne très loin avec un son bien distinctif. Les enfants voulurent tous essayer et les adultes se prirent aussi au jeu. Olivier et Théo étaient vraiment deux guides passionnés par leur métier et s'était agréable de se laisser conté toutes ces histoires au fil des jours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au point majeur de la randonnée tous restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Devant eux se présentait un immense pont suspendu de plus de 100 mètres de long et à plus de 50 mètres du sol, posé au-dessus de la canopée. Les trois ados coururent pour atteindre le milieu du pont et découvrir la beauté du paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, les arbres formant des petites boules toutes serrées les unes contre les autres dans des nuances de verts incroyables.

_ Venez, la vue ici est fantastique.

Alex, Jo, Emma et Sam suivirent les enfants et découvrir eux aussi toute la magie de ce lieu. Arizona commença à s'avancer à son tour sur le pont, mais dû s'arrêter quand elle senti Sofia s'agripper à l'une de ses jambes. Elle se retourna alors et vit que sa fille avait les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda alors Regina qui n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus enthousiaste que sa fille à l'idée de traverser ce pont pour le moins vertigineux.

_ Sofia mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas il ne peut rien t'arriver, il est solide ce pont.

_ J'ai peur !

_ Tu veux que je te porte ?

_ Non, je ne veux pas y aller.

_ Arizona ne la force pas si elle ne veut pas.

_ Tu as peur toi aussi ?

_ J'ai… comment dire, un peu le vertige.

_ Euh, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas vraiment faire demi-tour.

_ Si on peut. Je peux faire demi-tour avec Sofia et on se retrouve aux voitures.

_ Oui c'est une bonne idée ça maman !

_ Les filles ça serait vraiment dommage de manquer ça. Regardez, les autres sont au milieu du pont et tout va bien.

D'ailleurs les autres ne les voyant pas arriver, commençaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait. Henri décida d'aller se renseigner.

_ Ben alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On vous attend !

_ Sofia et ta mère ont peur de traverser le pont.

_ Mais ça ne craint rien regarder.

Henri se mit à sauter pour montrer la solidité du pont.

_ Henri arrête !

Henri s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant que sa mère avait vraiment peur. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère avoir peur de quelque chose et ça le troubla. Il décida de laisser Arizona régler le problème et essaya de motiver Sofia pour la traversée.

_ Sofia, tu veux me donner la main pour traverser le pont, je ne te lâcherais pas, à aucun moment. Tu veux bien.

Sofia regarda la main que lui tendait Henri, puis regarda sa mère qui lui fit alors un grand sourire, un peu plus rassurée, elle saisit la main d'Henri et ils commencèrent à avancer. Ils allaient tout doucement, pas après pas. Henri pour la distraire, lui montrait différents oiseaux dans les arbres, ça marchait assez bien. Ils arrivèrent enfin à hauteur des autres.

_ Ouah ! C'est beau !

_ Tu vois tu as bien fait de venir, il n'y a rien à craindre.

_ C'est haut tout de même.

_ Ou sont les filles ?

_ Gina a peur de venir.

Tous se regardèrent à la déclaration de la petite fille. Aucun n'imaginait Regina avoir peur de quelque chose. De son côté Arizona essayait de rassurer sa compagne.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais le vertige.

_ C'est à cause de ma mère. Lorsqu'elle voulait me punir elle me faisait tenir dans les airs par magie, je ne pouvais plus bouger, et je devais rester là au-dessus du vide jusqu'à ce quelle veuillent bien me faire redescendre. Depuis j'ai une peur irrationnelle du vide.

_ Ok. Tu as confiance en moi ?

_ Bien sûr que oui.

_ Très bien. Tu as toujours ton appareil à la main.

_ Oui, j'ai pris des photos du pont, pourquoi ?

_ Tu vas te concentrer là-dessus, tu vas prendre des photos, focaliser ton esprit sur autre chose que le vide, et moi je reste derrière toi à te guider pour avancer. Tu veux bien essayer ?

_ Tu ne me lâche pas ? Promis ?

_ Promis. Que si tu me le demande.

_ Ok, alors on y va.

Regina fit comme Arizona venait de lui suggérer, elle entra dans son monde derrière l'objectif de son appareil photo, elle commença par prendre les oiseaux, puis tout doucement commença à avancer, Arizona avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches, ce qui lui apportait une présence rassurante. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles apercevaient les autres et Regina se mit à les prendre en photo. Arizona qui se trouvait derrière elle fit signe aux autres de ne rien dire et de continuer leur progression. Au bout d'un moment, rendues au milieu du pont, Arizona les stoppa toutes les deux.

_ Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

_ Tu veux bien te retourner et me regarder ?

Regina fit ce que lui demandait Arizona, elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux chocolats dans ceux océan de sa compagne. Arizona se rapprocha d'elle et se saisit de ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et doux. Regina oublia complètement ou elle se trouvait, elle était bien dans les bras de la blonde, elle se sentait à sa place et en sécurité. Les autres observait la scène, Henri en profita pour les prendre en photo, ça ferait un bon souvenir à sa mère. Puis tout doucement Arizona s'écarta de la brune et rouvrit les yeux, elle attendit que Regina fasse de même et continua à l'observer.

_ Tu te sens comment ?

_ Bien, toujours bien avec toi.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup que tu jettes un coup d'œil au paysage, ça serait vraiment dommage que tu manques ça.

Arizona se tourna pour profiter pleinement du paysage, tenant toujours Regina par la main. La brune prit une grande inspiration et se tourna elle aussi pour voir l'étendu de la forêt tropicale, elle voyait des oiseaux de toutes les couleurs voler dans tous les sens, entendait les cris des singes, observait la lumière du soleil se refléter sur les milliers de feuilles de tous les verts possibles. C'était tout simplement extraordinaire.

_ C'est magique !

_ Vraiment ? C'est toi qui dis ça ?

_ Oui, je sais ce n'est peut-être pas le mot le plus adéquat, mais je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens en ce moment. Merci.

_ De rien. Je suis fière de toi. Et tu as raison c'est magique. Tu veux prendre quelques photos avant qu'on ne rejoigne les autres ?

_ Oui, et j'aimerais te prendre en photo également, tu veux bien ?

_ Bien sûr.

Elles restèrent là encore un moment, Regina avait complètement fait abstraction de sa peur et riait. Quelques minutes plus tard elles avaient rejoint le reste du groupe et ils prirent le chemin pour les ramener à leurs véhicules. Personne n'avait fait une seule réflexion, car tous savaient qu'une peur ne se contrôlait pas et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en moquer.

La route en direction du lac Kivu reprend, le trajet est un vrai voyage ! Au gré des virages, les collines, les rivières et les paysages verdoyants défilent. Les champs de sorgho, les vastes plantations de thé, les parcelles cultivés ainsi que les bananeraies ondulent et s'étendent à perte de vue. Le paysage parsemé çà et là de maisons et de troupeaux de vaches constitue un mélange de couleurs harmonieux qui s'estompent les unes dans les autres au gré de la brume environnante.

Au détour d'un virage, les deux voitures prennent une petite route qui traverse une plantation de thé, elles s'arrêtent un peu plus loin et tous descendent des véhicules, un conte-maître les attend pour leur faire visiter l'usine. Ils restent une heure en sa compagnie à écouter le processus de fabrication du thé, ils apprennent ainsi que les feuilles de thé sont triées, séchées, broyées et de nouveaux séchées. Ils peuvent voir les immenses machines en action et à la fin déguster un thé fraichement préparé, on leur fait également goûter les tiges de sorgho, dont le goût sucré complète l'amertume du thé qui leur est servi. Avant de retourner aux voitures ils vont se promener dans les champs à la rencontre des cueilleurs. L'un d'eux leur explique que tous les jours à partir de 6h du matin, il cueille les jeunes pousses des arbres à thé en veillant à ne récolter que certaines feuillent, il doit ainsi en cueillir 90kg par jour. Les enfants sont impressionnés et comprennent bien qu'ici la vie est bien différente de celle qu'ils ont à Boston.

Ils reprennent la voiture et au bout de quelques virages découvrent le lac Kivu. Sur cette piste qui longe le lac, ils découvrent une vue grandiose, des centaines d'îles découpent la surface du lac entouré d'une végétation luxuriante. Ses profondes eaux bleues entourées de hautes collines offre un habitat adéquat aux flottilles de pélicans, aux majestueuses grues couronnées et aux martins-pêcheurs. Dans la douceur du soleil couchant on entend le chant des pêcheurs qui commencent leur journée sur des embarcations qui n'ont pas changées depuis des siècles, attirant les poissons avec des lanternes.

Arrivé à Gisenyi, qui se trouve être la plus grande ville sur les rives du lac, Olivier et Théo emmène le groupe à Bralirwa qui se trouve être l'unique brasserie du Rwanda. Là ils s'installent en terrasse et les adultes apprécient de boire une bonne bière fraiche aux derniers rayons de soleil.

* * *

 **05 août 2014**

 **Gisenyi, Rwanda**

_ Hum que ça fait du bien !

_ Tu as bien dormis maman ?

_ Oui Sofia, oh ce que tu es belle !

_ Merci, Gina a dit qu'aujourd'hui je pouvais mettre une robe, parce qu'on ne va pas en forêt. J'ai aussi mon maillot de bain dessous !

_ Elle est ou Gina ?

_ Sous la douche.

_ Ok. Viens là me faire un câlin.

La petite fille monta sur le lit et vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour d'elle.

_ Vous êtes mignonnes toutes les deux.

_ Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Déclara Arizona en se mordant la lèvre. Regina vit du désir dans les yeux de la blonde et joua un peu de la situation, sachant très bien que la présence de Sofia les empêchait d'aller plus loin que de simples regards.

_ Bon si tu filais sous la douche, qu'on puisse profiter de cette fin de matinée !

Arizona ne se fit pas prier et partie dans la salle de bain, en laissant la porte entre-ouverte.

_ On doit retrouver les autres à quelle heure.

_ A 13h30, avant ça on est libre de faire ce que l'on veut.

_ Ok, tu sais ce que font les autres ?

_ Euh Alex et Jo aucune idée, Emma est passé tout à l'heure pour me prévenir qu'elle partait à la plage avec Sam et les enfants.

_ Veux aller à la plage aussi ! Tu te dépêches maman !

Arizona ressortit déjà de la salle de bain en rigolant de l'air sérieux de sa fille.

_ Oui mademoiselle, je m'habille et on y va !

Quelques minutes plus tard elles se dirigeaient toutes les trois vers le bord du lac pour profiter de la plage. Elles retrouvèrent facilement Emma, qui allongée sur une serviette profitait du soleil.

_ Bonjour Emma, tu es toute seule ?

_ Bonjour Arizona, non, les autres sont dans l'eau.

Elle leur désigna le groupe du doigt, Sam était dans l'eau avec les trois ados et tous rigolaient bien.

_ On y va ! On y va !

_ Oui Sofia on y va, viens là que je t'enlève ta robe. Voilà.

_ Chouette.

_ Eh jeune fille, tu m'attends !

_ Oui maman. Mais dépêche-toi !

Arizona se déshabilla à son tour, dévoilant un bikini fleuri la mettant particulièrement en valeur. Elle embrassa Regina qui s'était installée près d'Emma et rejoignit sa fille qui partait déjà en courant vers les autres.

_ Elle est magnifique. Ça surprend un peu sa prothèse, j'avais complètement oublié, ça ne se voit pas du tout en temps normal.

_ Oui elle est belle. J'avoue que je n'y fait même plus attention.

_ Tu as l'air heureuse avec elle.

_ Je le suis. Et toi Sam ?

_ Il est adorable, et avec Henri, il est génial. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Du tout, au contraire, je suis contente qu'Henri ait un homme dans son entourage, il arrive à un âge ou se confier à sa mère ça craint !

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire !

_ Il y a quelque chose entre lui et Meg ?

_ Pas que je sache. Ils sont encore jeune, je ne pense pas qu'ils pensent déjà à ce genre de chose.

_ Hum !

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Moi je pense le contraire, je crois que la petite Meg plait bien à notre fils.

_ Salut les filles !

_ Salut Alex, Jo.

_ Vous ne vous baignez pas ?

_ Non on paresse au soleil.

_ Ok, moi je vais allez piquer une tête avec les autres.

_ Ok Alex, moi je vais rester avec les filles parfaire mon bronzage.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elles étaient toujours en train de discuter, elles ne virent pas les quatre garçons s'approcher d'elle en catimini. Sans qu'elles ne comprennent ce qui leurs arrivaient, Jo se retrouva sur l'épaule d'Alex, Regina dans les bras de Sam et Emma porté par les jambes et les bras par Henri et Ethan. Quelques secondes plus tard elles étaient toutes les trois balancées dans le lac sans ménagement. Les autres riaient aux éclats tandis que les trois femmes préparaient déjà leur vengeance. S'en suivi une bataille d'eau mémorable, les filles contre les garçons et c'est finalement la gente féminine qui prit le dessus, réussissant à couler les quatre garçons simultanément. Après ce moment de détente et d'amusement, ils regagnèrent tous leurs serviettes sur le sable afin de profiter un peu du soleil. Les enfants jouaient au ballon et les adultes discutaient et apprenaient à mieux se connaitre.

Lorsque l'estomac d'Emma se manifesta, d'un commun accord les filles décidèrent d'aller faire un tour au marché, laissant les enfants sous la surveillance des hommes. Elles revinrent une heure plus tard avec à manger pour tout le monde. Le repas terminé, ils regagnèrent leur hôtel pour se préparer pour l'après-midi et retrouvèrent Olivier et Théo à l'embarcadère. Ils montèrent tous à bord d'un catamaran pour une après-midi à la découverte de ce magnifique lac.

Le bateau les emmena le long de ces rivages sablonneux rouges où de nombreux oiseaux vivaient en toute liberté. Sur la rive nord du lac ils s'approchèrent des formations de lave dues à l'éruption du volcan Nyiragongo. C'était la première fois que tous voyaient en vrai ce phénomène naturel, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Ensuite ils firent un arrêt sur l'île Napoléon, nommée ainsi en raison de sa forme qui rappelle un bicorne. L'île montagneuse était le sanctuaire de centaines de chauve-souris qui virevoltaient au-dessus de la cime des arbres dès qu'on les dérangeait. Les voir suspendu la tête en bas était vraiment fascinant.

Un peu plus loin ils s'arrêtèrent près de quatre îlots tous verts, et profitèrent pour se baigner.

_ Eh regardez !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Henri ?

_ Il y a des vaches qui traversent le lac !

_ Oh la vache !

_ En effet Emma !

_ Oui bon tout le monde a comprit !

Dit-elle en tirant la langue à Regina.

_ Ce sont des swimming cows.

_ Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de particulier Olivier ? (Demanda Arizona)

_ En fait ces vaches changent d'îlot pour brouter de l'herbe fraîche.

_ Elles sont malignes. Elles ne mangent pas n'importe quoi elle !

Fit Henri en regardant Emma d'un air entendu, ce qui fit rire tout le groupe.

_ D'abord en ce moment j'ai le droit ! On est deux à devoir être nourrit là-dedans ! En parlant de ça j'ai un petit creux moi !

_ Il est temps de remonter à bord, nous avons des bananes pour ceux qui ont faim.

_ Ah Théo ! Vous, vous savez parler aux femmes.

Ils finirent l'après-midi à bord du catamaran avant de regagner leur hôtel et de passer une agréable soirée tous ensemble au bord de l'eau.


	15. VJJ-part14-Le pays des mille collines 3

**Bonjour,**

 **comme vous avez pu le remarquer je n'ai pas réussi à poster dimanche dernier, je ne savais pas qu'on ne pouvais pas poster depuis un téléphone, enfin bref, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps.**

* * *

 **14** **ème** **partie – Le pays des mille collines 3**

 **06 août 2014**

 **Gisenyi, Rwanda**

Après une dernière baignade matinale dans l'eau claire et pure du lac, il est temps de partir en direction du nord. C'est par une belle route asphaltée qui se cherche dans la végétation exubérante de bananiers plantains et de champs de caféiers, longeant la chaîne des Virunga, qu'ils pénètrent dans la région des volcans et des gorilles des montagnes. Une succession de volcans recouverts d'une forêt tropicale luxuriante forment le paysage du parc national.

Pendant la pause déjeunée, Olivier et Théo prennent un moment afin de proposer deux activités différentes. La première proposition étant l'ascension du volcan Bisoke, une ascension assez longue et difficile menant à un magnifique lac au cœur du cratère et nécessitant la présence d'un guide spécialisé et de soldats armés d'AK47 pour se protéger des buffles sauvages et des braconniers. La deuxième proposition se définit en une randonnée plus abordable le long des lacs jumeaux et sur les traces de Dian Fossey. Après une rapide concertation, ils estiment qu'avec les enfants et Arizona, le groupe n'a pas le niveau suffisant pour gravir les pentes abruptes, boueuses et effritées du volcan. Ils décident donc de partir explorer les magnifiques lacs.

Avant le départ les deux guides tiennent à finaliser la journée du lendemain, en effet ils expliquent que les règles pour le trek gorille sont très strictes, qu'il existe plusieurs familles de gorilles qui se laissent approchées mais que pour chacune d'entre elle, c'est huit personnes par famille et par jour pendant une heure. Le problème est posé.

_ Vous êtes dix, il va donc falloir faire deux groupes, soit deux de cinq, ou plus ou moins, qui seront complété par des personnes extérieur. Je ne veux pas vous imposer les groupes, je vous laisse donc choisir, il faut juste que je sache maintenant pour avertir les guides et qu'ils s'organisent.

_ Moi je pense que le mieux c'est que Jo et moi allions avec un autre groupe et que les autres restent ensemble.

_ Alex je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait vous deux qui changiez de groupe.

_ Arizona, réfléchis, Emma et Sam sont responsable d'Ethan et Meg, Henri voudra être avec ses potes, Regina avec son fils et toi avec Regina et Sofia. Donc ça fait huit, non vraiment c'est le plus simple, pour demain on vous laisse en famille.

_ Ça convient à tous ?

Tous firent signe que oui à Olivier, ce dernier satisfait s'empressa d'appeler pour confirmer le trek. Une bonne chose de faite. C'est donc l'esprit libre que le groupe commence sa journée à la découverte de parc des volcans.

Afin de mieux comprendre le travail effectué dans la région, Olivier et Théo emmènent le groupe sur les traces de Dian Fossey. Ils commencent leur excursion en allant jusqu'à sa tombe située dans le cimetière des gorilles à Karisoke, durant le trajet, Théo leur explique qu'au Rwanda la primatologue était connue sous le surnom Nyramacibiri, signifiant la sorcière. Ensuite ils visitent l'ancien centre de recherche de Karisoke qui explique les nombreuses recherches et découvertes faites sur les gorilles des montagnes. En fin d'après-midi ils atteignent les lacs jumeaux de Burela et Ruhondo. La vue sur les cinq des huit volcans qui composent la chaîne de Virunga est splendide. Un magnifique arc-en-ciel pointe le bout de son nez, le temps est incertain, il est temps de regagner l'hôtel avant que l'orage n'éclate.

Après le repas, Olivier et Théo conseillent à tous d'aller se coucher car le départ du trek est prévu à 7 heures à l'entrée du parc.

* * *

 **07 août 2014**

 **Parc des volcans, Rwanda**

Le jour j est arrivé, réveil à l'aube pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner avant de partir à la rencontre des gorilles. Le soleil se lève à peine dévoilant les géants endormis aux pentes envahies par une végétation luxuriante. Une légère brume est accrochée aux sommets des Karisimbi, Bisoke, Sabyniyo, Gahinga et Muhabura, les volcans du parc. Les conditions sont bonnes, la journée promet d'être belle.

Arrivés à l'entrée du parc, Olivier et Théo laissent le groupe entre les mains des guides locaux. Alex et Jo partent de leur côté avec leur groupe, tandis que les autres suivent leur guide pour le trek.

_ Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle François, cela fait 36 ans que je travaille auprès des gorilles. J'ai eu l'honneur de travailler avec Dian Fossey jusqu'à sa mort tragique. Je connais très bien les gorilles de ces montagnes et certains mieux que d'autres. Avant toutes choses, je voudrais que vous vous présentez chacun votre tour.

L'un après l'autre chacun fait une brève présentation, prénom, âge, métier.

_ Vous travaillez pour le National Geographic ! Vous savez qu'ils ont financé une bonne partie des recherches effectuées ici. Ils ont été les premiers à faire un article sur Dian. Vous écrivez un article sur le parc des Volcans ?

_ Oui et non, sur le Rwanda en général, mais vous pouvez être certain que je ferais la part belle à vos gorilles.

_ Vous m'envoyez ravi. Bon revenons à nos gorilles. Aujourd'hui je vais vous emmener sur les flancs des volcans du parc à la rencontre de la famille Sabynio. Cette famille est l'une des quatre familles « habituée » aux visites sur les dix-neuf qui vivent ici. Autant vous dire que vous êtes des privilégiés car seul 32 personnes par jours peuvent rencontrer les gorilles. Je prends le temps de tout vous expliquer maintenant, car une fois près des animaux, je ne pourrais pas parler autant. Je sais à peu près où se situe la famille aujourd'hui car nous avons des pisteurs qui suivent chaque groupe et qui passent la nuit à proximité à la fois pour nous informer et pour les protéger des braconniers. Il nous faudra environ deux heures et demie pour atteindre la famille Sabynio. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

_ Quel taille peut atteindre un gorille ?

_ Henri c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Un gorille mâle au dos argenté peut atteindre un poids de 250kg pour une taille de 1,70m, ce sont les mâles dominant. Il y en a un dans chaque famille, le reste de la famille étant composé de femelles adultes, d'adolescents et d'enfants. Ici nous avons le dos argenté le plus vieux et le plus gros recensé à l'heure actuelle. Il a 44 ans et fait 230kg, c'est Guhonda le mâle dominant de la famille Sabynio que nous allons voir aujourd'hui. Je continuerais à vous parler de tout cela un peu plus tard car maintenant nous allons prendre la voiture pour avancer de quelques kilomètres et rejoindre le sentier qui nous mènera à cette famille. En route !

Tous montèrent dans le véhicule, au bout de quelques kilomètres ils s'arrêtèrent sur un petit parking et empruntèrent le petit sentier situé au milieu des bambous. La progression était lente dans cette végétation luxuriante, au bout de quelques minutes, François se remit à parler.

_ Alors, nous sommes donc ensembles pour quelques heures, si vous avez des questions sur les gorilles, les plantes, les animaux ou toutes autres questions, je suis là pour ça. Par contre lorsqu'on arrivera près du groupe de gorilles il faudra bien suivre mes instructions et éviter de parler trop fort. Donc nous nous dirigeons vers la famille Sabynio, elle est composée de quinze membres et dirigée par le dos argenté Guhonda que j'ai la chance de côtoyer depuis son plus jeune âge. Dans cette famille se trouve un deuxième dos argenté, c'est une exception, c'est le plus grand fils de Guhonda, il attend son tour pour diriger la famille ou peut-être qu'un jour il partira avec une partie des membres pour fonder sa propre famille. Sinon le groupe est composé de plusieurs femelles, adolescents et petits, le dernier est né en 2012 et se nomme Ganza, il n'a pas encore deux ans.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il mange le gorille ?

_ Alors Sofia, un gorille est herbivore, il se nourrit de feuilles et de bambous essentiellement, il en mange 25kg par jour. C'est pour ça qu'ils vivent ici dans cette forêt dense et remplies de végétaux.

Après plus de deux heures de marche à travers les bambous, François indique au groupe qu'ils arrivent près de la famille gorille. A cent mètres des animaux il leur demande de poser leurs sacs à dos et de ne garder que les appareils photos. Il explique qu'à partir de maintenant il faut éviter de crier, mais qu'ils peuvent tout de même communiquer à voix basse.

La rencontre est imminente, petit à petit le groupe se rapproche jusqu'à voir les premiers gorilles, deux gorilles de taille moyenne, des adolescents explique François, jouent dans les bambous à quelques mètres du groupe. Ils ont bien vu la présence des êtres humains mais ne sont pas farouche et s'approche du groupe en faisant des galipettes parmi les branches écrasées de bambous. Non loin de là, François montre au groupe un gorille qui s'approche, il leur explique que c'est une femelle, la mère, qui vient les surveiller. Tous sont fascinés d'être si proche de ces animaux, ils ont presque l'impression de faire partit de la famille gorille. Le guide commence à discuter avec les trois gorilles à force de grognements, sifflements et autres bruits vocaux.

_ Vous voyez, chaque son à sa signification, le premier son que j'ai fait signifiait bonjour, ensuite je leur ai dit que tout allait bien, que nous n'étions pas une menace, et le dernier son disait laisse-moi tranquille pour le réaliser vous faites ceci.

François reproduit le dernier son, et chacun apprend à le faire, un bon moment de rire car certain y arrive plus facilement que d'autres.

_ Retenez bien ce son, il peut éventuellement vous servir si un gorille décide qu'il vous aime bien et qu'il veut vous emmener dans la famille.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors que certain s'essaie encore à reproduire les sons, un mâle au dos argenté s'approche, il s'agit du dominant, Guhonda, qui vient voir ce qu'il se passe. Les adolescents partent alors plus loin et il prend leur place, présentant alors son dos massif au groupe. Au bout d'un moment il se retourne et cherche de quoi se nourrir, mais à priori il ne trouve rien à son goût et décide de se déplacer. Il se dirige droit vers le groupe.

_ Asseyez-vous doucement et quoi qu'il arrive ne le regardez pas dans les yeux.

François à peine finit sa phrase que Guhonda est déjà parmi le groupe, chacun s'écarte comme il peut du sillage de l'animal. Il passe sans même un regard et s'arrête quelques mètres plus loin. Le moment est vraiment intense. Alors que chacun se remet tout juste de ses émotions, c'est un déménagement général, le reste de la famille arrive et suit le mâle dominant passant de partout à travers le groupe. Les adultes passent tranquillement, les petits aux sont plus dissipés et courent. Parmi eux, un deuxième dos argenté, le fils aîné de Guhonda, il en impose lui aussi par sa stature, il frôle Emma, qui a les cheveux qui se dressent sur sa tête. François leur montre Ganza, le dernier né, qui approche en étant protégé par sa maman. Lui voit le groupe comme un jeu et commence quelques grimaces, mais sa mère le ramène rapidement près des autres.

_ Vous voyez là-bas en train de manger avec Guhonda, ce sont deux de ses fils, celui qui a le crâne chauve c'est Big Ben, il est comme ça à cause d'une malformation de naissance.

A observer les trois gorilles mâles faire leur repas de bambous ensemble, le groupe arrive à percevoir la force de cet animal, les bambous sont déchirés et avalés en quelques secondes. La famille c'est réinstallé et se retrouve face au groupe en train de manger, se relaxer, jouer. Leurs attitudes et leurs mimiques sont si proche du comportement humain. François explique que notre génome ne diffère que de 2% de celui du gorille, c'est l'animal le plus proche de l'humain après le bonobo et le chimpanzé.

Regina n'avait pas manqué de faire de belles photos et surtout pas la tête d'Emma lorsque le gorille l'avait frôlé. Mais elle avait aussi beaucoup de photos des autres avec les animaux et Henri lui aussi avait pris de belles photos, il avait même montré comment faire à Sophia, qui c'était amusé quelques minutes à prendre elle-même des photos. Ils auraient tout le temps de les regarder durant les quinze jours restant au Malawi.

_ Bon je suis désolé mais il va falloir faire vos adieux à la famille Sabynio, si vous voulez je peux prendre quelques photos de vous tous devant le groupe de gorilles.

Henri fut plus rapide que sa mère et tandis son appareil à François. Ce dernier pris plusieurs photos avant de rendre l'appareil.

_ Bon cette fois nous allons y aller, et laisser cette famille tranquille pour le reste de la journée. J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous en garderez un bon souvenir.

_ C'était génial !

S'exclama Sofia, tout le groupe rit face à l'enthousiasme de la petite fille et acquiesça. Ils retournèrent donc près de leurs sacs, prirent un petit encas avant de laisser définitivement la famille Sabinyo à ses occupations et de reprendre le chemin du retour. Cette rencontre restera à jamais gravée dans l'esprit et le cœur de chacun et c'est la tête remplie de belles images qu'ils redescendent au pied du volcan et regagne l'entrée de la réserve. Ils retrouvent Alex et Jo en grande conversation avec leur guide. Eux aussi ont passé un très bon moment parmi la famille Ntambara. Avant de partir Regina fait un don pour la protection des gorilles, tout comme les autres elle a vraiment apprécié ce moment, elle en a même les larmes aux yeux. Une rencontre de la force tranquille, alors que le danger est omniprésent pour ces animaux.

Ils retournent ensuite à l'hôtel pour un repas bien mérité.Dans l'après-midi ils partent visiter le village d'Iby'Iwacu, ils y découvrent des villageois qui y vivent encore de façon traditionnelle. La journée a été bien remplie et forte en émotions. De retour à l'hôtel ils aspirent tous à se détendre.

L'ambiance est conviviale et après le repas, Regina qui a remarqué la veille qu'il y avait un piano, demande l'autorisation de l'utiliser. Elle se met à jouer et est très vite rejoint par les autres qui connaissant les airs se mettent à chanter tous ensembles. Olivier et Théo qui connaissent bien les lieux partent quelques instants avant de revenir avec deux guitares et quelques tambours. Chacun s'essaye au tambour, provoquant quelques éclats de rire. Le groupe découvre alors le talent caché de Meg pour la guitare, elle en joue depuis quelques années et se débrouille vraiment très bien. Ethan n'est pas en reste avec le tambour qu'il se met à maitriser assez facilement, lui joue de la batterie et a donc le rythme dans la peau. Regina qui remarque le sourire de son fils en voyant ses amis jouer, lui suggère de prendre sa place au piano. Henri d'abord réticent, lui explique que ça fait un moment qu'il n'a plus joué, et qu'il ne sait plus. Elle l'invite alors à s'installer près d'elle et ils se mettent à jouer à deux. Emma n'en revient pas de découvrir les talents cachés de chacun tout à fait par hasard.

_ Les jeunes vous devriez monter un groupe tous les trois !

_ C'est une excellente idée ça !

_ Ma, maman ! Je n'ai pas le niveau pour faire partit d'un groupe.

_ Henri, tu te débrouilles très bien, tu es juste un peu rouillé, mais si tu veux on pourra jouer tous les deux à la maison, histoire de te remettre dans le bain.

_ Hum, je veux bien essayer, mais de toute façon je n'ai pas de piano à la maison.

_ Tu pourrais utiliser celui de la salle de musique !

_ Et qui sait peut-être que le père Noël pourrait y faire quelque chose !

Déclara Regina en faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Mouai ! On verra.

_ Moi aussi je pourrais jouer ?

_ Tu voudrais aussi apprendre le piano Sofia ?

_ J'aime bien le son, même si je préfère le violon. Mais maman m'a dit que c'était très dur d'en jouer. Moi je voulais essayer mais…

_ Tu voudrais essayer de jouer du violon ma puce ?

_ Oui maman.

_ Tu sais que je connais quelqu'un qui joue très bien du violon et qui je suis sûre pourrais te montrer et te faire essayer.

_ Vraiment ? Qui ça ?

Arizona retourna sa fille et montra Regina du doigt.

_ Tu joues aussi du violon !

_ Il parait. Et ta maman se débrouille pas mal avec une guitare.

_ C'est vrai ça maman ?

Arizona se saisit alors d'une des guitares et commença à jouer.

_ Ah ouai, c'est même plus que pas mal !

_ Merci Emma. C'est mon frère Tim qui m'a appris. Avec Regina on aime bien jouer ensemble de temps en temps.

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler musique et à jouer, certain apprenant à se servir d'un tambour ou d'une guitare. Ils restèrent ensemble jusque tard dans la nuit, puis finirent par aller se coucher.

* * *

 **08 août 2014**

 **Parc des volcans, Rwanda**

Le réveil fut un peu difficile et la nuit un peu courte lorsqu' Olivier et Théo firent le tour des chambres pour annoncer le départ pour l'excursion du jour.

_ Hum quelle heure il est ?

_ Six heure trente.

_ Arizona, on doit vraiment se lever ?

_ Oui on a une excursion aujourd'hui. On part dans trente minutes. Sofia mon ange, il faut se réveiller.

_ Suis fatiguée maman.

_ Je sais, mais c'est notre dernier jour aujourd'hui, demain on prend l'avion.

_ On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Pendant que Sofia posait toutes ses questions, Regina en avait profité pour filer sous la douche. Vingt minutes plus tard, leurs affaires prêtes elles rejoignirent la table du petit déjeuné.

_ On dirait que c'est dur pour certaines ce matin !

_ Henri tu peux parler tu n'as pas vu ta tête il y a cinq minutes.

_ Merci Emma.

_ De rien, solidarité entre mère!

Henri leur tira la langue à toutes les deux, puis finit par éclater de rire, le communiquant à tous.

C'est avec quelques minutes de retard qu'ils partirent en direction du parc pour retrouver leur guide du jour. Ils partirent en randonnée pour visiter une famille de singes dorés. Cette espèce de primates fait également partie des espèces menacées même si elle est fort peu connue, on ne les trouve que dans les massifs des volcans. Leur guide leur explique qu'il ne reste que quelques centaines de singes dorées et qu'ils allaient rencontrer l'un des deux clans habitués à la présence humaine. Le clan Musanga d'environ soixante-dix singes, qui réside près du volcan Karisimbi. Beaucoup plus petit en taille que les gorilles, mais tout aussi intéressant à observer. Une journée encore riche en émotions pour le groupe. Dans l'après-midi le groupe part visiter une école, ainsi que l'orphelinat Imbabazi et sa ferme de fleurs. Ils y rencontrent des volontaires qui œuvrent toute l'année pour renforcer les liens entre les enfants et les communautés rwandaises à travers de multiples formes d'éducation et le développement de projets artisanaux. Pour la première fois, Henri comprend la chance qu'il a eu d'être adopté par Regina. Sofia pose aussi beaucoup de question, notamment pour savoir si Zola avait habité dans un orphelinat comme celui-ci. Tous trouve la visite vraiment intéressante, ici les volontaires font tout leur possibles pour que ces enfants ne se sente pas seuls et exclus. C'est vraiment une belle organisation.

La journée se termine et tout comme la veille, ils passent leur dernière soirée au Rwanda en musique.


	16. VJJ-part15-Retour à la maison

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit intermède au Rwanda, dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, les séparations et le retour à la maison après une semaine de dépaysement. J'espère que vous aimez bien cette fic qui il y en a encore pour un bon moment, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres mais je dirais au moins autant voir 2x travaille aussi sur ma première SwanQueen, qui elle sera bien plus courte.**

 **Bon j'arrête mon blabla, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **15** **ème** **partie – Retour à la maison**

 **09 août 2014**

 **Parc des volcans, Rwanda**

Les affaires étaient chargées dans les véhicules, le départ pour Kigali approchait. Ils étaient attablés autour d'un bon café après un repas traditionnel rwandais, profitant de leurs derniers moments tous ensemble dans ce merveilleux pays. Les enfants jouaient un peu plus loin, profitant une dernière fois du grand air avant de reprendre l'avion.

_ Je n'en reviens toujours pas du talent que tu as. Comment ça se fait que tu joues aussi bien du piano, sans compter que tu chantes également très bien !

_ Et tu ne l'as pas entendu jouer du violon !

_ Gina ? Quel est ton secret ? Ta mère t'enfermait des heures entières pour que tu apprennes tout ça, que tu sois parfaites ?

_ Emma, je suis juste parfaite, c'est tout !

_ Ah ah ah ! Non sans rire ?

_ Alors oui ma mère voulait que je sois parfaite, mais en aucun cas elle m'aurait laissé perdre mon temps avec des futilités telles que la musique ou l'art. L'équitation était déjà très, très limite.

_ Parce que tu sais aussi monter à cheval ?

_ Oui Alex, c'est ce que je dis elle sait tout faire !

_ Non Emma je ne sais pas tout faire, c'est juste que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre beaucoup de choses, comme la musique, les langues étrangères, la peinture. J'ai passé dix-huit ans seule à Storybrooke avant que je n'adopte Henri. En dehors de la mairie, je n'avais rien, pas d'amis, pas de famille. J'ai donc trouvé des occupations et pris des leçons de piano, de violon, de chant, de dessin.

_ A l'extérieur de la ville ? Pendant longtemps ? Les gens ne se sont pas posé de questions ?

_ Ben en fait c'est aussi pour ça que je fais tant de choses différentes, J'ai fait huit ans de piano en premier, et comme tu dis je ne vieillissais pas, du coup je me suis dit qu'il serait plus prudent de changer d'activité, je faisais souvent plus d'une heure de route pour faire une activité. Après le piano je me suis donc mise au violon et en parallèle à d'autres choses comme les langues, le chant, le dessin, la peinture.

_ Mais alors des personnes pourraient te reconnaître.

_ Beaucoup ne sont plus de ce monde, quant aux autres je dirais qu'ils ont donné des cours à ma mère !

_ Gina tu… tu n'as pas…Tu n'as pas tué ces pauvres gens ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Ils sont morts de vieillesse ou de maladie. Je n'y suis pour rien !

_ Et donc tu as appris le piano à Henri.

_ Oui et d'ailleurs il se débrouillait très bien. Il a commencé à l'âge de quatre ans, et à tout arrêté du jour au lendemain quand il a su que je l'avais adopté et qu'il a appris ma véritable identité.

_ Quel ingrat ! Moi j'aurai adoré avoir une mère comme toi.

_ Merci.

_ Emma tu sais que Regina peut te donner la fessée si elle le souhaite.

_ Et de quel droit Alex ? Tu vas nous expliquer ça !

_ Ben je ne sais pas moi, j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle était ta grand-mère !

Emma qui était en train de boire son café, failli s'étouffer avec et recracha tout. Regina partit dans un fou rire, vite rejointe par les autres.

_ Ne rigole pas toi, car si tu offres un synthé à ton fils, tu peux peut-être envisager d'offrir une moto à ta petite fille.

_ Une moto ! Et puis quoi encore, jamais je ne participerais au fait que ma « petite fille » risque sa vie sur un engin pareil, tu as déjà la poubelle qui te sert de voiture pour ça ! Demande plutôt à ton père, mais à mon avis ça sera négatif. Je peux t'offrir un cheval si tu veux ça te rapprochera de ta famille et de l'univers de la forêt enchantée.

_ Ça ira merci !

_ C'est totalement surréaliste comme conversation, ou ça ne choque que moi ?

_ Jo je te rassure, j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire ! Les parents d'Emma sont plus jeunes que moi.

_ En parlant de ça on doit aller les voir le week-end prochain, c'est la baby shower de maman.

_ Tu iras seule, je suis de garde le week-end prochain.

_ Tu vas leur dire quand pour le bébé ?

_ Euh… après la naissance du leur, ou à Noël !

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu seras alors enceinte de six mois, je sais qu'ils sont naïf mais tout de même !

_ Oui je sais, mais bon je ne veux pas leur voler la vedette.

_ Chérie, on peut peut-être trouver un moment entre les deux.

_ Ouai on va faire ça.

_ Bon je crois qu'Olivier et Théo viennent nous dire qu'il est l'heure d'y aller.

Tous se levèrent et quelques minutes plus tard les voitures quittaient le magnifique parc des volcans pour se rendre à l'aéroport de Kigali.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport, avaient fait leurs adieux à leurs deux guides, puis étaient allés enregistrer les bagages avant de passer le contrôle et de se retrouver dans la zone de transit. Ils avaient décidé de s'assoir à une table dans l'un des bars de l'aéroport et de rester ensemble jusqu'à l'appel du vol pour Lilongwe qui était le premier à décoller. Henri profitait des dernières heures de vacances avec ses copains, tandis qu'Emma avait déjà les larmes aux yeux à l'idée de rentrer, les hormones faisant déjà leur effet. Lorsque que le premier appel pour l'embarquement du vol de Lilongwe eut lieu Emma se leva et entoura Regina de ses bras, ne voulant plus la lâcher

_ Emma, il va falloir que tu me lâches, sinon je vais rater mon avion.

_ Tu vas me manquer. Tu devrais venir nous rendre visite avec Arizona. Henri serait content. En tout cas merci pour l'organisation des vacances et pour tes conseils. Ça fait du bien d'avoir une amie sur qui on peut compter.

_ Tu me considère comme une amie ?

_ Oui, pourquoi pas toi ?

_ Je… si. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami.

_ Et bien maintenant tu m'as moi !

_ Ne vas pas dire ça à ta mère ! On vous appel dimanche soir ?

_ Oui.

Emma relâcha enfin Regina puis prit Arizona dans ses bras.

_ J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer ! Gina a de la chance d'être tombé sur toi.

_ Non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance. Prend bien soin de toi et du bébé.

Emma, Sam et les enfants continuèrent à dire au-revoir à tous, puis ils les laissèrent monter à bord de leur avion et rejoignirent leur salle d'embarquement.

* * *

 **10 août 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Le vol c'était bien passé, ils avaient récupéré les deux voitures à l'aéroport de Lilongwe et avait pris la route pour Monkey Bay. En début d'après-midi, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Arizona fit faire le tour de la maison à Jo et Sofia qui ne la connaissait pas encore pendant que Regina préparait un repas pour tout le monde aidé par Henri et Alex.

_ Avec Jo, on pensait vous laisser un peu en famille et partir huit ou dix jours à travers le pays. Tu aurais des coins à nous conseiller ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé, vous ne nous dérangez pas.

_ C'est aussi pour nous tu sais, on aimerait se retrouver un peu tous les deux.

_ Je vois, pas de soucis. Si tu veux on se pose un moment tous les trois après le repas et je vous montre ce qu'il y a de sympa à voir.

_ Ok ça marche. Et vous, vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose avec les enfants ?

_ Ben Arizona travaille cette semaine.

_ Ah mince, elle n'a pas réussi à avoir ses jours ?

_ Non, elle a eu la semaine prochaine, mais pas celle-ci, par contre son chef lui a proposé de travailler de quatre heure à quatorze heure, du coup on aura quand même les après-midi ensemble.

_ C'est déjà ça.

_ Oui, du coup le matin j'irais au marché, je ferais un peu de musique avec les enfants. Et l'après-midi on ira surement au bord du lac. Ça fera du bien une semaine un peu tranquille, après le périple qu'on vient de faire.

_ Oui c'est certain.

_ De quoi vous êtes en train de parler ?

_ Alex me disait qu'il voulait partir quelques jours avec Jo.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Vous vouliez partir quand ? Vous voulez une des voitures ?

_ Euh, ben on avait pensé demain. Et oui on veut bien une voiture, mais vous n'en avez pas besoin ?

_ Non, Arizona prendra la voiture pour aller au travail, moi j'irais au marché à pied avec les enfants et l'après-midi on sera ensemble. D'ailleurs ou sont les enfants ?

_ Dans le jardin, Henri montre la cabane à Sofia.

_ Ok, bon je crois que tout est prêt. On s'installe dehors ?

_ Oui, il fait beau.

Chacun partit les mains pleines en direction du jardin, ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi dehors à se reposer du voyage et à organiser l'expédition d'Alex et Jo, tandis que Sofia et Henri jouaient dans la cabane. Au moment de se coucher, Alex et Jo décidèrent de dormir au salon et de laisser la chambre aux enfants étant donné que dès le lendemain ils ne seraient plus là. Sofia était toute contente de dormir avec Henri et il fut difficile de la calmer pour qu'elle arrive à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **11 août 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Arizona s'était levée au milieu de la nuit pour se rendre au travail. Elle s'était douchée et habillée, puis avait décidé de prendre son café à l'hôpital pour éviter de réveiller les autres. Quelques heures plus tard, la maison était encore endormie, lorsqu'une petite fille se faufila hors de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa maman. Sofia marchait sur la pointe des pieds, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre des deux femmes et y pénétra, elle grimpa sur le lit, et à ce moment-là, elle se rappela que sa maman était déjà partie travailler. Elle réfléchit un instant puis décida tout de même de se glisser sous le drap. Elle alla se blottir dans les bras de Regina et se rendormie. Regina l'avait entendu arriver et ne voulant pas l'effrayer avait préférer faire semblant de dormir pour voir la réaction de la petite fille. Lorsqu'elle était venue se blottir contre elle, un grand sourire était venu se poser sur son visage. Elle était déjà folle dingue de cette petite boule d'énergie, et était heureuse que la fille d'Arizona l'ait accepté aussi facilement. Elle resta dans cette position un bon moment et ce n'est que lorsqu' Henri vint la trouver une demi-heure plus tard, qu'elle bougea et que Sofia se réveilla.

_ Bonjour Gina !

_ Bonjour Sofia, bien dormi ?

_ Oui, tu es confortable.

_ Entièrement d'accord avec toi Sofia. Tu partages avec moi ?

Sofia fit oui de la tête et Henri vint lui aussi se blottir contre Regina. Ils restèrent un moment tous les trois sans dire un mot, juste à profiter du bien-être d'être ensemble, après ils discutèrent un peu et commencèrent une bataille de chatouille. Alex et Jo qui était réveillés depuis quelques minutes entendirent les rires et allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils trouvèrent les deux enfants à cheval sur Regina en train de la chatouiller et cette dernière qui essayait de leur échapper sans véritable succès.

_ Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici !

_ Oui tonton, on chatouille Gina !

_ Dites les enfants vous n'avez pas faim ?

_ Si !

_ Ça tombe bien avec Jo on a préparé des pancake, mais il faut vous dépêcher avant que Jo ne mange tout.

Henri et Sofia se regardèrent et ni une ni deux, ils délaissèrent Regina pour se volatiliser en direction de la cuisine.

_ Merci.

_ De rien. Un café ?

_ Volontiers. Je me douche et j'arrive.

_ Ok.

Regina se doucha rapidement, s'habilla d'une robe d'été et rejoint ses invités qui se trouvaient attablés autour d'un bon petit déjeuné.

_ On t'a gardé quelques pancake.

_ Merci c'est gentil.

_ Henri il voulait tout manger !

_ Hé ! Ce n'est pas beau de balancer !

Sofia lui tira la langue et tous éclatèrent de rire. Une heure plus tard Jo et Alex dirent au-revoir et partirent pour leur road trip en amoureux, laissant Regina seule avec les enfants.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

_ On pourrait aller au marché ! Il n'y a plus grand-chose dans le réfrigérateur.

_ Moi je veux que tu m'apprennes le violon !

_ Ok, alors vu l'heure avancée, je propose que vous alliez tous les deux vous habiller, puis on va aller faire quelques courses au marché. En rentrant on cuisine tous les trois, on mange et après on fait un peu de musique. Ça vous va ?

_ Oui !

Les deux enfants avaient répondu ensemble et avaient filé dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard Regina, Henri et Sofia étaient au marché. Sofia était émerveillée devant toutes les couleurs des étals. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait sur un vrai marché, elle était curieuse et posait beaucoup de questions, voulant savoir ce qu'étaient les différents fruits et légumes. Les marchands ne mirent pas longtemps à tomber sous son charme et lui répondaient volontiers. La plupart étalaient leurs marchandises sur des bâches à même le sol, Sofia était ravie car elle pouvait tout voir. Leur ballade dura deux bonnes heures et Regina ramena à la maison deux petits affamés. Elle se mit directement en cuisine et leur demanda d'installer la table pendant ce temps. Elle prépara du Chambo, un poisson du lac similaire à la dorade avec des tomates, oignons, poivrons et pommes de terre. Pour le dessert elle prépara des beignets de banane, elle était certaine de faire plaisir à ses deux petits gourmands. Ils mangèrent tous les trois sur la table extérieure profitant du soleil. Sofia et Henri meublaient la conversation, ces deux-là n'arrêtaient jamais de parler. Regina souriait, elle était heureuse et appréciait vraiment ces moments avec les enfants, un voile de tristesse l'envahit tout de même quand elle réalisa que dans deux semaines ils seraient partis, et qu'il se passerait encore une année avant de les avoir de nouveau à la maison. Finalement ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et c'est quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il était déjà plus de quatorze heure.

Arizona posa ses affaires et attrapa le boulet de canon qui avait couru vers elle.

_ Bonjour ma puce.

_ Maman !

_ Alors ça c'est bien passé ta matinée avec Henri et Regina ?

_ Oui, c'était super ! D'abord j'ai dormi un peu avec Gina, puis Henri est venu aussi. Ensuite on a pris le petit déjeuné, puis on est allé au marché, il y avait plein de senteurs et de couleurs, c'était très beau. Après on est rentré, j'ai aidé Henri à mettre la table et je n'ai rien cassé ! Gina nous a fait du poisson et des beignets de banane, c'était trop bon !

_ Eh bien ! Tout un programme.

Arizona reposa sa fille à terre et rejoignit les autres dans le jardin, elle fit une bise à Henri pour lui dire bonjour et embrassa Regina.

_ Bonjour mon cœur.

_ Erk ! Vous avez une chambre pour faire ça !

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent de nouveau devant les grimaces de leurs enfants.

_ Ça a été ? Sofia m'a dit qu'elle avait dormi un moment avec toi ?

_ Oui, une demi-heure je dirais. On a eu une matinée chargée, on n'a même pas eu le temps de faire un peu de musique. Et toi pas trop crevée ?

_ Un peu, ça ne te dérange pas si je fais une petite sieste avant qu'on aille au lac ?

_ Non pas du tout, d'ailleurs tu devrais emmener Sofia avec toi car vu le bâillement qu'elle vient de faire, ça lui fera le plus grand bien.

_ Mais non suis pas fatiguée !

Sofia avait dit sa phrase en baillant et en se frottant les yeux.

_ Hum moi je pense que si, allée ma puce on va allez faire une petite sieste rien que toutes les deux.

Arizona attrapa sa fille, fit un signe de la main aux autres et regagna sa chambre, elle posa Sofia sur le lit, la déshabilla pour la laisser seulement en petite culotte, puis fit de même ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements et un top. Sofia s'était endormie à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, Arizona vint l'entourée de ses bras et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir elle aussi. Pendant ce temps, Henri et Regina avait débarrassés la table, ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit, ils s'installèrent dehors à l'ombre d'un parasol et commencèrent à trier leurs photos de vacances sur l'ordinateur de la brune. Regina se fit un dossier travail et un dossier famille, ne voulant pas mélanger les deux.

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ C'était vraiment de super vacances, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une seule et même grande famille, c'est génial que Ma et toi vous entendiez aussi bien ! Et puis Sam et Arizona sont géniaux, et Sofia, je l'adore, c'est un peu comme une petite sœur. Je suis heureux.

_ Moi aussi je suis heureuse Henri, et je crois que c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien. C'est un sacré numéro Sofia, elle est adorable. Et ça te fait quoi qu'Emma soit enceinte ?

_ C'est génial ! Je suis trop content ! On a longtemps été que tous les deux et maintenant on est nombreux, c'est vraiment chouette. Tu crois que vous aurez des enfants Arizona et toi ? Je vois combien vous êtes heureuses toutes les deux depuis qu'on est là. On doit vous manquer le reste de l'année.

_ Oh ça oui ! Vous nous manquez tellement. Tu sais c'est compliqué, moi je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais décidé de t'adopter. Et Arizona a également quelques soucis de ce côté-là. Donc je ne sais pas Henri.

_ Mais vous pourriez adopter !

_ Oui on pourrait, qui sait peut-être un jour, seul le temps nous le dira.

_ Hum. Ouah elle est géniale cette photo ! Dis tu crois qu'on pourrait en développer quelques-unes ou faire des petits albums cadeaux pour tout le monde ?

_ C'est une bonne idée, on va y réfléchir. Regarde la tête d'Emma sur cette photo !

_ Oui trop drôle, elle n'avait pas vu le gorille approcher, j'adore ! Et regarde celle-ci !

Ils continuèrent de commenter les photos de leur voyage et au bout d'une heure et demi décidèrent d'aller réveiller les filles. Ils se préparèrent tous pour aller au lac et passèrent le reste de la journée sur la plage tous ensemble.


	17. VJJ-part16-Première leçon

**Bonsoir à tous**

 **tout d'abord un merci pour vos reviews**

 **AlineGranger, merci pour ton message, ravie de savoir que ma fic te plait toujours.**

 **tiare80, toujours un plaisir de lire tes messages, je ne suis pas sûre que la réaction de Callie sera celle à laquelle tu t'attends.**

 **Guest, alors un retour du Calzona, ça ne risque pas, surtout qu'il n'y en avait pas au départ. Cette fic n'est ni une Calzona, ni une SwanQueen, comme je l'avait indiqué dans la première partie. J'espère que tu continueras néanmoins à me lire.**

 **Bon voici la suite, désolée de la poster aussi tardivement. Bonne semaine à tous.**

* * *

 **16** **ème** **partie – première leçon**

 **12 août 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Regina était debout depuis un petit moment lorsque les enfants sortirent de leur chambre. Henri lui fit une bise et un bonjour encore tout endormi, tandis que Sofia lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et sautillait déjà partout dans la pièce.

_ Sofia tu veux bien te tenir tranquille une minute et venir t'assoir pour prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

_ Oui, dis Gina quand est-ce qu'on commence le violon ?

_ C'était donc ça ! Une fois que tu auras terminé ton petit déjeuner, que tu te seras lavée et habillée.

_ Henri ça va ?

_ Oui, elle me saoule avec son violon, vivement que tu lui montres, elle ne voulait pas dormir hier soir, elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler du violon, de sauter sur le lit. Je peux retourner me coucher ?

_ Non Henri, je te signale que toi aussi tu dois travailler !

_ Hum, il le faut vraiment ?

_ Si tu veux pouvoir jouer avec tes amis à la rentrée, je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Ça doit faire presque quatre ans que tu n'as pas touché un piano.

_ Oui je sais, mais le solfège ça me gonfle !

_ C'est quoi le sofège ?

_ Solfège Sofia. C'est le fait d'apprendre à lire une partition, de savoir lire et reconnaitre le son des notes.

_ Et tu vas m'apprendre ça aussi ?

_ Je vais juste t'expliquer un peu, tout comme le violon, je n'aurais pas le temps en deux semaines de tout t'apprendre, mais si tu aimes, il faudra que tu vois avec ton autre maman pour prendre des cours de solfège et de violon.

_ Oh ! Et il faut en prendre beaucoup ? On ne peut pas juste jouer du violon ?

_ Et non Sofia, si tu apprends à lire la musique, après tu pourras tout jouer. Mais si tu ne sais pas reconnaitre les notes alors tu ne pourras pas évoluer au niveau du violon.

_ Ah ok. Et c'est difficile ?

_ Ça dépend, je ne vais pas te mentir ça demande beaucoup de travail, tu dois avoir des cours toutes les semaines et travailler par toi-même tous les jours, au début quelques minutes et après petit à petit une heure, voire plus.

_ Voir plus quand tu as une mère comme la mienne !

_ Henri !

_ Dis le contraire.

_ Bon c'est vrai, je te faisais beaucoup travailler, mais tu étais doué. Essaye de nous jouer quelque chose.

_ Je vais prendre ma douche d'abord.

Henri partit les épaules affaissées en direction de la douche.

_ Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie de jouer !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste un peu grognon le matin quand il n'a pas bien dormi. Tu veux prendre ta douche dans ma chambre en attendant ?

_ Oui, mais…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sofia ?

_ D'habitude c'est maman qui m'aide pour la douche.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

La petite fille la regarda un peu gênée et fit oui d'un signe de la tête. Regina la prit par la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Sofia retira rapidement sa chemise de nuit et se glissa dans le bac de douche. Regina alluma l'eau et vérifia bien la température avant de doucher Sofia. Elle n'avait plus fait ça depuis des années. Des images d'Henri petit lui revinrent en tête, elle se rappelait des bons souvenirs de cette époque. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et Sofia en profita pour l'asperger d'eau.

_ Ah ! Non mais, regardez-moi cette petite coquine.

Regina coupa l'eau et se mit à chatouiller Sofia. La petite fille riait aux éclats, elle s'était assise dans le bac et se tordait dans tous les sens. Au bout de quelques minutes Regina arrêta sa douce torture et commença à laver les cheveux de la petite brune.

_ Ça pique !

_ Oh je t'en ai mis dans les yeux, désolée ma puce.

_ Mouai ! Je te pardonne pour cette fois.

Déclara Sofia de son air le plus sérieux. Regina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle lui rinça la tête, la fit se relever et lui lava le corps avant de la rincer complètement. Elle attrapa une serviette et entoura la petite chipie avec, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la sortir de la salle de bain.

_ Dis Gina, tu es ma nouvelle maman ? Je vais pouvoir habiter avec vous tout le temps ?

Regina ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Arizona ne lui avait pas donné de consignes pour se comporter avec sa fille et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire n'importe quoi.

_ Euh, tu as déjà deux mamans, et moi je…

_ Tu es l'amoureuse de ma maman, et je t'aime bien, tu es gentille.

 **_** Merci.

_ Henri il m'a dit que j'étais un peu comme sa petite sœur, du coup toi tu es un peu comme ma troisième maman !

_ Vu comme ça, je ne peux que dire oui.

_ Je dois t'appeler comment ? Je dois t'appeler maman ?

_ Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Gina. Ça sera moins compliqué pour toi.

_ Ok ! Ça me va. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu je vais habiter avec toi et maman maintenant ?

_ Non ma puce. Tu vas retourner chez ton autre maman à Seattle. Tout comme Henri va retourner chez Emma.

_ Et si moi je ne veux pas !

_ Malheureusement ce ne sont pas les enfants qui décident. C'est un juge qui prend la décision.

_ Ah. C'est dommage.

_ Bon, mais ça ne va pas nous faire perdre notre bonne humeur ! Allons voir ce qu'on trouve dans ta valise pour t'habiller et après je t'explique le violon !

Regina posa Sofia à terre et la petite chipie en profita pour se faufiler hors de la serviette et partir en courant vers sa chambre. Regina lui courut après et arriva dans la chambre au moment où Henri sortait de la salle de bain, habillé et bien coiffé. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant sa mère courir après la petite fille toute nue et éclata de rire.

_ Aide-moi au lieu de rire.

Henri bloqua Sofia et Regina arriva enfin à l'attraper. Elle demanda à Henri de trouver de quoi habiller la demoiselle et quinze minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les trois au salon, changée pour certaine et enfin habillés pour d'autres.

Henri s'installa derrière le piano et commença à jouer quelques gammes, il ne l'avouerait jamais à sa mère, mais ça lui avait manqué. Pendant ce temps Regina avait sorti son violon et montrait les différents éléments à Sofia.

_ Alors, est-ce que tu connais un peu, ou pas du tout ?

_ Euh, un peu. Ça c'est le violon et ça l'archet. Le violon a quatre cordes. Et…

_ Ok c'est déjà un bon début. Ça c'est un coussin d'épaule, tu l'installes ici et tu poses ton violon dessus, ça c'est la mentonnière, tu l'installes comme ceci et ensuite tu arrives à mieux maintenir ton violon. Je vais te montrer, viens par ici.

Regina installa le violon dans les mains de Sofia, la petite avait les yeux écarquillées, trop heureuse de pouvoir tenir un vrai violon.

_ Bon il est un peu grand pour toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas il existe des violons plus petit adaptés aux enfants.

Regina lui montra comment bien tenir son violon et lui conseilla de s'assoir au début, ça serait plus facile étant donné que le violon était un peu grand. Elle reprit le violon dans ses mains et lui expliqua le nom des quatre cordes, sol, ré, la et mi. Elle lui expliqua qu'avant chaque séance d'entrainement elle devrait accorder son violon, Henri lui donna les notes et Regina lui montra comment régler les cordes à l'aide des chevilles. Sofia écoutait studieusement tous les conseils de Regina, elle avait déjà très envie de jouer. Une fois le violon correctement accordé, Regina le reposa dans son étui, elle expliqua à Sofia qu'un violon s'était très fragile et qu'il fallait y faire vraiment attention et ne pas le poser n' importe où.

_ Alors maintenant je vais te montrer l'archet. Tu vois les crins son lâches, il faut toujours que tu le ranges non tendu, pour ne pas l'abimer. Pour le tendre tu tournes la vis ici dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, jusqu'à ce que l'espace ici soit assez large pour y passer un crayon. Surtout ne mesure jamais avec ton petit doigt, car on a la peau un peu huileuse et ça créé un déport sur les crins et donne un moins bon son.

_ Je peux essayer ?

_ Bien sûr, tiens.

Sofia refit les gestes de Regina avec une grande précaution. Une fois qu'elle eut bien tendu les crins de l'archet, Regina lui montra comment le tenir. Elle lui expliqua comment appliquer le colophane sur l'archet et que ça aussi il fallait le faire avant chaque séance.

_ Très bien tu as tout bien compris ?

_ Oui, je crois.

_ Alors explique-moi tout ce que tu dois faire avant de pouvoir jouer.

_ Alors, je dois accorder mon violon à l'aide des chevilles, je dois ensuite tendre les crins de mon archet et passer du colophane dessus.

_ Très bien. Je vais te redonner le violon et tu vas essayer de le positionner toute seule.

Regina tendit le violon à Sofia, elle replaça le coussin d'épaule et la laissa faire. Sofia cala le violon dans son cou, appuyer contre le coussin, ensuite elle le garda en place à l'aide de sa mâchoire qui était appuyé contre la mentonnière. Elle plaça sa main gauche sur la partie supérieure du manche. Regina lui corrigea un peu l'inclinaison du violon et la position de sa main, mais globalement Sofia avait déjà bien comprit comment le tenir. Elle lui tendit alors l'archet dans sa main gauche. Sofia encore une fois s'appliqua à bien positionner ses doigts. Regina effectua quelques petites corrections, mais dans l'ensemble elle était très contente de son élève.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Et maintenant tu vas jouer !

_ Pour… pour de vrai ?

_ Oui, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas ?

_ Si, si je veux ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ Alors tu positionne ton archet sur les cordes, à cet endroit, ce qu'il y a dessous s'appelle la caisse de résonance, c'est grâce à elle qu'on entendra les sons. Voilà comme ça, les crins bien à plat. Maintenant tu vas tirer sur ton archet.

Sofia fit ce que Regina venait de dire et un tout petit son sorti du violon.

_ C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

_ Oui, pour que le son soit plus fort, il faut que tu appuies un peu plus, mais…

Regina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Sofia avait refait le geste et un son éraillé empli le salon.

_ Oups

_ Donc je disais, si tu appuies trop fort tu auras un son éraillé, comme tu viens de la faire. Il faut essayer de bien doser la force que tu mets sur ton archet. Réessaye.

Sofia refit à nouveau le geste et cette fois un son fort et net sorti du violon. Regina lui fit un grand sourire et la félicita.

_ Bon alors c'est déjà très bien, maintenant tu vas t'entrainer à jouer les cordes à vide. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Ben, euh… pas trop.

_ Alors ça veut dire que tu vas faire glisser ton archet sur les cordes, mais que tu ne vas pas placer tes doigts sur le manche pour en modifier les notes. Du coup tu places ta main comme ceci afin de ne pas toucher les cordes. Et tu vas essayer de jouer les cordes une par une sans toucher les autres. Pour être au niveau de la bonne corde tu vas rectifier la hauteur de ton archet en montant ou baissant ton coude.

_ Comme ça ?

_ Oui comme ça. Ensuite tu vas d'abord faire des mouvements courts, tu fais glisser l'archet en son milieu sur environ quinze centimètres, ça fait cette taille-là. Puis au fur et à mesure tu pourras jouer sur toute la longueur de l'archet, par la suite tu utiliseras les deux techniques, long et court.

_ Je peux essayer ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

Sofia commença donc à s'entrainer, les premiers coups d'archet elle toucha plusieurs cordes et petit à petit elle arriva à en toucher qu'une seule. Elle était concentrée, Regina et Henri l'observaient. Henri s'éclipsa même un moment pour prendre son appareil photo et immortaliser ce moment. Au bout de quinze minutes Sofia avait déjà fait de gros progrès et souriait en produisant les sons. Henri lui avait bien travaillé ses gammes puis avait joué un morceau qu'il connaissait bien, l'hymne à la joie de Beethoven.

_ Bon je crois que ça sera déjà pas mal pour aujourd'hui. Ça fait déjà une heure qu'on travaille.

_ Oh, déjà ! Mais je n'ai pas joué beaucoup ?

_ Non c'est vrai, mais au début quinze, vingt minutes c'est déjà pas mal. En plus je suis sûre que tu voudras montrer à ta maman ce que tu as appris, donc tu rejoueras tout à l'heure !

_ Chouette !

_ Bon alors maintenant je vais te montrer quoi faire à la fin de la séance. Avec ce chiffon tu vas nettoyer les cordes et le manche, ça permet d'enlever les résidus de colophane. Puis tu reposes ton violon dans sa boite. Ensuite tu détends ton archet, pourquoi déjà ?

_ Pour ne pas qu'il s'abime.

_ C'est exact, et lui aussi tu le range. Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça ta plu ?

_ Oh oui alors ! Merci Regina, merci beaucoup !

_ De rien ma puce, ça m'a fait plaisir. Bon et si on allait se promener jusqu'au marché, histoire de prendre un peu l'air ?

_ Oui !

_ Henri ?

_ Je vote pour !

_ Dis Gina, on pourra faire un gâteau pour maman ?

_ Oui pourquoi pas, tu voudrais un gâteau à quoi ?

_ Un gâteau à l'ananas !

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Mais va pour un gâteau à l'ananas. On va acheter tout ce qu'il faut et on le préparera avant de manger, comme ça il aura le temps de refroidir.

* * *

Ils partirent donc tous les trois au marché, Sofia était rigolote, elle disait bonjour à tout le monde et discutait avec certains marchant qu'elle avait vu la veille. Elle leur racontait même sa première leçon de violon. Regina et Henri rigolaient bien, ils aimaient l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur de la petite fille. Une heure plus tard leur promenade terminée, Henri demanda l'autorisation de jouer aux jeux vidéo, Regina accepta, mais pas plus d'une heure. Pendant ce temps elle s'installa en cuisine avec Sofia et elles firent le gâteau à l'ananas. Elle avait mis un tablier à Sofia, ce qui n'avait pas empêché la miss de se mettre de la farine sur le visage. Toutes les deux s'amusaient bien, après avoir enfourné le gâteau, Sofia voulu aussi aider à préparer le repas. Regina lui donna les légumes à éplucher, pendant qu'elle découpait et éminçait le poulet. Au bout d'une heure, Regina rappela à Henri que son temps console était écoulé. Ce dernier râla un peu, mais obéi tout de même. Il demanda s'il pouvait aider. Regina lui demanda juste d'installer la table et qu'après il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait jusqu'au repas.

Ils passèrent à table un peu avant treize heure, ils prenaient leur temps, Sofia était une vrai bavarde, elle avait toujours quelque chose à raconter. Ils furent surpris lorsqu'à 13h30 la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Arizona était déjà de retour. Sofia sauta de sa chaise et couru vers sa mère.

_ Maman !

_ Bonjour ma chérie.

_ Tu es déjà rentrée ?

_ Elle prit sa fille par la main et rejoignit les autres sur la terrasse.

_ Oui, j'avais fini mon travail et fait toutes mes visites, du coup mon chef a bien voulu que je parte plus tôt.

_ Tu as mangé ?

_ Non, je meurs de faim. Hum ça a l'air bon !

_ Tu veux de la salade avant maman ?

_ Non c'est gentille ma puce mais ça ira je vais plutôt gouter ce poulet qui sent super bon. Je vais me chercher une assiette et j'arrive.

Arizona fit rapidement l'aller-retour à la cuisine, puis s'installa à table avec les autres.

_ Ça sent bon et c'est bon !

_ Et attend maman, tu n'as pas encore vu le dessert ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait !

_ Hum, je suis sûre que ça va être délicieux !

_ Et tu sais ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ?

_ En plus du gâteau ?

_ Oui.

_ Non je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre que tu vas me le dire.

_ J'ai eu ma première leçon de violon avec Regina !

_ Oh ! C'est vrai ça ?

Arizona se tourna vers Regina qui confirma les dires de l'enfant.

_ Et tu as trouvé ça comment ?

_ C'était FANTASTIQUE !

_ Regina t'a laissé toucher le violon ?

_ Oui, j'ai même joué !

_ Tu… Elle a joué ?

_ Oui mon cœur, elle a joué. C'est une élève très appliquée, et je trouve qu'elle s'est très bien débrouillée pour une première leçon.

_ Je peux te montrer si tu veux !

_ Euh oui je veux bien.

_ Sofia restes à table, tu lui montreras après manger, quand tu te seras lavée les mains et qu'on aura tous fini nos assiettes.

_ Oui Gina.

_ Eh ben, quelle autorité !

_ Je… ça te dérange ?

_ Non pas du tout. Et tu as raison, on finit d'abord de manger. Et toi Henri tu as fait quoi pendant ce temps ?

La conversation enchaîna sur le piano, puis sur la promenade au marché. Arizona était heureuse de pouvoir passer tous ces moments ensembles comme une vraie famille. Une fois la table débarrassée, Sofia partit chercher le violon. Elle suivit toutes les étapes qu'elle avait apprises le matin même puis montra à sa mère qu'elle savait déjà un peu jouer. Puis au bout de quelques minutes elle rangea l'instrument de musique et retourna le mettre à sa place.

_ Je n'en reviens pas, elle se débrouille bien. Bon je sais je suis sa mère, je ne suis pas objective. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait déjà faire tout ça en une seule leçon. Alors soit tu es un excellent professeur, soit tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs et tu as ensorcelée ma fille.

_ Ou ta fille à un don pour ça !

_ Merci mon amour de prendre le temps de faire ça avec elle.

_ De rien, ça me fait plaisir. Ta fille est vraiment adorable. Une petite chipie mais adorable tout de même.

_ Bon on va à la plage maintenant !

Sofia était revenue et c'était changée, elle portait son maillot de bain, un chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil. Les trois autres se mirent à rire devant le visage on ne peut plus sérieux de la petite fille. Ils allèrent tous se préparer et partirent pour passer le reste de l'après-midi à la plage.


	18. VJJ-part17-Arrivées prématurées

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui, un chapitre tout en humour, on reste au Malawi, mais on retourne également à Storybrooke !**

 **Bonne journée à tous et très bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.**

* * *

 **17** **ème** **partie – arrivées prématurées**

 **12 août 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

_ Quelle journée ! Ta fille m'a épuisée.

_ Tu n'as plus l'habitude de t'occuper d'une petite boule d'énergie ?

_ Ça doit être ça. C'est une vraie chipie.

_ Elle t'apprécie beaucoup. En tout cas merci pour les leçons de violon. Quand j'ai vu son sourire, mon cœur a explosé de joie. Tu crois qu'elle peut arriver à en jouer ?

_ Oui je pense, elle écoute bien, ça l'intéresse et je trouve qu'en une leçon elle a déjà bien enregistré ce que je lui ai dit. Maintenant il va falloir convaincre ton ex.

_ Ne m'en parle pas ! Sinon il n'y a pas eu de soucis ?

_ …

_ Gina ?

_ Ce n'est pas un souci en soi. Sofia se pose des questions et…

_ Quelle genre de questions ?

_ Elle m'a demandé si j'étais sa nouvelle maman et si elle allait habiter avec nous. J'ai été assez surprise, en plus on n'en a jamais parlé de comment on devait se comporter avec nos enfants.

_ Je vois, c'est vrai qu'on n'en a pas discuté. J'aime beaucoup Henri, et lui-même m'a dit qu'il me considérait comme sa troisième maman. Mais je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment mon mot à dire quand à son éducation, il y a toi et Emma pour ça, je ne me vois pas interférer dans vos décisions. Par contre s'il vient me voir, me demander des conseils, je serais ravie de pouvoir l'aider et c'est ce côté-là du rôle de parent que j'entrevois avec Henri. Je pense que tu peux faire de même avec Sofia, surtout si elle en ressent le besoin.

_ Elle m'a dit qu'Henri la considérait comme ça petite sœur et que du coup j'étais sa troisième maman. Elle m'a demandé si elle devait m'appeler maman, je lui ai dit de continuer à m'appeler Gina. Même si je l'aime beaucoup et que je la considère un peu comme ma fille aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sa mère et ce nom doit rester pour toi et Callie. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Je pense que si ton fils m'avait posé la question, ma réponse aurait été la même.

_ Ok, alors tout va bien ?

_ Oui tout va bien. Et si maintenant on arrêtait de parler un peu des enfants et qu'on pensait un peu à nous.

Arizona s'approcha de Regina de façon charmeuse, dévoilant complètement ses intentions. Elle la fit reculer tout doucement jusqu'à ce que ses jambes viennent buter contre le rebord du lit et qu'elle la fasse basculer dessus. Elle monta à son tour sur le lit et s'installa à cheval sur sa compagne, penchant sa tête dans son cou et le parsemant de baisers brulant.

_ Ouh… Arizona…. Attends… je…

_ Chut, laisse-toi faire, ça fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour, j'ai trop envie de toi.

_ Je n'avais pas fini de te parler. Ari… Oh non d'un chien !

 **Rating M**

Arizona ne l'écoutait pas, poussée par son désir elle était descendue le long du corps de Regina et avait passé sa tête sous sa robe, baissé sa culotte et goûtait déjà le fruit de son plaisir. La brune tout d'abord surprise par la rapidité de sa compagne, se laissa faire et profita du moment. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée et son corps avait de suite réagi aux attentions de la blonde.

Arizona installée entre les cuisses de sa belle savourait le liquide qui s'écoulait déjà de la fente et qui lui donnait envie d'approfondir son exploration, toujours sans prévenir elle la pénétra de sa langue, faisant pousser des cris de plaisir à sa compagne. Regina mit sa main devant sa bouche pour atténuer le bruit ne voulant pas réveiller les enfants qui dormaient dans la pièce voisine. Mais le plaisir devenait trop fort et l'orgasme était en train de la gagner. Son corps entier tremblait sous les assauts de la langue experte de la blonde. Arizona bloqua ses mouvements de bassin en posant sa main sur son ventre et Regina la sentit sourire contre son sexe au moment où elle atteignit le point de non-retour et le plaisir ultime.

Regina reprenait lentement son souffle, elle sentit la blonde remonter vers elle et venir l'embrasser, elle aimait ce moment où elle pouvait se gouter sur les lèvres de l'autre. Elle était songeuse et appréciait se baiser tout doux après ce moment bestial qu'elle venait de vivre. Aussi fut-elle surprise de sentir les doigts d'Arizona s'enfoncer d'un coup en elle, lui provocant la montée d'un deuxième orgasme foudroyant. La blonde entama de nombreux va-et-vient, la faisant se cambrer et haleter comme jamais. Comment le sexe pouvait-il être meilleure de jour en jour, la blonde réussissait toujours à la surprendre et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Elle était au bord de l'implosion lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, d'un coup elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait et repoussa Arizona avec force, qui se retrouva par terre, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as…

_ Maman.

 **Fin du rating M**

Arizona se figea en comprenant que sa fille se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et la vit, debout, encore à moitié endormie, tenant son singe contre elle.

_ Ma puce ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

_ J'ai fait un cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que vous vous faites ?

_ Euh, rien on discutait. Tu veux venir dormir avec nous ?

Sofia hocha la tête de haut en bas, faisant comprendre aux deux femmes que la douche froide allait être nécessaire. Regina s'était déjà levée et était allée se changer à la salle de bain, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et trouva Arizona assise sur le lit avec Sofia. Elle se glissa dans le lit et Sofia vint naturellement se blottir contre elle. Arizona la regarda et lui fit un « je suis désolée » silencieux. Puis elle passa elle aussi à la salle de bain avant de les rejoindre dans le lit.

_ Elle dort déjà ?

_ Oui, à peine tu es partie qu'elle a fermé les yeux.

_ Elle n'a pas fait de cauchemar avant aujourd'hui. Juste quand on avait enfin un moment à nous.

_ Ce n'est pas bien grave. Justement avant que tu me coupe tout à l'heure je voulais te parler de mes inquiétudes concernant Sofia. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse et qu'elle n'a pas envie de retourner vivre avec ton ex.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Elle m'a demandé si elle allait habiter avec nous. Je lui ai dit que non, qu'elle devait retourner chez son autre maman à Seattle et là elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas. Je lui ai dit que malheureusement ce n'était pas les enfants qui décidait mais les juges. Elle a dit que c'était dommage et on n'en a plus reparlé.

_ Hum. Je sens qu'il y a un truc avec le nouveau mec de Callie. Alex et Meredith ne le sente pas non plus. Je suis un peu inquiète, mais comme tu dis je ne peux rien faire.

_ Écoute, il est tard, de toute façon on n'en saura pas plus ce soir, on ferait mieux de dormir, on n'en reparlera avec elle plus tard.

_ Oui j'aurai plus de temps la semaine prochaine. Bisous ?

Arizona faisait sa mine de petite fille, ce qui fit rire la brune qui lui donna un bisou sur les lèvres. Elles éteignirent la lumière et ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

* * *

 **16 août 2014**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

Emma avait pris la route de bonne heure le matin même, lorsqu'elle arriva à Storybrooke, un nœud noua son estomac. Elle savait reconnaitre quelqu'un qui mentait mais quand elle devait mentir, c'était une vrai catastrophe, elle ne savait pas le faire. Elle appréhendait déjà ce week-end entourée de ses amies toutes plus curieuses les unes que les autres. Elle avait prévu de retrouver Ruby au Granny's, lieu où était organisé la baby shower. Elle se gara donc devant le restaurant, sortie de sa coccinelle jaune et se dirigea vers le lieu de son angoisse. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le restaurant, elle salua les clients habituels et se dirigea vers la table du fond où se trouvait déjà, Ruby, Belle et Ashley.

_ Enfin te voilà !

Ruby s'était levée pour accueillir son amie. Après une longue étreinte, Ruby fini par la lâcher et elle put saluer les deux autres femmes avant de s'assoir.

_ Tu vas voir ta mère ressemble à une baleine !

_ Ruby, ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça ! C'est vrai que Mary a pris beaucoup de poids mais bon elle est enceinte !

Belle et Ruby se chamaillaient, tandis qu'Ashley expliquait à Emma les détails de la petite fête.

_ Donc le restaurant est fermé ce soir et rien qu'à nous, si j'ai tout suivi.

_ C'est ça, en plus de nous il y aura Granny, la fée bleue et Nova.

_ Vous plaisantez ?

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Une grand-mère et des bonnes sœurs ! Ma mère n'a pas d'autres amies ?

_ Ben non !

_ Ok. Bon il reste quoi à faire ?

Une fois la liste des derniers préparatifs établie, chacune se mit à la tâche. Emma avait été chargée de faire les dernières courses. Elle passa rapidement au manoir prendre une douche et se changer, puis partie récupérer la longue liste qu'avait faite Ruby. Elle ne remit les pieds dans le restaurant qu'en début de soirée, et resta pantoise devant la décoration.

_ Ouah, c'est… rose !

_ Enfin, mais tu étais ou ? Ta mère ne va pas tarder. Donne-moi tout ça, Belle, dans ce sac ce sont les dernières déco, Grand-ma, voici le gâteau, et ici normalement les récipients pour les boissons. Emma aide-moi à les remplir.

_ Euh ok, mais pourquoi rose ?

_ Tu n'es pas au courant que tu vas avoir une petite sœur ?

_ Ben non ! Mes parents ont dû oublier de me le dire. Alors, il faut mettre quoi dedans.

_ Les biberons rose tu y verses le jus de fraise, et les autres c'est ce qu'il y a dans le pichet.

_ C'est aussi du jus de fraise je te signal.

_ Vraiment ? Tu crois ?

Emma prend la louche et goûte le mélange.

_ En effet c'est quelque peu différent !

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait faire la fête sans alcool !

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux, tout en remplissant les biberons. Emma profita que Ruby regardait ailleurs pour remplir le sien avec le jus de fraise. A peine eurent-elles terminées que l'invité d'honneur arriva sur les lieux.

_ Non d'un chien, mais tu es énorme !

_ Emma !

Belle venait de lui faire les gros yeux avant de se diriger vers Snow qui commençait à pleurer.

_ Maman, je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu es sublime.

_ Non je ressemble à une baleine échouée.

_ Mais non tu es juste enceinte et très belle. On est là pour s'amuser pas pour verser des larmes. Allé viens t'assoir qu'on puisse commencer, et toi Emma, prend un siège et évite de dire d'autres bêtises.

Emma parlant tout bas à Ruby.

_ Mais c'est qu'elle me ferait presque peur Belle quand elle me regarde comme ça !

_ Ça doit venir de Rumple !

_ Bon vous avez fini vos messes bases toutes les deux.

_ Oui chef, on arrive.

Tout le monde pris place autour de Snow et la petite fête pu enfin commencer. Les filles avait vraiment tout prévu, à boire, à manger, mais aussi des tas de jeux et bien entendu des cadeaux. Emma qui avait vu la pile de cadeau en arrivant et avait pensé à en acheter un en faisant les courses, elle avait vite trouvé l'idée et espérait que pour une fois elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Déjà deux heures que la petite fête avait commencé, chacune avait décoré son body et l'avait remis à Snow, la plupart avait dessiné des animaux, mais d'autres avait eu plus d'humour, ainsi Ruby avait fait deux body avec les phrases suivantes : «je ne parle pas la couche pleine » et « Je suis la princesse des râleuse, la reine c'est ma mère. ». Emma elle aussi avait fait de l'humour, un premier body avec une belle pomme rouge, qui lui avait valu des remarques acerbes de la part de certaines et un autre tout mimi avec la phrase : « si vous me trouvez adorable, vous devriez voir ma maman ! »

Avant de passer au dernier jeu, elles décidèrent de se poser un moment pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Snow était excité comme une puce, elle déballait à une vitesse hallucinante. Les filles n'avait rien oublié, il y avait un landau-poussette, des sacs de couches, des biberons et le chauffe biberon…, Snow resta néanmoins perplexe devant l'objet qu'elle venait de déballer. C'est Ashley qui lui expliqua ce que c'était.

_ C'est un tire-lait. Je pense que tu vas allaiter la petite princesse et ça va te permettre de tirer ton lait pour que d'autre puisse la nourrir quand tu n'es pas là, quand tu reprendras le travail par exemple.

_ Ah ok. Je…

_ C'est un engin de torture !

_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Ruby. Ashley ça ne fait pas mal, quand… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Non Emma, c'est fait pour, celui-ci est un tire-lait électrique à double pompage avec des coussins masseurs, c'est ce qui se rapproche le mieux du mouvement naturel de la tétée. C'est pratique quand tu reprends le travail, ça te permet de continuer à allaiter, et puis si tu es trop crevé, ça permet au papa de nourrir aussi l'enfant et de te soulager.

_ Eh Emma ne fait pas celle qui s'intéresse !

_ Ben pourquoi je trouve ça très intéressant.

_ Je suis donc la seule qui trouve ça dégueu !

_ Oui Ruby je crois qu'il n'y a que toi !

Ruby s'assit l'air renfrogné et Snow reprend l'ouverture des cadeaux. Elle arriva enfin au dernier qui se trouvait être celui d'Emma.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Emma, c'est… merci beaucoup.

_ Comment tu sais que ce cadeau vient d'Emma ?

_ Parce que c'est le mobile qui se trouvait dans sa chambre au château. Tu l'as trouvé chez Gold ?

_ Oui, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

_ Merci, et ça fera aussi plaisir à ton père.

_ Bon et maintenant le jeu des super mamans ! Tout le monde en place. Emma, Ashley et Belle pour commencer. Placez-vous chacune devant une table, dessus ce trouve un téléphone, des chaussettes de bébé, un tas de couches et bien sûr le bébé. Vous devez être au téléphone, trier correctement les chaussettes et changer la couche. Le tout en même temps. A vos marques, prêt… Partez !

Ashley cala le téléphone sans problème entre son oreille et son cou, elle commença à trier les chaussettes et quand le faut bébé commença à pleurer elle se mit à changer la couche. De son côté Belle avait mis un peu de temps à caler le téléphone, et avait un peu plus de mal à faire autre chose en même temps, mais au bout d'un certain temps elle finit par prendre le rythme. Emma quant à elle se débattait dans tous les sens, le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de tomber, elle avait mis la couche à l'envers et en plus elle était tombé quand elle avait soulevé le bébé. Les deux autres avaient terminé et tous riaient de voir Emma se débattre avec le poupon. Emma elle se sentait nulle et sans prévenir elle se mit à pleurer. C'est Snow qui réagit la première et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Emma ce n'est qu'un jeu, ce n'est pas grave.

_ Mais je vais être une maman lamentable !

_ Mais non, tu as encore le temps, tu pourras t'entrainer avec ta sœur et le jour où tu auras un bébé tu sauras quoi faire.

_ Snow a raison, avec notre propre enfant on sait toujours comment faire. Là il y avait la pression du jeu, il ne faut pas en tenir compte.

_ Elle a surtout trop abusé de mon cocktail, je dirais.

_ Si seulement, mais je n'en ai même pas bu !

_ Mais bien sûr que si, on a rempli les biberons ensemble.

Ruby prit le biberon d'Emma et gouta le contenu.

_ Ben merde alors c'est du jus de fraise.

_ Je suis nulle ! Comment je vais faire quand le bébé sera là ! Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir.

_ Attend ! Une minute ! Tu n'as pas bu d'alcool, tu pète un câble pour rien…, t'es en cloque !

_ Mais non Ruby, ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Emma nous l'aurait dit si elle était enceinte.

Snow se tourna alors vers sa fille qui avait une mine d'enfant pris en faute.

_Tu… T'es enceinte ?

_ Euh oui. Je…

_ Ouah mais c'est génial !

Elles s'étaient toutes rapprochées d'Emma, écartant un peu Snow au passage.

_ Mais non arrêtez, on est là pour ma mère et ma sœur, c'est justement pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, je…

_ Eh merde !

_ Poussez-vous, maman ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_ Je… J'ai perdu les eaux.


	19. VJJ-part18-La naissance d'une princesse

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu plus long en deux parties, Une première partie qui se situe à Storybrooke avec une naissance au programme et une deuxième partie plus sombre qui se déroule au Malawi. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine**

* * *

 **18** **ème** **partie – La naissance d'une princesse**

 **16 août 2014**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

Toutes s'étaient figées, regardant la flaque aux pieds de Snow. C'est Emma qui réagit la première.

_ Ruby, tu appelles mon père et tu lui dis que le bébé arrive et qu'on va directement à l'hôpital.

_ Ok.

_ Belle, voici les clés de ma voiture, va ouvrir les portes et mets-toi au voulant.

_ Ashley, peux-tu m'aider à l'amener jusqu'à la voiture.

Ashley et Emma vinrent aider Snow, pour la transporter jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois Snow installée à l'arrière, Emma monta avec elle et Ashley prit la place passager à l'avant du véhicule. Ruby arriva en courant avant qu'elles ne démarrent, pour les informer qu'elle avait eu David et qu'il les retrouvait à l'hôpital.

Durant le trajet Snow eut ses premières contractions, Ashley calcula le temps entre deux contractions, pour savoir si le travail allait vite ou si elles arriveraient à l'hôpital sans encombre.

_ Tu… Tu…

_ Chut maman, garde tes forces. Ça va bien se passer.

_ Tu es enceinte ?

_ Oui. Je…

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ C'était ta journée, je ne voulais pas te voler la vedette.

_ Sam est au courant ?

_ Oui, Henri aussi.

_ Regina est au courant ?

_ Euh… oui. Dit-elle avec la tête d'une petite fille prise en faute.

_ Ok, évite de dire à ton père qu'elle le savait avant nous ! Tu es enceinte de combien ? Ahhh…

_ On discutera de ça plus tard, là tu dois penser à toi.

_ Au contraire, ça m'aide de penser à autre chose.

_ Ok, de presque deux mois. Au fait Regina m'a dit de te dire qu'elle est heureuse pour toi et David, pour le bébé je veux dire.

_ Tu sais qu'elle me manque.

_ Pour de vrai ?!

_ Oui, je l'ai eu près de moi presque toute ma vie. Elle est ma famille.

_ Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais je crois que tu lui manques aussi.

_ Les filles on arrive !

_ Ok, maman tu es prête ?

_ Pas vraiment, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, ta sœur a décidé que c'était le moment.

Une équipe d'infirmières attendait devant l'hôpital avec une chaise roulante, lorsque le véhicule se gara, Emma ouvrit la portière et sortie, pour les laisser faire leur travail. Ils posèrent Snow dans le fauteuil roulant et se dirigèrent vers une salle d'examen. Là une sage-femme examina le col de Snow pour connaître l'état de dilatation.

_ Elle en est à 6, elle a perdu les eaux, il y a combien de temps ?

_ Euh, je dirais… (Emma regarda sa montre), vingt-cinq minutes environ.

_ Ok, prévenez le doc que le travail va vite, le bébé ne devrait plus tarder.

_ David n'est pas encore là, Emma ou est ton père ?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu veux que j'aille voir si je le trouve ?

_ Oui, euh non, ne me laisse pas toute seule.

_ Ok, je m'absente un court moment je reviens de suite.

_ Promis tu reviens.

_ Oui promis.

Emma sortit de la salle, alors que les infirmières administrait une péridurale à Snow, elle chercha un moment ses amies puis les trouva assisses dans la salle d'attente.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors, le travail a déjà bien commencé, vous savez ou est David ?

Ruby arriva à ce moment-là en courant.

_ Je viens de l'avoir, il est en chemin, mais il était en forêt avec les nains, il va mettre un moment.

_ Ok, merci, bon j'y retourne, je vous tiens au courant. Vous dites à David où nous trouver ?

_ Oui on s'en occupe.

Emma retourna auprès de sa mère, lorsqu'elle arriva Whales était là et vérifiait l'avancé de travail.

_ 9, préparez-là pour la salle d'accouchement, on se retrouve là-bas.

_ Attendez, c'est vous qui allez l'accoucher ?

_ Oui, ça vous pose un problème mademoiselle Swan ?

_ Euh non, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que vous faisiez aussi les accouchements.

_ Nous sommes une petite ville, fermée au monde extérieur, pas beaucoup de médecin, vous avez saisi ?

_ Euh oui, désolée, vous pensez que le bébé sera là dans combien de temps ?

_ Je dirais quelques minutes ?

_ Quoi ? Mais, mon père n'est pas encore arrivé, il n'y a pas moyen de…

_ Non, je suis désolé, il va falloir faire sans lui. Bon on y va.

_ Emma !

_ Oui maman, je suis là.

_ Ne me laisse pas seule, j'ai… j'ai peur.

_ Bon mademoiselle Swan, vous venez ou pas ? Si vous venez, habillez-vous.

_ Je…

_ Emma.

Devant l'air apeuré de sa mère Emma acquiesça et partie se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était en salle d'accouchement et tenait la main de sa mère. Le col était complètement dilaté, et on apercevait déjà la tête du bébé.

_ Bon plus que quelques efforts, lorsque je vous dirais de pousser, vous pousserez de toutes vos forces. Très bien, attendez… attendez… Poussez… Encore une fois, la tête est sortie, vous faites du bon travail, poussez encore, oui voilà c'est bien, les épaules sont dégagées, poussez une dernière fois, et voilà une magnifique petite fille. Emma vous voulez couper le cordon ?

_ Je… oui.

Emma s'approcha de Whales avec un grand sourire, en découvrant pour la première fois sa petite sœur, elle suivit les consignes et coupa le cordon. Whales lui proposa aussi de la nettoyer pour pouvoir la présenter à sa mère. Pendant ce temps il terminait le travail avec Snow, lui faisant pousser encore une fois pour faire sortir le placenta. Emma arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec la toute nouvelle petite princesse qu'elle déposa sur le ventre de sa mère. David arriva à ce moment-là, et Emma sortie de la pièce pour les laisser tous les deux avec sa petite sœur.

Une fois sortie de la salle d'accouchement, Emma se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, toujours vêtue de la tenue de protection, les yeux brillant de joie.

_ Alors ?

_ Nous avons une magnifique petite princesse, tout s'est très bien passé.

Tout le monde explosa de joie et Ruby déboucha même une bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait pris le temps d'emporter avec elle. David les rejoint une demi-heure plus tard, les larmes de joie sur le visage. Tous demandèrent quand ils pourraient voir la nouvelle princesse, et David leur répondit que d'ici quelques minutes ça serait possible, le temps que Snow soit installer dans sa chambre.

_ Emma !

_ Félicitation papa.

_ Merci, et surtout mille fois merci d'être restée avec ta mère.

_ C'était normal. Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé ce moment avec elle. Désolée que tu ne sois pas arrivé à temps.

_ Ce n 'est pas bien important en fin de compte, l'important c'est que toute ma famille aille bien. Bon si je vous présentais ma deuxième fille !

Tous suivirent David en direction de la chambre de Snow. Ils croisèrent Whales, qui leur demanda de ne pas rester trop longtemps car la mère et l'enfant devaient se reposer.

_ Mon amour, je peux les faire entrer ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

Tous entrèrent dans la chambre et découvrir la petite princesse dans les bras de sa mère. Et c'est Ruby qui posa la question que tous avaient sur le bout des lèvres ?

_ Alors comment se nomme cette jolie merveille ?

_ Je vous présente la princesse, Ruvana Scarlett Nolan.

_ Tu lui as donné mon prénom ?

_ En deuxième prénom, oui, tu es ma meilleure amie.

_ Ruvana, ce n'est pas courant ! Jamais entendu, c'est un prénom courant dans la forêt enchantée ?

_ En fait non, pas du tout, ta mère et moi l'avons créé.

_ Il a une signification ?

_ En effet c'est la contraction des trois prénoms de tes grand-mères.

_ De mes… Trois ? Mais je n'ai que deux grand-mères ! Vous m'expliquez ?

_ Alors « Ru » pour ma mère Ruth, « va » pour Eva la mère de Snow et « na » pour Regina.

_ Vous n'avez pas appelé votre fille en l'honneur de la méchante Reine !

_ Ne t'énerve pas Leroy, et si ! Nous avons décidé de la nommer ainsi en hommage aux trois femmes qui nous ont élevé et Regina en fait partie.

_ Alors là ! Quand je vais lui dire, elle va faire une attaque !

_ En même temps dès que tu dis quelque chose, il se produit des réactions en chaine, la dernière en date étant l'accouchement de ta mère !

_ Ruby !

_ Euh, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer.

_ Rien David, ne t'inquiète pas, tu connais Ruby et Emma, elles sont tout le temps en train de se taquiner.

_ Non maman, je vais lui dire. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser en famille un moment ?

_ Oui pas de souci, de toute façon il est l'heure de rentrer et d'aller se coucher, allez tout le monde dehors et plus vite que ça !

_ Merci Ruby. Tu passes me voir demain.

_ Oui je passerais après mon service. Bonne nuit petite Scarlett !

Tous quittèrent la pièce et laissèrent la petite famille.

_ Ça fait du bien un peu de calme, alors Emma que voulais-tu me dire ?

_ Euh… est-ce que tu pourrais t'assoir ?

David s'assit et attendit la suite.

_ Alors, comment dire, je…

_ Bon Emma, ta mère est fatiguée, il est tard. Accouche une bonne fois pour toute !

Snow éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut des yeux noirs de la part de sa fille.

_ Ben justement, je… je suis enceinte ! Tu vas être grand-père, à nouveau.

David resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi dire.

_ Papa ? Tu es toujours avec nous !

_ Ou il est ! Que je l'étripe !

_ David, de qui tu parles ?

_ De Sam, quelle question ! Il met ma fille enceinte avant de l'épouser, ça ne va pas du tout ça ! Vous avez prévu de vous marier quand ?

_ Euh… Ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment.

_ Quoi ! Hors de question. Tu te marieras avant d'accoucher ! C'est dit.

_ David ! Emma n'écoutes pas ton père. On est très heureux pour toi, et tu fais ce que tu veux.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais David. Tu vas faire fuir ce pauvre garçon avec tes idées moyenâgeuses et notre fille avec et nos petits-enfants. Moi je veux les connaître, les voir grandir, alors tu vas la laisser tranquille !

_ Bon je vais vous laisser moi, je vais aller faire un somme, je repasserais demain.

_ A demain Emma. Et encore merci pour tout. Ah au fait, tu feras une excellente mère vu comment tu as su gérer la situation ce soir et tu l'es déjà avec Henri.

_ Merci maman, repose-toi bien, à demain papa.

Avant de partir Emma fit un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et la prit en photo avec son téléphone. Puis elle regagna le manoir pour une nuit bien mérité, il était déjà une heure de matin et elle reprenait la route en début d'après-midi.

* * *

 **17 août 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

En ce dimanche matin, Arizona faisait tranquillement la vaisselle après un copieux petit déjeuné et observait Regina travailler avec les enfants. Elle était enfin en vacances et pourrait profiter pleinement de sa fille pendant une semaine. Après en avoir discuté avec Regina, elles avaient décidé de ne pas bouger de la maison et de passer ces quelques jours en famille, en faisant des activités ordinaires et en profitant de la plage.

En une semaine, Sofia avait déjà bien progressé au violon, Arizona était émerveillé de voir sa petite fille en jouer. Regina ne lui avait appris que les bases, et la petite fille avait soif d'apprendre d'avantage. Henri continuait de s'entrainer au piano et il avait très vite repris l'habitude de jouer, tout en suivant les conseils de sa mère pour progresser. Une fois la vaisselle terminée, elle s'installa un moment sur la table du salon et resta à les observer. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et c'est la sonnerie d'appel vidéo sur l'ordinateur qui l'en sortie.

_ Emma ! Bonjour, mais il doit être quatre heures de matin pour toi !

_ C'est ça en effet, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Comment ça va ?

_ Ça va bien, je suis en congé, je peux donc profiter pleinement de ma fille. En ce moment elle prend une leçon de violon avec Regina. Tu veux les voir.

_ Oui je veux bien.

Arizona tourna l'ordinateur pour qu'Emma puisse elle aussi voir les trois autres au travail.

_ Elle se débrouille bien, et mon fils joue super bien ! Vache, il ne tient pas ça de moi.

Regina c'était arrêté de faire sa leçon, entendant Arizona parler toute seule. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, et vit qu'en fait elle discutait avec Emma.

_ Gina ? Gina, je fais quoi maintenant ?

_ Maman ?

Henri regarda dans la même direction que sa mère et vit Emma à l'écran. Il arrêta de jouer et couru en direction de l'ordinateur. Pendant ce temps Regina était sorti de son état second et avait dit à Sofia que la leçon était terminée pour aujourd'hui. Sofia s'appliqua donc à ranger soigneusement le violon.

_ Ma ! Comment tu vas ? Tu ne dors pas.

_ Bonjour Henri, tu as bonne mine. Je vais bien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous appeler.

_ Bonjour Emma.

_ Bonjour Regina. Tu as l'air d'être un bon professeur, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre.

_ J'ai surtout de bons élèves. Comment tu vas ? Ce n'était pas hier soir la fête pour ta mère ?

_ Si, ne m'en parle pas !

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Ma ?

_ Je suis restée fidèle à moi-même !

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Disons que j'ai laissé échapper que j'étais enceinte et que du coup ma mère a accouché !

Regina explosa de rire, tandis qu'Henri et Arizona étaient plutôt estomaqués.

_ Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle, et tu riras moins quand tu sauras tout.

Regina se calma d'un coup et repris son sérieux.

_ Emma ! Tout le monde va bien ?

_ Oui tout le monde va bien.

_ Ouf, tu m'as fait peur. Alors un petit prince ou une petite princesse ?

_ Une princesse, que j'ai eu la chance de la voir sortir du vagin de ma mère.

_ Eurk, dégueulasse !

_ Comment ça ? Tu as assisté à l'accouchement ?

_ Oui Arizona, mon père n'a pas réussi à être là à temps, du coup c'est moi qui suis allé avec ma mère. C'était extraordinaire, j'ai coupé le cordon et lavé ma sœur.

_ Pourquoi tu as dit que j'allais moins rire ?

_ Essaye de trouver le prénom de ma sœur.

_ Euh Eva ?

_ Non mais y'a de l'idée.

_ Ruth ?

_ Hum c'est que tu connais drôlement bien mes parents ! Mais non essaye encore.

_ Emma ta mère a parfois de telles idées que je n'en ai aucune idée.

_ Alors je vous montre une photo déjà.

_ Oh qu'elle est mignonne.

_ C'est qui le bébé ?

_ Bonjour Sofia.

_ Bonjour Emma. Alors c'est qui ?

_ C'est ma petite sœur.

_ Tu n'es pas trop vieille !

_ Sofia chérie, les parents d'Emma l'ont eu très jeunes, et depuis ils attendaient d'avoir un autre enfant, et c'est cette petite fille.

_ Ah ok. Et elle s'appelle comment ?

_ Alors je vous présente Ruvana Scarlett Nolan.

_ Ta mère a donné le prénom de sa meilleure amie en deuxième prénom, j'en connais une qui doit être contente. Mais Ruvana ça sort d'où ?

_ C'est joli moi je trouve !

_ C'est une création de mes parents en hommage à leurs mères.

_ Ah mais oui, tu as dit quoi maman tout à l'heure, Ruth, c'est le « Ru » pour la mère de grand-père. « va » c'est pour Eva la mère de grand-mère. Par contre le « na » là je sèche !

_ Je crois qu'il y en a une qui vient de comprendre !

Tous se tournèrent vers Regina qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Maman qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Henri, le « na » c'est pour Regina.

_ C'est vrai !

_ Moi je n'ai rien compris. Tu m'explique maman.

_ En fait ils ont mélangé trois prénoms de personnes qui comptaient pour eux et ça a donné le prénom Ruvana.

_ Ah !

_ Regina ça va ?

_ Oui, oui, c'est juste que, ça fait beaucoup d'émotions. Tu pourras les féliciter de notre part à tous. Et leur dire que je suis très touchée par leur geste.

_ Oui je transmettrais. Tu sais maman m'a dit que tu lui manquais. Peut-être un jour on pourra être tous réunis.

_ Oui peut-être. Bon et sinon comment ton père a pris la nouvelle ?

_ Il est super heureux d'être de nouveau papa.

_ Euh Emma je parlais de l'autre nouvelle.

_ Ah ça ! Euh il veut étriper Sam et qu'on se marie au plus vite. Mais maman a mis le holà, lui disant qu'elle voulait voir grandir ses petits-enfants.

_ Elle a toujours eu le dernier mot.

_ Ah ben au final elle tient quelque chose de toi ! Bon je vais vous laisser et essayer de dormir un peu, je reprends la route cet après-midi.

Ils lui dirent tous au-revoir avant que la conversation ne se coupe.

_ Quand est-ce que vous aurez un bébé toutes les deux ?

_ Euh…

Henri voyant l'embarra des deux femmes fasse à la question de Sofia, prit sur lui de répondre à la petite fille.

_ Mais Sofia elles n'ont pas besoin d'un autre bébé, elles ont déjà deux enfants formidables !

_ Ben oui, mais moi j'en ai assez d'être la plus petite !

_ Alors là, je ne peux plus rien faire les mamans !

Et Henri partit dans sa chambre, les laissant se débrouiller avec Sofia.

_ Sofia ma chérie, vient là sur mes genoux. Tu sais, Henri a raison, on vous a tous les deux et on vous aime très fort. Je ne sais pas si un jour on voudra un autre enfant, mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Pour avoir un enfant il faut un papa, et nous on est deux mamans.

_ Oui mais vous pouvez demander à un papa de vous aider !

_ C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais tu sais Regina a adopté Henri, parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfants, donc ce n'est pas dit qu'elle y arrive maintenant et moi j'ai un peu le même problème, les bébés ils ne veuillent pas rester dans mon ventre.

_ Ils… ils meurent avant de naitre ?

_ Oui ma chérie, et à moi ça me fait beaucoup de peine.

_ Je comprends, mais vous pourriez adopter, comme pour Henri.

_ C'est vrai, peut-être plus tard, quand on sera rentré aux États-Unis, qu'on aura une maison à nous où tu auras ta chambre et Henri la sienne.

_ Ça veut dire que je pourrais habiter avec vous à ce moment-là ?

_ Euh, je… je ne sais pas ma chérie, pour le moment c'est Callie qui a ta garde, et moi je n'avais pas le droit de te voir. Mais aujourd'hui tu es ici avec moi, donc peut-être qu'après on pourra se voir plus souvent.

_ Mais… moi je veux rester avec vous. C'est mieux avec vous.

_ Sofia, je sais que je te manque beaucoup, mais Callie s'occupe bien de toi.

_ Hum…

_ Sofia ?

_ Je n'aime pas le copain de maman. Il est méchant.

_ Méchant ? Méchant comment ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

_ …

_ Sofia, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ta maman, je suis là pour te protéger.

_ Alors pourquoi maman elle ne voit rien et elle ne me protège pas ! Pourquoi Mike compte plus pour elle que moi ? Pourquoi c'est tout le temps moi qui me fait gronder et pas lui ? Pourquoi ?

_ Arizona, je vais vous laisser toutes les deux, je vais voir Henri, si tu as besoin je suis à côté.

_ Ok, merci. Écoute je ne sais pas pourquoi Callie te gronde ou ne te protège pas. Mais est-ce que tu veux me raconter ce qu'il se passe à la maison ?

_ Je… j'ai peur.

_ Tu as peur de quoi Sofia, ici il ne peut rien t'arriver, tu es en sécurité avec moi et Regina.

_ Tu sais je t'ai dit que j'avais perdu mon singe, mais en fait j'ai menti.

_ Et pourquoi tu as menti ?

_ J'avais peur que Mike soit méchant avec moi si je disais la vérité.

_ Il a déjà été méchant avec toi ?

_ Oui, il m'a tapé, il… il a retiré toutes les photos de toi de la maison, il a jeté mon singe à la poubelle. Et il a dit que si je le disais à quelqu'un, il me frapperait plus fort. Il a dit que tu étais le diable parce que tu aimes les femmes, que tu n'étais pas ma maman, que je n'avais qu'une seule maman et que je ne pouvais pas en avoir deux. Il a dit que je ne te reverrais jamais, que tu ne m'aimais pas et que c'est pour ça que tu étais partie.

Arizona avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se retenait pour ne pas craquer devant sa fille, mais plus les phrases tombaient, plus il était difficile de se retenir. Ce Mike était bien plus horrible que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, comment Callie ne voyait elle rien ! Certes Callie avait fait un pas en avant en autorisant Sofia à venir la voir en Afrique, Alex lui avait donné le dossier du juge pour la garde partagée, mais Arizona devait-elle le signer tel quel dans ces conditions. Une discussion des plus sérieuses avec Callie devenait nécessaire.

_ Sofia écoute-moi bien. Surtout ne pense jamais que je ne t'aime pas, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Si je suis partie ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute.

_ Alors pourquoi tu es partie.

_ Je suis partie…

Arizona hésita, devait-elle dire la vérité à sa fille, ou protéger Callie encore une fois. Elle regarda Sofia et elle sut. Sa fille méritait la vérité.

_ Je suis partie, parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ta maman et moi on s'est beaucoup disputées, et on a demandé à un juge de nous aider à régler nos problèmes. Seulement ta maman te voulait pour elle toute seule et moi je n'avais aucun droit sur toi. Du coup le juge a décidé que c'est ta maman qui aurait ta garde et que moi je ne pouvais plus t'approcher. Du coup j'ai dû quitter mon travail et Seattle pour obéir à l'ordre du juge.

_ Mais… mais ce n'est pas juste. Tu es aussi ma maman.

_ Tu as raison Sofia ce n'est pas juste, mais parfois c'est comme ça, il y a des décisions de prises qui ne sont pas justes et si on n'obéit pas on peut aller en prison.

_ Tu vas aller en prison parce que je suis venue te voir ?

_ Non ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu une autorisation spéciale pour cette fois. Bon écoute si tu allais jouer un peu avec Henri maintenant, on en reparlera plus tard.

_ Ok.

Sofia descendit des genoux de sa mère et partie dans la chambre cherché Henri pour qu'il vienne jouer avec elle dans la cabane. Laissant Arizona seule avec ses pensées.


	20. VJJ-part19-Prendre la bonne décision

**Bonjour,**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre très centré sur Sofia, j'espère que ça va vous plaire...**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**

 **19** **ème** **partie – Prendre la bonne décision**

 **17 août 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Regina sortie de la chambre derrière les enfants et vit sur le visage d'Arizona que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signaler sa présence. Arizona tourna son regard dans sa direction, se leva et vint se blottir dans ses bras en sanglotant.

_ Mon cœur qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. Chut, calme toi, vient on va aller s'assoir sur le canapé et tu vas me raconter ce qu'il se passe.

Une fois assises, Arizona pleura encore un bon moment avant de se calmer, elle s'était retenue tout le long devant Sofia et elle avait besoin de relâcher la pression. Finalement les larmes arrêtèrent de couler, Regina se leva pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau, que la blonde bu d'une traite et elle se rassit auprès d'elle. Elle ne lui dit rien, ne la força pas et attendit que la blonde soit prête à parler.

_ Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Avant de partir pour sa petite escapade en amoureux, Alex m'a donné un dossier de la part du juge concernant Sofia.

_ Il dit quoi ce dossier ?

_ En fait pour que Sofia puisse venir me voir, il a fallu que Callie aille voir le juge pour avoir une autorisation, autant te dire que le revirement de situation n'a pas vraiment plu au juge, du coup il a décidé d'annuler l'ordonnance restrictive et de m'octroyer un droit de garde durant les périodes de vacances scolaires.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Tu dois être contente, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ En fait je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, je ne voulais pas trop en parler devant les enfants. En effet c'est une bonne nouvelle.

_ Mais…

_ J'hésite à signer.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Ça a un rapport avec Sofia et votre conversation.

_ Oui, ce Mike est pire que ce que je pensais.

_ Il lui a fait du mal ? Il.. ne me dit pas qu'il…

_ Il l'a frappé, mais a priori rien de plus. Après c'est surtout moral, il me dénigre devant elle, lui dit que je suis une abomination du diable, que je ne l'aime pas, il veut me supprimer de sa vie. Elle a peur de lui, elle ne veut pas retourner là-bas.

_ Arizona, tu ne peux pas la garder, tu le sais ? Tu ne vas pas faire de conneries ?

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je vais essayer de contacter le juge, voir s'il peut faire de moi un parent légal pour Sofia.

_ Tu veux dire l'adopter légalement ?

_ Oui. Bien sûr il faut l'accord de Callie, mais je me dis que si elle a accepté pour la garde, elle acceptera peut-être ça aussi.

_ Mais toi tu as une autre idée en tête !

_ En effet, si j'arrive à obtenir tout ça, déjà il faudra surement que je me rende à Seattle, mais surtout, j'envisage de demander la garde à temps plein et que ce soit Callie qui ait les vacances, du moins si elle ne se décide pas à éloigner ce fou furieux de ma fille.

_ Ça risque de prendre un certain temps tout ça.

_ Oui je sais, et j'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à Sofia entre temps. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions, je n'ai aucune preuve, que la parole de Sofia.

_ Et un travail à l'autre bout du monde, pas de foyer aux États-Unis, ça ne sera pas facile, mais si c'est le combat que tu veux mener alors je le mènerais avec toi.

_ Merci. Je vais essayer de joindre Callie pour l'adoption, avant d'avoir le juge. Tu veux bien rester à mes côtés ?

_ Bien sûr.

Arizona prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Callie, on décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

_ Allo !

_ Allo Callie, bonjour c'est Arizona.

_ Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sofia ? Elle s'est fait attaquer par un de tes foutus singes ?

_ Euh, non, Sofia va très bien. Je…

_ Ah ouf. Tu peux me la passer ?

_ Euh oui après si tu veux.

_ Après quoi ?

_ Je voudrais discuter avec toi quelques minutes c'est possible ou tu es occupée ?

_ Euh, non je faisais un peu de ménage. Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

_ De plusieurs choses en fait. Tout d'abord merci pour Sofia, Alex m'a donné les documents du juge et je…

_ Ce n'est rien, je crois que je suis allée un peu trop loin. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que Sofia a besoin de toi et que je n'avais pas le droit de l'en priver. Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu tard, mais j'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner cette erreur un jour.

_ En effet Sofia a besoin de moi, tout comme elle a besoin de toi, je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais tirer un trait, mais j'espère qu'à partir de maintenant on arrivera à mieux s'entendre pour Sofia.

_ C'est ce que je souhaite aussi.

_ Tu vas peut-être trouver que j'en demande beaucoup, mais est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait possible de faire en sorte que je ne me retrouve plus jamais dans cette situation.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Est-ce que tu accepterais que j'adopte légalement Sofia. Je sais que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, mais je ne veux plus qu'on puisse me dire qu'elle n'est pas ma fille. J'ai cru que j'allais en mourir ce jour-là. Ça m'a vraiment fait mal Callie, personne ne m'avait blessé comme tu l'as fait à ce moment-là. Et…

_ J'accepte.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour Sofia. C'est aussi ce que Mark aurait voulu.

_ Merci, je… merci.

_ Ari ne pleure pas, je… je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir tout ça, je n'en avais pas le droit. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le réaliser, mais aujourd'hui je veux essayer de réparer et faire les choses bien. C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_ Euh non, je… est-ce que tu sais que Sofia voudrais apprendre à jouer du violon ?

_ Euh elle a dû m'en parler une fois, mais pas plus que ça, pourquoi ?

_ Ben elle a eu l'occasion d'essayer depuis qu'elle est ici, et c'est quelque chose qui lui plait vraiment, je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas l'inscrire pour prendre des cours à partir de la rentrée. On peut louer un violon au début pour voir si elle accroche vraiment.

_ Euh, pourquoi pas, je vais me renseigner, voir si je trouve quelque chose.

_ Ok, je voudrais participer aux frais pour ça et pour l'école si c'est possible, et pour d'autres choses si tu as besoin.

_ Ça me va, écoute je regarderais tout ça et je te tiens au courant. Je suis de congé demain, j'irais voir pour les papiers d'adoption, comme ça je te les enverrais par mail, tu pourras les faire passer par Alex avec le dossier de garde.

_ Ok. Je vais te chercher Sofia. Bonne journée.

_ Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Arizona partie chercher Sofia pour qu'elle puisse parler à Callie quelques minutes. Elle resta près de sa fille tout au long de la conversation pour être certaine que tout se passe au mieux. Sofia raconta leur périple au Rwanda, leurs ballades à la plage, comment elle aidait à préparer les repas et surtout ses premiers cours de violon…

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, Arizona et Regina profitant un maximum de la présence des enfants.

De son côté Emma avait rendu une visite à sa mère à la maternité, elle lui avait transmis les félicitations de Regina et combien la brune avait été touchée par la signification du prénom. En début d'après-midi elle avait repris la route pour Boston.

* * *

 **19 août 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Arizona s'occupait de la lessive tandis qu'Henri et Sofia avait leur leçon quotidienne avec Regina. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, elle posa sa bassine de linge et récupéra son portable sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de décrocher.

_ Allo !

_ Allo, bonjour Arizona.

_ Bonjour Callie.

_ Il y a du bruit chez toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'entends ?

_ Oh ce sont les enfants qui prennent leur leçon de musique.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui Henri au piano et Sofia au violon.

_ Henri ? Le fils de la reporter ? Sofia au violon ? Quel violon ?

_ Attends je vais sortir je ne t'entends pas très bien. Ah c'est mieux, donc oui Henri c'est le fils de Regina qui est aussi à la maison pour les vacances. Et oui Sofia a bien un violon entre les mains et elle se débrouille bien, enfin je ne suis pas très objective, je trouve tout ce qu'elle fait bien.

_ Et elle le tient d'où son violon ? Elle a appris comment à s'en servir ?

_ Oh c'est le violon de Regina, c'est elle qui lui a montré comment le tenir, en prendre soin et émettre quelques sons.

_ Sofia passe beaucoup de temps avec cette femme ?

_ Euh assez. La semaine dernière je travaillais le matin et Regina s'en est occupée. Ça te pose un problème ?

_ Non, je… j'aurais juste aimé le savoir.

_ Ok désolée. Ne sachant pas que Sofia venait je n'ai pas réussi à avoir plus de congés. Du coup la semaine dernière je travaillais.

_ Je comprends. Arizona, maintenant qu'on a décidé de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Qui est vraiment Regina pour toi ?

_ Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ?

_ Oui, je me pose des questions depuis un moment et je veux savoir depuis quand tu la connais et s'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Surtout si ma fille est amenée à la côtoyer.

_ Regina est ma compagne. Je suis avec elle depuis un an et demi, et oui c'est sérieux.

_ Ok je vois, tu l'as rencontré là-bas ?

_ Non je l'ai rencontré à New York, quelques jours après mon départ de Seattle.

_ A New York ? Mais… comment ? Je veux dire, comment…

_ Comment on se retrouve ensemble au Malawi ?

_ Oui c'est ça.

_ Disons que j'ai passé près de deux semaines en sa compagnie avant de partir pour le Malawi, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, mais moi j'avais déjà eu le coup de foudre. Alors au moment de partir je l'ai embrassé au milieu de l'aéroport et je l'ai planté là. Quelques semaines plus tard elle est venue me rejoindre au Malawi.

_ Elle a tout lâché pour toi ?

_ Oui. Callie tu sais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Sofia ne risque rien.

_ April et Alex ont l'air de la trouver sympathique. Et puis ce qu'elle a fait pour l'hôpital, c'est… les travaux sont presque fini, et franchement c'est fantastique. C'est juste que ça me fait drôle de savoir que tu as avancé.

_ Il me semble que toi aussi.

_ Oui, si on peut dire. Mike est gentil, mais je ne sais pas si je me vois faire ma vie avec. Je ne sais pas si on a la même vision de l'avenir. Mais bon sinon ça se passe comment avec Sofia, elle était un peu difficile ces derniers temps.

_ Écoute ça se passe très bien, mais à ce propos, vu que tu abordes le sujet, est-ce qu'elle s'entend bien avec Mike ?

_ Avec Mike, oui. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Sofia t'a dit quelque chose ?

_ Disons qu'elle s'est un peu confié à moi et…

_ Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Tu ne vas pas t'énerver ? Je ne voudrais pas que Sofia pâtisse de ce que je vais te dire. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à se confier et elle a vraiment peur de rentrer chez toi.

_ Peur ? Ari. Que t'a dit Sofia ?

_ Elle m'a dit que Mike était méchant avec elle, qu'il l'avait frappé, que c'est lui qui avait jeté sa peluche, qu'il avait dit des choses horribles sur moi et qu'il avait retiré toutes les photos de moi de la maison.

_ Quoi ? Mais… Attends.

Arizona entendit Callie poser le téléphone et faire des pas dans l'appartement. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Oh mon dieu, comment je n'ai rien vu ! En effet toutes les photos de toi ont disparu. Je… Sofia souffrait et je n'ai rien vu. Elle restait seule avec lui pendant mes gardes, je… oh mon dieu Ari, il… il ne l'a pas ?

_ Non, Sofia a été sincère avec moi, et je pense qu'elle m'a tout dit. Si je t'en parle c'est parce que ça m'étonnait de ta part que tu privilégies une relation au bonheur de notre fille, mais comme tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le grand amour, si j'ai bien traduit, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je te le dise.

_ Mais quelle conne ! Comment je n'ai rien vu, en plus Alex et Mer ont essayé de m'en parler, enfin je crois. Ari je suis désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses.

_ Merci de me l'avoir dit. Que Sofia ne s'inquiète pas, il sera partit d'ici son retour. C'est pour ça qu'elle a laissé un de ses singes chez Mer !

_ Tu sais j'ai longtemps hésité, j'aurais pu récupérer la garde de Sofia avec une situation comme celle-ci, mais Sofia a besoin de toi et je sais que tu as besoin d'elle.

_ Ari, merci, après tout ce que je t'ai fait, vraiment merci. Je t'envoie les papiers pour l'adoption par mail aujourd'hui.

_ Tu veux parler à Sofia ?

_ Oui je veux bien.

Arizona partie chercher Sofia. La petite courue pour prendre le téléphone, heureuse de raconter ses dernières aventures à sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint auprès des autres avec un grand sourire.

_ Toi tu as l'air heureuse !

_ Oui, Mike va partir de la maison.

Regina regarda Arizona et comprit que cette dernière avait finalement prit la décision de parler de tout ça avec son ex. Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien fait.

Les papiers pour l'adoption arrivèrent dans sa boite mail quelques minutes plus tard, elle les imprima, les remplis et signa également le dossier de garde. Elle mit le tout dans deux enveloppes séparées, qu'elle donnerait à Alex le jour du départ.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon, à apprécier tous ces petites moments ensemble. Le mercredi en fin de journée, Alex et Jo étaient revenus ravis de leur escapade à travers le pays. Les maisons d'hôtes et les lieux que leur avait conseillés Regina les avaient enchantés.

Le vendredi en fin d'après-midi, ils prirent la direction de Lilongwe à bord d'une seule voiture, en se serrant un peu. Ils devaient être de bonne heure à l'aéroport le lendemain matin et dormaient donc à la Capitale pour cette dernière nuit en Afrique. Sofia voulu dormir avec sa mère et Regina partagea donc le lit avec son fils. Les deux femmes étaient souriantes de façade, mais au fond elle, les larmes dévalaient déjà les pentes amères de la séparation.

Devant la porte d'embarquement les deux mamans ne voulaient plus lâcher leurs progénitures, la séparation fut bien difficile pour tous, Henri prit Sofia par la main et c'est ensemble qu'ils passèrent le dernier contrôle en faisant un dernier signe de la main à Arizona et Regina restées en arrière. Les deux femmes restèrent encore un moment sur place avant de rebrousser chemin et de reprendre la route de Monkey Bay.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans leur maison, un sentiment de vide les envahit toutes deux. Ne voulant pas rester avec ce sentiment, elles décidèrent de se préparer un panier pique-nique et de passer le reste de la journée au bord du lac.


	21. VJJ-part20-Flashback

**Bonsoir à tous.**

 **Alors aujourd'hui un chapitre un peu particulier, je pense que son titre parle de lui même ! On a fait un petit bon dans le temps, mais on va savoir tout de même ce qui s'est passé durant cette période.**

 **Sinon merci à mes habituelles revieweuses, elles se reconnaitrons, vos messages me font toujours plaisir.**

 **Et enfin une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster les deux dimanches qui viennent, mais je serais de retour sans faute le dimanche 6 novembre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages en attendant, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de la fic.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **20** **ème** **partie – Flashback**

 **23 décembre 2014**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Arizona et Regina finissaient de charger la voiture. Après de très longues négociations avec son supérieur, Arizona avait réussi à obtenir une semaine de congés pour les fêtes.

_ Les cadeaux ? Gina, on a fait quoi des cadeaux ?

_ Mon cœur, les cadeaux pour Emma et Sam sont dans ma valise, et ceux pour les enfants nous devons les récupérer demain directement à la boutique.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai. J'ai trop hâte d'y être ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas que je vais voir ma fille pour Noël ! Tu m'aurais dit ça deux ans en arrière jamais je ne t'aurais cru. Je n'y crois toujours pas et pourtant j'ai toujours cette conversation en mémoire.

 _ **Flashback 2 mois plus tôt**_

_ Sofia, tu me passeras ta mère quand tu auras terminée !

_ Oui maman. Donc je disais, je pars chez papi et mamie demain, je prends mon violon avec moi, car je dois m'entrainer tous les jours, comme Gina elle m'a dit et aussi mon professeur.

Sofia continuait de lui raconter les progrès qu'elle avait fait au violon, Arizona adorait l'entendre pendant des heures. Lorsqu'elle l'avait en conversation vidéo, Sofia lui jouait toujours un peu de violon, Regina n'en revenait pas des progrès qu'elle faisait. Depuis les trois semaines de vacances au Malawi, les choses avaient beaucoup changé. Callie avait rompu avec Mike pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, et du même coup sa relation avec Arizona s'en était vu améliorée. Aujourd'hui elles pouvaient discuter tranquillement et calmement de l'éducation de Sofia et chacune avait son mot à dire. Le juge avait validé la demande d'adoption et Arizona était devenue la mère de Sofia au même titre que Callie. De par l'éloignement géographique elles avaient conservé l'arrangement déjà en place et verraient comment le faire évoluer lorsque le moment serait venu. En attendant Arizona pouvait discuter avec Sofia beaucoup plus souvent et elle en était ravie.

_ Je te passe maman, au-revoir, gros bisous.

_ Gros bisous mon cœur, à bientôt.

_ Allo. Bonjour Arizona, comment tu vas.

_ Bonjour Callie, je viens bien merci. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

_ Oui, je voulais savoir si tu voulais prendre Sofia une partie des fêtes de fin d'année.

_ Si je… quoi ?

_ Je voulais savoir si tu voulais passer Noël avec ta fille ?

_ Ouah, je… attends une seconde.

Arizona masqua le combiné du téléphone pour parler avec Regina.

_ Gina, Callie me demande si je veux prendre Sofia pour les fêtes. J'aimerais vraiment, mais j'ai peur que ça lui fasse beaucoup d'avion pour peu de jours, elle est encore petite.

_ Hum, je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé, mais Emma m'a proposé que nous venions chez elle à Boston entre Noël et nouvel an. Elle passe Noël à Storybrooke et rentrerait le 25 en fin de journée sur Boston, car Sam est de service du 26 au 31.

_ C'est une bonne idée, ok je vais voir si ça joue avec Callie. Merci.

_ De rien.

Arizona fit vite fait deux recherches sur internet avant de reprendre Callie.

_ Callie tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui, je me demandais si toi tu étais toujours là.

_ Donc c'est oui, je veux bien Sofia une partie des vacances. Est-ce que du 25 au 31 ça t'irait ? Comme ça tu ferais le réveillon de Noël avec elle.

_ Euh Arizona je te signale qu'étant donné le nombre d'heures de vol pour le Malawi, notre fille risque de passer Noël toute seule dans un avion.

_ Ah mais non, elle n'irait pas au Malawi, c'est beaucoup trop loin pour une semaine.

_ Oh, tu viendrais à Seattle ?

_ Euh non plus, en fait Regina vient de me dire qu'on nous a invité à Boston pour passer Noël avec son fils, du coup, Sofia pourrait me rejoindre à Boston, je viens de regarder il y a un vol le 25 à 9h30. Tu en penses quoi ?

_ Boston ! Ben écoute oui ça me va.

_ Ok je regarde pour les billets d'avion, et je t'envoie le tout par mail.

_ Ok on fait comme ça.

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

_ Ça y est la voiture est chargée, on mange un morceau et en route pour Lilongwe.

_ Ça me va. Notre avion décolle à quelle heure déjà ?

_ 18h00.

_ Ok, au fait tu as réservé un hôtel pour demain soir ?

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Ben pour dormir ! Emma et Sam ne rentre que après-demain !

_ Oui, mais je connais son concierge et c'est lui qui va nous ouvrir l'appartement.

_ Ah ok ! C'est cool et plus pratique, on va pouvoir leur préparer un bon repas.

_ Tout à fait.

Les deux femmes mangèrent un repas léger avant de faire route en direction de la capitale. Elles laissèrent leur voiture au parking de l'aéroport et embarquèrent sur le vol de 18h00 à destination de Lusaka. De là elles prirent une correspondance pour Dubaï, avant de prendre enfin un avion pour Boston.

* * *

 **24 décembre 2014**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

_ Oh non, je n'y crois pas il neige !

_ Chouette un Noël blanc pour le premier Noël de ta petite sœur.

_ Oui c'est chouette maman, mais ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir conduire sur ce manteau blanc demain.

_ Désolée. Tu peux me tenir ta sœur une minute, le temps que je prépare son biberon.

_ Euh, ok mais j'en fais quoi ?

_ Emma ! Il serait temps que tu te sentes plus à l'aise avec elle, dans quelques mois ça sera ton enfant que tu devras tenir dans tes bras. Viens t'assoir là avec elle, tu vas lui donner son biberon, ça te fera de l'entrainement. Sam et Henri se débrouille très bien fort heureusement.

_ Hé !

_ Ma chérie, je sais que tu as peur, mais ça va bien se passer.

Emma, Sam et Henri étaient à Storybrooke depuis quelques jours. Depuis la naissance de Ruvana, ils leur arrivaient régulièrement de venir passer un week-end chez les parents d'Emma. Ceux-ci étaient toujours ravis de les accueillir, même si tous gardaient encore en mémoire un certain week-end de septembre.

 _ **Flashback mi-septembre**_

Sam et Henri avaient fait pression sur Emma pour venir passer le week-end à Storybrooke, tous deux voulaient rencontrer la petite sœur d'Emma. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte des charmant et attendaient qu'Emma se décide à frapper.

_ Bon Ma, tu attends quoi ?

_ Je me prépare psychologiquement.

_ Ils ne vont pas te manger.

_ Oh moi non, d'autre j'en suis moins sûre.

Elle finit tout de même par frapper et c'est Snow qui vint ouvrir.

_ Emma ! Henri, Sam ! Mais quelle surprise ! Que je suis contente de vous voir. Entrez. Ton père est encore au travail, il ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Ok.

_ Grand-mère, je peux voir Ruvana ?

_ Euh, là elle dort, tu peux venir la voir avec moi, mais il ne faut pas faire de bruit, d'accord ?

_ Ok.

Henri suivi Snow en direction de la chambre de la petite fille tandis qu'Emma et Sam se servirent un café en cuisine. Ils discutaient tranquillement lorsque David pénétra dans l'appartement, il avait vu la coccinelle jaune de sa fille et espérait bien qu'elle n'était pas venue seule. Lorsqu'il vit Sam, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se dirigea directement sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur.

_ Alors vous ! Comment vous osez vous pointer chez moi après ce que vous avez fait à ma fille !

_ Papa ! Laisse-le !

De la pièce voisine, Snow et Henri entendirent les éclats de voix, ces derniers ne diminuaient pas et finirent par réveiller la petite princesse. Snow prit sa fille dans ses bras et retourna dans la cuisine très énervée !

_ David ! Non mais tu vas laisser ce pauvre garçon tranquille et arrêter de crier comme ça et de réveiller ta fille !

David relâcha Sam et devint tout penaud devant la colère de son épouse.

_ Désolé chérie, il…

_ Il quoi ? On en a déjà parlé il me semble, Emma est une grande fille, elle est heureuse avec Sam et ils vont avoir un bébé, tu ne pourras rien y changer. Et non tu ne les forceras pas à se marier.

David n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir que Snow avait répondu à toutes ses revendications. Henri, Sam et Emma n'en menaient pas large et comprirent que Snow pouvait avoir le dernier mot dans cette maison. Emma avait même pensé pendant quelques secondes qu'on retrouvait à ce moment-là chez sa mère, l'éducation faites par Regina. Il n'y avait pas de toute, dans le monde des contes, ce sont les princesses qui avaient le dernier mot !

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

* * *

 **24 décembre 2014**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Arizona et Regina venaient d'atterrir à Boston après être partie trente heures plus tôt de chez elles. Elles récupérèrent leurs bagages et prirent un taxi pour se rendre chez Emma. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant l'immeuble qui avait accueilli la reine déchue quelques années plus tôt.

_ Madame Mills, que ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Laissez-moi prendre vos valises.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Smith, toujours à votre poste à ce que je vois.

_ Eh oui, je ne changerais ma place pour rien au monde. Tenez voici les clés que m'a laissé Emma pour vous. Alors ce n'est plus le même appartement que la dernière fois, maintenant elle…

_ Oui, je sais, j'étais avec elle le jour où elle l'a visité.

_ Ah mais oui c'est vrai. Bon je vous laisse tranquille. Passez un bon réveillon mesdames.

_ Merci, joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur en laissant le gardien à son poste.

_ Eh bien, il est gentil ce gardien.

_ Adorable ! Il m'a bien aidé, la première fois que je suis venue ici. Et c'est lui qui m'a conseillé l'hôtel de New York !

_ Hum, il faudra que je pense à le remercier pour ça alors !

Les deux femmes arrivèrent à l'étage souhaité, elles prirent le couloir et arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement. Regina l'ouvrit et toutes deux entrèrent dans les lieux.

_ Alors Emma m'a dit qu'on pouvait s'installer dans la chambre du fond. Voilà c'est ici.

_ Oh que c'est mignon.

Emma les avait installés dans la future chambre enfant. La décoration était dans les tons pastel jaune et bleu, sur l'un des murs une grande fresque avait été dessinée représentant la forêt enchantée et les personnages de contes. Contre celui-ci se trouvait un canapé lit qui leur serviraient le temps de leur séjour. Une commode et une armoire d'enfant étaient déjà installé et également deux petits lits qui avaient été repoussés dans un coin pour faire plus de place.

_ Ils se sont surpassés au niveau de la déco, c'est vraiment magnifique. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils vont avoir des jumeaux.

 _ **Flashback mi-novembre**_

_ Bonjour maman, bonjour Arizona !

_ Bonjour Henri, alors comment ça va ?

_ Tu ne devineras jamais la grande nouvelle que j'ai à t'annoncer.

_ Attends je vais essayer, c'est aujourd'hui qu'Emma allait faire sa deuxième échographie, donc vous connaissez le sexe du bébé !

_ Ah tu chauffes !

Dans le fond de la pièce Arizona et Regina pouvaient apercevoir Emma et Sam discuter, elles entendaient quelques mots de la conversation et Emma avait l'air d'être à la fois en colère et totalement perdue.

_ Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'y arriverais jamais. Tu te rends comptes ! Ah !

_ Henri qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un souci avec le bébé ?

_ Oh non, juste maman qui panique ! Mais les bébés vont bien.

_ Les ? (Dirent-elles ensembles)

_ Oui maman attend des jumeaux. Il parait qu'elle tient ça de son père ! Que vu qu'il avait un jumeaux, du coup elle a ça dans les gênes.

_ Ouah !

_ Oui ouah comme tu dis, je vais avoir deux petits frères d'un seul coup !

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

Les deux femmes s'installèrent rapidement, puis décidèrent de ressortir avant la fermeture des magasins, elles voulaient acheter un sapin et quelques décorations de Noël, mais aussi de quoi préparer un bon repas pour le lendemain soir, ainsi que de quoi se faire un petit réveillon sympa toutes les deux. Enfin elles devaient récupérer les cadeaux de Noël de Sofia et Henri au magasin de musique.

_ Vous repartez déjà !

_ Oui Monsieur Smith. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous savez où l'on pourrait acheter un sapin ?

_ Oui il y a un marché de Noël à deux rues d'ici, en plus au niveau du stand de sapin ils peuvent vous les livrer, ils ont des employés qui ne font que ça. Vous leur donnez l'adresse et moi je leur ouvrirais.

_ Merci c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. D'ailleurs je pense que je vais faire pareil pour les courses, ça avait bien fonctionné la dernière fois. Et nous risquons d'être assez chargées avec les cadeaux.

_ Pas de souci, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

_ Très bien, à plus tard alors.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent dans la direction que leur avait indiquée le gardien.

_ Il est vraiment adorable ce gardien. On pourrait lui acheter un cadeau pour le remercier.

_ Oui c'est une bonne idée.

Elles partirent donc en direction du marché de Noël, une chance il ne neigeait pas et elles pouvaient donc se déplacer à pied. Au bout d'une heure elles avaient déniché un magnifique sapin, ainsi que quelques décorations. Elles s'étaient posées toutes les deux sur un banc le temps de boire un bon verre de vin chaud et de grignoter un morceau de pain d'épice.

_ Hum ça fait du bien ça réchauffe. Je ne suis plus habitué au froid mordant d'ici.

_ Je ne sentais plus mes doigts, c'est sympa de retrouver cette ambiance de fêtes, ce n'est tout de même pas pareil avec le soleil au Malawi.

_ Oui c'est vrai, mais bon il ne nous reste plus que quelques mois à faire.

_ Oui.

Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles vivaient dans une bulle, et que cette dernière viendrait bientôt à éclater, mais elles n'étaient pas encore prêtes à avoir cette conversation. Regina décida donc de changer de sujet.

_ Tu veux faire quoi ce soir pour le réveillon ?

_ Hum, je ne sais pas trop. Je suis un peu fatiguée du voyage, on pourrait se faire juste un petit diner sympa à la maison.

_ Oui ça me va. Le décalage horaire m'assomme un peu aussi. Bon si on veut tout récupérer avant la fermeture des magasins on a plutôt intérêt à se bouger.

_ On fait les courses en premier ?

_ Oui comme ça on rentre directement après le magasin de musique.

Elles repartirent donc en direction du supermarché. Elles n'étaient plus habituées à cette foule qui parcourt les magasins en cette saison. Il était loin le petit marché où elles faisaient leurs achats. Heureusement dans l'avion elles avaient pris le temps d'établir un menu et la liste de courses allant avec. Elles avaient aussi noté le nécessaire pour les petits déjeuners et pour quelques repas. Pour leur repas du soir même, elles suivirent l'inspiration du moment. Finalement elles ne mirent pas long à trouver tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. Elles passèrent en caisse et déposèrent leurs achats au niveau du point de livraison, c'était vraiment très pratique comme service. Elles sortirent du magasin, Arizona attrapa la main de Regina et elles prirent la direction du magasin de musique heureuse de pouvoir s'afficher librement sans risquer de se faire arrêter.

Elles arrivèrent une demi-heure avant la fermeture, Regina avait commandé les instruments qu'elle désirait il y a de cela deux mois et avait hâte de les découvrir.

_ Bonjour mesdames, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

_ Bonjour, nous venons récupérer une commande au nom de Mills.

_ Oh, vous êtes ma cliente du Malawi ! Suivez-moi, je les ai stockés au fond du magasin. Vous allez voir ils sont magnifiques. Alors le violon ½ c'est bien ça que vous aviez demandé ? C'est pour un enfant de quel âge.

_ Une petite fille de six ans et demi.

_ Oh, un ¼ aurait peut-être été mieux adapté.

_ C'est ce que je pensais au début, mais actuellement elle joue sur un ½, elle est grande pour son âge.

_ Elle fera plus longtemps avec, c'est bien. Donc voici le violon, un Gliga Gem 2, fabriqué par des luthiers en Roumanie à partir d'érable et d'épicéa des Carpates. Il a vraiment une très belle sonorité.

_ Je peux ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

Regina se saisit du violon, elle prit le temps de l'accorder, puis régla l'archet. Une fois prête elle commença à jouer et là une sonorité très agréable en sortie. Regina balada un moment encore l'archet sur les cordes neuves de l'instrument, faisant s'arrêter le temps dans le petit magasin et faisant venir l'esprit de Noël. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'arrêta et reposa l'instrument dans son étui. Les quelques clients présents l'applaudirent et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

_ Vous jouez bien. Rare sont mes clients avec votre niveau.

_ Merci, c'est un magnifique instrument, avec un très beau son.

_ Ravi qu'il vous plaise. Concernant le piano, il est ici, donc un Yamaha P45, piano numérique portable de 88 notes qui nous procurent la même sensation qu'un piano traditionnel. Il ne pèse que 11,5kg, donc est facilement transportable. Avec le piano vous avez le stand en x, le casque et la banquette en x. C'est pour un enfant ou un adulte.

_ Pour mon fils de 13 ans, il vient de monter un groupe avec ses amis, et pour le moment il utilise un des pianos de l'école.

_ Il joue depuis longtemps ?

_ Depuis ses quatre ans, même s'il avait un peu arrêté ces dernières années, mais là ça fait cinq mois qu'il s'y est remis, et c'est vrai que le côté portable du piano numérique est vraiment un plus pour jouer avec ses amis.

_ Oui c'est un bon choix à cet âge-là, on aime avoir son indépendance.

_ Tout à fait. Il y a moyen de le brancher pour le tester ?

_ Oui bien sûr, vous jouez aussi du piano ?

_ Oui aussi.

Le vendeur brancha le piano et Regina pu alors tester l'instrument, les sensations que procuraient les touches étaient vraiment très réaliste et le son juste magnifique, elle testa quelques-unes des dix sonorités et fut vraiment ravie de son choix.

_ Il a vraiment une belle finition et un son incroyable, on dirait un piano à corde.

_ N'est-ce pas ! Donc je suppose que vous prenez le tout ?

_ Vous supposez bien.

_ Je vais vous préparer tout ça. Puis-je me permettre de vous offrir une house de transport pour le clavier, voyez il pourra le porter soit en tenant les poignées ou alors comme un sac à dos. Et pour la jeune violoniste du colophane, je pense qu'elle en aura besoin !

_ Merci c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

_ Oh mais de rien.

Regina régla l'aimable commerçant. Arizona pris dans une main le clavier et dans l'autre le stand, tandis que Regina pris le violon, un sac avec les accessoires et la banquette.

_ Ça va aller mesdames ?

_ Oui, ça devrait aller, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de chemin à faire. Encore merci pour tout et passez un joyeux Noël.

_ Joyeux Noël à vous aussi mesdames.

Elles regagnèrent l'immeuble d'Emma et s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour discuter avec monsieur Smith. Elles lui offrirent un panier garni qu'elles avaient trouvé au marché de Noël. Ce dernier tout heureux leur donna un petit sachet de biscuits fait maison par son épouse. Elles regagnèrent enfin l'appartement. Une heure plus tard, elles avaient rangé toutes les courses, décoré le sapin et l'appartement, et emballé les cadeaux. Elles venaient de se poser dans le canapé et commençaient leur réveillon en buvant un bon verre de vin, avant de passer en cuisine pour se préparer un petit repas assez simple composé d'une salade mêlé, suivi d'une purée de potiron, avec un pavé de saumon et enfin un chausson aux pommes. Elles avaient choisi de faire simple et léger, au contraire du repas du lendemain.


	22. VJJ-part21-Joyeux Noël

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme promis, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. tiare80 et AlineGranger, merci pour vos reviews et contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu. Alors un chapitre sur le thème de Noël, oui je sais je suis en avance, mais je ne crois pas que vous seriez contents si j'attendais Noël pour le poster.**

 **J'attends vos réactions et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

* * *

 **21** **ème** **partie – joyeux Noël**

 **25 décembre 2014**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis une bonne heure, lorsqu' Arizona ouvrit un œil. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle se tourna sur le côté et observa sa compagne qui dormait encore à points fermés. Elle aimait prendre le temps au réveil d'observer sa belle brune, si paisible, si belle. Regina ne devait pas être loin de se réveiller car elle la vit s'humecter les lèvres avec sa langue. Ce geste fit se réveiller une flauper de papillons dans son ventre. Plus qu'une envie, un désir profond prit forme au creux de ses reins.

 **Rating M**

Arizona approcha son corps de celui de sa partenaire, posa une main sur son visage et déposa délicatement ses lèvres dans le cou de la brune. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa de la bouche de Regina, et Arizona continua ses douces attentions jusqu'à venir s'emparer de ses lèvres. Le baiser d'abord doux et délicat, s'enflamma peu à peu et Arizona se retrouva rapidement sur le corps chaud de sa compagne. Elle se redressa le temps de l'admirer.

_ Ce que tu es belle mon amour.

_ Bonjour.

_ Oui bonjour. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai envie de toi, là maintenant !

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, je suis déjà toute mouillée.

_ Tu m'en diras tant ! Et si je fais ça ?

Regina d'un geste sensuelle, remonta tout doucement sa nuisette, dévoilant petit à petit son corps, jusqu'à se retrouver complètement nue.

_ Hum… un pur délice.

Arizona prit un instant pour se dévêtir également, puis se baissa pour venir attraper entre ses lèvres le téton déjà dressé de sa belle. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa à nouveau de Regina, suivit de nombreux autres. Les deux femmes prenaient leur temps, embrassant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, inversant leurs positions de temps à autres, puis n'en pouvant plus Arizona descendit jusqu'à venir humer ce parfum qu'elle aimait tant et passer sa langue sur le sexe humide. Regina se cambra au premier contact, laissant le plaisir traverser tout son corps, puis Arizona la bloqua d'une main et commença l'exploration de ses lèvres si tentatrices, avant de s'appesantir sur le petit bouton gonflé de désir et de faire jouir sa belle qui émit un cri qui empli tout l'appartement. Mais Arizona ne faisait que commencer, elle accentua encore son emprise sur ce sexe déjà mouillé de plaisir et la fit jouir encore et encore, avant de remonter embrasser la femme de sa vie et de la pénétrer de deux doigts bien tendus la faisant se cambrer dans un puissant orgasme. Arizona resta un moment à regarder le visage comblé de l'ancienne reine, ravie de lui avoir procuré autant de plaisir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina avait repris son souffle. Ses yeux d'un noir profond étaient accrochés à ceux océans de sa compagne.

_ Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Dans un mouvement de hanche maitrisé, Regina inversa les positions et se retrouva à cheval sur Arizona qui riait aux éclats.

_ Oh et qu'allez-vous me faire ma reine !

Regina lui fit un grand sourire et commença à lui faire subir son supplice. Elle embrassa le corps brulant d'Arizona, se déplaçant lentement jusqu'à venir s'emparer d'un téton et de lui faire subir une douce toiture, avant de le sucer encore et encore jusqu'à faire jouir sa partenaire. Là fière d'elle, elle continua son exploration, bien décidée à lui rendre la pareille. Elle prenait tout son temps, ajoutant de plus en plus de frustration à Arizona qui n'en pouvait plus.

_ Gina !

_ Un problème ?

_ Je n'en peux plus, s'il te plait !

Mais Regina continua sans prendre en compte ses suppliques.

_ Gina… je t'en prie prend-moi !

Regina descendit encore un peu plus au sud et vint s'emparer de clitoris de sa compagne tout en la pénétrant directement de trois doigts. Arizona poussa un cri perçant, laissant s'échapper son plaisir dans un orgasme foudroyant et ravageur. Mais la brune ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et entama un puissant va et vient tout en continuant de sucer le bouton gonfler et réceptif. Arizona se tortillait dans tous les sens, sentant les vagues de plaisir la traverser de toutes parts, elle criait encore et encore, sentant un nouvel orgasme arriver sous peu.

_ Gina embrasse-moi !

Regina ne se fit pas prier et remonta le corps de sa compagne, continuant ses vas et vient, sentant son propre plaisir grandir. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres et accéléra le mouvement, frottant son corps entier contre celui de la blonde les amenant toutes deux au point de non-retour. C'est le corps en sueur qu'elle retomba sur celui encore tremblant d'Arizona. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça à écouter les battements de leurs cœurs reprendre petit à petit un rythme normal. Puis Regina se souleva et glissa sur le côté pour laisser la blonde respirer normalement.

_ Ce que j'aime les réveils comme celui-là !

_ Oui, moi aussi.

 **Fin du Rating M**

_ Bon maintenant une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner !

_ Je peux t'accompagner ?

_ Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

_ Non Gina, mais on s'en fou ! Je veux encore profiter de ton corps tant que nous sommes seules ! Et j'élimine le repas de ce soir par anticipation !

_ Hum, j'aime beaucoup tes arguments.

Les deux femmes filèrent sous la douche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire un round supplémentaire, avant d'effectivement se laver. Une heure plus tard elles étaient enfin assissent devant un délicieux petit déjeuné, composé d'œufs brouillées, de toasts et de bacon, accompagné d'un bon verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé et d'un bon café.

_ Alors quel est le programme de la journée ?

_ Hum, l'avion de Sofia arrive à 17h50, donc en partant vers 17h on sera largement dans les temps.

_ Emma m'a dit qu'ils partiraient de Storybrooke vers 14h, donc ils vont arriver quand on sera à l'aéroport.

_ D'ici là tu es toute à moi ! On retourne se coucher.

_ Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais on a un repas à préparer mon cœur, il est déjà 11h, il faudrait qu'on s'y mette.

_ Je sais que tu as raison, mais mon esprit n'est pas du tout concentré là-dessus.

_ On aura peut-être le temps avant de partir !

_ Bon on s'y met, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Regina alluma la radio et toutes deux se mirent en cuisine. Elles commencèrent par préparer le dessert, une belle tarte pomme, saupoudré de cannelle. Le temps de la cuisson elles s'occupèrent de la dinde en la nettoyant avant de la remplir avec une farce aux marrons, champignons et abricots secs. Elles avaient pris une dinde de trois kilos qui aurait donc besoin de trois heures de cuisson.

Elles étaient toutes les deux d'humeur festive, chantonnant les chants de Noël qui passaient à la radio tout en cuisinant. Quelques heures plus tard, le plus gros du travail était fait. Elles avaient préparé divers amuse-bouche pour l'apéro, une chaudrée de palourdes pour l'entrée, la dinde était presque cuite, la purée de patate douce et les haricots verts prêt, sans oublié le dessert qui avait parfumé toute la maison.

_ Bon je vais arrêter là la cuisson de la dinde, elle finira ce soir. Je crois qu'on est pas mal ! Tu en penses quoi ?

_ J'en pense qu'on a bien bossé, il ne reste plus qu'à dresser la table.

Elles s'affairèrent à décorer la table avec goût, mirent le vin au frais et voilà elles avaient fini.

_ Hum on a été efficace, on a même le temps pour un petit câlin !

_ Ah oui ? Tu es sûre.

_ Certaine !

Arizona ne laissa pas la brune répliquer de nouveau et s'empara de ses lèvres, les menant toutes les deux dans leur chambre. Cuisiner leur avait ouvert un tout autre appétit, qu'elles s'empressèrent de satisfaire à plusieurs reprises. Elles finirent par s'endormir et c'est Regina qui se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle découvrit en regardant en direction de la fenêtre que dehors il faisait nuit.

_ Merde ! Ari, réveille-toi ! On va être en retard, il est 17h10 !

_ Gina, je dors.

_ Ta fille atterrit dans quarante minutes !

_ Hein quoi ? Merde !

Arizona sauta hors du lit et fila sous la douche, deux minutes plus tard elle en ressortait, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, laissant sa place à Regina, qui avait profité que la blonde soit dans la salle de bain pour faire le lit et commander un taxi. Dix minutes plus tard elles quittaient l'immeuble et montaient dans un taxi en direction de l'aéroport.

* * *

 **25 décembre 2014**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

Pendant ce temps à Storybrooke, la journée avait été toute autre. Après un réveillon traditionnel qui s'était terminé par l'ouverture des cadeaux, chacun était allé se coucher au petit matin. C'était donc au compte goûte qu'ils s'étaient réveillées. Snow la première, car la petite dernière de la famille ne connaissait pas le concept de grasse matinée. Elle avait préparé un copieux petit déjeuner pour tous, que chacun avait découvert à différentes heures de la matinée. En début d'après-midi, il avait fallu se dire au-revoir au moment où Emma, Henri et Sam étaient montés en voiture, prenant la direction de Boston.

Aux alentours de 17h, ils avaient enfin aperçu les premières lumières de la ville qui accueillait désormais leur famille. Il leur fallu trente minutes supplémentaires pour arriver à destination. Ils étaient tout joyeux de retrouver enfin leur appartement. Ils déchargèrent la voiture, discutèrent un moment avec le concierge, avant d'enfin pénétrer dans leur havre de paix.

_ Hum ça sent bon !

_ Ouah !

_ La vache, elles n'ont pas chômé les filles !

Tous les trois s'étaient arrêtés sur le pas de la porte et admiraient leur salon décoré aux couleurs de Noël. Un majestueux sapin avait pris place dans un coin du salon et des guirlandes décoraient le reste de la pièce ici et là. La table avait été dressée dans les mêmes tons rouge et dorée que le reste de la pièce. Arizona et Regina s'étaient surpassées. Des cadeaux avaient été déposés au pied du sapin, attisant la curiosité des nouveaux arrivants.

_ Le père Noël est passé on dirait.

_ En effet, hop là vous deux ! On va attendre les filles.

_ Mais…

_ Non Emma… Henri, la même chose pour toi.

_ D'ailleurs elles sont ou ? Maman ?

_ Elles doivent être à l'aéroport pour récupérer Sofia.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon Je vais aller me doucher en attendant.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Chérie je te laisse ranger les valises ?

_ Bien sûr mon cœur. Ah ma gentillesse me perdra.

Ils prirent donc le temps de se préparer pour la soirée à venir, déposèrent eux aussi des cadeaux au pied du sapin, puis s'installèrent dans le canapé devant un téléfilm de Noël en attendant les autres.

_ J'ai faim ! Je vais juste goûter un truc, elles n'en sauront rien.

_ Tu rigole Ma ! Maman a des antennes pour ça. Elle le saura, c'est obligé.

_ Mais je suis enceinte moi ! J'ai faim.

_ Un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète ça te va ?

_ Oui, merci mon amour, un vrai chevalier.

* * *

 **25 décembre 2014**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Pendant ce temps, Regina et Arizona étaient arrivées à l'aéroport, Arizona était paniquée, elles avaient quelques minutes de retard, elles regardèrent le tableau des arrivées et purent constater que l'avion de Seattle avait déjà atterri. Arizona se mit alors à courir en direction des arrivées.

_ Gina dépêche-toi.

_ Regina la suivit sans rien dire, comprenant très bien l'angoisse que la blonde pouvait ressentir. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte, il n'y avait personne, pas de Sofia. Regina voyant sa compagne paniquer totalement, se rapprocha d'un couple et leur demanda si les passagers du vol de Seattle étaient déjà passés.

_ Non madame, nous attendons notre fils qui est sur ce vol, ils ne devraient plus tarder je pense.

_ Très bien, merci beaucoup, et joyeux Noël.

_ De rien, joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

Regina se rapprocha d'Arizona et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

_ Mon cœur calme-toi, les passagers du vol de Sofia ne sont pas encore passés.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Oui j'ai demandé au couple là-bas qui attend également une personne qui est sur ce vol.

_ Merci.

_ De rien. Oh regarde qui arrive !

_ Sofia !

_ Maman !

_ Bonjour ma puce. Ça a été ton vol ?

_ Oui c'était super, j'ai même eu un cadeau, regarde.

Sofia lui montra l'avion miniature qu'elle avait eu en cadeau avec la compagnie aérienne.

_ Oh c'est chouette ça.

_ Oui. Bonjour Gina.

_ Bonjour Sofia, tu as grandi.

_ Oui j'ai pris quatre centimètres. Il est ou Henri ?

_ Il doit être à sa maison en train de nous attendre.

_ On y va alors !

_ Oui on y va.

Arizona remercia l'hôtesse qui avait pris soin de Sofia, et toutes les trois se dirigèrent vers les taxis. Une demi-heure plus tard, on les déposait au pied de l'immeuble, elles saluèrent le concierge avant de prendre l'ascenseur les menant au bon étage. Sofia parlait sans arrêt racontant tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis le début des vacances scolaires. Arizona rayonnait, ravie de voir sa fille pleine de vie. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement et c'est Regina qui ouvrit. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entrer complètement qu'un jeune homme lui avait sauté au cou.

_ Maman ! Suis trop content de te voir.

_ Bonjour mon chéri, oh mais toi aussi tu as grandi.

_ Hé oui, le petit devient un homme.

_ Bonjour Sam.

_ Bonjour Regina, bonjour Arizona et bonjour Sofia.

Arizona et Sofia lui dirent bonjour et elles entrèrent toutes les trois dans l'appartement.

_ Emma n'est pas là ?

_ Si, elle est sur le canapé.

Regina alla donc dans cette direction pour saluer la jeune femme.

_ Bonjour Emma. Ouah tu… tu es magnifique.

_ Bonjour Gina, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire.

_ C'est juste que j'aie été un peu surprise, mais qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

_ Du pain avec du beurre de cacahuète, j'avais trop faim et ces deux-là m'ont interdit de goûter tes bons petits plats.

_ Bonjour Emma ! Ouah tu es énorme !

_ Sofia ! Désolée Emma. Bonjour.

_ Bonjour Arizona, ce n'est rien, elle a raison. J'ai déjà pris vingt-cinq kilos depuis le début de la grossesse.

_ Ce n'est pas anormal, et puis, ils sont deux là-dedans !

_ Tu crois ?

_ Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Dis maman c'est quand qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ?

_ Après mangé, j'ai vraiment trop faim moi !

_ Quoi ? Maman c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit Emma ?

_ Euh…

_ J'ai une idée, et si on prenait l'apéro tout en ouvrant les cadeaux ?

_ Bonne idée Regina, comme ça on contentera tout le monde. Je vais t'aider à tout apporter.

Sam et Regina partirent en cuisine chercher les différents amuse-bouche, tandis qu' Arizona et Henri s'occupèrent des boissons, des cocktails sans alcool qu'avaient préparés les filles, laissant Sofia poser des tas de questions à Emma sur les bébés. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table basse, laissant les enfants au plus près du sapin pour faire la distribution.

_ Hum c'est trop bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Alors ce que tu viens de goûter ce sont des muffins anglais au fromage fondu et aux olives, nous avons ici des graines de courge grillées, des mini hamburgers, du gaspacho de tomate et poivrons rouge et des bouchées au potiron.

_ Et que buvons-nous ?

_ Alors un cocktail sans alcool ananas, mangue et banane.

_ Quand-est-ce que vous avez trouvé le temps de faire tout ça ! C'est vraiment super, merci.

_ De rien ça nous fait plaisir. Sofia, ma puce tu veux quelque chose ?

_ On peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ?

_Ah bonne idée, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose pour moi ?

Emma avait mis sa façade enfantine et attendait tout excité que Sofia lui trouve son cadeau.

_ Hum je crois que celui-là est pour toi ?

_ En effet… alors qu'est-ce que le père Noël a bien pu m'apporter !

Emma prenait tout son temps pour déballer ce qui exaspérait Sofia !

_ Eh bien tu n'es pas rapide ! Oh c'est quoi ?

_ C'est une très bonne question. Peut-être que ta maman sait ?

Emma regarda en direction des filles se doutant que ce cadeau venait d'elles.

_ C'est quoi maman ?

_ Hum je dirais un sac à langer, avec le tapis à langer. C'est pour changer les bébés quand ils seront nés.

_ Oh regarde Emma, il y a tout un tas de produits dans le sac, c'est aussi pour le bébé ?

_ Ah non je crois que ça c'est pour que je me détende en prenant des bains en attendant que les bébés arrivent.

_ Il a été gentil le père Noël, il a déjà pensé aux bébés.

_ Oui très gentil, je le remercie beaucoup.

_ Ma puce, si tu regardais pour Henri maintenant.

Sofia chercha parmi les cadeaux et trouva les paquets pour Henri.

_ Ouah tu as quatre cadeaux !

_ Quatre ! Le père Noël est généreux cette année ! Tu arrives à me les donner.

_ Euh, celui-là est un peu lourd, attends, alors celui-là est plus Léger.

Henri déballa ses cadeaux bien plus rapidement que sa mère. Sofia le regardait faire, il ne lui restait plus que le dernier qu'elle avait trouvé trop lourd. Henri alla donc le prendre lui-même se doutant déjà du contenu.

_ Ouah un Yamaha, trop fun ! Il doit avoir un son d'enfer !

_ Trop fun, d'enfer. Emma ou es passé notre fils bien élevé ?

_ Euh il s'est perdu quelque part en sixième !

_ Je peux l'essayer ?

_ Non, non c'est juste pour faire joli. Tu devrais peut-être attendre que tout le monde est ouvert ses cadeaux.

Sam avait vu le sourire de Sofia s'effacer à l'idée de devoir attendre encore plus de temps avant de pouvoir elle aussi ouvrir ses cadeaux, du coup il avait su guider Henri vers la raison.

_ Sofia je vais t'aider à faire la distribution… alors celui-ci est pour Sam, celui-là pour maman et là c'est pour Arizona.

Les adultes avaient pris la décision de se faire chacun un cadeau, Arizona à Sam, Sam à Regina, Regina à Emma et Emma à Arizona. Arizona avait donc offert à Sam un tee shirt super papa avec deux body assortis super bébé, ainsi qu'un livre devenir papa pour les nuls. Sam lui aussi avait fait de l'humour et avait offert à Regina une chaine en argent avec un pendentif rouge en forme de pomme. Quand à Emma elle avait offert à Arizona une boite en forme de cœur qu'elle avait rempli elle-même avec des rouleaux de papiers contenant des défis osés, une nuisette affriolante et une paire de menottes.

_ Maman c'est quoi ton cadeau ?

Arizona était devenu toute rouge en ouvrant son paquet et sa fille venait d'en rajouter une couche. Henri était venu voir par-dessus son épaule et c'était mis à rire en découvrant le cadeau. Il décida d'aider la compagne de sa mère en expliquant à Sofia.

_ Elle a eu plein de petits papiers avec des missions qu'elle doit faire avec ma mère. Genre un bisou sur la bouche au milieu d'un parc.

_ Ah ok.

Sofia n'avait pas tout comprit mais se désintéressa bien vite de la chose, trop obnubilé par les derniers cadeaux qui se trouvait encore sous le sapin. Arizona fit un merci silencieux à Henri pour son explication.

_ J'en connais deux qui vont bien s'amuser.

_ Ma ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça ! Bon alors Sofia tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ?

_ Si.

Sofia se saisit du premier paquet, elle y trouva le colophane pour le violon, elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps dessus et se saisit du suivant, c'était un coffret de poupées de la Reine des neiges, contenant Elsa, Anna et Olaf. C'était le dessin animé préféré de Sofia et Henri avait vu juste lorsqu'il avait dit à Emma et Sam de prendre ça. Ensuite elle déballa l'archet et enfin le violon.

_ Ouah ! Il est trop beau ! Il… il est à moi ?

_ Bien sûr ma puce qu'il est à toi. Comme ça tu pourras rendre l'autre à ton professeur.

Sofia ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Soudain elle s'arrêta, leva les yeux en direction du plafond et dit :

_ Merci père Noël.


	23. VJJ-part22-Moments choisis en famille

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici la suite de se Noël en famille. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **22** **ème** **partie – Moments choisis en famille**

 **25 décembre 2014**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

L'ambiance était festive dans le petit appartement de Boston, tous avaient ouvert leurs cadeaux et continuaient de prendre l'apéro pendant que la cuisson de la dinde se terminait. Henri avait branché son piano et commençait à en découvrir les différents sons. Regina aidait Sofia à régler son violon, la petite fille avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Lorsque le violon fut correctement réglé, Sofia s'en saisit et commença ses gammes.

_ Il a un super son ! Elle est douée, ça fait combien de temps qu'elle a commencé ?

_ Sofia a commencé avec Regina fin août et elle prend des cours à Seattle depuis, ça lui a vraiment plu. Dis ma puce tu as appris des mélodies avec ton professeur ?

_ Oui, attend, on va voir si tu reconnais.

Sofia commença à jouer un air, Regina et Arizona n'arrivaient pas à reconnaitre, par contre Emma se mit à chanter sur l'air les paroles de « Libérée, délivrée », la chanson phare de la Reine des neiges de Disney. Henri se mit à les accompagner au piano, et la musique envahit l'appartement. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, tout le monde applaudit et elle fit une révérence comme les grands artistes.

_ Je ne connais pas le morceau que tu viens de jouer, mais apparemment c'est connu étant donné qu'Emma et Henri ont su te suivre. Tu as beaucoup progressé Sofia.

_ Vous ne connaissez pas !

Emma n'en revenait pas, comment s'était possible. Emma se saisit des poupées offertes à Sofia qu'elle montra aux deux femmes.

_ C'est le plus beau Disney depuis bien longtemps ! Il va falloir qu'on le regarde.

_ Oh non ! Pas encore. Ma a acheter le blu ray et elle le passe régulièrement.

_ Oh oui ! Moi aussi je veux le voir. On le regarde maintenant ?

_ Euh je crois qu'on va d'abord passer à table, on le regardera après si vous voulez.

_ Youpi ! (firent en cœur, Emma et Sofia)

Sofia rangea son violon et ils passèrent tous à table. Les discussions allaient bon train, chacun racontait ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis l'été. Henri était tout excité à l'idée d'utiliser son piano avec ses copains et parlaient beaucoup du groupe qu'ils formaient tous les trois.

_ Il faut à tout prix que j'aille voir Meg et Ethan demain, que je teste les différents sons du piano avec eux ! En plus Meg a eu une nouvelle guitare pour Noël et le père d'Ethan à aménager son garage pour nous faire une pièce de musique ! J'ai trop hâte.

_ Euh Henri, il est hors de question que tu ailles voir tes amis demain, ta mère et Arizona ont fait tout ce chemin pour te voir, pas pour voir un courant d'air.

_ Mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais...

Tous s'étaient tus, Regina n'avait encore jamais vu Emma exercer son autorité sur leur fils, et elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Par contre elle pouvait lire toute la déception de son fils dans ses yeux et cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Alors elle se décida à intervenir.

_ Emma, est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde.

_ Oui bien sûr.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'une des chambres.

_ Ou est-ce qu'elles vont ?

_ Je crois qu'elles veuillent discuter toutes deux sans qu'on les entende.

_ Ah ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux femmes revinrent à table. Tous les regardèrent l'air de dire « il se passe quoi là ? »

_ Henri, avec ta mère on a décidé de te laisser aller jouer avec tes amis demain après-midi.

_ Ouah c'est vrai ! C'est trop génial, vous…

_ Mais…

_ Ah je me disais aussi. C'est quoi la condition ?

_ A la condition qu'on t'accompagne, j'aimerais beaucoup te voir jouer avec ton groupe. En plus Sam travail et Arizona voulait aller à l'aquarium avec Sofia. Donc Emma et moi viendrons avec toi.

_ Quoi ? Vous me faites marcher ? C'est trop la honte de se pointer avec ses deux mères.

_ Oh c'est bon, ils ont passé leurs vacances avec nous, tu ne vas pas nous faire tout un foin maintenant ! Et de toute façon c'est à prendre ou à laisser !

Henri finit par abdiquer, son envie de jouer était bien plus forte que le fait de devoir y aller avec ses mères.

Le reste du repas se passa bien, une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, Sam décida d'aller se coucher, il était de service le lendemain et il se faisait déjà tard. Les autres s'installèrent dans le canapé et Emma mis la reine des neiges. Henri qui le connaissait par cœur, prit son matériel et alla dans sa chambre pour jouer avec le casque sur les oreilles. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Arizona, Emma et Sofia étaient plongées dans le film, Regina qui n'étaient pas vraiment une grande fan de l'univers Disney, décida d'aller voir ce que faisait son fils. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre, elle le vit en train de jouer tranquillement sur son nouvel instrument. Elle resta un moment à le regarder, plongée dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'Henri ne se rende compte de sa présence.

_ Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Oh, je venais voir comment tu allais. Le piano te plait ?

_ Oui il est génial ! Il a vraiment un bon son, vraiment merci.

_ Tu étais en train de jouer ?

_ Oui, tu veux écouter ? Attends je branche un deuxième casque.

Henri installa une chaise à côté du piano et tendit le deuxième casque à Regina. Il fit un ou deux réglages et commença à jouer. Regina fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le morceau. Henri voyant la tête que faisait sa mère s'arrêta de jouer.

_ Il y a un souci maman ?

_ Euh non, c'est juste le morceau que tu joues, comment le connais-tu ?

_ J'ai trouvé un cahier avec des partitions au manoir, j'ai essayé quelques mélodies du cahier et elles sont vraiment belles. On a fait quelques arrangements dessus avec le groupe et ça rend vraiment trop bien, il manque que des paroles.

_ Il y en a.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ce sont des morceaux que j'ai composé il y a déjà quelque temps et il y a un deuxième cahier avec les paroles.

_ Vraiment ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, tu sais où il est ?

_ Oui dans le tiroir droit de mon bureau.

_ Et tu saurais me chanter les paroles de celle-ci ?

_ Bien sûr !

_ Ouah c'est génial. On essaye, alors attend on va retirer les casques et je vais baisser le son pour ne pas réveiller Sam.

Henri fit tous ses différents réglages, se réinstalla et commença à jouer. Regina souriait, elle le laissa entamer la mélodie et le moment venu chanta les premières paroles*.

 **Remember once the things you told me  
And how the tears ran from my eyes**

 _Rappelle-toi une fois les choses que tu m'as dites  
Et comme les larmes coulaient de mes yeux_

 **They didn't fall because it hurt me  
I just hate to see you cry**

 _Elles n'ont pas coulées parce que ça me blessait  
Je déteste juste te voir pleurer_

 **Sometimes I wish we could be strangers  
So I didn't have to know your pain**

 _Parfois je souhaiterais que nous soyons des étrangers  
Alors je n'aurais pas eu à connaitre ta souffrance_

 **But if I kept myself from danger  
This emptiness would feel the same**

 _Mais si je me préserve du danger  
Ce vide me ferait me sentir la même_

_ Arizona tu n'entends pas quelque chose ? On dirait que quelqu'un chante.

_ Tu as raison, c'est la voix de Regina, allons voir.

Elles laissèrent Sofia devant le dessin animé et se rendirent dans la chambre d'Henri. Elles continuèrent de discuter à voix basse tout en écoutant Henri et Regina.

 **I ain't no angel  
I never was  
But I never hurt you  
It's not my fault  
You see those egg shells, they're broken up  
A million pieces, strung out across the ground  
**

 _Je ne suis pas un ange  
Je ne l'ai jamais été  
Mais je ne t'ai jamais fait souffrir  
Ce n'est pas ma faute  
Tu vois ces coquilles d'œufs, elles sont brisées  
En millions de morceaux, éparpillés sur le sol_

_ Elle est belle cette chanson.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des paroles, Henri a trouvé la partition au manoir et il aime beaucoup jouer ce morceau. On ne va pas les déranger, juste écouter.

 **Did you ever really love her  
Or was it that you feared letting go**

 _L'as-tu jamais réellement aimée ?  
Ou était-ce tes peurs que tu as laissées aller ?_

 **You should have known that you could trust her  
But you pretend like I don't know  
**

 _Tu aurais dû savoir que tu pouvais la croire  
Mais tu fais comme si je ne savais pas  
_

 **I ain't no angel  
I never was  
But I never hurt you  
It's not my fault  
You see those egg shells, they're broken up  
A million pieces, strung out across the ground  
**

 _Je ne suis pas un ange  
Je ne l'ai jamais été  
Mais je ne t'ai jamais fait souffrir  
Ce n'est pas ma faute  
Tu vois ces coquilles d'œufs, elles sont brisées  
En millions de morceaux, éparpillés sur le sol_

 **I want to tell you that I'm sorry  
But that's not for me to say**

 _Je veux te dire que je suis désolée  
Mais ça n'est pas à moi de le dire_

 **You can have my heart, my soul, my body  
If you can promise not to go away  
**

 _Tu peux avoir mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps  
Si tu peux promettre de ne pas partir  
_

 **I ain't no angel  
I never was  
But I never hurt you  
It's not my fault  
You see those egg shells, they're broken up  
A million pieces, strung out across the ground  
**

 _Je ne suis pas un ange  
Je ne l'ai jamais été  
Mais je ne t'ai jamais fait souffrir  
Ce n'est pas ma faute  
Tu vois ces coquilles d'œufs, elles sont brisées  
En millions de morceaux, éparpillés sur le sol_

Henri venait de jouer les dernières notes, Arizona et Emma n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant d'applaudir.

_ Tu as vu Ma ! Il y a des paroles avec les mélodies que j'ai trouvées ! Maman elles sont trop belles les paroles.

_ C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire. Regina c'est toi qui les as écrites ?

_ Oui il y a déjà quelque temps. J'ai composé et écrit plusieurs chansons.

_ Tu as vraiment du talent. Je suis contente qu'Henri tienne ça de toi !

_ Merci c'est gentil.

_ Dis maman, ça ne te dérange pas si on joue tes morceaux avec les copains ?

_ Non, pas du tout, la musique est faite pour être jouée.

_ Trop chouette ! Ils ne vont pas en revenir demain quand je vais leur dire qu'il y a des paroles. Tu verras on a travaillé sur deux autres morceaux du cahier déjà, tu pourras nous donner ton avis.

_ Oui si tu veux, j'ai hâte d'entendre ça !

_ Ah ben tient, maintenant on est plus les deux boulets que tu dois te trainer !

_ Euh…

Les trois femmes se mirent à rire devant l'air gêné d'Henri. Ils restèrent encore un petit moment à discuter musique, puis regagnèrent le salon tous ensemble. Ils retrouvèrent Sofia endormie sur le canapé et décidèrent qu'il était l'heure pour tous d'aller se coucher. Arizona prit Sofia dans ses bras et alla l'installer sur le lit d'appoint disposé dans la chambre d'Henri. Les trois femmes dirent bonne nuit à Henri avant de regagner leurs chambres. Arizona s'affala sur le lit, en soupirant d'aise.

_ Ouah ! Quelle journée, je suis épuisée.

_ A qui la faute ?

_ Hum, si je me souviens bien tu n'étais pas contre.

_ Tu te souviens bien en effet. On a passé une bonne soirée tous ensembles.

_ Oui c'était vraiment chouette. Il est magnifique le collier que tu as reçu de Sam.

_ Oui il me plait beaucoup. Et toi je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que t'a offert Emma.

_ Approche, je vais t'expliquer.

_ Je me change et j'arrive.

Arizona observait Regina se déshabiller, elle ne se lassait jamais de regarder le corps sublime de sa compagne. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait même pas vu enfiler sa nuisette et venir s'assoir sur le rebord du lit. Regina resta silencieuse un moment, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, puis elle se décida à interrompre ce moment de silence.

_ Tu es toujours avec moi ?

_ Oh, euh oui, plus que jamais. Je devrais peut-être me changer moi aussi.

_ Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui.

Regina s'approcha d'Arizona et l'embrassa langoureusement, doucement elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses et remonta la robe le long de ce corps qu'elle aimait temps, jusqu'à venir passer le tissus par-dessus la tête et les bras de sa compagne. Elle jeta la robe au loin et commença à parsemer le cou d'Arizona de mille baisers.

_ Hum Gina… on ne devrait pas, il… hum…

_ Tu disais ?

_ Rien, oublie.

Regina se mit à rire, avant de reprendre son activité, elle allongea Arizona avant de venir se positionner au-dessus d'elle et de reprendre ses baisers. Une fois de plus elles firent l'amour pour finir cette journée comme elle avait commencé. Elles firent attention de faire le moins de bruit possible, étouffant leurs cris en s'embrassant mutuellement ou en utilisant les oreillers. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'elles s'endormir enfin pour un repos bien mérité.

* * *

 **26 décembre 2014**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Emma se réveilla de bonne humeur après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Sam était parti au petit matin, lui laissant un petit mot sur l'oreiller. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir trouvé un homme tel que Sam. Il avait toujours une petite attention pour elle et encore plus depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Enfin aujourd'hui, elle avait la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le cri de son estomac. Elle se leva, passa une robe de chambre et se rendit dans le salon. Il était 11h30 et elle trouva les enfants assis sur le canapé, un plateau de petit déjeuner sur la table basse, il regardait tranquillement le dessin animé « le livre de la jungle ».

_ Bonjour les enfants !

_ Bonjour Ma !

_ Bonjour Emma !

_ Vos mères ne sont pas là ?

Les deux enfants haussèrent les épaules, signifiant qu'ils ne les avaient pas vues. Emma se prépara un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et vint s'installer près d'eux.

_ Hum des croissants.

_ C'est Sam qui a été les acheter ce matin, il y avait un mot avec.

_ Ok. Tu dois retrouver tes amis à quelle heure ?

_ 14h00

_ Ok, on a encore un peu de temps.

Le silence revint entre eux, laissant tout le loisir à Balloo d'entonner son célèbre « il en faut peu pour être heureux ». Rapidement ils se mirent tous les trois à chanter sur le refrain, se balançant de gauche à droite.

Le dessin animé se terminait et toujours aucune trace des filles, Emma demanda aux enfants d'aller se laver et s'habiller, avant de se diriger vers la chambre des deux femmes. Elle toqua une première fois, mais n'eut pas de réponse, elle toqua une deuxième fois… toujours rien. Elle se décida alors à pénétrer dans la chambre, peut-être qu'elles étaient sorties ? Elle abaissa lentement la poignée de la porte, puis l'ouvrit tout aussi doucement. Grâce au filet de lumière du jour qui passait par les volets pas complètement fermés, elle put distinguer deux formes encore endormies sur le lit. Elle se rapprocha un peu et vit que les deux femmes dormaient encore paisiblement, leurs corps nus enlacés, recouverts seulement jusqu'à la taille par un simple drap. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus pour essayer de les réveiller en douceur.

_ Regina, Arizona, il est l'heure de se lever.

Arizona émit un petit grognement et se retourna, ce qui fit rire Emma. Elle réitéra ses paroles et vit Regina ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

_ Bonjour Regina.

_ Emma ? Je… quelle heure est-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Il est un peu plus de treize heures, et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je vienne vous réveiller avant que les enfants ne le fassent. Et tu devrais peut-être te couvrir.

Regina eut un sursaut, et attrapa vivement le drap pour recouvrir sa poitrine.

_ Il y en a qui ne se sont pas ennuyé cette nuit. Oh tu es mignonne, tu rougis.

_ Emma sors d'ici !

_ Oui ma reine, à vos ordres.

Regina lui balança un oreiller alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de la chambre.

_ Raté !

Emma lui tira la langue et partie en rigolant, laissant Regina se préparer et réveiller sa moitié.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, elles dirent bonjour aux enfants avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_ Ne trainez pas trop, on part dans vingt minutes !

_ Pourquoi tu rigoles Ma ?

_ Oh rien, juste que ta mère a été un peu gêné que je la réveille.

_ Ben pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne veux pas savoir.

_ Oh ! Elle… tu veux dire qu'elle… enfin tu vois ?

_ Oh pour ça oui j'ai bien vu ! Elle est très belle soit dit en passant.

_ Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire !

_ Pas vraiment, mais bon je lui ai dit que ça aurait pu être toi ou Sofia. En tout cas elles dormaient toutes les deux comme des bébés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes ressortirent de la salle de bain et retournèrent dans leur chambre pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'elles en sortirent elle se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour se servir un café, puis vinrent s'installer autour de la table avec les autres. Le temps de manger un croissant et de finir leur café, il était l'heure pour chacun de partir

*Chanson « No Angel » de Birdy


	24. VJJ-part23-Shadows of light

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre sur ces vacances de fin d'année. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Je vous laisse lire tranquillement. Bonne semaine à tous.**

* * *

 **23** **ème** **partie – Shadows of Light**

 **26 décembre 2014**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Henri arriva devant le garage d'Ethan, accompagné de ses deux mères. Depuis l'extérieur ils n'entendirent aucun bruit. Avant de toquer et de retrouver ses amis, Henri se retourna et fit face à ses deux mères.

_ Bon ! Vous ne me faites pas honte toutes les deux !

Emma et Regina se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire devant la tête on ne peut plus sérieuse de leur fils. Henri n'en revenais pas de voir ses deux mères se moquer ouvertement de lui, il essaya de se montrer encore plus ferme, ce qui eut comme résultats de les faire rire encore plus.

_ C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble quand il fait cette tête-là ! On voit bien que c'est toi qui l'as élevé.

_ Bon ça va maintenant ! Vous avez fini ! Si vous continuez vous restez dehors.

Henri continuait de s'énerver, mais rien n'y faisait, les deux femmes étaient parties dans un fou rire qu'elles n'arrivaient plus à contenir.

Entendant des rires provenir de l'extérieur, Ethan et Meg avaient ouvert la porte du garage et regardaient la scène sans rien y comprendre. Ils finirent par se manifester, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Emma et Regina.

_ Bonjour les enfants, vous allez bien ?

_ Salut Meg, salut Ethan, contente de vous voir, on vous amène votre pianiste !

Les deux enfants regardèrent Henri, puis saluèrent les deux femmes. Ils entrèrent tous dans le garage et Henri commença à sortir son matériel.

_ Vous êtes bien installés ici !

_ Oui mon père a fait un super boulot, la déco est sympa mais surtout c'est 100% isolé, aucun son ne sort de cette pièce.

_ Ouah Henri il est super ton piano !

_ Et encore attend d'entendre le son qu'il a. Maman m'a vraiment gâté.

_ Moi j'ai enfin eu ma guitare électrique, ils ont cédé quand je leur ai dit qu'on aurait un endroit pour répéter.

_ Les enfants ça ne vous dérange pas si on reste un peu vous écouter ?

_ Euh non, mais bon on n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, faudra être indulgentes.

_ Promis. Hier soir Henri me disait que vous aviez travaillez plusieurs morceaux.

_ Oui, Henri a trouvé un cahier de partitions avec de super morceaux, on en a vraiment bossé deux pour le moment, on travaille sur un troisième, mais ce n'est pas évident, il y a la partie piano, mais on doit s'adapter pour la guitare et la batterie. Par contre il y a la partition pour un autre instrument mais on n'a pas su dire lequel.

_ C'est pour un violon.

_ Vous connaissez les partitions ?

_ C'est ma mère qui les a composées ! Et en plus il y a des paroles !

_ C'est vrai ?

Meg et Ethan s'étaient tous les deux tournés vers Regina et attendaient la confirmation.

_ Oui et non, en fait elles n'ont pas toutes des paroles, certaines sont faites pour mettre en avant le violon. Mais oui je connais bien les morceaux, on a passé un bon moment avec Henri hier soir sur l'une des chansons.

_ Vous pouvez nous la faire ?

_ Oui bien sûr, mais je veux entendre vos arrangements sur les autres.

_ Bon ben moi je vais m'assoir dans un coin et vous écouter.

Henri expliqua à ses amis que c'était le morceau au piano qu'il avait travaillé de son côté et Regina leur expliqua que ce morceau était essentiellement piano, accompagné par moment par un violon. Ethan et Meg allèrent donc s'installer près d'Emma et tous les trois écoutèrent Regina et Henri sur « No Angel ». A la fin de la chanson, Emma et Meg pleuraient, tandis qu'Ethan avait un grand sourire.

_ Elle est vraiment trop belle cette chanson ! Les amis il va nous falloir une chanteuse dans le groupe !

_ Regina vous avez une voix magnifique et les paroles sont vraiment trop belles.

_ Merci.

_ Par contre les enfants Ethan a raison, il va vous falloir une chanteuse, ou alors que l'un de vous se mettent aussi au chant.

_ Et dans l'idéal ça serait d'avoir aussi un violon dans le groupe.

_ Ouai, c'est bien tout ça, mais on n'est pas vraiment du genre très populaire à l'école, alors trouver de nouveaux membres ça ne va pas être si facile.

_ Henri, si vous n'essayez pas, vous ne trouverez pas ça c'est certain.

_ Les gars elles ont raison, il nous faut de nouveaux membres dans le groupe.

_ Au fait vous avez un nom ?

_ On y travaille encore. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment d'idées.

_ Moi j'en ai une à vrai dire. D'ailleurs c'est toi maman qui m'a inspiré ce nom.

_ Nous t'écoutons.

_ Alors c'est en anglais « Shadows of light ».

_ Les ombres de lumière.J'aime bien.

_ Moi aussi, je trouve ça fait mystérieux et rock à la fois.

_ Vous en pensez quoi les mamans ?

_ On n'a pas vraiment à intervenir dans votre choix, mais moi j'aime beaucoup.

_ Moi aussi je trouve que ça sonne bien.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis les jeunes se mirent derrière leurs instruments et commencèrent à jouer un premier morceau. Très vite Regina le reconnu, elle les laissa terminer, appréciant d'écouter les différents arrangements qu'ils avaient fait.

_ Vous avez bien travaillé, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait de cette chanson. Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous faire quelques suggestions ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Alors Henri, tu devrais régler ton clavier sur un autre mode, fait quelques tests pour voir.

Henri test le début de la mélodie sur plusieurs modes différents, jusqu'à ce que tous lui disent lequel sonne le mieux.

_ Ah oui c'est carrément mieux comme ça ! Vous avez d'autres conseils Regina ?

_ Oui pour toi Meg, je pense que ça serait mieux si tu jouais les mêmes accords une gamme au-dessus.

_ Comme ça ?

_ Oui comme ça. Bon après le dernier conseil serait de trouver quelqu'un pour la partie violon, je peux vous la faire pour que vous vous rendiez compte de la différence. J'ai apporté le violon de Sofia avec moi.

_ Cool ! Maman il y a des paroles à ce morceau ?

_ Oui, mais je vous la chante après, je n'arriverais pas à faire les deux en même temps, à moins qu'Emma veuillent chanter ?

_ Oulla non ! N'y pensez même pas, je chante comme une casserole. Je vais me contenter de rester sagement assise.

Tous rigolèrent, puis les trois adolescents reprirent le morceau avec les nouvelles modifications, au moment venu Regina joua la partie violon. Lorsqu'ils eurent finirent, Emma se leva pour les applaudir.

_ C'était vraiment bien, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec la version de tout à l'heure. Merci Regina pour les conseils. Les gars on va devoir se trouver un violon !

_ C'est clair ! Bon, on la refait avec le chant ?

_ Ok c'est parti !

Regina reposa le violon dans son étui et reprit le micro*.

 **Times that I've seen you lose your way**

 **You're not in control and you won't be told**

 **All I can do to keep you safe is hold you close**

 **Hold you close til you can breathe on your own**

 **Til you can breathe on your own**

 _Toutes les fois où je t'ai vu t'égarer_

 _Tu n'as plus le contrôle et tu ne veux pas qu'on te le dise_

 _Tout ce que je peux faire pour te mettre en sécurité c'est de t'étreindre_

 _T'éteindre jusqu'à ce que tu puisses respirer tout seul_

 _Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses respirer tout seul_

 **Hold tight; you're slowly coming back to life**

 **I'll be keeping your head up**

 **I'll be keeping your head up, darling**

 **Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight**

 **I'll be keeping your head up**

 **I'll be keeping your head up, darling**

 **Hold tight; you're slowly coming back to life**

 **I'll be keeping your head up**

 **I'll be keeping your head up, darling**

 **Let go of all your haunted dreams tonight**

 **I'll be keeping your head up**

 **I'll be keeping your head up**

 **And I won't let you down**

 _Accroche-toi; tu reviens doucement à la vie_

 _Je maintiendrai ta tête haute_

 _Je maintiendrai ta tête haute, chéri_

 _Abandonne tes rêves hantés ce soir_

 _Je maintiendrai ta tête haute_

 _Je maintiendrai ta tête haute, chéri_

 _Accroche-toi; tu reviens doucement à la vie_

 _Je maintiendrai ta tête haute_

 _Je maintiendrai ta tête haute, chéri_

 _Abandonne tes rêves hantés ce soir_

 _Je maintiendrai ta tête haute_

 _Je maintiendrai ta tête haute_

 _Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber_

 **Everyone keeps a darker place**

 **To lose control, you're not alone**

 **And when you come looking for embrace**

 **I know your soul; I'll be your home**

 **Til you can breathe on your own**

 **Til you can breathe on your own**

 _Tout le monde conserve un endroit plus sombre_

 _Pour perdre le contrôle, tu n'es pas le seul_

 _Et lorsque tu recherches une étreinte_

 _Je connais ton âme; je serai ton chez toi_

 _Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses respirer tout seul_

 _Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses respirer tout seul_

 _Refrain…_

 **You never think that you can fly**

 **You'll always swim against the tide**

 **Don't you know your pain is mine?**

 **And I would die a thousand times to ease your mind**

 **To easeyourmind**

 _Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu puisses voler_

 _Tu nageras toujours à contre-courant_

 _Ne sais-tu pas que ta douleur est la mienne ?_

 _Et je mourrais mille fois pour apaiser ton esprit_

 _Pour apaiser ton esprit_

 _Refrain…_

 **And I won't let you down**

_ Trop bien!

_ Ça déchire!

Les enfants étaient vraiment excités. Meg donna un cahier à Regina pour qu'elle puisse leur noter les paroles des deux chansons. Tout le monde s'amusait vraiment bien. Regina accompagna les enfants sur le troisième morceau qu'ils avaient travaillé. Ce dernier n'avait pas de paroles, mais la partie violon était vraiment magnifique. Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, puis les deux femmes prirent congés afin de laisser Henri avec ses amis et de ne pas devenir des mères trop envahissantes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Sofia et Arizona étaient arrivées à l'aquarium de Boston. La petite fille était toute excitée, elle avait hâte de voir toutes les créatures extraordinaires vivant sous l'océan. Et elle était également ravie de passer un moment seule avec sa mère.

Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux au bout du ponton ou se trouvait le « New England Aquarium », lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment Sofia avait les yeux qui brillaient à la vue de l'immense aquarium central. Avant même d'acheter les tickets, Sofia partie en courant en direction du bassin des phoques, cette partie se trouvant avant les caisses, beaucoup de personnes vivant à boston viennent simplement admirer ces fantastiques mammifères marins lors de leurs promenades. Arizona était ravie d'entendre le rire de Sofia à chaque fois que le phoque venait juste en face d'elle de l'autre côté de la vitre. Pour l'occasion Regina lui avait prêté son appareil photo et elle ne manquait pas d'immortaliser ces merveilleux moments. Après dix minutes passées devant le bassin, Arizona arriva enfin à trainer Sofia près des caisses et elles purent ainsi débuter la visite du site.

Sofia s'extasiait devant tout, elles aimaient voir les poissons de toutes les couleurs, mais aussi les coraux, coquillages, étoiles de mer… Elle resta un moment devant les méduses, fasciné par leur couleur transparente et leurs mouvements. Les hippocampes aussi eurent droit à des exclamations de joie.

_ Maman regarde là-bas il y a des pingouins ! On y va, on y va !

_ Oui Sofia on y va. Ne cours pas ! On aura le temps de tout voir.

Mais rien y faisait Sofia courait dans tous les sens. Heureusement Arizona ne la perdait jamais de vue, elle avait un peu de mal à suivre le rythme imposé par sa fille.

_ Tu as vu maman il a plongé. Il nage bien ! Dis maman comment ils font les pingouins pour respirer sous l'eau ?

_ Ma chérie, Les pingouins ne peuvent pas respirer sous l'eau, mais ils retiennent leur souffle pendant très longtemps.

_ Ouah ! Ils sont forts ! On va voir les requins maintenant.

_ Oui si tu veux, par contre tu veux bien me donner la main et on y va tranquillement en marchant, je commence à fatiguée à te courir après.

Sofia regarda sa mère, et vit que celle-ci transpirait. Elle avait oublié qu'avec sa fausse jambe, elle ne pouvait pas aller aussi vite. Elle prit donc la main qui lui était tendue, et ralentit le rythme de la visite. Arrivées au bassin des requins et des raies, elles purent les touchés. Sofia était vraiment impressionné de pouvoir faire ça, elle trouva que c'était tout doux. Elles continuèrent d'arpenter les quatre niveaux de l'aquarium, s'arrêtèrent un moment pour boire un chocolat chaud, puis avant de partir passèrent par la boutique souvenir où Sofia choisit une peluche de phoque.

* * *

Une fois qu'elles eurent quitté le garage, Emma et Regina décidèrent d'aller un peu se promener dans un parc qu'Emma connaissait bien. Au début elles marchèrent silencieusement, puis se mirent à discuter d'Henri et de ses amis. Au bout d'une heure de ballade, le froid se faisant un peu saisissant, Emma proposa à Regina d'aller se réchauffer dans un petit salon de thé. Elle s'installèrent à une table, Regina commanda un thé, tandis qu'Emma prenait son traditionnel chocolat chaud à la cannelle et une énorme part de « Boston cream pie ».

_ Hum c'est délicieux, dit Emma la bouche pleine. Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas ?

_ Non merci Emma, ça ira.

_ J'ai tout le temps faim avec les deux petits gars qui sont là-dedans.

_ C'est normal, ça va toi, tu t'es faites à l'idée.

_ Hum, oui je crois, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

_ En effet. Tu vas prendre un congé ?

_ Hum, je ne sais pas trop, c'est un peu délicat, je suis encore nouvelle à mon poste, mais comme ça fait tout de même plus d'un an je peux demander jusqu'à douze semaines de congés non payés. Mais avec trois enfants à charge, nous n'avons pas vraiment les moyens que je prenne autant. Donc je pense que je vais prendre six semaines, après va falloir que je trouve une bonne nounou. Pour une fois j'aurais bien aimé avoir ma mère dans le coin.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Hé Regina, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

_ Un peu, beaucoup tout de même ! En tout cas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

_ En fait ça tombe bien que tu parles de ça… je…

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Enfin voilà, je me demandais, étant donné que tu es aussi la mère d'Henri… et pratiquement la seule amie que j'ai… on est amie n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est un peu bizarre, mais je crois bien que oui. Emma qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

_ Je… je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'être la marraine des jumeaux.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ah je le savais, oublie je n'aurais pas du te demander ça !

_ Non Emma, je… j'ai juste été surprise. Je serais honorée d'être leur marraine. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la mieux placé pour ça…

_ Bien sûr que si ! Tu as super bien élevé Henri, Avec Arizona, vous êtes deux adultes responsables, financièrement vous avez les moyens, non franchement s'il devait nous arriver quelque chose à Sam et moi, je ne vois personne d'autre qui puisse s'occuper d'eux, mieux que toi.

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour qu'on lui dise des choses aussi gentilles et qu'on ait assez confiance en elle pour lui confier des enfants.

_ Non ne pleure pas, sinon je vais pleurer aussi. Regina.

_ Emma, merci. Jamais personne ne m'a accordé sa confiance comme tu viens de le faire.

_ On en a beaucoup discuté avec Sam tu sais, et ça nous a paru évident. Lui n'a plus de famille, moi j'ai des parents adulescents, tu es la seule personne qu'on connaisse qui ai suffisamment les pieds sur terre pour jouer ce rôle.

_ Et qu'en pense tes parents ?

_ Euh… ils ne sont pas encore au courant. Oui je sais, ne me regarde pas comme ça, il va falloir que je leur dise. Mais bon on a encore un peu de temps pour ça. Mais bon parlons d'autre chose. Toi et Arizona vous rentrez bientôt aux États-Unis ?

_ Normalement fin octobre. Ça va venir vite.

_ Et vous allez vivre ou ?

_ C'est une très bonne question, nous n'avons pas encore abordé le sujet.

_ Vraiment ? Vous allez continuez de vivre ensemble tout de même ?

_ Je l'espère. Mais avec Henri ici, Sofia à Seattle… ce n'est pas si simple. Je…

_ Tu as peur ?

_ Oui, je ne veux pas la perdre, je… je l'aime vraiment tu sais.

_ Pas besoin de me le dire, ça se voit. Je suis certaine que vous trouverez un bon petit nid douillets ou vous pourrez accueillir les enfants. Il faudra que tu me dises comment tu veux faire avec Henri.

_ Je… Emma, pour le moment je ne sais pas.

_ Ok, j'arrête d'en parler. Je suppose que si' j'aborde le sujet des enfants…

Regina lui balança son écharpe à la figure en guise de réponse, et elles partirent toutes les deux dans un éclat de rire.

Finalement elles regagnèrent l'appartement en fin d'après-midi, où elles retrouvèrent tous les autres qui étaient déjà rentrés et qui se demandait où elles étaient passées.

La fin des vacances se déroula dans la même ambiance familiale. Le temps des embrassades vient plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité, et les au-revoir furent difficiles, surtout pour Arizona et Regina qui montèrent dans leur avion le cœur lourd.

*Chanson « **Keeping Your Head Up** » de Birdy


	25. VJJ-part24-Panique à bord

**Bonjour,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, les fêtes de fin d'année approche et avec la traditionnelle coupure de mi-saison des séries.**

 **J'ai décidé moi aussi de faire un petit break durant ce mois de décembre, le prochain chapitre ne sera poster que le dimanche 18 décembre et le suivant le dimanche 8 janvier. Profitez bien de ce mois festif.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages pour me faire partager votre ressenti.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **24** **ème** **partie – Panique à bord**

 **12 février 2015**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Regina avait passé la journée à travailler sur son prochain article. Elle revenait d'un voyage de deux semaines au Zambie et au Zimbabwe où elle avait arpenté le parc national des chutes Victoria. Elle était vraiment contente de ses photos et avait passé un très bon moment avec son guide. Elle était en train de finaliser le choix de ses photos lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle vit que c'était son travail et décrocha sans attendre.

_ Regina Mills.

_ Bonjour Regina, comment allez-vous ?

_ Bonjour Ben, je vais bien, j'allais justement vous envoyer mon nouvel article dans peu de temps.

_ Sur quel sujet cette fois ?

_ La nature sauvage des chutes Victoria.

_ Je sens encore de très belles photos. Et si vous veniez m'apporter votre article en mains propres !

_ Euh, vous savez que je vis toujours au Malawi.

_ Tout à fait, mais la direction aimerait avoir un entretien avec vous.

_ Hum, c'est bon ou pas ce genre de choses ?

_ Regina vous n'allez pas avoir peur du grand méchant loup tout de même !

_ Moi peur ? Jamais de la vie. Vous voudriez que je vienne quand ?

_ Le plus tôt possible, en fait je vous ai déjà réservé un billet sur le vol de huit heures au départ de Lilongwe demain matin, je viendrais vous chercher samedi matin à six heures trente à l'aéroport.

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

_ Vous supposez bien !

_ Bon ben à samedi !

_ A samedi, bon voyage Regina.

Regina raccrocha se demandant ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire si elle se faisait virer ? Est-ce qu'on lui reprochait quelque chose ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car Arizona franchie la porte d'entrée tout sourire.

_ Bonsoir, ben tu en fais une tête !

_ Je dois aller à Washington, le travail vient d'appeler, j'ai une place sur le vol de demain matin.

_ Ils t'ont dit pourquoi ?

_ Non, tu crois que c'est mauvais signe ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'aéroport ?

_ Non je vais prendre ma voiture, je partirais vers trois heures. Il faut que je fasse ma valise, que je finisse mon article et il est déjà vingt heures !

_ Hum viens là d'abord, câlin !

_ Arizona, je… Hum… ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Les deux femmes passèrent la soirée dans leur chambre à profiter l'une de l'autre jusqu'au départ de Regina.

* * *

 **12 février 2015**

 **Washington, District of Columbia**

_ Regina bonjour, votre vol c'est bien passé ?

_ Bonjour Ben, oui très bien. Dites-moi tout !

_ Je suis désolé, je suis tenu au secret.

_ Vraiment ? Ce doit être important pour me convoquer un samedi matin.

_ Je ne dirais rien. Une chambre a été réservée à votre nom à l'hôtel St. Regis pour la semaine.

_ La semaine ? Ben, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Ben lui fit un grand sourire, se saisit de sa valise et l'invita à le suivre. Ils firent route vers l'hôtel, Regina pris le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer, puis ils prirent la direction du siège de la NGS*. Regina se posait de plus en plus de questions et lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes du siège c'est une salve d'applaudissements qui les accueillir. Regina ne comprenait plus rien. Puis le directeur s'approcha d'elle.

_ Ma chère Regina, bienvenu parmi nous. L'Afrique vous va bien, vous êtes resplendissante.

_ Bonjour monsieur Fahey. Je… j'ai dû manquer un épisode, pourquoi un tel accueil ?

_ Regina, j'ai tenu personnellement à vous annoncer la nouvelle, vous avez remportez le premier prix de la World Press Photo dans la catégorie portrait. Les lauréats ont été annoncés jeudi et je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps pour vous féliciter. J'ai organisé ce petit déjeuner en votre honneur et nous avons déjà fait développer la photo en grand format pour la mettre dans notre hall.

_ Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, je… merci de m'avoir fait confiance, je… c'est quelle photo ?

_ Ah… très bonne question, je vous laisse nous la dévoiler.

Regina s'approcha du grand drap blanc qui cachait aux yeux de tous, la photo lauréate. Elle se saisit d'un coin du drap, respira un bon coup et tira d'un coup sec, dévoilant la photo d'Arizona qui avait fait la couverture du magazine quelques mois plus tôt. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti aussitôt, la mettant une fois encore mal à l'aise. Puis le silence revint petit à petit, et enfin le bruit des conversations commença à emplir le hall, laissant Regina seule devant la photo de sa bien-aimée.

_ Alors rassurée ?

_ Ben ! Oui rassurée, je n'en reviens pas, je… comment c'est possible.

_ Vous avez du talent, d'ailleurs il faudra que vous alliez à Amsterdam les 25 et 26 avril prochain, c'est là qu'ils remettront les prix aux Lauréats.

_ Ouah, je… je n'en reviens pas, il… je peux vous laissez quelques minutes je dois appeler quelqu'un.

_ Oui bien sûr. Passez le bonjour au docteur Robbins !

Regina s'éloigna un peu de la foule pour appeler Arizona, il n'y eut qu'une sonnerie avant qu'on ne décroche.

_ Alors ? Tu… tu es virée ?

_ Non, je… j'ai gagné un prix de la photo.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est merveilleux ? Tu dois être heureuse. Tu as gagné quel prix.

_ Le premier prix de la photo de portrait du World Press Photo.

_ Ouah ! Avec quelle photo tu as gagné ?

_ Avec la photo de toi.

_ Tu me fais marcher ?

_ Non, j'ai même la photo en format géant devant mes yeux.

_ Ouah, ça veut dire que la photo va faire le tour du monde.

_ En effet, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non, je suis contente pour toi. J'aurais aimé être avec toi.

_ Tu le seras le jour de la remise des prix à Amsterdam.

_ Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Tu rentres quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas, ils m'ont réservé une chambre pour la semaine. Bon je vais devoir te laisser, on me fait des signes.

_ Ok, félicitation mon amour. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Regina raccrocha, puis retourna se mêler à la foule.

* * *

 **14 février 2015**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Emma rentrait tranquillement de l'aéroport où elle avait déposé ses deux hommes. Ces derniers partaient une semaine au ski à Steamboat Springs, profitant des derniers moments de tranquillité avant la naissance des jumeaux. Elle se retrouvait donc seule pour une semaine. Enfin seule, pas vraiment si on comptait les coups de pieds répétés des jumeaux.

* * *

 **19 février 2015**

 **Washington, District of Columbia**

La semaine arrivait à son terme, Regina avait passé beaucoup de temps au siège de la NGS afin de préparer avec Ben sa future exposition au musée du National Géographic ici même à Washington qui débuterait au printemps, ainsi que celle de New York qui aurait lieu au MoMA** dès le mois de septembre. Elle appréciait de pouvoir travailler directement avec ses collègues et d'avoir pu voir également les salles de rédaction. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait réussi à s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle vie hors de Storybrooke et elle n'était pas peu fière d'elle. Elle avait sa journée du lendemain libre avant de reprendre l'avion samedi matin. Au programme un peu de shopping.

Il était près de minuit lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle se saisit de son portable afin de découvrir qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure si tardive, en voyant le numéro, elle paniqua et décrocha aussitôt.

* * *

 **19 février 2015**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Emma était allongée dans son lit, elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut des suites d'un mauvais rêve dans lequel elle accouchait toute seule au milieu d'une forêt humide. Elle se mit en position assisse afin de reprendre ses esprits et de boire un peu d'eau. A ce moment-là, en reposant sa main sur le drap elle sentit que ce dernier était mouillé, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, elle venait de perdre les eaux.

Paniquée, elle se saisit de son téléphone et essaya d'appeler Sam. Aucune sonnerie directement le répondeur, étant donné l'heure il devait dormir. Elle laissa un message en espérant qu'il le voit rapidement, puis essaya d'appeler Henri. Cette fois elle eut cinq sonneries avant de tomber aussi sur le répondeur.

_ Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous allez décrocher à la fin ! Ramenez vos fesses au plus vite les bébés arrivent !

Et elle raccrocha.

_ Emma calme toi et réfléchi. Ahhhhh ! Me calmer, le travail a commencé et je me retrouve toute seule ! Ohhh la vache… ! Voilà que j'ai une contraction. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, je… Regina, je vais appeler Regina.

Emma sélectionna le numéro de Regina et appuya sur la touche appel. On décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

_ Ah Regina, enfin quelqu'un qui décroche.

_ Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Henri ?

_ Non, non, Henri va bien il est au ski dans le Colorado avec Sam.

_ Oh. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

_ Regina je… j'ai peur, j'ai perdu les eaux.

_ Tu… tu vas accoucher ? Tu es ou là ?

_ Je suis à la maison, je viens d'avoir une contraction, puis pour le moment plus rien.

_ C'est normal au début c'est espacé de quinze minutes environ. Tu es seule ?

_ Oui, je… je n'ai pas réussi à joindre les garçons, je ne vais pas y arriver toute seule, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

_ Ok, déjà respire un bon coup. Tu vas commencer par appeler un taxi pour te rendre à l'hôpital, ensuite tu t'habilles, tu te prépares un sac avec quelques affaires et tu descends devant ton immeuble.

_ Ok. Et après ? Je…

Emma commença à pleurer, elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça seule encore une fois.

_ Emma, Emma tu es toujours là ? Emma !

_ Oui je suis là. Regina je ne vais pas y arriver.

_ Tu veux que je vienne ?

_ Le temps que tu arrives j'aurai accouché depuis belle lurette.

_ Je suis à Washington, en prenant le premier avion je peux être là à huit heures.

_ Sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou à Washington ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Emma ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Bon tu files à l'hôpital et je serais là au plus tôt, d'accord ?

_ Oui d'accord. Regina.

_ Oui ?

_ Merci.

_ De rien. Allé, tout va bien se passer, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Regina venait de raccrocher. Emma fit donc tout ce que son amie venait de lui dire, puis elle descendit dans le hall de l'immeuble attendre le taxi. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et comprit tout de suite la situation en voyant Emma. Il la conduisit sans encombre à l'hôpital où les médecins la prirent immédiatement en charge. Ils l'emmenèrent faire une radio du bassin et une échographie pour voir si tout allait bien pour les jumeaux. Puis ils l'installèrent dans une chambre pour la durée du travail.

Trois heures plus tard le médecin vint la voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

_ Alors comment ça va ?

_ Ça fait un mal de chien !

_ Je vais regarder où vous en êtes.

_ Alors ?

_ Quatre centimètres, vous avez encore le temps. Est-ce que vous souhaitez une péridurale par la suite ? Dans le cas de naissance de jumeaux je le conseil vivement, en cas de complication, ça sera mieux pour une césarienne.

_ Oh mon dieu oui.

_ Très bien, nous allons attendre que vous soyez à six centimètres, je dirais qu'il faut tenir encore au moins deux heures. Je viendrais vous voir toutes les heures. Dites-moi vous êtes seule ?

_ Le père est au ski avec mon fils près de Denver, je n'ai pas réussi à les joindre. J'ai une amie qui devrait arriver vers huit heures.

_ Très bien. Essayez de vous reposer un peu, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais le plus dur est à venir.

_ Vous savez remonter le moral vous !

_ Désolée. Sinon la bonne nouvelle c'est que les bébés se présentent bien pour un accouchement par voie naturelle.

_ Ok merci docteur.

Emma n'avait jamais trouvé le temps aussi long, elle voyait les minutes, puis les heures. Finalement vers sept heure du matin elle avait eu droit à la péridurale. Elle avait commencé par faire les cent pas, puis les douleurs étant plus fortes et plus régulières elle s'était installée sur le lit. Mais que le temps était long à ne voir qu'une infirmière de temps en temps. Elle lisait un magazine lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez.

_ Salut !

_ Gina ! Que je suis contente de te voir, je commençais à mourir d'ennui ici.

_ Alors comment tu vas ?

_ Ça va. Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je…

_ Hé Emma, ce n'est rien. Tu étais seule, tu avais peur. Je comprends tout à fait. Et tu vois je suis là.

_ Merci.

_ De rien, et puis j'ai hâte de rencontrer mes filleuls !

_ Le doc a dit encore une heure ou deux.

_ Ok.

_ Alors, dis-moi tout! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

_ J'étais à Washington pour le travail.

_ Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

_ Ce n'était pas prévu.

_ Pas de problème au moins.

_ Non aucun. J'ai juste gagné un prix.

_ Quoi ?

Regina lui raconta toute l'histoire et Emma ne vit même pas le temps passé. Lorsque le docteur arriva pour l'emmener en salle d'accouchement, elle était beaucoup plus détendue et prête pour cette épreuve. Malheureusement Regina ne put y aller avec elle, la présence d'une personne étant interdite lors de l'accouchement de jumeaux en cas de complications.

A dix heure trente le téléphone d'Emma sonna et Regina y répondit.

_ Allo.

_ Emma ?

_ Non c'est Regina. Bonjour Sam.

_ Regina? Mais où est Emma, je viens d'avoir son message, elle va bien?

_ Emma va bien, elle est en plein accouchement. Ils l'ont emmené il y a vingt minutes.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Je… elle va me tuer. Tu pourras lui dire que je fais au plus vite pour rentrer, mais j'ai au moins trois heures de route jusqu'à Denver et je dois trouver un vol avec de la place.

_ Je lui dirais.

_ Je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu es à Boston, mais merci d'être avec elle.

_ De rien. Fais attention sur la route.

_ Je rappellerais pour dire quand on arrive.

_ Ok.

Regina raccrocha, puis continua d'attendre d'avoir des nouvelles d'Emma. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle vit un lit arriver avec la jeune femme.

_ Tout s'est très bien passé, elle est juste très fatiguée, on lui a injecté un somnifère pour quelle dorme un peu. Les jumeaux vont bien, on les a mis en couveuse juste le temps de s'assurer que tout est ok, mais d'ici deux heures on pourra les installer à la nurserie avec les autres. Ce sont des prématurés certes, mais des jumeaux donc ça arrive régulièrement.

_ Très bien merci. Il est possible de les voir ?

_ Oui bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Regina suivit la médecin et quelques minutes plus tard elle découvrit les deux petites merveilles. Qu'ils étaient beaux, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à Henri bébé. Regina resta émerveillée devant ces deux petits êtres. Elle resta un moment à les contempler, puis retourna auprès d'Emma. Cette dernière dormait encore paisiblement.

Quelques heures plus tard elle eut de nouveau Sam au téléphone, ils étaient arrivés à Denver mais n'avait pas d'avion avant le lendemain matin et ne pourrait être là avant quatorze heure le lendemain. Regina leur envoya une photo des bébés qu'elle avait prise, puis finit par s'endormir elle aussi.

* * *

* National Geographic Society

** Museum of Modern Art


	26. VJJ-part25-Premiers instants

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Nous voici déjà rendu en cette fin d'année 2016, le temps passe si vite. Comme je vous l'avais dit je ne pourrais pas poster avant début janvier le prochain chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il arrivera.**

 **En attendant voici celui d'aujourd'hui, beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre qui mettent évidemment en place la suite des évènements. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me donner votre avis.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de passer de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. On se retrouve l'année prochaine pour encore de nombreuses aventures.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **25** **ème** **partie – Premiers instants**

 **20 février 2015**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Emma se réveillait tout juste, la chambre était calme et un rayon de soleil y pénétrait apportant une chaleur réconfortante. Elle tourna la tête et vit Regina endormie sur une chaise. Elle ferma les yeux et là des images de son accouchement lui revinrent. Elle entendait vaguement le médecin lui dire de pousser, mais le son qu'elle gardait en mémoire était le premier cri qui avait retenti dans la salle d'accouchement. Puis on lui avait posé son fils sur son torse, elle l'avait senti sur sa peau nue et avait adoré ce premier contact. Ça n'avait duré que quelques instants, mais ça avait été des instants magiques, puis une sage-femme était venue le prendre pour le placer en couveuse, la médecin l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il se portait très bien, que ce n'était juste qu'une précaution. Puis il avait fallu pousser de nouveau, mais moins fort cette fois ci, le chemin était déjà tout tracé pour le deuxième. De nouveau un cri avait retenti, une douce mélodie qui arrivait à ses oreilles, le son de son enfant, puis le contact peau à peau, un sentiment de plénitude. Elle était fatiguée, mais arrivait encore à sourire. Puis de nouveau la séparation, il fallait finir l'accouchement, éjecter le placenta, vérifier ses constantes. Elle était épuisée, mais elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle se rappelait de la voix de la médecin, lui intimant l'ordre de se reposer, que les jumeaux allait bien, qu'elle les verrait dans quelques heures, le temps qu'elle fasse tous les examens. Puis le noir, un sommeil profond.

Emma rouvrit les yeux et se demanda qu'elle heure il pouvait être, Sam n'était pas là, les jumeaux non plus. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

_ Bonjour madame Swan, vous avez bien dormi ?

_ Oui bonjour, mais ne parler pas trop fort, mon amie dort encore.

_ Très bien, vous voulez quelque chose, vous avez faim peut-être ?

_ Euh oui, il est quelle heure ?

_ Quatorze heure, vous avez dormi trois petites heures. Je vais vous apporter un plateau repas. Autre chose ?

_ Oui, ou son mes enfants ?

_ Ils ont rejoint la nurserie, ils ne sont plus en couveuse et se portent très bien. Vous voulez qu'on vous les amène ?

_ C'est possible ?

_ Bien sûr. En général les enfants passent la journée dans la chambre de la mère, nous les emmenons le soir pour que vous puissiez vous reposer. Je vais demander à ce qu'on les amène ici et prévenir le docteur que vous êtes réveillée. On pourra ainsi voir pour la première tétée.

L'infirmière ressortit, laissant Emma seule. Au bout de quelques minutes une autre personne vint lui apporter un plateau repas. Cela tombait bien, elle avait une faim de loup. Elle commença à manger, la nourriture n'était pas trop mauvaise, et de toute manière elle avait tellement faim qu'elle aurait pu manger n'importe quoi. Vingt minutes plus tard la médecin arriva suivit d'un berceau avec les jumeaux.

_ Je vois que vous avez mangé, c'est bien. Vous allez avoir besoin de force pour vous occuper de ces deux-là. Je leur ai fait tous les examens, ils sont en pleine forme. Nous avons pu les sortir de la couveuse, ils sont très réactifs et on hâte de mieux connaître leur maman.

_ Moi aussi j'ai hâte de les voir plus longtemps. L'infirmière me disait que j'allais pouvoir les allaiter.

_ Tout à fait. Vous voulez essayer ?

_ Euh, oui. Par contre je…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais rester avec vous pour le début. Vous pouvez soit les allaiter un par un ou les deux simultanément. Sachez que c'est à vous de choisir et que vous pouvez combiner les deux solutions en fonction de leurs demandes, de ce qui vous convient.

_ Très bien.

La médecin prit le premier enfant et demanda à Emma de se trouver une position confortable, une sage-femme vint déposer des cousins de part et d'autre afin de caler les bébés comme il faut. Puis elle lui demanda de se mettre torse nu, pour la première tétée, le premier contact avec le sein devait se passer le mieux possible, de ce premier contact dépendrait les suivantes.

_ Très bien, voilà. Surtout ne le brusquez pas, laissez-lui le temps de s'habituer à vous, et de lui-même il cherchera votre sein.

_ Il est si petit.

_ Emma vous voulez le deuxième de suite ?

_ Oui je veux bien.

_ très bien, maintenez le premier dans cette position, voilà très bien, et voici son frère.

_ Ils sont magnifiques. Merci.

_ C'est à vous que vous devez ces merveilles, je n'ai fait que vous aidez. Ah voilà le premier c'est accroché on dirait, est-ce que vous le sentez téter, vous avez mal.

_ Oui il tète, non je n'ai pas mal du tout. Oh…

_ Oui ça surprend la première fois. Et voilà le deuxième aussi a trouvé le chemin. Bon Emma je vais vous laisser faire connaissance avec ces deux petits anges. Je reviendrais d'ici un moment voir si tout se passe bien. Vous voulez que je réveille votre amie ?

_ Non laissez-là dormir. Merci.

_ Très bien. Au fait ces petits anges ont des prénoms ? Ou vous préférez attendre que le père soit là ?

_ En fait on en a déjà discuter donc oui je sais déjà comment les appeler. Voici David et Matthew.

* * *

Emma donnait le sein à ses jumeaux depuis un bon quart d'heure lorsque Regina se réveilla enfin.

_ Bonjour, bien dormi.

_ Bonjour Emma. Hum pas trop mal. Oh qu'ils sont beau ! C'est leur première tétée.

_ Oui. Approche.

_ Tu as fait deux magnifiques garçons. Je les ai vu tout à l'heure dans la couveuse. J'ai pris quelques photos d'ailleurs.

_ Oh merci. Tu pourrais… enfin… tu…

_ Tu veux que je te prenne en photo avec eux ?

_ Oui s'il te plait. Après tout tu as reçu le premier prix de la photo de portrait !

_ C'est ça moque toi !

_ Alors là, loin de moi cette idée, au contraire, je trouve que tu as fait un sacré chemin. Tu devrais être fière de toi Regina.

_ Merci.

Regina avait sorti son appareil et prit quelques photos.

_ Ah au fait j'ai eu Sam au téléphone. Je lui ai dit que tu le rappellerais. Il a bien eu ton message, lui et Henri sont à Denver, mais ils n'ont pas de vol avant demain matin. Il était rassuré que je sois avec toi.

_ Ok merci. Je l'appellerais quand ces deux-là auront fini de manger.

_ Au fait comment s'appellent mes filleuls ?

_ Alors je te présente David et Matthew.

_ David comme ton père ?

_ Oui et Matthew comme celui de Sam. En fait j'ai suivi ton exemple. Comme ça mes trois fils ont les prénoms de leurs grands-pères.

_ C'est une bonne idée, j'en connais un qui va être fier.

_ Tu crois ? Ça rattrapera le fait qu'il ne soit pas présent. Il faut que je les prévienne d'ailleurs.

_ Les parents de Sam aussi.

_ Oh, il n'a plus ses parents.

_ Oh, je ne savais pas.

_ Son père est mort quand il avait quinze ans, en Irak. Et sa mère il y a deux ans, d'un cancer du sein.

_ Je vois.

_ Au fait toi tu as prévenue Arizona que tu étais ici ?

_ Oui je l'ai appelé ce matin avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs je lui ai dit que je restais quelque temps à Boston pour t'aider.

_ Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé.

_ Emma, un bébé ça demande déjà beaucoup d'énergie, alors deux. Et puis ça me fait plaisir. En plus je vais pouvoir en profiter pour passer du temps avec Henri.

_ Ok, tu pourras t'installer dans la chambre des jumeaux, au début ils dormiront avec nous.

_ Très bien. Oh je crois que Matthew c'est endormi.

_ En effet.

Elles continuèrent de discuter des bébés un moment, puis le docteur arriva et remis les jumeaux dans leur lit pour qu'Emma puisse se reposer un peu. Emma en profita alors pour appeler ces deux autres hommes, tandis que Regina partit quelques heures pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

* * *

 **21 février 2015**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Regina avait passé la nuit seule chez Emma, avant de revenir dans la matinée à l'hôpital. Elle en avait profité pour lui rapporter quelques affaires et notamment son ordinateur portable pour qu'elle puisse joindre ses parents. Henri et Sam devaient arrivés en début d'après-midi, Emma décida donc d'appeler ses parents de suite. On était samedi, ils devaient tous les deux se trouver à la maison.

Regina était installée dans un fauteuil tenant Matthew dans ses bras. Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder ces deux petites merveilles. David quant à lui était dans les bras d'Emma et la fixait avec ses grands yeux verts.

Emma alluma l'ordinateur, puis Skype. Elle avait de la chance sa mère était justement connectée. Elle cliqua sur le bouton d'appel vidéo et attendit qu'on décroche. On décrocha et là elle vit sa mère de dos afféré en cuisine à faire un gâteau.

_ Bonjour Emma, je suis à toi dans quelques minutes, je finis juste ce gâteau et j'enfourne.

_ Bonjour Maman, Papa est à la maison ?

_ Ton père, oui il est au salon avec Ruvana, tu veux que je l'appelle ?

_ Oui je veux bien, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Snow n'avait toujours pas regardé vers l'écran et n'avait donc pas vu qu'Emma tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

_ David, Emma sur l'ordinateur.

_ J'arrive.

David arriva et se plaça entre Snow et l'ordinateur.

_ Bonjour Emma, comment tu… attends une seconde tu as accouchée ?

_ Eh oui !

_ Quoi ? Comment ça elle a accouché, pousses-toi David.

Snow se fraya un chemin et découvrit donc sa fille avec un bébé dans les bras.

_ Mais… que… comment… quand… je…

_ J'ai accouché hier, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir avant je n'avais pas d'ordinateur à disposition.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas grave, mais tu vas bien ? Je veux dire ce n'était pas prévu si tôt.

_ Non c'est vrai, mais bon ils étaient pressés de sortir.

_ montre le nous de plus près. Il te ressemble beaucoup. Henri et Sam ne sont pas avec toi ?

_ Non ils sont dans l'avion, ils devraient être là vers quatorze heures.

_ Ah mais oui ils étaient au ski. Ça va ma chérie, tu ne te sens pas trop seule ?

_ Non ne vous inquiétez pas, mais bon je dois dire que je suis contente que Regina ait été là.

_ Regina ? Elle n'est pas en Afrique ?

_ Normalement si, mais il se trouve qu'elle était à Washington pour le travail, du coup elle est venue.

Emma vit dans le regard de sa mère que ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Regina et elle vit cette dernière lui dire du bout des lèvres « tu n'aurais pas dû parler de moi. » David voyant le malaise, changea donc de sujet.

_ Alors comment ce nomme le petit prince que tu tiens dans tes bras ? Et où se trouve son frère.

_ Je vous présente David.

_ David ? Comme moi ?

_ Oui papa, je voulais que mes garçons portent les prénoms de leurs grand-père. Donc voici David et son frère se nomme Matthew comme le père de Sam. Regina tu peux me l'apporter s'il te plait.

Regina se leva et apporta Matthew à Emma, elle le déposa délicatement dans son bras libre, puis se redressa.

_ Bonjour Snow, bonjour David.

_ Bonjour Regina, merci d'avoir pris soin d'Emma.

_ De rien c'est normal.

_ Emma je vais te laisser discuter avec tes parents, je vais aller à l'aéroport récupérer les garçons.

_ Ok, à tout à l'heure.

_ Au-revoir David, Snow.

Une fois Regina sortit de la pièce, Snow ne put retenir sa colère.

_ Emma ! Pourquoi est-elle là ! Comment elle a su que tu accouchais ? Même loin elle continue de me gâcher la vie.

_ Snow calme-toi, je suis sûre qu'Emma a une bonne explication.

_ Maman, lorsque j'ai perdu les eaux j'ai eu peur, j'ai essayé de joindre Sam et Henri mais ça ne répondait pas. J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai appelé Regina, elle a décroché tout de suite et a su me calmer. Là elle m'a appris qu'elle était de passage et qu'elle pouvait être auprès de moi rapidement. Maman Regina est mon amie, elle n'est pas la femme que toi tu as connu dans la forêt enchantée, elle n'est plus la méchante reine, ici elle est juste Regina. Et elle m'a prouvé que je pouvais compter sur elle en cas de besoin.

_ Ok, je comprends. J'aurais vraiment aimé être à tes côtés à sa place.

_ Oui je sais. Nous viendrons dès que nous pourrons à Storybrooke pour vous présenter les jumeaux.

_ Ok. Bon montre-nous encore ces deux petits princes.

Emma resta encore un moment avec ses parents et elle finit par raccrocher lorsque les jumeaux se réveillèrent et demandèrent à se nourrir. C'est dans cette position qu'Henri et Sam la découvrir à leur arrivée un quart d'heure plus tard.

Les deux garçons restèrent émerveillés devant le spectacle, Regina se sentant de trop décida de les laisser un moment en famille. Avant qu'elle ne parte Emma lui demanda juste de faire quelques photos d'eux cinq.

* * *

 **6 mars 2015**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Cela faisait deux semaines que les jumeaux étaient nés. Emma avait pu rentrer à la maison au bout de cinq jours. Sam et Henri étaient aux petits soins pour elle. Ils avaient installé l'un des deux petits lits dans la chambre parentale pour plus de facilité pour les tétées de nuit. Regina lui était vraiment d'une très grande aide, s'occupant du ménage, des courses et des repas. Elle lui avait également donné beaucoup de conseil pour s'occuper des bébés. Le soir elle aidait parfois Henri pour ses devoirs, et avait passé tout le week-end avec lui, allant même jouer de la musique avec ses amis.

Mais il était temps pour Regina de retourner à sa vie au Malawi et c'est donc autour d'un bon plat de lasagnes qu'ils passaient leur dernière soirée tous ensemble.

_ Maman tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?

_ Henri, Regina a sa vie aussi, elle nous a déjà beaucoup aidé, il est temps qu'on se débrouille par nous-même.

_ Henri, Sam a raison, il est temps que je rentre. Mais vous allez tous me manquer.

_ Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer, ainsi que tes bons petits plats.

_ Je vous en ai congelé quelques-uns comme ça tu auras de quoi faire encore quelque temps.

_ Tu es un ange !

_ Alors là c'est bien la première fois qu'on m'affuble de ce surnom.

Ils partirent tous dans un éclat de rire et passèrent une excellente soirée tous ensemble. Le lendemain Sam et Henri la déposèrent à l'aéroport et lui souhaitèrent un bon voyage.

* * *

 **25 avril 2015**

 **Amsterdam, Pays-Bas**

Arizona et Regina étaient arrivées la veille à Amsterdam. Ce soir avait lieu la cérémonie de remise des prix et Regina était plus que nerveuse. Elles étaient toutes les deux installées derrière la véranda de leur hôtel à profiter d'un bon petit déjeuner en profitant des quelques rayons de soleil. Elles furent rejointes par Ben et le directeur de la NGS quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Bonjour mesdames, vous êtes bien matinale.

_ Bonjour messieurs, oui toujours.

Ils discutaient tranquillement tous les quatre lorsqu' Arizona reçu un coup de téléphone et s'excusa auprès d'eux pour prendre l'appel. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage fermé.

_ Arizona, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

_ C'était April.

_ A cette heure-ci ? Mais il doit être une heure du matin à Seattle.

_ Oui, elle est de garde, il vient d'y avoir un séisme important au Népal, les premières infos annonces de nombreuses victimes et l'aide internationale va être lancée. Elle m'a demandé si…

_ Si tu y allais ?

_ Oui, je lui ai dit que je la rappelais.

_ Tu partirais quand ?

_ Ce soir après la remise de prix.

Les deux hommes écoutaient la conversation, n'osant pas trop y prendre part, et c'est finalement le directeur qui se décida à intervenir.

_ Regina vous devriez y aller aussi. Vous seriez l'une de nos reporters sur place.

_ Je… Arizona tu en penses quoi ? Tu crois que je pourrais vous suivre sur le terrain.

_ Oui, ça se fait souvent. Par contre je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir passer la journée avec toi, je vais devoir appeler Monkey Bay, l'aide internationale, voir comment sont constituer les équipes.

_ Je peux t'aider si tu veux. A moins que vous ayez besoin de moi ?

_ Non Regina, nous avons juste besoin que vous soyez présente ce soir. Nous nous chargeons d'informer les organisateurs. J'espère que vous avez préparé un petit discours ?

_ Euh pas vraiment, mais j'aime bien improviser.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, chacun faisant ce qu'il devait faire avant la remise de prix.

Arizona passa la majeure partie de son temps au téléphone, essayant d'organiser au mieux leur départ. Un des regroupements de l'aide internationale avait lieu à Dubaï, c'est là-bas qu'elle avait décidé de se rendre et qu'elle devait retrouver April. Un avion militaire devait décoller pour le Népal le dimanche soir. Elle avait finalement choisi un vol partant à sept heures du matin, les faisant arriver vers vingt et une heure à Dubaï. April serait sur place deux heures plus tôt. La soirée arriva rapidement, elles se changèrent et se rendirent toutes les deux à la cérémonie. Cette soirée était celle de Regina et l'actualité mondiale ne devait pas changer ça !

C'était la première fois que les deux femmes assistaient à une telle cérémonie, elles furent impressionnées dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la salle, qu'elles trouvèrent immense. Une jeune femme les emmena jusqu'à leurs sièges où elles retrouvèrent Ben. Regina ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait tant de monde et tout d'un coup ne se sentait plus si sûre d'elle.

La soirée commença par quelques discours, puis le défilé des récompensés commença. Un écran géant présentait les photos gagnantes. Lorsque son tour vint, Regina respira un bon coup, embrassa Arizona, se leva et se dirigea vers la scène. Elle reçut le prix et se positionna derrière le micro.

_ Bonsoir à tous. Lorsque l'on m'a annoncé que j'avais remporté ce prix, je ne l'ai tout d'abord pas cru. Comment moi, qui débute seulement dans ce métier je pouvais recevoir une telle récompense. J'en suis sincèrement honorée et je remercie grandement la NGS d'avoir cru en moi et de m'avoir donné ma chance. Je remercie aussi celle qui m'a inspirée cette photo, celle qui fait mon bonheur tous les jours et qui partage ma vie, le docteur Arizona Robbins. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser d'avance, en effet demain je ne serais pas parmi vous car je serais dans un avion en direction de Dubaï avant de m'envoler pour le Népal qui vient d'être touché par un séisme causant de nombreux morts et blessés. J'ai décidé d'y aller et de suivre une équipe de médecin qui part risquer sa vie pour venir en aide à ce pays frapper par la toute puissante nature. Encore merci de m'avoir offert ce prix.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accompagna Regina jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait regagné sa place, la cérémonie continua, puis elles regagnèrent leur hôtel pour y dormir quelques heures.


	27. VJJ-part26-Direction le Nepal

**Bonsoir à tous.**

 **Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2017. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes de fin d'année.**

 **Un petit mots pour les reviews du dernier chapitre... tiare80 contente que tu suives toujours cette fic, eh oui j'ai encore réservé quelques péripéties à mes deux héroïnes, je vais laisser un peu les Etats Unis de côté et me consacré vraiment à leurs aventures à toutes les deux sur quelques chapitres.**

 **kalex44, une petite nouvelle, ça fait toujours plaisir Je suis plus que ravie que tu ais aimé Réapprendre à vivre et que tu aimes tout autant cette suite. En espérant relire très vite tes impressions.**

 **Alors je viens pas avec une très bonne nouvelle, mais pas catastrophique non plus. J'ai récemment eu plus de responsabilités au travail et du coup mon écriture s'en ai ressenti. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'avance dans mes chapitres. Du coup comme je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver au pied du mur et de vous laisser avec une coupure de plusieurs semaines, j'ai décider de ralentir mes posts. Ce qui fait que vous aurez dorénavant un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Dès que j'aurais fini l'écriture je repasserais à un chapitre par semaine. En attendant voici la suite... Très bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours.**

* * *

 **26** **ème** **partie – Direction le Népal**

 **26 avril 2015**

 **Dubaï, Émirats Arabes Unis**

Arizona et Regina venait d'atterrir à Dubaï, elles passèrent le contrôle d'identité et récupérèrent leurs bagages. Là elles se renseignèrent pour connaître le lieu de regroupement pour le Népal. On leur indiqua une salle dans le terminal 3 qui avait été réservée pour les volontaires venant de toute part. Elles donnèrent leurs noms en entrant, là on leur apprit qu'elles avaient été mises dans le groupe 3 se rendant à Gorkha et qu'il suffisait de se rendre au panneau indiquant ce numéro.

April et Jo étaient arrivées un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, au moment où les groupes se formaient. Elles s'étaient rapprochées des organisateurs et avait demandé s'il était possible de se retrouver dans le même groupe qu' Arizona. On leur avait expliqué que les groupes étaient tous composés de dix personnes, cinq personnels du milieu médical qualifiés et cinq personnes volontaires mais sans réelles qualifications, certains étant des étudiants en médecine, d'autres des logisticiens, des techniciens en tout genre, ou de simples bonnes volontés. Ils avaient nommé des médecins habitués à travailler en terrain difficile comme chef d'équipe et c'était eux qui constituaient les différentes équipes en ce moment même en fonction des compétences de chacun.

Une heure plus tard les chefs d'équipe étaient apparus. Chacun leur tour ils avaient appelé les membres composant leur équipe, la foule dense ne permettait pas de voir ce qui se passait, juste d'entendre son nom et le numéro qui correspondait. April entendit son nom et fut soulagé lorsqu'il fut suivit de celui de Jo, puis Arizona et Regina. Elles se retrouvaient toutes les quatre dans la même équipe. En se rendant près du numéro trois elles firent la connaissance d'un jeune médecin Tom Watts venant de Washington, d'un étudiant en journalisme, Eddie Grave venant d'Angleterre, d'une étudiante en pharmacie, Sophie Leger, française, d'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, Jonas Nilsen, globetrotteur venant de Norvège et d'une australienne, étudiante en lettre, Kate Thompson. Les chefs d'équipe étaient repartis en réunion et ils n'avaient donc pas pu voir le leur. Ils commencèrent à discuter et à faire connaissance. Ils s'étaient tous assis à même le sol et sursautèrent lorsqu' April se leva d'un coup en criant comme une hystérique.

_ Salut les filles ! Trop contente de vous voir.

April avait aperçu Arizona et Regina qui cherchait leur groupe et avait courut dans leur direction pour les accueillir.

_ Bonsoir April, quel accueil. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

_ Bonsoir April, alors dis-nous tout.

_ Venez les filles, je vais vous présenter le reste de notre groupe.

Jo s'était levée pour accueillir elle aussi ses deux amies.

_ Jo, quelle surprise ! April ne m'avait pas dit que tu venais aussi.

_ Eh si, je me suis dit que ça me ferait une sacré expérience sur le terrain.

_ Ça pas de doute.

_ Regina au fait félicitation pour ton prix.

_ Merci. Et si vous nous présentiez les autres ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Alors voici Tom Watts interne en chirurgie de quatrième année à Washington. Ensuite nous avons Kate Thompson étudiante en lettre qui nous vient de Melbourne. Sophie Léger, étudiante en pharmacie qui vient de Paris. Jonas Nilsen, norvégien qui parcours le monde et Eddie Grave, étudiant en journalisme à Londres.

_ Ouah c'est varié. Alors moi je suis Arizona Robbins Chirurgienne pédiatre américaine travaillant au Malawi.

_ Bonsoir tout le monde. Regina Mills reporter photographe au National Geographic.

_ Dis April qui est notre chef de groupe.

Arizona n'avait pas vu qu'une personne attendait derrière elle, un grand sourire plaqué sur le vissage.

_ Moi ! Teddy Atlman, chirurgienne cardiothoracique.

_ Teddy !

Arizona lui sauta dans les bras, trop contente de revoir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Regina avait entendu parler de la chirurgienne mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la rencontrer.

_ Ari tu veux bien me lâcher, que je puisse saluer les autres.

_ Oui bien sûr désolée.

_ Bonsoir à tous, comme vous avez pu le constater je connais déjà le docteur Robbins avec qui j'ai travaillé à Seattle. Je connais également le docteur Kepner. Bonsoir April, ravie de te revoir. Ainsi que le docteur Watts avec qui je travaille à Washington. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je vais vous faire un rapide topo. Je suis donc chirurgienne spécialisée en cardio. J'ai fait quelques années dans l'armée et suis donc habituée à travailler dans des conditions difficiles. Je suis quelqu'un de très exigeante envers moi-même et j'exige le meilleur des autres. Vous avez chacun vos connaissances et vos spécialités, mais sachez que vous serez amener à faire de tout, en passant par la distribution de vivres et médicaments, le ménage, la cuisine… Enfin bref de longues heures de travail, pas beaucoup de repos et des situations difficiles à gérer, la mort, la misère, la peur. Les personnes que nous allons aider ont presque tout perdus, maison, famille, amis. Ils nous attendent, pour eux nous sommes les sauveurs. Nous avons peu de moyens et il faut bien réfléchir avant de distribuer à tout va. Voilà j'espère que tout le monde est toujours partant ? Si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, merci de le dire maintenant.

Teddy laissa un moment le silence et ne voyant aucune objection, reprit la parole.

_ Bon très bien, je vais maintenant faire connaissance avec ceux que je ne connais pas. Joséphine Wilson.

_ Jo, je préfère.

_ Très bien Jo, alors interne de quatrième année en chirurgie à Seattle. Donc vous connaissez déjà les docteur Kepner et Robbins. Vous avez déjà une spécialité que vous envisagez ?

_ Oui la chirurgie orthopédique.

_ Hum très bien, ça va nous être très utile, car les membres disloqués ce n'est pas ce qui va manquer. Sophie Léger.

_ Oui.

_ Bonsoir, vous êtes française, vous parler anglais couramment ?

_ Oui je me débrouille bien, j'ai un oncle qui vit en Angleterre et j'ai donc souvent l'occasion de pratiquer.

_ Très bien, alors vous êtes étudiante en pharmacie. Vous êtes en quelle année ? Le semestre n'est pas terminé, vous allez faire comment pour vos études ?

_ Alors je suis en troisième année, en effet le semestre n'est pas terminé, mais je me présenterais à l'examen de rattrapage en septembre. Je voulais vraiment venir aider et mes études attendront quelques semaines ou mois.

_ Très bien, je suppose que vous avez des connaissances en médecine également, vous n'êtes pas contre faire des soins, donner les premiers secours.

_ Non au contraire.

_ Très bien. Alors ensuite nous avons Kate Thompson, décidément beaucoup de filles dans cette équipe. Vous êtes étudiante en lettre, alors même question concernant vos études. Et vous vous destiné à quel métier plus tard ?

_ Alors même réponse que Sophie concernant les études. Plus tard je voudrais être interprète. Je me suis spécialisé en langues indo-iranienne dont le népalais fait parti. Je suis donc venu ici pour parfaire mes qualités d'interprète et aider à ma manière les secours mis en place à comprendre les locaux.

_ Alors là jackpot pour mon équipe ! Vous allez pouvoir commencer à travailler dans l'avion et nous faire un petit cours accéléré avec l'essentiel pour se faire comprendre.

_ Pas de souci. Nous avons ensuite Jonas Nilsen. Hum globetrotteur mais encore ?

_ En fait j'ai lâché mes études il y a un an afin de parcourir le monde, je faisais des études dans le domaine de la maintenance des bâtiments, je sais gérer des stocks, faire un peu de plomberie, menuiserie, carrelage. Homme à tout faire en somme.

_ Ok, homme à tout faire ça me va ! Eddie Grave, étudiant en journalisme. Vous venez vous frotter à la réalité du terrain ?

_ C'est ça ! Vivre l'information au premier plan, tout but ultime du journaliste.

_ Vous savez que vous allez aussi faire homme à tout faire, que l'écriture d'article sera sur votre temps libre.

_ Oui bien entendu.

_ Vous avez des compétences particulières ?

_ Euh je suis méthodique et ordonné et j'ai fait les scouts. J'ai une formation premiers secours.

_ Ok, on trouvera bien à vous employer. Et enfin Regina Mills. Je suppose que c'est vous ?

_ C'est exact !

_ J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Reporter-photographe c'est bien ça ?

_ Entre autre oui.

_ Entre autre ? Ah et quoi d'autre ?

_ J'estime être une bonne cuisinière, j'ai l'habitude d'accompagner des médecins sur le terrain, ils m'ont formé aux actes élémentaires. J'apprends très facilement les langues étrangères, je suis maman, je sais m'occuper des enfants en bas âge, les nourrir, les rassurer. Par contre je dois tout de même écrire mes articles, je ne sais pas si vous avez été prévenue.

_ Si on m'a prévenu, mais bon si je voulais Ari dans mon équipe je devais vous prendre aussi. L'une ne va pas sans l'autre.

_ Teddy !

_ Quoi ? Je m'assure que ta copine est quelqu'un de bien.

_ Teddy, Regina est quelqu'un de bien, pour avoir eu l'occasion d'être sur le terrain avec elle, c'est vraiment un plus. Elle nous aide volontiers, nous prépare des bons petits plats avec trois fois rien et nous fait oublier l'espace d'un instant les moments difficiles.

_ Ok, je me rends April. Je vois que vous avez déjà votre fan club.

_ Il faut croire. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

_ Ok, pas besoin de s'étaler sur le sujet, les jeunes oreilles chastes n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir de suite. Bon maintenant que je connais tout le monde, je vais vous expliquer vite fait ce qu'il va se passer dans les heures à venir. D'ici une heure nous allons embarquer dans un avion militaire à destination de Katmandou, le vol va durer environ quatre heures, autant vous dire que ce n'est pas un vol de croisière, c'est un avion de transport, nous seront donc en soute avec le matériel. On devrait arriver là-bas vers 6h30, heure locale. De là le matériel, qui a déjà été diviser en différents lots, va âtre chargé dans des camions. Nous embarquerons nous aussi dans des camions, toujours aussi inconfortable. Notre équipe a été affectée à Gorkha, zone terriblement touchée par le séisme. En temps normal il faut compter quatre heure de route, avec un véhicule comme nous allons avoir disons six, avec l'état actuel des routes je dirais le double. Nous devrions donc arriver sur place en soirée. Là il faudra établir notre camp avant même de penser à aider les locaux, puis dormir. Stop je sais ce que vous aller dire, on ne peut pas installer notre tente et se coucher. Et bien c'est pourtant ce que nous ferons, car ce n'est pas en étant des zombies que nous aiderons la population. Il y a déjà des gens sur place qui aide, nous arrivons en renfort et nous nous devons d'être efficaces. Un conseil essayez de dormir un peu durant le trajet en avion. Voilà c'est tout pour le moment, je vais vous distribuer à chacun un dossier avec votre badge et des informations sur notre destination.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, l'avion décollait de Dubaï en direction du Népal. Dans l'avion certains habitués, dormaient déjà, d'autres essayaient de discuter malgré le vrombissement des moteurs. Regina avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arizona et essayait de fermer les yeux, elle sentait Arizona stressée, les vols n'étant toujours pas une partie de plaisir. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne pour la rassurer. Elle entendit à peine le merci, mais elle senti qu'elle se calmait quelque peu. Elle rouvrit les yeux, se sentant observé et croisa ceux de Teddy qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Teddy lui fit un sourire, lui signifiant qu'elle appréciait que quelqu'un prenne enfin soin de sa meilleure amie comme elle le méritait.

Cela ne faisait pas deux heures qu'ils se trouvaient dans cet avion. Arizona avait fini par s'endormir, la tête en arrière, un pull posé entre la carlingue et sa tête. Regina quand à elle venait de se réveiller, les conversations avaient stoppé, certains lisaient, mais la plupart dormaient. Elle observa un moment sa bien aimée, puis se décida à prendre quelques clichés de ce voyage des plus inconfortables. L'avion tremblait, mais ils pouvaient tout de même se lever, ne serait-ce que pour aller aux toilettes. Elle fit signe à un membre de l'équipage de l'avion et demanda l'autorisation d'aller récupérer son appareil photo, stocké non loin du cockpit. Le jeune militaire l'accompagna et lui proposa même de rencontrer le pilote. Elle récupéra donc son appareil et passa dans le cockpit, elle y resta vingt minutes à discuter avec le pilote et le copilote, prenant des notes, leur posant des questions. Puis elle retourna dans la soute de l'appareil et commença à photographier. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de son groupe, elle s'y arrêta plus longtemps, prenant bien les visages endormis, elle fut surprise lorsque Teddy ouvrit les yeux.

_ Que faites-vous ?

_ Je crois que ça se voit. Ça vous dérange ?

_ Je n'aime pas me voir en photo.

_ Vous avez pourtant un visage intéressant.

_ Si vous le dite. Arizona est restée très vague à votre sujet, elle m'a parlé de vous aujourd'hui, mais n'a fait aucune référence à votre passé. J'espère juste que vous êtes sincère avec elle. J'ai connu Ari au bord du gouffre, en larmes au téléphone lorsqu'elle a perdu la garde de sa fille. Aujourd'hui je la vois sourire de nouveau et je ne voudrais pas que ce sourire s'en aille encore une fois.

_ Vous savez, elle m'a sauvé autant que je l'ai sauvé. Je tiens à elle comme je n'ai jamais tenu à personne en dehors de mon fils.

_ J'ai lu l'article que vous avez fait sur elle, très bien écrit, et la photo de couverture m'a laissé sans voix, vous avez su capter toutes les émotions qu'elle a en elle.

_ Merci, qui sait peut-être arriverais-je a réaliser une telle photo de votre personnalité. Bien entendu si vous acceptez que je vous prenne en photo.

_ Touché. Très bien vous pouvez me prendre en photo, si un jour je dois aimer une photo de moi, c'est que c'est vous qui l'aurez prise.

_ Merci du compliment.

_ De rien. Vous feriez mieux de vous assoir, on va traverser des turbulences.

_ Comment vous…

Regina n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva parachutée sur les genoux de Teddy.

_ Je ne vous connais pas encore assez pour ça Regina.

_ Ah ah très drôle.

Regina pris place à côté de Teddy et s'attacha à nouveau.

_ Comment vous avez su ?

_ Ce n'est pas mon premier vol.

Regina acquiesça silencieusement. Les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter, restant chacune très réservée, discutant de tout et de rien, sans jamais poser de questions personnelles. Elles se turent lorsqu'elles sentirent l'avion amorcer la descente, chacun se réveillant à son rythme. Regina croisa le regard d'Arizona qui la cherchait, elle vit le questionnement dans son regard, et lui donna un magnifique sourire pour seule réponse.

* * *

 **27 avril 2015**

 **Katmandou, Népal**

Les roues touchèrent la piste après une interminable descente, l'avion roula encore un moment avant de se stopper. Le sas arrière s'ouvrit dévoilant à tous la lumière du lever du jour se reflétant sur le tarmac. Une vraie fourmilière de camions et d'engins élévateurs s'agitaient dans tous les sens, puis les premiers mouvements se firent, les équipes débarquaient petit à petit, tout d'abord perdues, puis tout se mit en place, les chefs aux commandes donnant des ordres, les camions se chargeant rapidement, en moins d'une heure tous étaient prêts à partir. Teddy contrôla une dernière fois son chargement, vérifia que tous les membres de son équipe été bien à bord du camion et donna le feu vert aux chauffeurs. Le bruit des moteurs ronronna sur la piste, une file indienne quitta l'aéroport, se séparant telle une envolée de papillons partant dans des directions différentes. Durant les premiers kilomètres le silence était de mise, chacun découvrant les premiers dégâts matériel et humain qu'avait faits le séisme du 25 avril.

Très vite ils laissèrent la ville de Katmandu derrière eux et commencèrent à emprunter les routes de montagne sinueuses et cahoteuses. Le convoi dû s'arrêter régulièrement, parfois pour faire descendre tout le monde avant de passer des passages de route abîmés par le tremblement de terre ou particulièrement étroits. Ou encore pour faire une pause, marcher quelques pas afin de se dégourdir les jambes et les muscles endoloris.

C'est finalement au bout de huit heures de route qu'ils découvrent le village de Gorkha, le spectacle qui s'offre à eux est édifiant. Là au milieu des rizières se dresse un paysage de désolation, presque tout le village est détruit, la population locale erre au milieu des ruines, recherchant des rescapés ou seulement quelques affaires personnelles. Le convoi ne s'arrête pas et continu jusqu'à s'arrêter quelques centaines de mètres en retrait du village. Là quelques tentes sont dressées, des tentes de fortune appartenant pour la plupart à des touristes qui se trouvaient là en trek. Mais c'est avec le sourire qu'ils accueillent le convoi. Les camions s'arrêtent, Teddy descend la première, allant saluer les quelques personnes présentent, demandant qui est le responsable. Et là elle comprend très vite qu'aucun secours n'est encore arrivé jusqu'ici. La situation est plus compliquée qu'elle le pensait. Arizona la rejoint et lui demande de lui résumer la situation. Les deux femmes sont les plus expérimentées du groupe et elles doivent maintenant prendre des décisions.

_ Ari, éloignons-nous un peu, je ne veux pas qu'ils nous entendent.

Ari la suit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient suffisamment loin pour discuter tranquillement.

_ C'est la merde !


	28. VJJ-part27-Gorkha

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je ne sais pas vous mais moi je trouve que le temps passe à une vitesse folle, les journée sont trop courtes et on n'a jamais le temps de faire tout ce qu'on aurait voulu faire. Résultat l'écriture n'avance pas bien vite, mais pas de panique la suite arrivera en temps et en heure. Déjà voici le chapitre du jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'allez pas trop me détester... mais bon j'assume entièrement et je suis prête à entendre vos grognements...**

 **Sur ce très bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Précédemment**_

 _C'est finalement au bout de huit heures de route qu'ils découvrent le village de Gorkha, le spectacle qui s'offre à eux est édifiant. Là au milieu des rizières se dresse un paysage de désolation, presque tout le village est détruit, la population locale erre au milieu des ruines, recherchant des rescapés ou seulement quelques affaires personnelles. Le convoi ne s'arrête pas et continu jusqu'à s'arrêter quelques centaines de mètres en retrait du village. Là quelques tentes sont dressées, des tentes de fortune appartenant pour la plupart à des touristes qui se trouvaient là en trek. Mais c'est avec le sourire qu'ils accueillent le convoi. Les camions s'arrêtent, Teddy descend la première, allant saluer les quelques personnes présentent, demandant qui est le responsable. Et là elle comprend très vite qu'aucun secours n'est encore arrivé jusqu'ici. La situation est plus compliquée qu'elle le pensait. Arizona la rejoint et lui demande de lui résumer la situation. Les deux femmes sont les plus expérimentées du groupe et elles doivent maintenant prendre des décisions._

 __ Ari, éloignons-nous un peu, je ne veux pas qu'ils nous entendent._

 _Ari la suit en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient suffisamment loin pour discuter tranquillement._

 __ C'est la merde !_

* * *

 **27** **ème** **partie – Gorkha**

 **27 avril 2015**

 **Gorkha, Népal**

_ Teddy, tu m'expliques ?

_ Nous sommes seuls, aucune équipe n'est encore arrivée ici. A priori il y a pas mal de personnes valides, on va devoir s'en servir et mettre très vite tout en place. Nous avons trois grandes tentes dans le camion, une pour faire l'hôpital de campagne, une pour nous, et la troisième pour mettre la population à l'abri. Nous allons devoir nous diviser et monter les trois tentes à la fois, demander l'aide de la population locale si l'on veut que ce soit fait avant la nuit. Il va aussi falloir les nourrir. Par contre nous ne pourrons pas gérer les blessés ce soir.

_ Tu crois qu'ils comprendront cela ? Ces gens n'ont plus rien.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix.

_ Les filles désolée de vous déranger, mais on fait quoi là ?

Arizona et Teddy expliquèrent leur plan à Regina et toutes les trois prirent en main chacune une équipe. Les villageois aidèrent sans problème et le groupe fut heureux de pouvoir compter sur l'aide des quelques touristes français et britanniques présents. Deux heures plus tard aux derniers rayons du soleil, les tentes étaient montées. Ils commencèrent par entreposer tous les cartons de vivre dans leur tente, les cartons de matériel dans la tente hôpital. Dans le camion il restait leurs lits de campagne, ainsi que les cartons de couvertures. Ils déchargèrent le tout également dans leur tente, montèrent rapidement les dix lits, puis s'assirent un instant pour faire le point de la situation.

Dehors des hommes, des femmes et des enfants comptaient sur eux, que devaient-ils faire. Aller se coucher, impossible. Le silence étant de mise, Regina se permis de prendre la parole.

_ Teddy, est-ce que je peux me permettre de faire quelques suggestions.

_ Oui bien entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

_ Vous vous tutoyez maintenant ?

_ Ah oui, tant que j'y suis, je crois que ça sera plus simple pour tous si on oublie les conventions et qu'on se tutoie. Ça va à tout le monde.

Tout le monde valida la proposition et Teddy redonna la parole à Regina.

_ Voilà ce que je propose, j'ai regardé vite fait ce que nous avions en nourriture, pour ce soir je vous propose de faire des légumes et du riz. C'est rapide, ça cale et surtout ça fait parti de leur alimentation habituelle. Je peux m'en occuper, il faudrait juste au moins deux personnes pour m'aider. Ensuite je pense qu'il faudrait distribuer des couvertures et noter le nom des personnes à qui on en donne, ça nous permettrait de commencer à répertorier la population. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez.

_ Je trouve ça bien, pour ce soir on ne pourra pas faire grand chose de plus. Pour les couvertures, dans un premier temps on va en distribuer une pour deux ou trois. Nous ne savons pas combien de personnes nous allons devoir aider. En effet Regina a raison nous devons commencer à lister les gens. April et Kate vous voyez avec Regina pour faire à manger. Surtout les filles n'oubliez pas d'en garder un peu pour nous. Les autres on va se répartir en trois groupes. Ari et moi on va mettre en place les listings. Les garçons vous allez vous occuper de comptabiliser et déstocker les couvertures. Jo et Sophie vous allez devoir aller au contact de la population avec l'aide du groupe de touriste. Vous leur expliquez que dans un premier temps on va commencer à leur distribuer des couvertures et qu'ensuite on leur donnera quelque chose à manger. Regina tu penses pouvoir préparer à manger en combien de temps.

_ Je dirais quarante minutes.

_ Très bien, tout le monde au travail.

Une heure plus tard, une file indienne s'était formée devant la table qu'avaient disposée Arizona et Teddy, elles notaient consciencieusement les noms et prénoms de chacun, notant aussi les liens de parentés. Les garçons qui se trouvaient à côté distribuaient les couvertures au compte goutte suivant ce que leur disait les filles. Ensuite une seconde table avait été mise en place afin de distribuer à manger à tous. La population était disciplinée et chacun prenait son mal en patience. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que le petit groupe regagna sa tente pour manger un repas bien mérité et rejoindre le pays des songes le temps de quelques heures.

* * *

 **28 avril 2015**

 **Gorkha, Népal**

Les premières lumières du jour pointaient à l'horizon. La nuit avait été courte pour notre équipe. Certains dormaient encore tandis que d'autres discutaient autour d'une table, une tasse de café ou de thé à la main. Arizona fût la première à sortir de la tente, quelques personnes déambulaient, mais la plupart étaient encore endormi. En contre bas elle observa le village, du moins les maisons en ruines qui aujourd'hui le composaient. Elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Regina. Elle tourna la tête vers elle, la découvrant son appareil photo à la main, elle voulait profiter du calme pour prendre quelques clichés. Toujours sans un mot elle l'observa travailler, puis elle senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Regina fronçait les sourcils, elle avait vu quelque chose, mais quoi ?

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ J'ai cru voir quelque chose bouger dans la maison là-bas.

_ Montre-moi !

Regina lui passa son appareil et Arizona zooma sur la maison que la brune lui désignait. Tout d'abord elle ne vit rien, puis en effet elle vit du mouvement, elles étaient trop loin pour bien voir, mais on aurait dit des femmes.

_ Alors ?

_ On dirait qu'il y a des femmes dans la maison là-bas.

_ Allons-voir.

_ Ok, je préviens Teddy.

Arizona entra dans la tente, glissa deux mots à Teddy et ressortit. Regina l'attendait tranquillement et se mit en route en la voyant arriver. Elles marchèrent en silence jusqu'à atteindre la maison, elles observèrent la zone, mais tout d'abord ne virent rien, puis tapis dans un coin de la maison, elles découvrirent deux jeunes femmes apeurée. Elles s'approchèrent doucement d'elles, mais les deux femmes leurs faisaient signe de ne pas avancer. Arizona et Regina s'arrêtèrent. Regina s'adressa alors aux deux femmes.

_ Namaste, Mero nama Regina cha.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de continuer, plusieurs hommes s'étaient approchés d'elles, ils commençaient à leur crier dessus. Elles se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien à ceux qui se passait. Les autres alertés par les cris ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

_ Arizona que se passe-t-il ?

_ Nous avons vu ces deux femmes se cacher dans la maison, nous nous sommes approchées pour voir si elles avaient besoin d'aide et là ces hommes sont arrivés et ont commencé à nous crier dessus.

_ Kate tu peux leur demander ce qui se passe ?

_ _Namaskāra, tapā'īnlē kina runa? Kē tyahām̐ mā ga'irahēkō cha ? (_ Bonjour _, pourquoi criez vous ? Que se passe-t'il ?)_

 __ Hāmī yī mahilā dr̥ṣṭikōṇa hum̐daina, tinīharū aśud'dha hun, tī duṣṭa chan!_

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_ Il dit qu'il ne faut pas approcher ces femmes, qu'elles sont impures et qu'elles portent malheur ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries.

_ Ça y est j'ai compris !

_ Euh Regina tu peux nous éclairer.

_ Oui bien sûr. Il existe au Népal le Chhaupadi, c'est une tradition qui veut que durant leurs menstruations les femmes soient confinées à l'écart. Elles sont considérées comme impures et portent malheur à leur entourage.

_ Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Nous n'allons pas laisser ces deux jeunes filles seules dans ces décombres.

En disant cela Arizona s'était avancée vers les deux jeunes filles, le groupe d'homme avait recommencé à crier de plus belle. Teddy réfléchissait à toute vitesse, comment faire pour venir en aide à ces deux femmes tout en satisfaisant la communauté locale.

_ Kate, dis-leur que nous allons les garder en confinement dans un espace au fond de notre tente. Elles seront alors à l'écart des autres. Et surtout en sécurité, loin de ces hommes machistes ! Ne leur traduit pas ma dernière phrase.

_ _Hāmī hāmrō pāla kō tala ēka ṭhā'um̐ mā ēkānta rākhna hunēcha. Tinīharūlē an'ya alaga hunēcha_

_ l'homme qui avait parlé acquiesça, le groupe s'en alla alors laissant le groupe de secouristes s'occuper des deux jeunes femmes.

_ Bon Eddie, Jonas, nous avons quelques lits supplémentaires dans notre tente, on va créer une zone dortoir séparée d'un rideau pour accueillir les femmes qui seront dans leurs menstruations. Il est hors de question qu'elles se retrouvent seules, isolées, à la merci des hommes et des conditions climatiques. Kate tu communiqueras avec elles, tu leurs expliqueras que si elles le souhaitent elles peuvent nous aider dans les taches quotidiennes, telles que la préparation des repas ou la vaisselle.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête. Eddie et Jonas partirent en direction de leur tente afin de créer cette zone, tandis que Teddy repartait avec les autres en direction de la tente hôpital afin de l'organiser. Ils ne restaient plus qu' Arizona, Regina, Kate et les deux jeunes népalaises. Kate leur expliqua calmement ce qui avait été dit, les deux femmes dans un premier temps ne voulurent pas bouger, puis à force de persuasion, elles acceptèrent la proposition et les suivirent jusqu'à la tente.

* * *

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, la région était frappées par de nombreuses répliques sismiques mais en rien comparées au tremblement de terre initial. L'équipe était maintenant rodée, chacun sachant ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Les corps des personnes décédés lors du tremblement de terre avaient été brûlés dans le respect de la tradition.

Ayanna et Lalita faisaient maintenant parties de l'équipe. Ayanna était une jeune fille craintive de quatorze ans, se retrouvant seule, sans aucune famille dans ce village, son époux faisant partis des personnes décédées. Regina l'avait prise sous son aile et elles cuisinaient souvent ensembles, Regina arrivait maintenant à communiquer en népalais et Ayanna apprenait l'anglais à ses côtés. Lalita, était une jeune femme de vingt cinq ans, une fois ses règles terminées, elle était retournée auprès de son mari, qui l'avait battu violemment pour avoir enfreint le Chhaupadi. April l'avait entendu crier et était intervenue, elle avait ramené la jeune femme avec elle pour la soigner et depuis cette dernière restait auprès de l'équipe médicale, apportant son aide dans le nettoyage du matériel et la gestion des stocks de médicaments. Ils avaient également accueilli Vanani, une jeune fille de douze ans qui avait failli se faire violer alors que sa famille l'avait mise à l'écart au début de son cycle. Toute l'équipe avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme fasse à ces traditions qui mettaient les femmes plus bas que terre, où l'homme avait tous les droits et où la violence physique et morale envers les femmes était un combat de tous les jours.

Pour le moment aucun renfort n'était arrivé jusqu'au village, Teddy était en contact avec l'équipe principale située à Katmandou, et leur faisait un rapport journalier. Un camion de matériel médical et de vivres étaient prévus d'ici quelques jours. En attendant, il fallait rationner.

La population locale avait récupérer un maximum d'affaires dans les ruines de leurs maisons et c'était maintenant un petit village de tentes et d'abris temporaires qui s'était établi sur la colline. Kate de part la connaissance de la langue ne ménageait pas ses heures. Elle s'occupait notamment d'occuper les enfants une à deux heures par jour en leur faisant la classe.

Un jour en fin de journée, ils virent arriver un jeune homme, équipé d'un sac à dos et marchant d'un bon pas. Ce dernier se nommait Timo, il était guide et parlait très bien l'anglais. Il leur expliqua qu'il se rendait dans le village de ses grands-parents situé à quatre jours de marche de Gorkha. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du village et savait que les secours ne s'y était pas encore rendu. Il avait donc décidé de s'y rendre seul, par la seule voie d'accès qui ne pouvait se faire qu'à pied. Teddy lui proposa de passer la nuit avec eux, de prendre un bon repas avant de continuer son périple.

* * *

Il se faisait tard et la plupart étaient couchés. Il ne restait autour de feu que Teddy, Arizona, April, Regina, Eddie et Sophie.

_ Teddy A quoi tu penses ?

_ A beaucoup de choses en faite… ça m'ennuie de laisser Timo continuer seul son voyage sur ses routes escarpées et dangereuses. Je me dis qu'il va arriver seul à son village et qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va trouver là-bas. Il va faire quoi une fois là-haut ? Je l'aurais bien accompagné, mais j'ai la responsabilité du camp ici, je ne peux pas.

_ Je vois. Je pourrais y aller moi !

_ Toi, avec ta jambe en moins ? Arizona ça ne serait pas raisonnable.

_ J'ai bien gravi le Kilimandjaro, Regina pourrait nous accompagner.

_ Ah ! En fait tu veux te retrouver seule avec ta chérie !

_ Ahah, pas du tout, c'est juste qu'elle a le mental, les connaissances et que je sais qu'elle ne me laissera pas y aller seule.

_ Hum… il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

_ Réfléchir à quoi ?

_ Arizona veut accompagner Timo.

_ Je pars avec elle dans ce cas !

_ Quoi ? April tu sais que c'est dangereux comme périple, vous serez seuls.

_ Oui je sais, mais je suis chirurgien traumato, c'est mon métier et je sais que j'en suis capable.

_ Donc si je comprends bien même si je dis non…

_ Tu as tout compris !

_ Dites les filles, ils ne sont pas mignons les deux là-bas.

_ Oui il y a de l'amour dans l'air. N'en pêche que Sophie a une très bonne influence sur lui.

_ Vous parliez de quoi avant que je vous interrompe ?

_ Ces deux là veuillent accompagner Timo dans son périple. Peut-être que toi tu sauras les en dissuader.

_ Eux en faite j'irais bien avec elles !

_ Bon très bien, je jette l'éponge. Vous partirez donc toutes les trois demain matin ! Sur ceux tout le monde au lit !

Elles se levèrent toutes et regagnèrent leur tente laissant les deux jeunes roucouler au coin du feu.

* * *

 **7 mai 2015**

 **Gorkha, Népal**

_ Bon ! Timo je te conseille de prendre soin de ces trois là ! S'il leur arrive quelque chose, tu auras affaire à moi. C'est bien compris ?

_ Oui très clair. En tout cas merci beaucoup de votre aide. J'espère vraiment que tout le monde au village va bien.

_ Je l'espère aussi.

_ Bon Regina tu me surveilles ces deux là, elles sont un peu folles sur les bords, donc essaye de les tempérer et qu'elles ne prennent pas de décisions hâtives.

_ Oui chef ! (Regina lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un grand sourire.)

_ Arizona, April, vous avez normalement tout le matériel nécessaire aux interventions sur le terrain. Je vous conseille vivement de ramener vos petites fesses ici en un seul morceau.

_ T'inquiète Ted on gère !

_ Mouai ! Bon venez là que je vous fasse un câlin ! Vous allez me manquer.

_ Suivant la situation je vous les ramène au plus tôt dans dix jours.

_ Et au plus tard dans seize jours, j'ai besoin d'elles ici.

_ Ok ça marche. Alavidā, bidā.

_ Oui au revoir et à très bientôt.

La petit équipe tourna le dos à Teddy et entama sa longue marche à travers l'immense Himalaya afin de rejoindre le village des grands-parents de Timo.

Les journées de marche étaient longues et éprouvantes. Mais il fallait avancer et atteindre des lieux bien précis avant la nuit. Timo connaissait bien ces montagnes et savait survivre dans ce milieu. Il avait prévu le voyage en quatre étapes avec des lieux où se mettre à l'abri pour la nuit. Tout au long de la route il expliquait aux filles comment trouver de l'eau, quelle plante était comestible, comment survivre si on se retrouvait bloquer par le mauvais temps.

Arizona souffrait un peu de ces longues heures de marche mais ne se plaignait pas, chaque soir Regina massait sa jambe et Timo était impressionné par la détermination de la doctoresse.

Finalement peu de temps avant la tombé de la nuit du quatrième jour, ils virent apparaître le village des grands-parents. Timo se mit à courir, et lorsque les trois femmes le rejoignirent, elles le trouvèrent à genoux à l'entrée du village en train de pleurer.

En effet, elles découvrirent un village en ruine, des corps inertes jonchaient le sol, une ambiance de mort régnait sur ces hauteurs.

Regina fut la première à réagir. Elle s'agenouilla en face du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus. Le soleil venait de se coucher, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus ce soir.

Arizona et April montèrent la tente et tous allèrent se coucher sans rien avalé, l'estomac noué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

* * *

 **12 mai 2015**

 **Village reculé dans la province de Gorkha, Népal**

Le jour était levé sur les ruines du village. Le spectacle était toujours aussi édifiant. Regina qui était debout avant les autres en avait profité pour prendre en photo ce désastre, afin de montrer au monde l'étendu des dégâts, et surtout leur faire comprendre que l'aide n'était pas seulement utile dans les grandes villes.

Une fois tous debout, une tache difficile les attendait. Regrouper tous les corps au même endroit avant d'y mettre le feu. Timo voulait faire ça bien et s'appliquait à donner l'identité de chaque corps. Le tâche était fastidieuse mais nécessaire. Au alentour de midi, ils avaient pratiquement terminé. Regina releva la tête un instant pour observer le paysage au loin, voulant oublier un instant la mort qui l'entourait. C'est là qu'elle la vit. Une petit fille, assisse au milieu d'un champ, elle pleurait, mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Cela devait faire des jours qu'elle était là toute seule dans ce village déserté par la vie. Regina commença à courir dans sa direction, les autres se redressèrent ne comprenant pas se qui se passait.

_ Regina que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il y a une fillette en vie là-bas.

Ils regardèrent tous dans la direction indiquée et la virent.

_ Au mon dieu c'est Safae. Comment c'est possible.

Les trois autres se mirent aussi à courir en direction de l'enfant, mais il faut croire que la terre en avait décidé autrement. D'un coup le sol se mit à trembler d'une force insoutenable, les plaquant au sol. Puis se fut le noir…


	29. VJJ-part28-7,3 Mw

**Bonjour à tous en ce dimanche pluvieux, idéal pour des moments de lecture.**

 **Je sais je vous ai laissé quelque peu en plan à la fin du chapitre précédent, vous allez avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre mais je pense que vous allez encore plus me détester...**

 **Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour la suite.**

* * *

 **28** **ème** **partie – 7.3Mw**

 **12 mai 2015**

 **CNN - États-Unis**

 _ **Flash spécial – A 12h05 heure locale le Népal a subi une nouvelle secousse sismique de magnitude 7,3 Mw suivi quelques minutes plus tard d'une seconde secousse de magnitude 6,3 Mw. Nos correspondants sur place font leur maximum pour nous tenir informé, mais il y aurait déjà de nombreuses nouvelles victimes et des dégâts considérables pour ce pays déjà fortement touché le 25 avril dernier. Toute la journée nous vous tiendrons informé de la situation.**_

* * *

 **11 mai 2015**

 **Gorkha, Népal**

 **24 heures plus tôt**

Le camp était en ébullition, Teddy faisait son maximum pour garder son calme, le ravitaillement tant attendu était enfin arrivé, mais aucun renfort ne l'accompagnait. A la place elle se retrouvait avec une équipe de journalistes à l'affut de la moindre info croustillante. Mais qu'avait elle fait pour mériter ça !

_ Teddy, est-ce que…

_ Quoi !

Teddy se retourna et fit face à la personne qui osait la déranger. En voyant qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle retrouva quelque peu son calme.

_ Ah Tom c'est toi ! Désolé je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

_ Je vois ça. Ces journalistes sont une vraie plaie.

_ A qui le dis-tu. Dis-moi qu'ils repartent, qu'ils ne vont pas rester plus longtemps, qu'ils sont juste venus prendre un bon bol d'air avant de retourner à la capitale.

_ J'aimerais bien pouvoir te dire ça, mais en fait ils sont entrain d'installer leur campement et ils posent vraiment beaucoup de question. Ils ont su qu' Arizona et Regina se trouvait dans notre groupe et ils souhaitent les interroger. D'après ce que j'ai compris elles sont les nouvelles coqueluches de la presse.

_ Youpi ! Même au fin fond du Népal, les journalistes sont accrocs aux ragots. Bon je vais les affronter, je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Et les filles qui ne sont pas là avant au moins cinq jours !

Teddy sortie de la tente et se dirigea vers l'équipe de journalistes. Ils étaient occupés à installer leur campement, en les observant elle remarqua le logo de CNN, déjà c'était la presse d'informations et non la presse people. L'un des hommes la remarqua et se dirigea alors vers elle.

_ Bonjour docteur Altman. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je me présente Jess McQueen. Je suis le reporter en charge de l'équipe.

Teddy était étonnée que le journaliste connaisse sont nom, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre.

_ Monsieur McQueen, que venez-vous faire dans ce coin si reculé ?

_ Chercher l'info bien entendu ! Le docteur Robbins se trouve-t-elle non loin ?

_ Je vois que vous vous êtes renseigné sur mon équipe. Que lui voulez vous ?

_ Oui un peu, vous êtes toutes les deux de très bonnes chirurgiennes et j'aime interroger les meilleurs.

_ Hum… mais encore ?

_ L'article écrit par la reporter Mills a fait d'elle un exemple et les gens aiment bien avoir des nouvelles de temps à autre. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que madame Mills faisait aussi partit de l'équipe. Est-il possible de la voir également ?

_ Bon écoutez moi bien ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venus chercher ici, mais sachez que vous ne trouverez rien, alors je vous conseille de repartir en même temps que le camion !

Teddy tourna alors les talons et repartit en direction de sa tente pour rejoindre son équipe.

_ Docteur Altman attendez !

Le journaliste la rattrapa par la manche, la faisant se retourner.

_ Lâchez-moi !

_ Oui désolé. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas partis du bon pied. Vous savez je ne fait que mon travail. Je veux juste leur parler et après je m'en irais, promis.

_ Très bien. Elles ne sont pas ici. Vous pouvez donc retourner à Katmandou.

_ Comment ça elles ne sont pas ici, mais…

_ Écoutez, j'ai un travail à faire ici, tout comme le docteur Robbins et Madame Mills. Elles sont parties aider un village qui se trouvent à quatre jours de marche, elles ne seront pas de retour avant cinq à dix jours.

_ Oh très bien je comprends. Est-ce que vous permettez que j'interroge le reste de l'équipe ? On peut aussi vous aider si vous avez besoin. J'ai cru remarquez que vous n'êtes pas nombreux pour vous occuper de toutes ces personnes. Laissez-moi vous interviewer, afin que le monde comprenne ce que vous faites ici.

_ Très bien, mais plus tard, là j'ai à faire.

_ Merci, on se voit plus tard dans ce cas.

Le journaliste lui fit un clin d'œil et Teddy regagna sa tente atterrée par son comportement. Son équipe avait observé toute la scène et s'était dépêcher de retourner à une occupation avant son arrivée. En entrant elle les vit tous la regarder.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il te plait !

_ Non mais ça ne va pas ! C'est un empêcheur de tourner en rond.

_ Il te plait.

_ Ahhh ! Tu m'énerves Tom !

La journée repris son cours, Teddy n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle était restée au bloc avec Jo toute l'après-midi. Elles avaient opéré un jeune homme avec une double fracture tibia péroné. Un mur d'une maison s'était écroulé sur lui quand il avait voulu allé récupérer quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps le journaliste et son équipe avait interrogé quelques habitant du village, les quelques touristes étrangers qui n'étaient pas repartit avec le camion et bien entendu le reste de son équipe.

La nuit était maintenant tombée et Teddy discutait avec Jo et Tom près du feu. C'était un moment qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement avant d'aller se coucher. Parfois ils ne faisaient que discuter, d'autre fois ils chantaient et jouaient de la guitare. C'était le moment de la journée où ils oubliaient un peu où ils se trouvaient.

Jo épuisée décida d'aller se coucher, laissant Tom et Teddy derrière elle. Le jeune homme décida de se lever à son tour lorsqu'il vit le journaliste s'approcher d'eux.

_ Ben tu vas déjà te coucher ?

_ Non, je te laisse en tête à tête avec l'homme qui occupe tes pensées.

_ Hein ?

_ Docteur Altman ?

_ Tom ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

_ Même pas en rêve.

Le journaliste ne savais pas trop quoi faire, il était donc toujours debout et s'adressa de nouveau à Teddy.

_ Docteur Altman, puis-je m'assoir ?

_ Si vous voulez. Le feu appartient à tous.

_ Vous ne m'aimez pas.

_ Je n'ai jamais dis ça. J'ai un travail à faire ici et je n'aime pas qu'on vienne y fourrer son nez.

_ Je comprends très bien, et ce n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste essayer de comprendre pourquoi vous êtes si peu ici, pourquoi il n'y a personne d'autre que vous pour venir en aide à ces pauvres gens. Vous voulez bien me raconter votre arrivée ici et m'expliquer les difficultés que vous avez rencontrées. Je voudrais que le monde puisse savoir ce qui se passe réellement dans ce pays, quels sont les réelles difficultés.

_ Très bien, je vais vous raconter.

_ Je peux vous filmer ?

_ Oui si vous voulez.

_ Nathan vient ici, nous allons filmer le docteur Altman.

Le caméraman approcha et s'installa pour pouvoir filmer Teddy.

_ Quand vous voulez…

* * *

 **12 mai 2015**

 **CNN - États-Unis**

 _ **Flash spécial – cela fait maintenant douze heures que la terre a à nouveau tremblée au Népal. Nous avons réussi à rentrer en contact avec l'une de nos équipes sur place. Je laisse la parole à Jess McQueen.**_

 _ **Merci Peter, je me trouve actuellement dans le village de Gorkha, je suis arrivé ici hier matin afin d'interviewer l'équipe médicale en place pour aider la population. Ce que nous avons découvert en arrivant nous a profondément choqués. Un village entier en ruine, et un peu sur les hauteurs la population de ce village regroupé autour de dix personnes. Ces dix personnes sont les seules à êtes arrivés jusqu'ici. Hier j'ai eu le temps d'interviewer la responsable de l'équipe le docteur Teddy Altman, je vous laisse voir cet entretien.**_

_ Nous sommes arrivés au Népal le 27 avril, notre équipe s'est vu attribuer le village de Gorkha et sa région. Après de longues heures de route, nous sommes arrivés ici. Très vite nous avons compris que ces personnes comptaient sur nous, que nous étions les premiers… Il y a de cela six jour un jeune guide népalais est arrivé jusqu'à nous et nous a expliqué le but de son voyage. Il se rendait dans le village de ses grands-parents se trouvant encore à quatre jours de marche. Les docteurs Arizona Robbins et April Kepner ont décidé de l'accompagné afin de venir en aide à ce village reculé. La reporter photographe Regina Mills les a accompagnés afin de pouvoir partager avec le monde entier ce périple dans les montagnes himalayennes.

 _ **Comme vous l'avez compris, ici l'équipe est seule et aujourd'hui lorsque la terre à tremblée ce matin, le chaos s'est installé. Cinq personnes ont trouvé la mort parmi les rescapés du village de Gorkha, mais surtout nous sommes inquiets du sort de trois ressortissantes américaines et d'un jeune guide népalais, seuls à plusieurs jours de marche de notre campement.**_

* * *

 **12 mai 2015**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Un silence régnait devant le poste de télévision se trouvant dans le hall de l'hôpital Grey Sloan Memorial. Les dernières images de Gorkha passait montra le chaos qui régnait sur place.

_ Là regarder ce sont Teddy et Jo.

_ Un soulagement se fit entendre, mais tous avaient entendu les paroles du journaliste, April, Arizona et Regina n'étaient pas à l'abri et personne n'avait eu de leurs nouvelles.

_ Bon tout le monde au boulot, prenons exemple sur eux et allons sauver des vies.

_ Mais docteur Bailey…

_ Quoi Karev ?

_ Nous… nous devons les aider.

_ Ah vraiment et vous comptez faire quoi ? Laissons les docteurs Altman et Wilson gérer la situation. On ne peut rien faire de plus que de croiser les doigts. Maintenant au travail !

Tous repartir au travail sans demander leur reste, seuls Alex, Jackson et Callie étaient restés devant le poste de télévision.

_ Je savais que je n'aurais pas du la laisser partir.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Sofia.

_ Hé calmer-vous, Bailey a raison, on ne peut rien y changer. Mais April, Arizona et Regina sont fortes, je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien et que bientôt on en rigolera tous ensemble.

* * *

 **23 mai 2015**

 **CNN - États-Unis**

 **En direct de Gorkha**

 _ **Bonjour Peter, cela fait maintenant onze jours que la terre a tremblée à nouveau, et que nous sommes sans nouvelles des docteurs Robbins et Kepner, ainsi que de la reporter Mills. Normalement elles auraient déjà du rejoindre le village, hier était la date limite qu'avait donné leur guide au docteur Altman. Ils y a de cela cinq jours, ne les voyant toujours pas revenir, une équipe venue de Katmandou avait prit le chemin emprunté par les trois femmes. Aujourd'hui cette équipe est revenue au campement, ils se sont vu contraint de rebrousser chemin à mi-parcours, la route étant désormais impraticable. Un hélicoptère a survolé la zone de ce hameau éloigné, mais n'y a trouvé aucune trace de vie. Aujourd'hui je suis en droit d'affirmer que Regina Mills, Arizona Robbins, April Kepner et Timo leur guide, sont portés disparus. Je vous tiendrais informer de la moindre avancée dans les recherches.**_

* * *

 **23 mai 2015**

 **Gorkha, Népal**

_ Non d'un chien ! Je deviens folle à ne rien faire !

_ Teddy calme toi.

_ Que je me calme ? Mes amies sont seules dans ces montagnes. C'est de ma faute, tu comprends ça ? La responsable c'est moi, je les ai laissé y aller. J'aurai du m'opposer à leur départ.

_ Teddy, Tom a raison, il faut vous calmer. Vous énerver ne va pas les ramener.

_ Vous la ferme, je ne vous ai pas sonné. Vous devez êtes content, vous l'avez votre scoop !

_ Vous pensez vraiment que ça me fait plaisir qu'elles soient portées disparues ? Croyez-moi je préfèrerais interviewer un gorille au zoo de San Diego plutôt que d'avoir à annoncer que trois américaines sont portées disparues.

Teddy se mit à rire à la remarque du journaliste. L'imaginant face à face avec un gorille à lui poser des tas de questions sans queue ni tête. Puis elle se calma et se mit à pleurer. Jess s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ C'est bien laissez sortir, laissez place à votre chagrin pour une fois, arrêter d'être forte pour les autres. Tom, laissez-nous.

Tom sortit de la tente laissant Jess prendre soin de Teddy. Après de longues minutes à pleurer, Teddy avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Jess. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et déposa une couverture sur elle. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il la regarda un moment puis ressortit de la tente.

_ Comment elle va ?

_ Elle s'est endormie. Elle culpabilise, elle se sent responsable de ce qui arrive. Vous deux, vous vous sentez capable de gérer l'équipe à sa place, elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer.

* * *

 **23 mai 2015**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

_ Tout ça c'est de votre faute !

_ Henri !

_ C'est à cause de vous ce qui arrive, vous l'avez chassé de Storybrooke et maintenant elle est morte !

_ Henri, calme-toi. Regina n'est pas morte, elle…

_ Elle est portée disparu je sais, mais tu as vu le nombre de morts qu'a fait le tremblement de terre ? J'en ai marre de vous tous, allez au diable.

Henri partit du restaurant en claquant la porte. Emma voulu le suivre mais Sam l'en empêcha.

_ Chérie, laisse-le se calmer. Il va revenir.

_ Pourquoi il réagi comme ça, nous n'y sommes pour rien !

_ Snow a raison, pour une fois que la nature décide de régler son sort à la méchante reine, on ne va pas pleurer en plus !

Emma et David se ruèrent sur grincheux en l'entendant dire de telles idioties. Et ce sont Sam et Ruby qui durent les séparer.

_ En fait Henri a raison, vous êtes tous responsables. Vient Sam on rentre à Boston.

Emma quitta le restaurant suivit de Sam avec les jumeaux qui fit un regard disant je suis désolé au autres. Il attacha les enfants dans la voiture et y monta avant qu'Emma ne parte sans lui. Ils retrouvèrent Henri au manoir et tous les cinq quittèrent Storybrooke.

* * *

 **12 mai 2015**

 **Village reculé dans la province de Gorkha, Népal**

Regina reprit conscience peu à peu, elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'assit et ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un champ entouré de fleurs. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit une petite fille debout, qui la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle se massa la nuque, puis doucement la mémoire lui revint. Une fillette, un champ, elle se voyait en train de courir, puis la terre qui se met à trembler et… plus rien, le trou noir. Elle tourna encore la tête et découvrit ce qui restait du village, les maisons cette fois s'était totalement écroulées, si bien qu'elle ne voyait plus le chemin par lequel elle était arrivée jusqu'à la fillette. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente. Elle se releva doucement, tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais apriori elle n'avait rien de cassé. Elle observa la fillette, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Puis soudain ça la frappa… le silence… ou était les autres… Elle regarda encore une fois la fillette, tout cela était-il réel ?

_ Safae ?

La fillette hocha de la tête pour dire oui.

_ Regina.

Elle pointa son doigt vers son torse pour que la petite comprenne. Puis elle pointa son doigt vers la rue ensevelie sous les décombres, puis se remontra. Elle ne savait pas si la fillette allait comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait silencieusement. Une main vint alors attraper la sienne, puis la fillette se mit à courir, l'entrainant derrière elle. Soudain elle se stoppa, puis désigna une zone en contrebas. Regina s'approcha et vit April dans le fossé, précautionneusement elle descendit les trois mètres qui la séparait de la jeune femme. Là elle posa deux doigts au niveau de son cou afin de voir si elle sentait son pouls. Oui, April était en vie. Elle commença alors à l'appeler par son prénom, essayant de réveiller son amie.

_ April, April tu m'entends. April c'est Regina, fait moi juste un signe. April dis-moi quelque chose.

_ Aie.

_ April ? Au mon dieu que je suis contente de t'entendre. Tu as mal ou ?

_ Regina ? Ou je suis ?

_ Il y a eu un nouveau tremblement de terre et tu es tombé dans ce fossé. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Ça peut aller, j'ai mal à l'épaule, j'ai du me la déboiter. Tu peux m'aider à me relever.

_ Oui.

April s'appuya sur Regina pour se relever. En dehors de son épaule qui lui faisait mal, elle n'avait rien de cassé. Les deux femmes remontèrent doucement la petite pente et rejoignirent Safae qui n'avait pas bougé. A peine arrivé en haut, la terre trembla de nouveau. La fillette saisi la main de Regina et les mena jusqu'au champ, là elles ne risquaient rien. Cela n'avait duré que 53 secondes, mais ça avait paru durer une éternité.

_ Tu crois que c'est terminé ?

_ Aucune idée, mais on ne devrait pas trainer trop ici.

_ Ou sont Timo et Arizona ?

_ Je ne les ai pas encore vus.

_ Allons les chercher, ils sont peut-être blessés.

La fillette n'avait pas lâché la main de Regina, elle suivit les deux femmes avec appréhension. April et Regina s'époumonait pour appeler Arizona et Timo, mais seul le silence répondait à leurs appels. Soudain April se figea. Elle venait de trouver Timo. Le jeune homme avait le crane fendu, il était tombé la tête la première sur une houe, il avait dû mourir sur le coup. Rapidement elle se retourna et mit ses mains sur les yeux de Safae, elle avait déjà vu assez d'horreur comme cela.

_ Oh mon dieu. Il…

_ Regina éloignons Safae, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. On l'honorera comme il a honoré les siens.

_ April, j'ai peur, j'ai…

_ On va la trouver.

Elles continuèrent de chercher Arizona et c'est Safae qui la vit la première. Elle pointa son doigt dans une direction et April et Regina virent enfin leur amie. Du moins son bras. Arizona se trouvait sous un tas de pierre et seul son bras dépassait. April et Regina se mirent à la dégager. Puis elles la retournèrent. April prit son pouls, mais rien, elle ne sentait rien.

_ April ?

_ Elle… elle ne respire plus.

_ Quoi ? Non, on doit faire quelque chose. Dis-moi qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?


	30. VJJ-part29-Une question de survie

**Bonjour à tous,**

Alors déjà toutes mes excuses pour ces deux coupures qui vous ont laissé en plan ! En fait non je ne suis pas du tout désolée... héhéhé!

Tout d'abord merci à kalex44, tiare80, Cif18 et AlineGranger pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir les réactions à la suite d'un chapitre.

On a dépassé les 5000 views, pour une fic crossover ça fait déjà pas mal, je suis contente.

Bon aujourd'hui j'espère que vous aurez vos réponses et qu'elles vont vous plaire. Je ne vous torture pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines.

* * *

 **29** **ème** **partie – Une question de survie**

 **12 mai 2015**

 **Village reculé dans la province de Gorkha, Népal**

_ April ? Dis-moi qu'on peut faire quelque chose.

_ Je…

Mais April restait sans réaction. Regina prit alors les choses en mains. Arizona lui avait apprit à faire un massage cardiaque, c'était le moment ou jamais de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle savait. Elle se mit à genoux près de la femme qui partageait sa vie, déboutonna sa chemise et positionna ses mains sur sa poitrine en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu' Arizona lui avait montré, puis commença le massage cardiaque.

_ 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…10, 11… 20, 21…

April avait reprit ses idées, elle s'était elle aussi agenouillée et attendait que Regina est terminée les trente compressions pour faire les deux insufflations.

_ 29, 30.

April fit les deux insufflations et Regina repris les compressions.

_1,2,3…

April avait reprit le compte à la place de Regina.

_ Arizona respire non d'un chien ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je t'aime.

Cela faisait maintenant trois minutes que les deux femmes tentaient de ramener Arizona. Regina était en pleure mais ne cessait de faire les compressions. April fit une nouvelle insufflation et là enfin Arizona respira de nouveau.

_ Stop, elle respire.

_ Quoi ?

_ Regina, elle respire.

_ Oh mon dieu. Arizona tu m'entends ?

Arizona ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit les deux femmes penchées au dessus d'elle.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Regina se mit alors à pleurer de joie. Laissant le flot d'émotions la submerger.

_ Ne me refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends ! Plus jamais.

Regina se pencha et lui vola un baiser.

Safae était restée à tout observer depuis le début. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu des femmes faire preuve d'autant de courage. Et jamais elle n'avait vu deux femmes s'embrasser. Elle les observait et jamais elle n'avait vu deux personnes se regarder avec autant d'amour. Ces femmes blanches étaient bien différentes de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle continua de les regarder, Regina et l'autre femme étaient entrain d'aider la troisième femme à se relever. L'autre femme regardait quelque chose sur la femme blonde, mais d'où elle était Safae ne voyait pas bien. Alors elle se déplaça et là ce qu'elle vit la laissa figée. La femme avait une jambe de métal. Elle s'approcha encore jusqu'à toucher la jambe.

_ Hé, bonjour toi ?

Safae prit peur et alla se cacher derrière les jambes de Regina.

_ Je crois que je lui ai fait peur.

_ Safae, Naḍarā'ō, Ma prastuta Arizona. (Safae, n'ai pas peur, je te présente Arizona)

_ Et moi c'est April

_ Namastē Safae

Safae s'approcha à nouveau d'Arizona, elle regarda sa jambe, puis elle regarda son visage, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds.

_ Gana ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

_ Elle pense que tu es un ange. Tu dois être la première femme blonde aux yeux bleus qu'elle voit.

_ Oh. Comment a-t-elle fait pour survivre ici toute seule.

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas on ne peut pas la laisser ici, il va falloir l'emmener avec nous.

_ Oui. Ou est Timo ?

April et Regina baissèrent les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Arizona pour comprendre le message. April prit le temps de bien ausculter Arizona, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances, jusque quelques égratignures, par contre sa prothèse était fichue.

_ Arizona je suis désolée, je ne peux rien faire pour ta prothèse, elle s'est tordue sous le poids des décombres.

_ Ce n'est pas bien grave, j'espère juste que nos affaires sont toujours à leur place, j'avais pris ma prothèse basique au cas où. Je n'arrive pas à marcher aussi bien avec, mais ça sera mieux que rien. Et toi montre moi ton épaule. Hum… Regarde-moi…

_ Tu ne vas pas… AIE !

_ Et voilà elle est à sa place.

_ Merci, mais tu es une brute ! Tu le sais ça ?

_ Oh si peu.

Safae se trouvait avec Regina qui lui désinfectait ces quelques égratignures et lui nettoyait son visage recouvert de poussière. Elle observait les deux autres femmes et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles riaient. La situation n'avait vraiment rien de drôle.

_ _Kina uni hām̐sna ?_ (Pourquoi elles rient ?)

_ _Tinīharūlē jīvita huna khusī chan kinabhanē tinīharū hām̐sna._ (Elles rient, parce qu'elles sont heureuses d'être vivante.)

Safae acquiesça de la tête, cette réponse lui suffisait.

Les trois femmes s'occupèrent d'honorer la mémoire de Timo de la même manière qu'il leur avait montré le matin même. Une fois cela fait elles retournèrent près de leur tente, cette dernière s'était effondrée sur elle-même, mais semblait toujours en bon état. Elles commencèrent donc par la remettre debout puis firent un état de leurs affaires. Elles avaient encore suffisamment de provisions pour tenir cinq jours en temps normal, en se rationnant elles devaient pouvoir tenir le double voir plus. Le reste de leurs affaires était essentiellement du matériel médical, heureusement la prothèse de rechange d'Arizona était en bon état, elle ne lui permettrait pas d'avancer aussi vite que l'autre, mais elle pourrait au moins marcher.

La journée étant déjà très avancée, elles décidèrent de passer la nuit sur place et de se préparer au mieux au voyage retour, elles ne pouvaient pas se permettent de rester sur place à attendre des secours qui ne viendraient peut-être jamais. Elles firent un maigre diner puis se couchèrent dès la tombée de la nuit, afin d'être en pleine forme pour un départ au petit matin. Elles installèrent Safae entre April et Regina, tandis qu' Arizona vint se blottir dans les bras de sa belle brune. La journée avait été éprouvante et toutes aspiraient à ces quelques heures de sommeil. April, Safae et Arizona s'endormirent rapidement, Regina elle était plongée dans ses pensées et veillaient sur elles. Elle finit tout de même par trouver le sommeil, mais ce dernier fut des plus agité.

* * *

 **13 mai 2015**

 **Village reculé dans la province de Gorkha, Népal**

Les premiers rayons du soleil pointait à l'horizon, Safae était réveillée depuis un petit moment mais n'osait pas bouger car les trois femmes blanches dormaient encore profondément. Finalement sa vessie eut raison d'elle, doucement elle s'extirpa des couvertures et sortie de la tente. Elle couru rapidement dans le champ le plus proche et se soulagea. Lorsqu'elle se releva, son regard s'accrocha sur les ruines de son village, des larmes apparurent alors sur son visage. Elle réalisait qu'elle était la seule survivante et qu'elle n'avait plus personne au monde. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant son prénom, les trois femmes étaient réveillées et au son de leurs voix, elles étaient inquiètent de ne pas la trouver auprès d'elles. Elle marcha alors dans leur direction et lu du soulagement sur leurs visages lorsqu'elles la virent. La femme avec les cheveux roux lui parlait, mais elle ne comprenait rien. Cette femme parlait vraiment beaucoup, se rendait-elle compte qu'elle parlait dans le vide ? A priori pas du tout, et la blonde avec un beau sourire lui en fit surement la remarque, car aussitôt elle arrêta de parler. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car elles se mirent à parler entre elles. Safae restait là à les observer, mais ou était donc passé la brune qui parlait sa langue ? Soudain elle senti une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit la brune la regarder avec un grand sourire. D'un geste tellement doux elle vint essuyer les quelques larmes qui demeuraient encore sur ses joues.

 __ Tapā'īṁ yasa bihāna kasarī mahasusa gardai hunuhuncha? Timīlā'ī bhōka hunuhuncha_? (comment te sens-tu ce matin ? Tu as faim ?)

Safae hocha simplement de la tête, Regina la prit par la main et elles s'approchèrent toutes les deux de la tente, ou les deux autres femmes avaient fait chauffer un peu d'eau et sorti un peu de chapati. (pain népalais).

Le silence était de mise, et c'est toujours en silence qu'elles rangèrent leurs affaires. Elles s'apprêtaient maintenant à partir, mais Safae avait peur, partir ou ? La femme brune le comprit, elle se mit à sa hauteur et essaya de lui expliquer avec les mots qu'elle connaissait. Safae avait comprit, ses femmes ne la laissait pas toute seule, elles l'emmenaient avec elles à Gorkha.

* * *

 **13 mai 2015**

 **Sur la route en direction de Gorkha, Népal**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elles avaient quitté le village, Elles parlaient de temps en temps mais elles laissaient souvent la place au silence. Au bout d'un moment Regina observa tout le monde, Arizona avait du mal à suivre le rythme, April grimaçait beaucoup, son épaule lui faisait mal. Elle décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause.

_ On va s'arrêter là pour se reposer un moment.

_ En voilà une bonne idée !

April n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour s'assoir sur un rocher au bord du chemin. Arizona elle avait continué à marcher jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Regina.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous n'avons même pas fait un quart de ce que nous devons faire aujourd'hui.

_ Je sais, mais April et toi ne pourrez jamais parcourir autant de distance en un jour.

_ Je…

_ Ne me dis surtout pas que tu vas très bien, assieds-toi et montre moi ta jambe. Je ne plaisante pas Arizona.

Arizona capitula et s'assied elle aussi sur un rocher. Elle défait sa prothèse et montre sa jambe à Regina.

_ C'est tout irrité, ça te fait mal quand j'appuie là ? Hum vu ta grimace je dirais que oui. On va s'arrêter une heure, ça fera du bien à tout le monde.

_ Je ne veux pas vous retarder. Tu te souviens de ce que Timo a dit, la montagne peut être dangereuse la nuit.

_ Oui je sais, mais le but est que nous y arrivions tous !

Safae s'était approchée et avait posé sa main sur le moignon d'Arizona.

_ _Tapā'īṁ cōṭa?_

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

_ Elle te demande si tu as mal.

_ _Hō_. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

_ Bonne question. Je vais lui demander. _Tapā'īm̐ kati varṣakō hunubhayō?_

 __Pām̐ca_

 ___ Cinq ans.

_ Cinq.

_ Oui cinq, c'est bien.

 __Svarga_

 ___ Ciel

_ Ciel.

_ _Tapā'īṁ hāmrō bhāṣā sikna cāhanuhuncha?_ (Tu veux apprendre notre langue ?)

_ _Hō_.

Finalement elles firent une pause de deux heures durant laquelle Safae voulu apprendre le plus de mots possibles. Elle retenait vraiment très vite et toutes s'amusèrent beaucoup. April et Arizona en profitèrent pour apprendre les mots en népalais, ayant beaucoup de difficultés sur la prononciation ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Safae.

Elles reprirent finalement la route et marchèrent encore quatre heures avant de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Elles montèrent leur tente, mangèrent et s'endormirent facilement.

La journée suivante se déroula de la même manière et à la fin du troisième jour elles atteignirent le premier point de repère que leur avait donné Timo. Elles avaient mis trois jours au lieu d'un pour faire le trajet. Elles réalisèrent alors à ce moment là qu'il leur faudrait encore au moins neuf jours, si elles continuaient à ce rythme pour rejoindre Gorkha.

* * *

 **16 mai 2015**

 **Sur la route en direction de Gorkha, Népal**

Cela faisait une heure qu'elles marchaient, lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent bloquées. En effet il y avait eu un éboulement pendant le dernier tremblement de terre et un bout de la route avait tout bonnement disparu. Elles se trouvaient donc avec un précipice sur leur droite et un pan de montagne sur leur gauche, devant-elles juste un trou béant, il n'y avait qu'une solution rebrousser chemin, mais pour aller ou ?

Elles commencèrent alors à discuter et au bout d'un moment Safae tira sur le pantalon de Regina ?

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Chemin.

Safae leur dit ce mot en montrant la direction d'où elle venait.

_ Il y a un chemin par là ?

_ Oui.

_ Loin ?

_ pas comprendre ce mot.

_ Ṭāḍhā?

_ Hāmī hijō bihāna dvārā pārita.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

_ Elle dit qu'on est passé devant hier matin.

_ De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix !

_ Exact !

Le petit groupe fit donc demi-tour et en fin de journée elles atteignirent l'embranchement. Il y avait bien un chemin, ce dernier montait de façon abrupte, il devait mener sur un chemin qui passait plus en altitude. La fatigue de la journée se faisant déjà bien ressentir, elles décidèrent de dormir là et d'entreprendre l'ascension dès le lendemain.

* * *

 **17 mai 2015**

 **Sur la route en direction de Gorkha, Népal**

Elles marchaient depuis déjà deux heures, deux heures de montée sans fin. Elles firent une première pause de quelques minutes, puis repartirent. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi qu'elles arrivèrent enfin sur un plateau. La vue qui s'étendait devant elles les laissa sans voix. Elles décidèrent de se poser un moment et de manger quelque chose avant de repartir. Aucune ne savait où les mènerait ce chemin, ni combien de jours de marche cela leur prendrait.

* * *

 **20 mai 2015**

 **Sur la route en direction de Gorkha, Népal**

Trois jours qu'elles marchaient sans aucun point de repère. La fatigue se faisait ressentir et le moral aussi. Safae le voyait sur leurs visages. La petite fille leur disait qu'elles étaient sur la bonne route, un peu plus longue, mais tout de même la bonne direction. Elle leur raconta qu'elle avait fait le chemin une fois avec son père un an plus tôt, et qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Mais les filles ne savaient plus quoi penser, elle n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque, et les tremblements de terre avaient fait tellement de ravages. Safae le vit et se souvint d'une halte qu'elle avait faite avec son père. Il avait un peu dévié du chemin, mais le détour en valait la peine.

_ Moi pas tromper !

_ Safae qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Bonne route ! Moi, montré vous.

_ Montré quoi ?

_ Tāla.

_ Tāla ? Je ne connais pas ce mot.

_ Eau grande. Là.

Safae indiquait une direction, les filles se regardèrent, elles ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait leur dire la petite fille.

_ Pas loin.

_ On peut aller voir de quoi elle nous parle.

_ Regina je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent.

_ Bām̐kī, rāmrō tyahām̐ sutna. (Repos, bien dormir là-bas.)

_ Elle dit qu'on pourra se reposer là-bas.

_ Ok, on n'a pas grand-chose à perdre de toute façon.

Elles prirent donc le chemin que leur indiqua Safae. La petite fille était soudainement pleine d'énergie et courait devant elles, si bien que Regina du accélérer le pas pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Dix minutes plus tard elle s'arrêta brusquement, le chemin s'arrêtait et devant elle se trouvait un petit lac magnifique.

_ Tāla.

_ Lac. C'est ça que tu voulais nous dire !

Quelques minutes plus tard April et Arizona arrivèrent elles aussi au bord du lac.

_ Ouah c'est magnifique !

_ Je crois que je vais aller me baigner !

_ Ça c'est une excellente idée.

Arizona et April se déshabillèrent rapidement sous les regards ébahis de Regina et Safae. Elles pénétrèrent entièrement nues dans l'eau fraiche du lac.

_ Ben alors vous venez ?

Safae ne se fit pas prier, elle se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse et sauta à pieds joints dans le lac, éclaboussant Arizona et April au passage. Regina prit plus son temps, pas habitué à se baigner dans le plus simple appareil.

_ Ben dis donc Regina ! Je ne te pensais pas timide !

_ Oh mais si elle est très prude et très timide !

_ Eh !

Regina aspergea Arizona et ainsi débuta une belle bataille d'eau. Elles finirent par se calmer, puis apprécièrent de pouvoir se baigner après tous ces jours de marche. Safae ressortit de l'eau, couru jusqu'à un arbre et y cueilli plusieurs fruits ressemblants à des noix. Elles l'observèrent les ouvrir et revenir vers elles.

_ Laver.

_ Oh ! Ce sont les noix de lavage de l'arbre à savon de l'Himalaya ! Merci safae.

Les filles apprécièrent longuement de pouvoir enfin se laver, puis elles sortirent de l'eau et s'allongèrent sur l'une de leurs couvertures afin de sécher aux derniers rayons de soleil. Ce petit bain improviser les avait regonflées à bloc, elles passèrent une bonne nuit et reprirent la route le lendemain fraiches et reposées.

 **25 mai 2015**

 **Sur les hauteurs de Gorkha, Népal**

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis leur après-midi reposante au bord du lac. Elles marchaient depuis deux heures lorsqu'elles aperçurent enfin Gorkha. Elles arrivaient en fait par l'autre coté de la ville, il devait leur rester encore deux à trois heures de marche, mais elles savaient maintenant qu'elles n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.


	31. VJJ-part30-Le retour

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Déjà merci de continuer à me suivre.**

 **N'ayant pas eu le temps de répondre aux commentaires je vais vite le faire maintenant.**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review AlineGranger et contente que le chapitre t'ai plu.

tiare80, encore merci pour tes nombreux messages, je suis heureuse de lire que j'arrive à faire passer les émotions que je veux faire passer.

kalex44, alors que dire... hum qui lira, verra...

Sinon un chapitre avec encore des émotions, mais plus calme pour nos héroïnes, il va encore leur arriver quelques bricoles dans les chapitres à venir avant qu'elle puisse enfin souffler.

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **30** **ème** **partie – Le retour**

 **25 mai 2015**

 **Gorkha, Népal**

En ce début d'après-midi, Ayanna pliait tranquillement les linges blancs qu'elle avait lavés et mis à sécher le matin même. Depuis l'arrivée de l'équipe médicale sa vie avait changé. Pour la première fois de sa vie on la prenait en considération. Teddy l'avait affecté aux tâches de lessive et de cuisine, et la jeune fille prenait son travail très au sérieux. A un moment donné elle releva la tête et s'épongea le front, le soleil était à son zénith et la chaleur s'en faisait plus forte. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer les formes qui se dessinaient au loin. Rêvait-elle ? Non. Une joie immense s'insinua dans son cœur, et elle se mit à courir en direction de la tente médicale. Elle y pénétra au moment où Teddy retirait son masque et tous se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Ayanna ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Dame Regina, Dame Arizona et Dame April…

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Là dehors !

_ Ayanna je ne comprends pas, quoi dehors ?

_ Dame Regina, Dame…

_ Oui tu l'as déjà dit.

A ce moment là Jess McQueen pénétra dans la tente.

_ Nathan laisse tomber ce que tu fais et viens filmer dehors.

Le caméraman obéît instantanément, laissant l'équipe médicale toujours aussi perplexe.

_ Dehors, maintenant !

Ayanna avait prit la main de Teddy et la tirait pour qu'elle la suive dehors. En sortant de la tente elle fut ébloui par le soleil et ce n'est qu'une fois sa vue habituée qu'elle vit des silhouettes bien connues apparaître sur les hauteurs.

_ Oh mon dieu !

Le reste de l'équipe l'avait suivit et observait ce qui se passait, le journaliste courait en direction des trois survivantes, Teddy le réalisa et se mit à courir aussi. Elle dépassa le journaliste et le caméraman sans problème et lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur des trois femmes, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Arizona en pleurant de joie.

_ J'espère que tu filmes.

Les deux femmes restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et c'est Arizona qui mit fin à cet échange.

_ Bonjour Teddy, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant ?

_ Oh ! Oui bien sûr, excuse-moi. Que ça me fait plaisir de vous voir toutes les trois. Ou est Timo ?

_ Il n'a pas survécu !

_ Que s'est-il passé ? On vous croyait mortes !

_ On va tout te raconter, mais est-ce qu'on peut d'abord poser nos affaires et se changer ?

_ Oh ! Oui bien entendu, venez.

Les quatre femmes et la petite fille avancèrent en direction des tentes, se faisant un chemin à travers tous ceux qui étaient venus les accueillir. Certains applaudissaient, d'autres criaient de joie, les hommes du village, eux se tenaient à l'écart, les regardant avec mépris. Elles arrivèrent enfin près de la tente et Teddy demanda à tout le monde de se disperser. Seuls restaient son équipe et Ayanna.

_ Safae ? !

Ayanna avait prononcé le prénom de la petite fille et avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche, ayant du mal à y croire. La petite fille reconnaissant cette voix, avait couru dans sa direction et avait passé ses petits bras autour de ses jambes.

_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Et d'ailleurs qui est cette enfant ?

_ C'est Safae.

_ Merci Arizona, ça j'avais compris !

_ Nous l'avons trouvé au village, elle était la seule survivante.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Vous voulez dire qu'elle… qu'elle était là haut toute seule depuis des jours ? Que dis-je des semaines !

 __ Safae tapā'īṁ kē yahām̐ garirahēkā chan? Aru kahām̐ chan?_

 __Tyahām̐ malā'ī baḍhī chan._

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ? Elles se connaissent ? Sophie ? Pourquoi Ayanna pleure ?

_ Alors Ayanna a demandé à la fillette ce qu'elle faisait là, et où se trouvaient les autres. Et la petite a répondu qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

_ J'en déduis qu'elles se connaissent.

Regina tout en écoutant la conversation s'était approchée des deux filles. Naturellement elle était venue les entourer de ses bras et les deux enfants s'étaient alors tournées vers elle et pleuraient maintenant contre son torse. Elle attendit de longues minutes que les larmes se tarissent, puis elle releva la tête d'Ayanna en posant un doigt sous son menton.

_ _Kē tapā'īṁ duvai thāhā?_ (Vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ?)

_ _Safae mērō bhānjī, mērō dā'i kō chōrī hō. Āja, tyō ma bām̐kī cha mātra parivāra cha._ (Safae est ma nièce, la fille de mon frère aîné. Aujourd'hui, elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste.)

_ _Tapā'īṅkō āmābābulē yō gā'um̐mā basnē ?_ (Tes parents vivaient dans ce village ?)

_ Oui.

_ Regina ?

_ Ayanna et Safae sont de la même famille, le frère d'Ayanna était le père de Safae. Elles ont besoin d'être seules et de se reposer, je les emmène dans notre tente, elles y seront plus tranquilles que sous les projecteurs de cette caméra qui nous suit partout !

_ Nathan coupe moi ça ! Jess ce n'est pas le moment de filmer mon équipe !

_ Teddy je ne fais que mon travail.

_ Et moi le mien.

Teddy avait été ferme, ces derniers jours avaient été pénibles et elle s'était beaucoup rapproché du journaliste, mais là il n'était plus question de cela, il était question de protéger ses amies.

_ April, Arizona, allons dans la tente rejoindre Regina et les enfants. Les autres remettez-vous au travail.

Les deux femmes la suivirent sans poser de questions et les autres reprirent leurs activités.

_ Comment elles vont ?

_ Safae s'est endormie tout de suite dans les bras d'Ayanna. Elles sont au fond de la tente. Et toi comment tu vas ? Tu as une salle tête.

_ Ne me refaites plus jamais un coup pareil ! J'ai cru devenir folle. Je vous ai cru mortes toutes les trois, aucune aide supplémentaire n'est arrivée, à la place nous avons eu le droit à une équipe télé.

_ Teddy est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Jo venait de débarquer dans la tente, Elle venait de finir une opération et Tom l'avait prévenu de la grande nouvelle. Elle vit ses trois amies et prit April dans ses bras.

_ Aie !

_ Tu t'es blessé au bras ?

_ Oui je me suis déplacée la clavicule, Ari me l'a remis en place, mais il faudra que tu regardes ça.

_ D'autres blessures ? D'autres choses que je devrais savoir.

_ Non rien, nous sommes en pleine forme.

_ Tu plaisantes Ari, j'aimerais bien que tu l'auscultes.

Teddy regarda à tour de rôle Regina et Arizona, attendant la suite, qui ne venait pas.

_ Vous m'expliquez ?

_ Regina s'inquiète juste un peu, j'ai casé ma prothèse, du coup j'ai du marcher de longues heures avec l'autre qui n'est pas aussi agréable.

_ Tu plaisantes là ! Teddy, Ari est morte quelques minutes, il a fallu que je la réanime ! Elle était enseveli sous des gravas.

_ Elle est quoi ? Tu… quoi ?

_ Oh c'est bon pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus, je vais bien maintenant.

_ Ari tu étais tout de même cliniquement morte, Regina a raison tu as failli y rester pour de bon, si elle n'avait pas été là.

_ Pincez-moi, je rêve. Vous trois dans la tente médicale, et je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire. Jo tu récupères Tom, on va les examiner et s'assurer qu'elles vont bien.

Jo sortit de la tente pour aller chercher Tom, Ari allait pour dire une chose à Teddy, lorsque cette dernière lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard qu'elle ferait mieux de la fermer. Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes les quatre vers l'hôpital de campagne et furent rapidement rejoint par les deux autres médecins.

_ Jo, tu t'occupes d'April, Tom tu prends Regina et moi je m'occupe de Madame tout va bien, malgré que j'étais morte !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, April, Jo, Tom et Regina se trouvait à l'extérieur de la tente, Jo avait soigné comme il fallait l'épaule d'April et lui avait posé une écharpe pour reposer son bras. Tom avait déclaré Regina en pleine forme. Mais Teddy et Arizona n'avait toujours pas terminé.

_ Bon Teddy, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire tous les tests de la terre.

_ Si. Je veux être certaine que tu ne vas pas t'écouler sans vie à mes pieds.

_ Tu as eu très peur, c'est bon j'ai compris. Je l'ai échappé belle, ça aussi j'ai compris. Mais maintenant je vais bien. Ma jambe me fait un peu mal, mais rien d'insurmontable.

_ Je veux juste être certaine de n'avoir rien oublié, je…

_ Je vais bien. Parle-moi plutôt de ce beau gosse qui te regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit !

_ Hein ? Je… de quoi tu parles ?

_ Oh ! J'ai visé juste on dirait. Comment tu l'as appelé déjà… hum Jess c'est bien ça ? Tu es toute rouge, ben dis donc il te fait de l'effet.

_ Ari !

_ Quoi ?

_ Je… oui il me plait.

_ Et ?

_ Et on s'est embrassé il y a deux jours.

_ Et ?

_ Et puis rien, c'est tout.

_ C'est tout ? Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ?

_ Ari je ne suis pas ici pour ça ! J'ai une mission, une équipe à gérer. Je n'ai pas le temps pour une amourette.

_ Hum…

_ Quoi hum ?

_ Je dirais que tu ne réagirais pas comme ça si ce n'était que l'histoire d'un coup d'un soir !

_ Ari !

_ Quoi ? Appelons un chat, un chat ! Teddy il est temps que tu passes à autre chose, Henri est mort il y a plus de trois ans maintenant. Tu dois penser à toi, t'ouvrir aux autres.

_ Je ne suis pas prête. Je…

_ Laisse-lui au moins une chance. Explique-lui. Si tu l'intéresses vraiment il comprendra.

_ J'ai peur.

_ Je sais. Allez, viens là. Câlin !

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur, Jess c'était approché du groupe.

_ Re-bonjour. Madame Mills, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, j'ai lu quelques uns de vos articles, notamment celui sur le docteur Robbins et…

_ Venez en au fait !

_ Est-ce que vous m'accorderiez un moment pour vous poser quelques questions ?

_ Vous travaillez pour quelle chaine ?

_ CNN. L'Amérique entière, voir le monde entier attend de vos nouvelles.

_ Si je réponds à vos questions, vous laisserez les autres tranquilles.

_ Euh… je…

_ C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

_ Très bien. Vous seriez libre tout de suite ?

_ Euh oui, mais…

_ J'ai eu ma chaine, ils vont nous passer en direct.

_ Ok. Mais pas de questions personnelles.

_ Très bien.

* * *

 **25 mai 2015**

 **CNN - Etats-Unis**

 _ **Flash spécial/ Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes en direct de Gorkha au Népal avec notre correspondant Jess McQueen qui a de plus ample information sur les trois américaines disparues là-bas lors des dernières secousses. Avant de lui laisser la parole, rappelons rapidement les faits. Il y a de cela treize jours, la terre a de nouveau trembler au Népal, faisant de nouveaux dégâts et surtout de nouvelles victimes. Depuis nous sommes sans nouvelles de trois américaines qui se trouvaient sur le terrain en mission humanitaire, les docteurs April Kepner, Arizona Robbins et la reporter Regina Mills.**_

* * *

 **25 mai 2015**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

_ Montez le son !

Bailey s'était arrêté devant l'écran de télévision à l'entente de ces noms bien trop connus pour elle. Rapidement un petit attroupement s'était fait autour d'elle, tous espérant des nouvelles de leurs amies.

* * *

 **25 mai 2015**

 **CNN - Etats-Unis**

 **En direct de Gorkha**

 _ **Bonjour Peter, il y a un peu moins d'une heure maintenant j'ai eu la chance d'assister à un vrai miracle, dans une légère brume de chaleur sont apparues sur les hauteurs de la ville de Gorkha quatre silhouettes. Au fur et à mesure que ces silhouettes approchaient un attroupement s'est formé pour les accueillir et se sont Arizona Robbins, April Kepner et Regina Mills accompagnées d'une petite fille qui ont fait une entrée très remarquée dans la ville en ruine de avez bien entendu, elles sont enfin de retour saines et sauves. Je vous laisse découvrir les images de ce moment tant attendu par tous.**_

* * *

 **25 mai 2015**

 **Boston, Etat du Massachusetts**

Emma se trouvait au poste au moment de l'annonce, elle resta bloquée devant l'écran à regarder les images de ses amies en vie. Elle vit très bien le docteur Altman prendre Arizona dans ses bras. Regina serrer deux fillettes dans les siens. Elle senti peu à peu les larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues. Ce soir en rentrant à la maison elle pourrait annoncer la grande nouvelle à son fils. Sa mère était en vie. Elle continua de regarder le reportage, elle ne voulait pas en manquer une miette.

* * *

 **25 mai 2015**

 **CNN - Etats-Unis**

 **En direct de Gorkha**

 _ **J'ai auprès de moi la reporter-photographe Regina Mills qui a accepté de répondre à quelques questions.**_

 _ **_ Madame Mills, je crois que je parle au nom du peuple américain en vous disant ceci, ravi de vous revoir parmi-nous. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous raconter ce qu'ont été ces derniers jours pour vous ?**_

 _ **_ Bonjour à tous. Ces derniers jours ont été très intense, j'étais partie avec les docteur Kepner et Robbins pour secourir la population d'un petit village qui se trouve normalement à quatre jours de marche d'ici. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées là-bas, accompagnées de notre guide Timéo, le 11 mai dernier, nous n'avons trouvé que ruines et corps sans vie. Nous sommes restés impuissant devant ce village qui avait été rayé de la carte. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus le jour même, nous avons installé notre campement et nous sommes couchés. Le lendemain matin, nous avons rassemblé les corps sans vie de tous les villageois et les avons brûlés dans la tradition locale en suivant les conseils de notre guide. Nous allions replier nos affaires lorsque j'ai aperçu au loin dans un champ une enfant en vie, j'ai alors couru vers elle, et c'est à ce moment là que la terre à trembler. Je suis resté inconsciente un petit moment et lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, la petite fille était près de moi. Je me suis redressée et j'ai cherché les autres que je n'ai vus nulle part. C'est cette petite fille qui m'a conduit près du docteur Kepner, elle était tombée dans un fossé et gisait au bas de ce dernier. J'y suis descendue, l'ai appelé par son prénom plusieurs fois et j'ai été soulagé quand enfin elle m'a répondu. Elle avait l'épaule démise, mais pouvait se lever sans problème. Nous sommes donc remonté sur le sentier principal et sommes partit à la recherche des autres. Nous avons d'abord trouvé le corps sans vie de notre guide, il était tombé la tête la première sur une houe. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour lui. Nous avons continué nos recherche jusqu'à trouver un bras qui dépassait de sous un tas de gravas, celui du docteur Robbins. Nous l'avons dégagé et… excusez-moi ce sont des souvenirs assez pénible…**_

 _ **_ Prenez votre temps.**_

 _ **_ Arizona était mort…, j'étais perdue, le docteur Kepner souffrait beaucoup et ne pouvait pas agir, je me suis donc mise à lui faire un massage cardiaque durant de longues minutes. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, à part le jour où mon fils alors âgé de six ans est monté dans le pommier qui se trouvait dans le jardin derrière la maison, il faut savoir que les branches des pommiers sont très fragiles et cassent comme du verre, j'ai vu sa chute au ralenti et j'étais trop loin pour le rattraper, je me sentait impuissante…**_

 _ **_ Mais là vous avez pu faire quelque chose. Vous avez sauvé la vie du docteur Robbins !**_

 _ **_ Oui c'est vrai, je ne réalise pas encore très bien les événements des derniers jours**_

 _ **_ Donc que s'est-il passé après le massage cardiaque ?**_

 _ **_ Au bout de minutes interminables je l'ai enfin entendu respirer. Elle allait bien.**_

 _ **_ Elle n'était pas blessée ?**_

 _ **_ Non heureusement, sa prothèse était inutilisable, mais en dehors de ça elle n'avait rien.**_

 _ **_ Pour ce qui ne le saurait pas, le docteur Robbins a du se faire amputer au niveau du genou il y a quelques années. Comment avez-vous fait pour la ramener jusqu'ici ? Et pourquoi avez-vous mis tant de temps à réapparaitre ?**_

 _ **_ Alors je vais déjà répondre à la première question, le docteur Robbins est quelqu'un de prévoyant et elle avait dans son sac une autre prothèse, certes plus basique mais qui lui a permis de pouvoir marcher. Ensuite ça a été une sacré aventure, nous avons dormi une nuit sur place, puis nous avons décidé de faire route pour Gorkha. Seulement nous n'avancions pas vite nous avons mis tris jours à faire le chemin que nous avions parcouru en une seule journée à l'allé. Le quatrième jour, nous avons du faire demi tour car la route s'était effondrée, nous avions une montagne abrupte sur la gauche et un précipice sur la droite. Nous ne savions pas trop quoi faire et c'est Safae, la petite fille du village qui nous a montré un autre chemin que nous avions passé un jour plus tôt. Le chemin était escarpé et grimpait beaucoup, la route était beaucoup plus longue et finalement quand nos avons enfin vu Gorkha ça a été un réel soulagement.**_

 _ **_ Je veux bien vous croire. A quoi est-ce que l'on pense quand on se retrouve comme cela coupé du monde ?**_

 _ **_ On pense à survivre, on espère qu'il n'y aura pas un autre tremblement de terre et on souhaite revoir nos enfants.**_

 _ **_ Justement en parlant de ça, vous nous avez dit que vous avez un fils. Que souhaiteriez-vous lui dire là maintenant ?**_

 _ **_ Henri, je veux juste te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, maman va bien, bientôt je serais près de toi. Je t'aime très fort.**_

 _ **_ C'est sur ces belles paroles que je vous rends l'antenne Peter…**_


	32. VJJ-part31-Retour à Katmandou

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolé pour le petit retard. Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **31** **ème** **partie –Retour à Katmandou  
**

 **25 mai 2015**

 **Boston, État du Massachusetts**

Emma était restée debout à regarder le reportage n'en manquant pas une miette. Lorsque la chaine changea de sujet, elle resta encore un moment perdue dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un de ses collègues l'interpella qu'elle sortit de sa bulle.

_ Hé Swan tu rêves ?

_ Euh, non. Désolé.

Emma se rassit à sa place sans rien ajouter de plus. Regina était vivante, cette réalité faisant son bout de chemin dans sa tête, elle s'affala dans son fauteuil et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Enfin elle pourrait soulager l'angoisse et la peine de son fils.

 **25 mai 2015**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

A Seattle un attroupement s'était fait autour du poste de télévision, une fois le reportage terminé, Bailey demanda à tout le monde de se disperser. Jackson qui se trouvait juste derrière elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tout va bien se passer maintenant, elle sera vite de retour.

_ J'ai du mal à réaliser. Je… j'ai eu si peur.

Bailey n'ajouta rien, le silence s'installa peu à peu entre eux, puis le brouhaha des urgences les ramena à la réalité, ils coururent ensemble sauver des vies, le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Dans la journée la nouvelle se rependit comme une trainée de poudre dans tout l'hôpital et tous avaient retrouvé le sourire, perdu depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsque Callie l'apprit en sortant d'une longue opération elle effectua une danse au milieu du couloir attirant le regard des quelques personnes présentes. Sofia ne devrait pas de nouveau faire face à la mort d'un de ses parents.

Le soir même elle reçu un appel d'Arizona, elles passèrent de longues minutes toutes les trois au téléphone. De leur côté April et Regina en avait fait de même, trop heureuse d'entendre leurs proches.

* * *

 **7 juin 2015**

 **Gorkha, Népal**

Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis le retour des filles. L'équipe de télévision avait plié bagages huit jours plus tôt, devant retourner sur Katmandou où se trouvait maintenant l'info. Teddy avait ressenti un grand vide après le départ de Jess, ils avaient échangé leurs adresses et numéros de téléphone aux États-Unis, mais elle restait pessimiste quand au fait qu'elle reverrait un jour le journaliste.

La vie avait reprit son cours au campement et en ce dimanche matin ensoleillé l'équipe prenait tranquillement un petit déjeuner tous ensemble avant d'attaquer leur journée de travail. Ils plaisantaient, rigolaient, mais très vite les rires cessèrent. Tous avaient le regard tourné à l'horizon d'où se dégageait un nuage de poussières. Bientôt ils entendirent le bruit des moteurs, puis au détour d'un virage apparurent trois camions. Ils se regardèrent tous, se comprenant sans échanger un mot. Tous savaient que cela faisait beaucoup pour de simples renforts. Les camions s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, faisant voler un nuage de poussière aveuglant. Un homme plutôt baraqué descendit du premier camion et donna des ordres, une trentaine d'hommes, exclusivement des hommes descendirent des trois véhicules et commencèrent à d'atteler à la tâche. L'homme au commande se dirigea alors vers le groupe en place et sans même une salutation lança les ordres.

_ Ranger vos affaires, on prend le relai.

Tous restèrent sans voix ! Puis Teddy réalisa enfin ce qui se passait et se leva brusquement.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Votre mission est terminée ici, vous rentrez à Katmandou avant de prendre un avion demain soir pour rentrer chez vous.

Tous s'observèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait exactement, ou alors ne comprenant que trop bien.

_ Comment ça terminé ? Vous avez une équipe médicale avec vous ?

_ Non, et nous n'en avons pas besoin ! Nous sommes là pour reconstruire ce village, pas pour jouer les gardes malades ! Les camions repartent dans une heure, à votre place je ne perdrais pas mon temps à discuter. Que font ces femmes là-bas ?

_ Elles font partis de la population locale, elles nous aident dans des tâches simples.

_ Dites leurs de rentrer auprès de leurs maris !

_ Mais…

_ Pas de mais, je ne veux pas de pleureuses dans mes pattes.

_ Il y a deux orphelines parmi elles, que…

_ Prenez-les avec vous et déposez-les à l'orphelinat de Katmandou.

_ Les autres sont des femmes maltraitées et…

_ Leurs coutumes ne nous regarde pas ! Mêlez-vous de vos fesses et pliez bagages ! Plus que quarante cinq minutes.

Sur ces dernières paroles l'homme tourna les talons et partit donner ses ordres à son équipe. Teddy se tourna vers la sienne et comprit à leurs regards qu'ils étaient tous aussi indignés qu'elle. Mais le temps pressait et s'ils ne voulaient pas que le camion reparte sans eux, ils devaient se dépêcher.

_ Vous avez tous entendu, on rentre !

_ Teddy, on ne peut pas…

_ Si on peut Ari. Faites vos bagages au plus vite. On emmène Safae et Ayanna avec nous.

Tous rentrèrent en silence dans la tente et commencèrent à faire leurs sacs. Les deux petites filles qui se trouvaient dans la tente jusqu'alors vinrent près de Regina, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

_ Tu pars ?

_ Oui Safae, je pars, nous partons tous.

_ Et nous ?

_ Vous… vous venez à Katmandou avec nous, nous devons vous…

_ Chaina anāthālaya

_ Je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas le choix.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Teddy qui était prête s'était approchée de Regina lorsqu'elle avait entendu Ayanna crier.

_ Elles ne veuillent pas aller à l'orphelinat.

_ Je vois.

_ Teddy, ce pays si beau, est si injuste pour les femmes, elles n'ont …

_ Je sais, mais malheureusement nous n'y pouvons rien. Aide-les à prendre leurs affaires, nous partons dans dix minutes.

Regina prit les filles dans ses bras et leur demanda de récupérer leurs affaires. Les filles obéirent et dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tous à bord du camion. Le moteur se mit en route, puis doucement le campement s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaitre complètement derrière le premier virage.

Les premiers kilomètres se firent dans un silence total, seul les bruits du camion se faisaient entendre. Tous étaient dans un état second, ne réalisant pas se qu'il se passait. Les deux fillettes étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre, essayant de se rassurer, elles n'avaient jamais quitté ces montagnes et elles avaient très peur de l'avenir à ce moment bien précis.

_ Ted que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

_ Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, apriori on a un avion demain soir, pour ou je ne sais pas.

_ Ils peuvent nous renvoyer comme ça ?

_ C'est ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Tu as remarqué qu'il n'y avait que des hommes ?

_ Oui. Que va-t-il se passer pour les filles ?

_ On va devoir les emmener à l'orphelinat, je ne vois guère d'autre solution. Ah ! Ça m'énerve ! Elles ont l'air si fragile et d'avoir si peur.

_ Oui, il faut espérer qu'elles retrouvent une famille rapidement.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, sachant très bien que tout ceci n'était que de veines paroles.

Le trajet fût plus court qu'à l'aller. Le camion les déposa directement à l'aéroport où ils furent accueillis par une des responsables de l'aide internationale.

_ Bonjour à tous. Je sais que vous devez être fatigué, aussi je vais faire court. Demain soir, vous monterez dans un avion en direction de Dubaï. De là chacun sera prit en charge et pourra reprendre un avion pour la destination de son choix. En attendant vous êtes libre de vous occuper comme vous le désirez. Des lits de camp ont été installés dans la salle du fond pour votre confort. Si vous avez des questions je reste à votre disposition.

_ En fait nous en avons plein ? Déjà que se passe-t-il ?

_ Docteur Altman, la première phase d'aide est terminée, le pays souhaite se reconstruire un maximum par lui-même. On nous a demandé en gros de plier bagages. Seules les équipes d'aide permanentes restent en place. Moi-même je monte dans cet avion.

_ Très bien. Une autre question, nous avons avec nous deux jeunes orphelines, qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir d'elles ?

_ Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir pour voir cela avec l'orphelinat. Je peux vous trouvez une voiture pour régler ce problème. Allez vous installer je reviens vous voir dans une heure.

Une heure plus tard Teddy, Arizona, Regina et les deux fillettes montèrent dans une voiture qui les conduisit à l'orphelinat de la ville. Le trajet fut rapide, une fois arrivées à destination elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment des plus austères et se présentèrent à l'accueil. Une femme parlant très bien l'anglais les reçus avec un grand sourire.

_ Bonjour mesdames, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

_ Bonjour, je suis le docteur Atlman, nous arrivons du village de Gorkha et nous avons avec nous de fillettes qui n'ont plus aucune famille. On nous a dit de venir ici.

_ Très bien, veuillez patienter je vais voir si la directrice peut vous recevoir.

Elles attendirent de longues minutes avant que deux femmes viennent à leur rencontre, celle de l'accueil et une autre qu'elles n'avaient pas encore rencontré.

_ Bonjour docteur Atlman, je suis Ana Dangi, la directrice de cet établissement. Ce sont les deux fillettes concernées ?

_ Bonjour madame, oui voici Ayanna et Safae.

_ Quel âge ont-elles ?

_ Safae a cinq ans et Ayanna a quatorze ans.

_ Je vois. Est-elle mariée ?

_ Veuve.

_ Ont-elles un lien de parenté ?

_ Oui, Safae est la nièce d'Ayanna. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

_ Je vais être franche avec vous. Je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre la plus grande car elle n'est plus considérée comme une enfant une fois qu'elle a été mariée. Normalement comme elles ont un lien de parenté c'est à la plus grande de s'occuper de l'autre.

_ Mais… elles n'ont plus aucune famille et ce ne sont encore que des enfants.

_ Je le sais bien, mais nous ne fonctionnons pas comme vous. Je vais tout de même demander à mon équipe de les examiner et nous allons voir ensemble quelle solution nous pouvons trouver. Vous voulez bien patienter ici le temps que nous faisions cela ?

_ Euh oui.

Les deux femmes partirent avec les enfants, les laissant toutes les trois seules dans le hall.

_ Teddy je ne le sens pas.

_ Moi non plus.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire toutes les deux ?

_ On veut dire que dans ce pays les filles ne sont pas une priorité. J'ai un peu peur de la solution que cette dame va nous proposer.

Elles restèrent à attendre de longues minutes, Au bout d'un moment Regina n'en pouvant plus sortit de l'établissement, Arizona en fit de même. Elles restèrent un moment à discuter dehors, Teddy pouvait les voir à travers la porte vitrée. Puis elles revinrent et attendirent encore. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure que la directrice réapparue.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors c'est ce dont j'avais peur.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Elles sont malades ? Nous sommes médecins, nous l'aurions vu s'il y avait un problème.

_ Non elles sont en parfaite santé, mais la plus âgé est enceinte.

_ Quoi ?

Elles avaient parlé toutes les trois en même temps.

_ Mesdames vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau, nous y seront plus à l'aise pour discuter.

_ Oui, où sont les filles ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles vont bien, elles répondent juste à quelques questions.

Elles suivirent la femme jusqu'à son bureau et s'assirent attendant la suite.

_ Donc comme je viens de vous le dire Ayanna est enceinte, je dirais de deux mois environ, donc juste avant le tremblement de terre.

_ Comment on n'a rien vu !

_ Ne vous blâmez pas, les jeunes filles ici savent très bien cacher leur condition quand cela s'avère nécessaire.

Teddy et Arizona n'en revenait pas. Pendant ce temps Regina réfléchissait et elle reprit spontanément le fil de la conversation.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela implique pour la suite ?

_ Nous ne pouvons la garder ici. On peut lui recommander un foyer pour jeune mère veuve ou célibataire.

_ Mais elle n'a que quatorze ans, comment voulez-vous qu'elle subvienne à ses besoins et à ceux du bébé ?

_ Malheureusement je ne peux rien y faire. Par contre concernant l'autre enfant, étant donné la situation, je peux vous proposer de la garder ici.

Elles n'en revenaient pas, et elles commençaient toutes les trois à se sentir bouillir intérieurement. Arizona posa finalement la question que toutes avaient sur le bout de la langue.

_ Si on vous la laisse. A-t-elle une chance d'être adopté ?

_ Je ne vais pas vous mentir, le gouvernement a suspendu les adoptions pour une période de trois mois, par la suite je ne sais pas encore quelles seront les nouvelles dispositions, les chances sont donc infimes. Elle n'est plus un bébé, c'est une fille. Ici les gens n'adoptent que les garçons et les étrangers veuillent surtout des enfants de moins de trois ans. Au mieux elle finira par être adopté par une famille népalaise aisée qui aura besoin d'elle comme servante, voir le mari pour un peu plus. Le pire serait qu'elle soit adoptée par un réseau de prostitution quelque part dans le monde. Sinon elle sortira d'ici à quinze ans et devra alors se débrouiller par elle-même, beaucoup finissent par faire le trottoir.

_ C'est ce que vous appeler des options ? Dans les trois cas elle…

_ Elle ne sera qu'un objet sexuel !

_ Regina calme-toi.

_ Que je me calme ? Nous n'avons pas sauvé cette petite fille pour qu'elle ait cette vie !

_ Je sais, mais…

_ Et si moi je veux l'adopter, là maintenant !

La directrice resta stupéfaite devant les trois femmes. Puis elle se ressaisit.

_ Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je vous l'ai dit, à cause du séisme le gouvernement a suspendu les adoptions pour trois mois afin d'éviter le trafic d'enfants.

_ Il n'y a donc aucune solution. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus faire une demande pour Ayanna.

_ Euh les filles vous êtes sûres là ?

_ Les deux étant mineures, en tant normal ça serait possible, mais là. Il vous faudrait un agrément de l'ambassade américaine et que le pays ici donne son accord. Les États-Unis ont bloqué les adoptions depuis le Népal à cause du trafic et le Népal lui a tout bloqué pour le moment.

_ Hum, donc ce n'est pas totalement impossible, il nous faut obtenir ces deux autorisations !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Dites-nous a qui nous devons nous adressez et nous allons faire les démarches nécessaires.

_ Les démarches peuvent être longues, très longues.

_ Ce n'est pas la question que je vous ai posé.

La directrice prise tout d'abord au dépourvu, prit donc le temps nécessaire pour leur expliquer toute la procédure. Elles se mirent d'accord pour que les filles restent à l'orphelinat le temps de voir si l'adoption s'avérait possible ou non. Elles allèrent dirent au-revoir aux deux fillettes, sans leurs dévoiler leur projet, ne voulant pas leurs mettre de faux espoirs en tête. Les au-revoir furent déchirant et la directrice comprit l'attachement qui liait les enfants à ces femmes.

Une fois qu'elles furent partie, elle prit son téléphone et téléphona aux autorités responsables des dossiers d'adoptions pour leur parler de ce cas sortant de l'ordinaire, appuyant les candidatures des deux jeunes femmes. Rapportant les liens qui s'étaient déjà créés entre les femmes et les enfants. Appuyant pour Ayanna le fait qu'elle soit enceinte et qu'au Népal elle n'avait aucun avenir, alors qu'elle avait une réelle chance en se faisant adopter par un médecin. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il soit fait une exception pour ces deux dossiers.

Les filles sortirent de l'orphelinat quelque peu énervées. Regina et Arizona parlaient entre elles, ne faisant aucunement attention à Teddy qui se trouvait juste derrière elles.

_ Hé stop les filles !

D'un coup un silence se fit. Regina et Arizona se tournèrent vers Teddy et attendirent la suite.

_ Vous êtes certaines de vouloir faire ça ?

_ Ted on ne peut pas les laisser ici ! Elles ont eu confiance en nous, et maintenant il faudrait qu'on les laisse tomber.

_ Je comprends ce que vous me dites, mais on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.

_ Ça on le sait bien, mais on peut sauver ces deux petites filles et ce bébé à naître.

_ En parlant de ça, vous pensez que les gens vont réagir comment en voyant une fille de quatorze ans enceinte ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ayanna n'a pas choisi ce qui lui arrive, et si on peut l'aider à devenir mère dans un monde meilleur pour elle et son bébé, je ne vois pas où i hésiter.

_ Vous vous êtes bien trouvé toutes les deux ! Bon on fait quoi du coup ? Il est 16h30, les administrations vont bientôt fermer.

_ Je dirais que la priorité est d'aller au bureau des adoptions du Népal, l'ambassade américaine peut nous recevoir à toute heure !

_ Euh peut-être pas tout de même !

_ Oh j'ai une idée ! Et si pour une fois on se servait des médias !

Regina et Teddy regardèrent Arizona sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

_ Teddy tu as bien le numéro de Jess ! Il a certains contacts à l'ambassade, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera de nous aider, ne serait-ce qu'en échange d'un petit diner avec toi ! Allez en voiture, tu l'appelleras en route.

Elles montèrent toutes les trois en voiture, elles demandèrent au chauffeur de les conduire au service des adoptions. Durant le trajet Teddy appela Jess qui accepta de les aider sans problème. Il allait tout faire pour leur obtenir un rendez-vous à l'ambassade dans les plus brefs délais. Au bout de quelques minutes elles arrivèrent à destination, elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment quinze minutes avant la fermeture. Coup de chance à cette heure-ci il n'y avait aucune attente. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et expliquèrent la raison de leur venue. L'homme derrière la vitre leur expliqua gentiment que toutes les demandes d'adoptions étaient suspendues et ils les invitaient à revenir à l'issue de la période de suspension. Cette fois c'est Arizona qui s'énerva, elle cria si fort qu'un homme sortit de son bureau et se dirigea à leur rencontre.

_ Bonjour Mesdames, que de bruits ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

_ Bonjour monsieur, nous aimerions déposer deux dossiers de demande d'adoption.

_ Monsieur le directeur, je leur ai dit que cela n'était pas possible et qu'elles devaient repasser ultérieurement, mais…

_ Ce n'est rien je vais m'en occuper. Vous êtes les docteurs américaines et la journaliste qui viennent de Gorkha. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

Les trois femmes suivirent le directeur dans son bureau, ne comprenant pas très bien comment il avait entendu parler d'elles.

_ Asseyez-vous. Madame Dangi m'a appelé il y a une demi-heure pour me prévenir de votre venue. Elle m'a longuement expliqué la situation et a fortement appuyé vos demandes. Après avoir raccroché avec elle, j'ai appelé l'autorité responsable et lui est expliquer à mon tour la situation de ces deux fillettes. Je vais vous éviter la peine de m'énumérer toutes les raisons de nous faire accepter ces adoptions car l'autorité a tranchée.

Elles étaient restées toutes les trois silencieuses, écoutant attentivement les paroles du directeur. Ne voyant pas arriver la suite, Teddy qui voyait que ses amies stressaient beaucoup se permit d'intervenir.

_ Et alors ? Est-ce une bonne nouvelle ?

_ Le ministre a suivi vos aventures à la télévision. Le fait que vous ayez risquez vos vies pour venir en aide à la population de notre pays ne l'a pas laissé insensible. Il m'a donc accordé le droit d'établir les dossiers d'adoption pour la petite Safae et la jeune Ayanna. Nous allons donc remplir les dossiers ensembles et les lui transmettre afin qu'il valide lui-même les demandes d'adoption. Bien entendu il faut que les États-Unis acceptent également ces adoptions.

_ Vous êtes sérieux ?

_ Tout à fait mesdames. Alors je vous ai préparé les dossiers. C'est Madame Robbins qui va adopter Ayanna c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui tout à fait.

_ Très bien tenez, vous avez quelques informations à remplir, il me faudra aussi des copies de vos papiers. Et donc pour Safae c'est Madame Mills. J'ai été captivé par votre récit de ce qui vous est arrivé dans ce village. Vous êtes deux femmes extrêmement courageuses.

Arizona et Regina remplirent soigneusement les papiers, répondant à toutes les diverses questions d'ordre personnel qui leur était posées. Pendant ce temps le directeur fit les copies de leurs passeports et une heure plus tard elles ressortirent toutes les trois le sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant tout dépendait de Jess !


	33. VJJ-part32-Soirée à l'ambassade

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour, je vous préviens, émotions garanties…**

 **Je vous annonce aussi que ce chapitre amorce la fin de cette deuxième partie. Il va y en avoir encore deux. Mais pas de panique j'ai prévue une troisième partie. Par contre je dois d'abord l'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et j'attends vos réactions.**

* * *

 **32** **ème** **partie – Soirée à l'ambassade**

 **7 juin 2015**

 **Katmandou, Népal**

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elles avaient regagnées l'aéroport, retrouvant April et Jo. Arizona et Regina s'étaient isolées toutes les deux, elles avaient besoin de se retrouver après cette journée de folie. Teddy elle était restée auprès de son équipe et leur avait expliqué les grandes lignes. Elle était également allée voir la responsable pour la mettre au courant de la procédure d'adoption des deux fillettes. Tout d'abord récalcitrante, elle avait fini par accepter que les petites filles montent à bord si la réponse s'avérait positive.

Teddy faisait une partie de cartes avec April, Jo et Tom lorsqu'un certain journaliste apparu derrière elle.

_ Bonjour Ted, bonjour à tous.

_ Jess ! Alors tu as de bonnes nouvelles ?

_ Je peux te parler seul à seul ?

_ Oui bien entendu.

Teddy se leva et partit avec Jess à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

_ Alors je t'écoute.

_ L'ambassadeur a un planning plus que chargé en ce moment et pas une minute à lui pour vous recevoir demain.

_ Eh merde !

_ Mais…

_ Mais ? Tu as une idée ?

_ Oui, ce soir il organise une soirée à l'ambassade, soirée pour laquelle j'ai réussi à obtenir des invitations.

_ Tu es un génie ! Viens là que je t'embrasse.

Teddy plaça ses mains sur le visage du Jess et l'embrassa avec passion.

_ Ouah ! Attention je vais y prendre goût.

_ Et alors !

_ Serais-ce une proposition docteur Altman ?

_ Hum qui sait ? Alors c'est quoi le plan ?

_ Il n'y a pas vraiment de plan en fait, la soirée débute dans une heure, il y aura toutes les instances américaines influentes, dont l'ambassadeur. Une fois dans la place ce sera à tes amies de le convaincre. Mais elles ont un coup à jouer car sa secrétaire m'a laissé entendre qu'il avait suivi tous les jours mes reportages sur leur disparition et qu'il avait une certaine admiration pour votre équipe.

_ Tu crois qu'elles ont leurs chances ?

_ Je l'espère. Comment ça s'est passé de votre côté avec le gouvernement népalais.

_ Et ben écoute plutôt bien, il faut croire que notre notoriété à aussi eu une influence de ce côté-là. Tous les papiers sont signés, il ne manque plus que l'accord des États-Unis.

_ Elles ont un sacré courage d'adopter ces deux filles. Elles sont sûres de leur décision ?

_ Oh crois-moi, jamais tu n'arriveras à les convaincre du contraire. Quand elles ont une idée en tête.

_ C'est vraiment généreux ce qu'elles font. Mais elles ne travaillaient pas toutes les deux au Malawi avant ces événements ?

_ Si, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles vont y retourner. J'en discutais justement avec Arizona et lorsque tout sera réglé, elle aspire à un peu de calme et de normalité. Elle a déjà appelait son chef là-bas pour lui dire qu'il pouvait la remplacer et faire expédier ses affaires aux États-Unis.

_ Ok. En tout cas elles m'impressionnent toutes les deux. Bon si on allait les prévenir pour que vous puissiez toutes les trois vous parer de vos plus beaux atours !

_ Oui bonne idée.

Ils regagnèrent l'aéroport et cherchèrent après les filles. Ils finirent par les trouver endormies dans une salle à l'écart du tumulte ambiant. Ils prirent soin de les réveiller en douceur et leur expliquèrent leur plan.

_ Merci beaucoup Jess pour tout ce que tu as fait. Si un jour on peut te renvoyer l'ascenseur ça sera avec plaisir.

_ De rien. Et c'est noté. Alors vous comptez vous habillez comment, car ce n'est pas dans vos tenues de baroudeuses que vous allez faire bonne impression à l'ambassade.

_ Exact, mais j'avoue que je n'ai absolument rien d'autre à me mettre.

_ Nous si !

_ Comment ça vous si ? Vous vous balader au fin fond du Népal avec des tenues de gala dans vos sacs ?

_ Tout à fait ma chère.

Tout en parlant Regina avait sortit plusieurs tenues de son sac.

_ Ouah ! Mais… comment ?

_ Doit-on te rappeler que nous assistions à une remise de prix avant que le tremblement de terre vienne changer nos plans.

_ Ah mais oui ! Mais bon les filles ça m'étonnerais que vous ayez quelque chose pour moi.

_ Hum c'est vrai que tu es plus grande que nous, mais je pense que c'est robe noire, qui normalement arrive juste en dessous du genou pour moi devrait t'aller à merveille et arriver juste à la bonne longueur au dessus de tes genoux.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Essaye-la.

_ Hum ok. Jess tu peux garder la porte le temps qu'on se change ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

Jess sortit de la salle et les filles commencèrent à se préparer. Regina aida Teddy à s'habiller avant d'en faire de même. La robe noire qu'elle lui avait prêtée lui allait comme un gant.

_ Tu es superbe, elle te va mieux qu'à moi. Je te la donne pour la peine.

_ Euh Regina c'est trop, je ne peux pas…

_ Pas de non possible. Ça me fait plaisir.

_ Ok merci.

_ Tient voici de quoi te maquiller.

Teddy se saisi de la trousse à maquillage et Regina se changea à son tour. Pendant ce temps Arizona avait revêtu une robe longue de couleur bleu électrique, mettant en valeur son décolleté avec classe et retenue. Regina quant à elle portait une robe bustier blanche lui arrivant au dessus des genoux. Elles finirent de se maquiller et de se coiffer et firent une sacrée impression en pénétrant dans le hall de l'aéroport.

_ Jess ferme la bouche, ce n'est pas très discret.

_ Les filles, vous… je… vous êtes…

_ Magnifiques !

_ Tout à fait Tom, elles sont magnifiques. En voiture mesdames ?

_ On te suit.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'aéroport et montèrent à bord du 4X4 noir dans lequel était arrivé Jess. Le voyage se déroula en silence. Arrivés à l'ambassade, ils furent accueilli par un voiturier, ils descendirent donc de voiture et lui laissèrent le soin d'aller parquer le véhicule. L'ambassade était de forme rectangulaire, composée de deux étages et faisait plus penser à un bâtiment fédéral qu'à une ambassade. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment à l'aspect froid, où une personne leur indiqua la salle de réception. Là encore rien de rutilant, quelques personnes discutaient près des fenêtres, d'autres profitaient déjà du buffet, et l'ambassadeur essayait tant bien que mal de se soustraire d'une conversation vaporeuse. Aussi l'entrée du célèbre reporter américain accompagnée de trois femmes sublimes fut une vraie bouffée d'oxygène et permis à l'ambassadeur de se dépêtrer d'une discussion stérile.

_ Monsieur McQueen, quel plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir. Vous êtes en charmante compagnie dites-moi ? Pourriez-vous faire les présentations ?

_ Bonsoir monsieur l'ambassadeur. En effet je me suis permis de venir accompagner de trois de mes amies. Voici les docteurs Teddy Altman et Arizona Robbins et la reporter photographe Regina Mills.

_ Enchanté mesdames. J'ai suivi de très près vos aventures dans la province de Gorkha et je suis heureux que vous soyez toutes saines et sauves.

Il leur baisa gracieusement la main à chacune, et demanda à ce qu'on leur apporte des coupes de champagnes. La soirée était en fait d'une grande simplicité, au bout d'un moment Jess s'excusa auprès de l'ambassadeur et partit présenter Teddy à quelques personnes qu'il connaissait, laissant ainsi Regina et Arizona seules avec l'ambassadeur. Ce dernier était très curieux de connaître les moindres détails de leur aventure au cœur du Népal, ce qui aida considérablement Regina et Arizona à en arriver au sujet qui les amenait ici ce soir.

_ Hum, en effet c'est fâcheux pour ces deux enfants. Ne pouvons-nous rien faire pour leur venir en aide ?

_ En fait monsieur l'ambassadeur, puisque vous posez la question, le docteur Robbins et moi-même avons proposé d'adopter chacune une de ses enfants.

_ Oh mais c'est magnifique ! J'adore quand les histoires finissent bien.

_ Pour vous dire la vérité, il ne tient qu'à vous que celle-ci se termine bien.

_ Hum, vous m'intriguez là ? En quoi aurais-je mon rôle à jouer là-dedans ?

Arizona et Regina expliquèrent toute la procédure actuelle, comment elles avaient obtenu l'accord du gouvernement népalais et qu'il ne leur manquait plus que celui des États-Unis.

_ Hum je vois. Vous permettez que je m'absente un instant ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Surtout ne partez pas pendant mon absence !

_ Nous ne bougeons pas.

_ Très bien à tout de suite.

L'ambassadeur quitta la pièce, aussitôt Teddy et Jess s'approchèrent des filles pour leur demander ce qu'il en était.

_ Et il est partit comme ça ?!

_ Oui. Vous croyez que c'est bon signe ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Bon et si on profitait un peu de ce buffet en attendant !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le buffet, Teddy et Jess prirent plusieurs amuse-gueules, mais Regina et Arizona avait l'estomac trop noué pour profiter vraiment de la soirée. Une demi-heure passa, puis une heure, enfin l'ambassadeur réapparu après une attente interminable. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois en chemin, discutant avec le reste de ses invités. Arizona n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle bouillonnait sur place. Finalement l'ambassadeur arriva à leur niveau, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

_ Mesdames, je crois pouvoir vous aider pour votre petit problème. En effet je viens de passer une heure au téléphone avec les États-Unis, je leur ai longuement expliqué la situation telle que vous me l'avez décrite. Au début ils étaient des plus réticents, et puis à force de persuasion, ils ont dit oui. J'ai l'autorisation d'établir tous les papiers en vue des adoptions de ces deux petites filles.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui vraiment. Je vous invite à repasser à l'ambassade demain en fin de matinée, le temps que nous établissions tous les papiers et que nous nous mettions en relation avec le gouvernement népalais.

_ Merci beaucoup !

Arizona n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait pris l'ambassadeur dans ses bras.

_ De rien très chère. Je suis heureux de voir un peu de joie avec les événements de ces derniers jours.

Regina n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elles avaient réussi, elles allaient pouvoir emmener Safae et Ayanna avec elles aux États-Unis et leur offrir une nouvelle vie, pleine d'amour. Elles restèrent encore un moment à l'ambassade et rencontrèrent l'épouse de l'ambassadeur, puis peu avant minuit elles rentrèrent à l'aéroport et se couchèrent sur les lits de camps placés dans le hall de l'aéroport.

* * *

 **8 juin 2015**

 **Katmandou, Népal**

La matinée passa vite, le décollage était prévu pour 19h20 avec une arrivée à Dubaï à 22h20 heure locale. La responsable de la mission avait passé son temps à trouver des correspondances pour tous. Ainsi elle avait trouvé un vol pour les américains à destination de New York qui décollait de Dubaï à 2h du matin et arrivait sur place peu avant 11h. De là chacun pourrait trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Regina et Arizona avait réussi à mettre les deux filles sur le même vol qu'elles et maintenant elles n'avaient qu'une hâte, monter dans cet avion.

En fin de matinée, elles retournèrent donc à l'ambassade américaine. Elles furent d'abord reçues par la secrétaire de l'ambassadeur, qui leur demanda leurs passeports afin de compléter le dossier. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambassadeur vint à leur rencontre, il les invita dans son bureau pour leur faire signer tous les papiers. Il leur expliqua qu'il devait faire établir des passeports pour les deux enfants et que cela prendrait environs deux heures. Il leur proposa donc de manger en sa compagnie en attendant. Il leur posa beaucoup de questions sur leur vie au Malawi, il avait eu l'occasion de lire plusieurs articles écrits par Regina et il leur posa vraiment beaucoup de questions là-dessus. Finalement, la secrétaire vint les rejoindre vers 14h pour leur signifier que tous les documents étaient prêts. Elle remit donc à Arizona le passeport d'Ayanna Robbins et à Regina celui de Safae Mills. Les deux femmes étaient aux anges et n'avaient plus qu'une seule envie, allé à l'orphelinat récupérer les filles.

_ Bon mesdames, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, car je me doute que vous avez hâtes de prendre ces demoiselles dans vos bras.

_ Merci pour tout.

_ Oui encore merci, et au plaisir de vous recroiser un jour.

_ Au-revoir mesdames et bon retour chez vous.

Elles quittèrent l'ambassade et prirent un taxi pour l'orphelinat. Regina attrapa la main d'Arizona et la serra très fort. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci était réel et le fait de sentir la présence d'Arizona à ses côté lui fit réaliser que si, tout ceci était bien en train de se passer.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard elles étaient toutes les deux devant l'entrée de l'orphelinat, n'osant pas pénétrer à l'intérieur, ayant peur qu'elles avaient rêvé ces dernières heures, au bout dix interminables minutes, elles montèrent les quelques marches et poussèrent la porte de l'établissement. La secrétaire en les voyant arriver, prit son téléphone et appela la directrice. Aussitôt elle sortit d'un couloir, leur fit un grand sourire et vint à leur rencontre.

_ Bonjour mesdames, que je suis ravie de vous revoir, surtout quand on a de si bonnes nouvelles.

_ Bonjour madame et merci pour votre intervention sur notre dossier.

_ De rien, j'ai vu l'attachement que vous aviez pour ces enfants et celui qu'elles avaient aussi. D'ailleurs elles parlent déjà très bien votre langue.

_ Oui elles apprennent vite. Pouvons-nous les voir.

_ Oui bien entendu. Je ne leur ai rien dit encore. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez leur annoncer.

_ Merci, c'est très aimable de votre part.

_ Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Arizona et Regina suivirent la directrice, elles parcourent deux longs couloirs avant d'arriver dans une grande pièce où de nombreux enfants jouaient. Elles mirent un moment à trouver les filles, c'est Regina qui les vit la première, elles se trouvaient dos à elles, assises à une table au fond de la pièce, elles dessinaient tranquillement. La directrice les appela, elle se retournèrent et quand elles virent les deux américaines, elles se mirent à courir et leur sautèrent dans les bras.

_ Bonjour les filles.

_ Bonjour, on est contente de vous voir. On pensait que vous étiez parties.

_ Pas encore, on part ce soir.

_ Oh.

On pouvait lire la déception sur le visage d'Ayanna lorsqu' Arizona avait prononcé ces paroles.

_ Vous êtes venues nous dire au-revoir ?

_ Hum pas vraiment ?

_ Comment ça ?

Safae et Ayanna avaient le regard suspendu aux lèvres de Regina et attendaient la suite.

_ Est-ce que ça vous ferait plaisir de venir avec nous ?

_ Dans l'avion ?

_ Oui, dans l'avion, puis chez nous.

_ Pour de vrai ?

_ Oui.

Arizona et Regina regardaient les réactions de deux petites filles, puis sans qu'elles s'y attendent elles se mirent à crier et sauter dans tous les sens. Il fallut leur demande de se calmer, se qu'elles firent quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Ça veut dire que vous nous avez adoptées ?

_ Oui, Regina a adopté Safae et moi je t'ai adopté toi.

_ Vrai de vrai ?

_ Oui vrai de vrai.

Safae ne disait rien, elle fixait Regina avec ses grands yeux, puis au bout d'un moment elle vint entourer ses jambes de ses petits bras. La directrice avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais si vous alliez chercher vos affaires les filles, pendant que je fais signer les papiers à vos nouvelles mamans !

Les filles partirent en courant vers le dortoir et la directrice demanda à Regina et Arizona de la suivre. Une demi-heure plus tard elles étaient toutes les quatre dans un taxi pour l'aéroport. En arrivant à l'aéroport elles eurent la surprise d'y retrouver Jess et son équipe, qui eux aussi prenaient le même avion. Autant dire que Teddy était sur un petit nuage.

* * *

 **9 juin 2015**

 **Dubaï, Émirats arabes unis**

Le premier vol s'était passé sans encombre, les filles n'avaient pas fermé l'œil, trop excité par tout ce qu'elles découvraient pour la première fois. A Dubaï, ils dirent au-revoir aux autres membres de l'équipe qui regagnaient eux aussi leurs pays respectifs, puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle d'embarquement du vol de New York. Ayanna et Safae finirent par s'endormir sur les fauteuils de la salle d'attente, tout comme une bonne partie de l'équipe. Seuls April, Teddy, Arizona, Regina et Jess discutaient encore.

_ Au fait les filles, vous vous souvenez que vous me devez un service ?

_ Euh oui. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu demanderais si vite le rendu.

_ En fait, j'ai un bon pote que j'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure qui m'a demander un service et je lui ai en quelque sorte répondu qu'il pouvait compter sur moi.

_ Jess tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ J'ai accepté à votre place une invitation dans son émission pour toutes les quatre.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Quoi ?!

_ Teddy ne t'énerve pas, il n'y a pas de quoi…

_ Qu'elle émission ?

_ Euh le Tonight show, demain soir !

_ Quoi !

_ Chut les enfants dorment !

_ Je vais te…

_ Les filles s'il vous plait ?

_ De toute façon tu as déjà dis oui ?

_ En effet. Jimmy est un gars sympa, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Elles se regardèrent toutes les quatre, de toute façon elles auraient du s'y coller à un moment donné, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite.

_ Ok ça marche, mais c'est toi qui paye l'hôtel !

_ Hein ?

_ Oui à l'hôtel Edison si possible.

_ Euh… ok je vais appeler de suite.

Jess s'éloigna afin de pouvoir organiser tout ça, il ne leur avait pas tout dit, mais il était certain qu'il allait leur faire plaisir.

_ Je vais aux toilettes je reviens tout de suite.

_ Ok.

Arizona partit donc de son côté, avec elle aussi une idée bien précise en tête.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous à bord de l'avion, regroupés par deux. Arizona s'était donc mise avec Ayanna et Regina avec Safae. Très vite ils trouvèrent tous le sommeil.

* * *

 **9 juin 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

L'avion arriva à l'heure, le passage de douane se fit assez facilement. Jess avait pris soin de réserver un véhicule pour eux tous, qui les mena jusqu'à l'hôtel Edison en plein Cœur de New York, aux portent de Time Square. Le maitre d'hôtel vint rapidement s'occuper des bagages et tous descendirent du véhicule. Ils allaient pénétrer dans l'établissement, lorsqu' Arizona les interpella.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez attendre une minute ?

Regina fit marche arrière et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Arizona avait un genou à terre comme si elle se sentait mal.

_ Mon Cœur tout va bien?

Arizona avait la tête en direction du sol et personne ne pouvait voir son visage, puis d'un coup elle releva le menton et regarda Regina droit dans les yeux, un grand sourire plaque sur le visage.

_ Oui, ça va même très bien! Regina, il y a un peu moins de trois ans, à cet endroit bien précis, une rencontre a changé à tout jamais ma vie. Cette rencontre c'est toi. Aujourd'hui devant nos filles et nos amis je voudrait te dire combine je t'aime et je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de devenir ma femme.

Arizona sortit une bague de sa poche et continua de regarder Regina dans les yeux.

Regina avait poser sa main sur sa bouche et avait les larmes aux yeux, Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu la question, ou est-ce que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller enfermer dans une prison de la forêt enchantée. Elle était figée.

_ Euh Regina, tu es toujours avec moi ?

_ Oui.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oui je veux t'épouser.

Regina aida Arizona à se relever et l'embrassa avec passion sur ce trottoir de New York qui avait été témoin de leur rencontre.


	34. VJJ-part33-The tonight show

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolée de n'avoir pu poster la semaine dernière, week-end de pâques super chargé et pas d'internet !**

 **Merci à kalex44, tiare80 et AlineGranger pour vos messages. Je suis vraiment contente que la demande en mariage ai plu.**

 **Voici la suite des aventures new-yorkaise. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **33** **ème** **partie – The tonight show**

 **9 juin 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

Regina et Arizona étaient dans leur bulle, s'embrassant toujours avec passion sur le trottoir new-yorkais. Les autres avaient applaudi les futures mariées, puis étaient finalement entrés dans l'hôtel pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

_ Elles sont toujours suspendues aux lèvres de l'autre ! Elles pourraient penser un peu à celles qui n'ont personne à embrasser !

_ Je peux me porter volontaire si tu veux ?

_ Hum, hum… Teddy, Jess, si vous pouviez éviter.

_ Ok April, on va se tenir encore un peu. Vous étiez au courant des projets d' Ari ?

_ Absolument pas !

_ Dites, April et moi on devrait peut-être prendre les filles dans notre chambre ce soir ?

_ Ben pourquoi tu dis ça Jo ?

_ Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être qu'elles apprécieraient un peu d'intimité pour fêter dignement leurs fiançailles.

_ Jo c'est une excellente idée ! Je vais aller voir la réception pour arranger ça.

Pendant ce temps sur le trottoir…

_ Comment ? Je veux dire ou ? Je…

_ Euh mon cœur ce n'est pas très clair là ?

_ Désolée, je suis juste… émue. Tu… la bague est magnifique, mais je ne comprends pas… ça fait longtemps que tu prévois ça ?

_ En fait oui et non, ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchi, puis avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers temps, je me suis dit que la vie était courte et que je ne voulais plus attendre. Alors quand j'ai su qu'on revenait ici, à l'aéroport de Dubaï je suis allée t'acheter cette bague.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu sais ou sont passés les autres ?

_ Je crois qu'ils sont entrés dans l'hôtel.

_ Ok, on va les rejoindre ?

_ Oui.

Elles se prirent par la main et franchirent ensemble les portes de cet hôtel qui avait été le témoin de leur rencontre.

_ Ah vous voilà enfin !

_ N'écoutez pas cette rabat joie. Félicitation les filles !

_ Merci Jess.

_ Tenez voici vos clés. Nous sommes tous au même étage. Nos bagages sont déjà dans nos chambres.

_ Ok merci. On te suit.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur tous ensemble, les filles étaient excitées et demandèrent à Regina de leur montrer sa bague. Pendant ce temps Arizona discutait calmement avec Tom. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur leur étage, ils sortirent tous et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres.

_ Ah au fait les filles, Ayanna et Safae dorment avec nous ce soir… Profitez bien !

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que les autres avaient déjà claqué les portes de leurs chambres. Elles pénétrèrent elles aussi dans la leur et Regina ferma la porte de son postérieur et s'avança d'un pas prédateur vers sa tendre moitié.

_ Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Je t'ai pour moi toute seule cette nuit ?

_ Je crois bien. Aurais-tu une idée en tête.

_ Hum… hum… je dirais même plusieurs.

_ Tu crois qu'on va savoir encore comment faire ?

Regina ne répondit pas et s'empara des lèvres de sa blonde. Ses mains prirent le partit de se balader sur ce corps qu'elle n'avait pas touché depuis plusieurs semaines, se glissant sous les vêtements d'Arizona qui émettait déjà des sons de plaisir.

_ Mon cœur, hum… attends, je… oh non d'un chien que c'est bon.

Regina continuait ses attaques, les faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent à hauteur du lit. Là elle fit s'assoir Arizona et lui retira son tee-shirt. Elle ne perdit pas une minute et déposa ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Arizona sentait les battements de son cœur accélérer, son souffle devenait haletant.

_ Gina… hum… Gina Attends.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aime pas ?

_ Oh que si ! Je voudrais simplement prendre une douche avant.

_ Hum… c'est après que je me sois occupée de toi que tu auras besoin d'une bonne douche.

_ Je te crois sur parole, mais ça fait des jours que je ne me suis pas lavée, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu peux toujours venir me frotter le dos si tu veux ?

Arizona n'avait pas attendu sa réponse, elle s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain, semant ça et là ses vêtements. Regina retira elle aussi ses vêtement et couru la rejoindre. Arizona était déjà sous le jet d'eau chaude qu'elle appréciait vraiment.

_ Oh quel bonheur de pouvoir prendre une vrai douche.

Regina se saisit de l'échantillon de gel douche à leur disponibilité et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Elle fit couler du gel douche entre ses mains et commença à frotter le dos d'Arizona en faisant des mouvements circulaires, déposant en même temps de doux baisers dans son cou.

_ Oh oui, la meilleure douche depuis une éternité.

 **Rating M**

Regina savonnait maintenant les seins déjà dressés de sa blonde, les massant doucement entre ses doigts, l'une de ses mains se mit à caressé son ventre et à descendre vers son intimité. Elle sentait Arizona trembler sous ses caresses et aimait se retrouver coller à elle dans cette position de force.

_ Hum tu es trempée.

_ C'est l'effet que tu me fais !

Arizona leva une de ses jambes qu'elle bloqua contre la paroi, afin de laisser libre accès à Regina de la satisfaire. Regina resserra sa prise sur son sein et plaqua fermement son corps dans le dos de la blonde pour l'empêcher de tomber, puis ne pouvant plus attendre elle la pénétra directement de deux doigts, entament un va et vient régulier et rapide. Arizona haletait de plus en plus, sentant le plaisir monter à une vitesse hallucinante, tout son corps tremblait sous les doigts experts de sa brune et sans crier garde l'orgasme la dévora toute entière lui faisant pousser un cri rauque sortit du fond de sa gorge. A bout de force sa tête vint tomber en appuie sur l'épaule de Regina qui la maintenait fermement, continuant de lents va et vient, jusqu'à tout doucement se retiré et venir porter les doigts humide à sa bouche afin de se délecter de ce nectar qu'elle n'avait pas gouter depuis leur départ précipité pour le Népal.

_ Hum tu as toujours aussi bon goût.

_ S'il te plait ne me fait pas rire.

_ Je peux te lâcher ?

_ Je crois.

Regina relâcha la blonde qui reposa sa jambe au sol, elle se sentait un peu chancelante, mais tellement bien. Elle s'appuya contre le mur de la douche, ferma les yeux, elle avait besoin de ressentir en elle ce délicieux moment. Plongée dans ses pensés, elle ne vit pas ce que préparait Regina et c'est surprise qu'elle se mit à haleter rapidement lorsque la langue de la brune vint s'insinuer dans les replis de son intimité, dévorant son clitoris, la faisant monté encore plus haut dans son plaisir, avant de la pénétrer à coup de langue et de lui faire monter un deuxième orgasme encore plus ravageur. Arizona respirait rapidement, essayant de reprendre son souffle alors que la langue de Regina la léchait sur toute son intimité, lui donnant envie de toujours plus. N'en pouvant plus, elle attrapa Regina sous le menton et la fit remonter à la hauteur de son visage afin de pouvoir l'embrasser avec passion, savourant son propre goût sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Elle ferma le robinet, puis les fit sortir de la douche pour regagner la chambre. Là elle poussa Regina sur le lit et se glissa entre ses jambes pour dévorer son intimité. Regina excitée par le plaisir procuré à Arizona ne mit que quelques secondes à atteindre son premier orgasme, mais la blonde n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ainsi elles passèrent de longues heures à faire l'amour, enchainant les orgasmes dévastateurs, retrouvant les plaisirs charnels si longtemps mis de côté et finissant par s'endormir totalement éreintées.

 **Fin Rating M**

* * *

 **10 juin 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

 _Depuis le studio 6B du Rockefeller Center à New York, voici le « Tonight Show » avec Jimmy Fallon…_

Les filles se trouvaient dans leur loge. L'enregistrement de l'émission venait de commencer, le présentateur Jimmy Fallon était venu les saluer et leur expliquer le déroulement de l'émission. Elles passaient en dernier et elles avaient donc largement le temps de se préparer. Il leur avait laissé une liste de questions qu'il était susceptible de leur poser, leur disant bien qu'il ne se tenait pas toujours à ce qui était prévu. Elles prirent donc le temps de se préparer, de passer au maquillage et d'étudier les questions. Il était un peu plus de dix sept heures lorsque l'on vint les chercher, on les emmena derrière un grand rideau d'où elles entendaient très bien la voix du présentateur.

 _Je suis plus que ravi d'être le premier à recevoir nos dernières invitées, et croyez-moi elles sont… hum… splendides. Elles ont marqué l'actualité de ces dernières semaines, en risquant leurs vies pour venir en aide au peuple népalais qui comme vous le savez traverse en ce moment de terribles épreuves après les tremblements de terre dévastateurs. Ces quatre femmes que je reçois ce soir sont un exemple pour tous et je vous prie de les accueillir comme il se doit. Allez allez on se lève ! Donc je vous_ _sens impatient ! Alors voici le docteur Teddy Altman !_

Teddy fait son entrée sous une ovation de la salle, Jimmy s'approche d'elle et ne manque pas de lui faire la bise, avant de la mener jusqu'au canapé.

 _Le docteur April Kepner !_

April aussi a le droit à l'ovation et à la bise.

 _Vous en voulez encore, elles sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? Le docteur Arizona Robbins !_

L'ovation se fait plus longue pour Arizona, Jimmy à du mal à reprendre la parole.

 _Bon, je ne sais pas si je fais entrer la dernière._

Le public montre son désaccord.

 _Ok, ok. La reporter-photographe Regina Mills !Oh my god ! C'est elle qu'on devrait prendre en photo._

La remarque du présentateur arrive à détendre Regina qui ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise.

 _Bonsoir mesdames, que de beauté sur mon plateau ce soir. J'ai du être très sage cette année !_

Le public rit. Les filles aussi.

 _Vous êtes arrivées à New York hier soir après avoir passé six semaines dans la province de Gorkha au Népal. Docteur Atlman, vous étiez la responsable du groupe, ce n'est pas trop dur de revenir après avoir vu tant de souffrances ?_

 _Bonsoir, si c'est dur, dur de se dire qu'hier encore nous étions au Népal, que là-bas tant de gens souffrent encore et ont besoin de soins, mais que pour des raisons politiques nous avons été chassé de ce pays. C'est totalement irréaliste de se retrouver aujourd'hui sur votre plateau de télévision, vous entendre dire que nous sommes des héroïnes, mais nous avons juste fait notre travail !_

 _Oh je ne dirais pas ça, je pense que vous avez fait bien plus que votre travail, vous avez été volontaires pour risquer vos vies pour des personnes que vous n'aviez jamais vu avant, des personnes qui vivent bien loin de notre pays. Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vos collègues les docteurs Kepner et Robbins, ainsi que madame Mills ont été porté disparues ?_

 _Ce que j'ai ressenti ? Tellement de choses en faite, ce ne sont pas justes mes collègues, ces ont aussi mes amies et je m'en suis voulu de les avoir laissé partir si loin du campement, je me suis sentie responsable de ce qui se passait et lorsqu' après des jours d'ignorance et de peur elles sont enfin revenues saines et sauves, j'en ai pleuré de joie._

 _Docteur Kepner, vous avez été blessé durant cette période d'incertitude pour nous tous, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti pendant cette période d'isolement ?_

 _Bonsoir, merci de vous inquiéter, aujourd'hui je vais bien, encore de petites douleurs à l'épaule, mais rien d'insurmontable. Ce que j'ai ressenti, j'avoue ne pas vraiment avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir. J'ai eu peur, peur de ne jamais revoir mes proches, peur de mourir seule dans ses montagnes, et j'ai été soulagé lorsque Regina m'a retrouvé. Puis à nouveau la peur de perdre l'une de mes meilleures amies lorsque l'on a retrouvé Arizona sous les décombres d'une habitation._

 _Vous voulez nous en parlez plus longuement ?_

 _Je vais essayer, Après être remonté du fossé dans lequel je me trouvais, nous avons cherché notre guide, ainsi qu' Arizona avec l'aide d'une petite fille qui avait survécu seule dans ses montagnes. Nous avons tout d'abord retrouvé notre guide, mais hélas il était mort. Puis après plus de recherche nous avons retrouvé Arizona sous les décombres. Seul son bras dépassait. Nous l'avons dégagé et là elle ne respirait plus, j'avais mal, j'étais paralysé par la peur et soudain j'ai compris que Regina essayait de réanimé Arizona, j'ai reprit mes esprits et à nous deux nous l'avons ramené._

 _Ouah ! Ça a vraiment du être difficile, docteur Robbins, qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque vous êtes revenue à la vie ?_

 _Je n'ai pas de suite réalisé, j'ai cru être au paradis et que j'avais un ange devant mes yeux._

 _Un ange ? Et à quoi ressemblait cet Ange ? A Regina Mills ? Pourquoi je vous pose cette question, car beaucoup aujourd'hui s'interroge sur la nature de votre relation._

 _Oh ! Et vous pensez que nous avons quelle relation ?_

 _Certain dises que vous êtes juste amies, d'autres plutôt amantes. Moi personnellement je pencherais pour la deuxième option. Et mon petit doigt me dit que vous seriez même plus que ça ! Mais peut-être que madame Mills saura m'éclairer sur le sujet ?_

 _Vous pouvez m'appeler Regina. Votre petit doigt en sait des choses dites-moi, il ne s'appellerait pas Jess McQueen par hasard ?_

 _Désolé mon pote elles t'ont démasqué !_

Rires dans la salle

 _Alors nous attendons toujours une réponse ?_

Arizona attrape la main de Regina et reprend la parole.

 _Mon ange ressemblait effectivement à Regina, ce jour là elle m'a sauvé la vie, tout comme elle l'avait déjà fait ici même à New York il y a quelques années. Et hier je lui ai demandé de partager avec moi le restant de sa vie._

On entend alors la marche nuptiale en fond sonore.

 _Rassurez-moi elle a dit oui ?_

 _Elle a dit oui._

 _Mes sincères félicitations._

 _Merci._

 _Mon petit doigt Jess m'a aussi dit que vous avez adopté deux petites filles au Népal, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? Regina ?_

 _En effet nous avons adopté chacune une fillette. Ces deux enfants ont su se faire une place dans notre cœur. Ayanna la plus grande a quatorze ans, nous l'avons rencontré le lendemain de notre arrivée à Gorkha. Elle et l'une de ses amies s'étaient réfugiées dans une maison en ruine à l'écart des habitants. Lorsque nous avons comprit qu'en fait elles se trouvaient là parce que les autres les considéraient comme impures du fait de leurs menstruations, nous nous sommes occupées d'elles. Ayanna a très vite apprit notre langue et prenait part aux taches ménagères de tous les jours. Nous avons découvert que son mari était mort dans le tremblement de terre et qu'elle devait dorénavant se débrouiller seule en étant enceinte de son premier enfant._

 _Mariée et enceinte à quatorze ans ?_

 _Oui, c'est comme cela que ça se passe là-bas. Voyant qu'elle serait livrée à elle-même, Arizona a décidé de l'adopter et de prendre soin d'elle et de son futur enfant._

 _Quel courage ! Vous parliez de deux fillettes ?_

 _Oui j'ai adopté la deuxième, Safae qui a cinq ans. C'est la petite fille que nous avons trouvé seule dans ce village de montagne, elle n'a plus aucune famille en dehors de Ayanna qui est sa tante._

 _Eh bien pour une fois je ne sais plus quoi dire ! Je crois savoir que vous avez déjà chacune un autre enfant ?_

 _Oui j'ai une petite fille et Regina a un fils._

 _Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant de tout ceci ?_

 _Pour tout vous dire pas encore, mais nous avons très hâte de leur en parler._

 _Ils savent au moins que vous êtes en couple ?_

 _Oui ne vous inquiétez pas !_

 _Bon parlons de choses un peu plus joyeuse, j'ai mon autre petit doigt qui m'a raconté que Regina jouait du violon et chantait vraiment très bien !_

 _Qui vous a dit ça ?_

 _Ah secret. Est-ce que vous nous feriez le plaisir de nous chanter quelque chose, j'ai même un violon à disposition. Et si possible j'aimerai la chanson « Hold my heart *»._

 _Euh… normalement je ne suis pas seule et…_

 _Et j'ai tout prévu, le groupe Shadows of light est là ce soir pour vous accompagner._

Jimmy lui tend le violon, lui montre le micro sur la scène et là la musique commence et le rideau s'ouvre sur Henri, Sofia, Ethan et Meg. Regina et Arizona n'en reviennent pas. Regina se saisit du violon et rejoint les enfants sur scène.

 _ **Don't need a hero to save me**_

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un héros pour me sauver_

 _ **I'm not a girl to set free**_

 _Je ne suis pas une fille à libérer_

 _ **It's nothing you did to me**_

 _Il n'y a rien que tu m'aies fait_

 _ **I've always been this way**_

 _J'ai toujours été ainsi_

 _ **I might be strong, I might be weak**_

 _Je peux être forte, je peux être faible_

 _ **There might be a part of me that I won't let you keep**_

 _Il y a peut-être une part de moi que je ne te laisserai pas conserver_

 _ **And on this road, I've come this far**_

 _Et sur cette route, je suis venue jusqu'ici_

 _ **I don't need a man to hold my hand**_

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me tenir la main_

 _ **I just don't wanna hold my heart**_

 _Je ne veux simplement pas retenir mon cœur_

Regina saisi le violon et fait claquer les cordes avec ses doigts.

 _ **Don't be afraid to hold this**_

 _N'aie pas peur de retenir ceci_

 _ **Even the thorns are roses**_

 _Même les épines sont des roses_

 _ **I know I have to stand alone**_

 _Je sais que je dois rester seule_

 _ **But I can live on my own**_

 _Mais je ne peux vivre seule_

 _ **I might be strong, I might be weak**_

 _Je peux être forte, je peux être faible_

 _ **There might be a part of me that I won't let you keep**_

 _Il y a peut-être une part de moi que je ne te laisserai pas conserver_

 _ **And on this road, I've come this far**_

 _Et sur cette route, je suis venue jusqu'ici_

 _ **I don't need a man to hold my hand**_

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me tenir la main_

Regina ressaisi le violon et joue à nouveau.

 _ **Want you to, want you to hold my heart**_

 _Je veux que, je veux que tu tiennes mon cœur_

 _ **Want you to, want you to hold my heart**_

 _Je veux que, je veux que tu tiennes mon cœur_

 _ **Want you to, want you to hold my heart**_

 _Je veux que, je veux que tu tiennes mon cœur_

 _ **Want you to, want you to...**_

 _Je veux que, je veux que tu..._

 _ **Want you to, want you to hold my heart**_

 _Je veux que, je veux que tu tiennes mon cœur_

 _ **Want you to, want you to hold my heart**_

 _Je veux que, je veux que tu tiennes mon cœur_

 _ **Want you to (x5)**_

 _Je veux que_

 _ **Want you to hold my heart**_

 _Veux que tu tiennes mon cœur_

 _ **I might be strong, I might be weak**_

 _Je peux être forte, je peux être faible_

 _ **There might be a part of me that I won't let you keep**_

 _Il y a peut-être une part de moi que je ne te laisserai pas conserver_

 _ **And on this road, I've come this far**_

 _Et sur cette route, je suis venue jusqu'ici_

 _ **I don't need a man to hold my hand**_

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me tenir la main_

 _ **I just don't wanna hold my heart**_

 _Je ne veux simplement pas retenir mon cœur_

 _ **I just don't wanna hold my heart**_

 _Je ne veux simplement pas retenir mon cœur_

La salle entière est debout et applaudi le groupe, Regina a posé son violon et a déjà Henri et Sofia dans ses bras. Les larmes de joies aux yeux, Rapidement Arizona se joint à eux.

 _Regina Mills accompagné de son fils Henri au piano, de Sofia la fille d'Arizona Robbins au violon et de Meg et Ethan les autres membres du groupe Shadows of light, dont je suis sûr qu'on va entendre parler dans les prochaines années !_

 _C'était The Tonight show, bonne soirée à tous !_

* * *

 _*Chanson « Hold my heart » de Lindsey Stirling_


	35. VJJ-part34-Epilogue-Oui, pour la vie !

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolée pour le petit retard, je suis pas mal occupé avec la préparation de mes vacances.**

 **Alors nous voici arrivé à la fin de cette deuxième partie ! Pas beaucoup de commentaire, mais je sais que vous êtes tout de même nombreux à me lire et ça fait plaisir.**

 **Une troisième partie, qui sera la dernière, est prévue. Elle n'est pas encore écrite et je ne sais donc pas quand je commencerais à la poster. Je travaille également sur une SwanQueen, peut-être arrivera-t-elle en premier. Je dois également terminée une crossover démarrée il y presque 10 ans sur Jag et XFiles. Réapprendre à vivre était censé êtes courte pour me remettre à l'écriture, mais j'avoue que j'aime passé du temps à écrire sur le couple Arizona/Regina. Dons le reste attend toujours.**

 **Sinon encore merci à mes fidèles revieweuses : tiare80, kalex44, AlineGranger, ophelie aurore scott, Cif18 et j'en oublie surement. Vos messages m'ont fait plaisir tout au long de se périple, et j'ai hate de lires vos commentaire sur ce derniers chapitre. On se retrouve en bas et à très bientôt pour la suite...**

* * *

 **Épilogue – Oui, pour la vie !**

 **10 juin 2015**

 **New York,** **État** **de New York**

Coupé ! Et voilà c'est dans la boite pour ce soir.

Le tournage de l'émission était maintenant terminé, Regina, Arizona, Henri et Sofia étaient toujours sur scène dans les bras les uns les autres. Pendant ce temps le public avait déjà vidé les lieux à l'exception de quelques personnes. April n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de voir en compagnie de Jo et Jess , Alex et Jackson. Elle avait sauté dans les bras de ce dernier et l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les garçons avaient tous les deux prit l'avion afin d'accompagner Sofia et pouvoir par la même occasion retrouver leurs moitiés plus tôt. Teddy et Jimmy Fallon s'étaient mêlés au groupe et ils discutaient tous de l'émission qui venait de se terminer.

Pendant ce temps deux personnes s'étaient approchées de la famille réunie en poussant un landau.

_ Hum, hum. On ne vous dérange pas trop ?

_ Emma ?

Regina d'abord surprise, avait ensuite prit son amie dans ses bras.

_ Euh, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? On dirait ma mère !

Regina recula de deux pas et la regarda les yeux grand ouvert en relevant un sourcil, puis elle finit par éclater de rire et fut bientôt suivit par les autres.

_ Comment vous allez ? Ou sont mes deux filleuls ?

_ Juste ici.

_ Oh, ils ont grandit !

_ Et oui, ils ne t'ont pas attendu pour ça !

_ Ah ah, très drôle.

_ Au fait maman, j'ai bien entendu ? Arizona et toi vous allez vous marier ?

_ Euh, oui. Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

_ Non pas du tout, je suis super content !

_ Moi aussi je suis contente, Henri va vraiment être mon frère maintenant.

_ En parlant de ça, Avec Regina on doit vous présenter deux personnes. Ou sont-elles passées ?

_ Là elles sont avec April et Teddy. Safae, Ayanna, vous pouvez venir ici s'il vous plait ?

Les deux fillettes népalaises étaient restées en retrait en voyant Arizona et Regina avec leurs autres enfants. Elles étaient intimidées et avaient peur d'être de trop. Elles s'approchèrent avec réticence.

_ N'ayez pas peur les filles, ils ne vont pas vous manger. Voici Henri, mon fils et Sofia, la fille d'Arizona. Là vous avez Emma, l'autre mère d'Henri, avec son fiancé et ses deux autres fils. D'ailleurs vous vous mariés quand tous les deux ?

_ Euh… on ne sait toujours pas. Mais si tu nous présentais plutôt ces deux merveilles.

_ Oui bien sûr donc voici Safae, que j'ai adopté et Ayanna qui a été adopté par Arizona.

_ Ça veut dire que ce sont nos sœurs ?

_ Oui Sofia, c'est ce que ça veut dire.

_ Ouah ! Mais c'est génial !

_ Moi qui était fils unique j'ai maintenant trois sœurs et deux frères. L'une de vous trois n'est pas enceinte au moins ?

_ Euh non.

Répondirent-elles ensembles, avant qu'ils se mettent tous à rire

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je commence à avoir faim moi.

_ Je vois que ça, ça n'a pas changé.

Ils décidèrent de manger tous ensemble en compagnie du présentateur dans un restaurant pas très loin du studio que ce dernier et Jess connaissaient bien.

* * *

 **10 juin 2015**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

Après un diner des plus simple, Snow avait décidé qu'elle et David se rendraient au Granny's afin de voir l'émission dont leur avait parlé Henri. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant qui était assez calme, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour une mercredi soir. Au bout de quelques minutes du monde commença à arriver, Snow avait fait passer le mot que son petit fils Henri passait à la télévision. Elle était toute fière et voulait partager ce moment avec tous ses amis.

L'émission commença enfin, peu étaient ceux qui la connaissaient. Après déjà quatre publicités de passées, le temps commençait à se faire long. Certain devenaient grognons, Ruby essayait de les distraire en racontant des blagues, puis soudain Snow bondit de sa chaise.

_ C'est maintenant !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ils viennent de présenter des docteurs.

_ Oui, là c'est Arizona !

Tous ce tournèrent vers Snow, la regardant avec des grands yeux ?

_ Tu la connais ?

_ Oui longue histoire.

_ Oh regardez c'est la méchante reine.

_ Eh bien madame le maire a su rebondir sur ses pattes.

_ Elle a changé ! Mais chut ! Je veux écouter.

Tous s'étaient tus à la demande de Snow.

_ Non sans rire, Regina est lesbienne !

_ Euh, oui longue histoire.

_ Snow, toi et moi il va falloir qu'on ait une petite conversation. Je suis ta meilleure amie et je ne suis au courant de rien.

_ Oui, oui, mais chut, là c'est Henri !

_ Ouah, Regina chante super bien !

La chanson se finit et l'émission avec. Tous restèrent un moment devant la télévision où défilait le générique de fin, n'arrivant pas très bien à assimiler tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

_ Bon tout le monde, il est tard, je ferme.

Tous partir petit à petit du restaurant.

_ Et toi !

_ Oui Ruby ?

_ Demain, petit dej ensemble et tu me racontes !

_ Ok, bonne nuit à demain.

* * *

 **10 juin 2015**

 **Seattle, Etat de Washington**

_ C'était vraiment sympa cette interview ! Encore une bonne publicité pour notre hôpital.

_ Tout à fait Miranda. Dis Callie, je ne savais pas que Sofia jouait du violon ?

_ Si, elle a commencé à la rentrée, elle adore ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle !

_ Ça ne te fait rien que… enfin qu' Arizona refasse sa vie ?

_ Bien sur que si Owen, mais Regina à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, et Sofia l'aime beaucoup.

_ Bon retournons travailler.

* * *

 **10 juin 2015**

 **New York,** **État** **de New York**

La soirée au restaurant avait été très sympathique. Une fois arrivé à l'hôtel, il avait fallu redistribuer les chambres. Finalement Arizona et Regina se retrouvaient dans une suite avec leurs quatre enfants. Elles avaient mis du temps à les calmer et à réussir à les coucher, elles se retrouvaient enfin seules dans leur chambre.

_ Quelle journée !

_ A qui le dis-tu ! Je suis heureuse, d'avoir les enfants avec nous.

_ Moi aussi, ça va faire bizarre samedi soir quand ils seront tous repartit. C'est rare que nous soyons tous réunis.

_ Puisque tu parles de ça, je discutais tout à l'heure avec Jess et Jimmy Fallon et ces deux là se sont bien trouvé je dois dire.

_ Regina ?

_ Oui donc ils me disaient qu'on avait de la chance d'avoir une famille et des amis comme les nôtres et qu'on devrait peut-être profiter qu'ils soient tous là pour…

_ Pour ?

_ Pour se marier.

_ Se… se marier ? Quoi ? Là maintenant ?

_ Euh, disons plutôt vendredi.

_ Après-demain ?

_ Trop rapide c'est ça ? Tu ne veux plus te marier.

_ Euh non, enfin je veux dire oui, enfin… ahhh, je m'embrouille. Donc si je t'aime et je veux me marier avec toi, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on arrive à préparer ça d'ici vendredi. Il faut quelqu'un pour nous marier, un lieu, à manger… bon on a déjà les invités, mais enfin tu vois quoi ?

_ On n'a pas besoin de quelque chose de grand tu sais, ça ne nous ressemble pas.

_ Je suis d'accord, mais… et mes parents ?

_ Tu peux les faire venir.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Mais il faut tout de même trouver quelqu'un pour nous marier.

_ Le maire de New York ça t'irait ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Disons que Jess et Jimmy le connaisse bien et qu'ils l'ont en quelque sorte appeler ce soir pour arranger ça !

_ Quoi ? Tu veux dire que dans deux jours on sera mariées ?

_ Si tu veux toujours de moi ?

_ Plus que jamais !

* * *

 **12 juin 2015**

 **New York,** **État** **de New York**

Regina et Arizona prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner dans un café près de l'hôtel, autour d'elles s'était l'effervescence. Elles étaient calmes et dans leur bulle.

_ Bon ça suffit ! Dites-moi comment vous faites ? Dans moins de deux heures maintenant vous allez vous marier et vous êtes là tranquillement à boire votre café et à manger vos tartines ! Vous n'êtes pas nerveuses ?

_ En fait non, pas du tout. On s'aime.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont mignonnes !

_ Emma, tu deviens comme ta mère ! Bon nous on va y aller. On se retrouve tous dans deux heures à Central Park ?

_ Attendez, vous partez ensemble ? Vous allez vous voir avant le mariage.

_ Oui Emma, on va se préparer ensemble, et non nous ne sommes pas superstitieuses. On a toutes les deux eu un premier mariage plein de superstitions et ça n'a pas vraiment été des succès. Donc cette fois on le fait à notre manière.

_ Ok, je ne dis plus rien. A tout à l'heure.

Elles rentrèrent tranquillement toutes les deux en marchant main dans la main jusqu'à l'hôtel pour se préparer. Elles avaient décidé de faire les choses simplement, Regina allait les coiffer toutes les deux, puis elles se maquilleraient simplement avant de revêtir les tenues qu'elles avaient choisies ensemble la veille.

Une fois prête elles montèrent dans le taxi qui les attendait devant l'hôtel et prirent la direction de Central Park où le maire de New York devait les unir au Naumburg Bandshell, un kiosque en forme de coquillage se trouvant dans le parc. A leur descente de Taxi, une calèche tirée par deux chevaux les attendait pour les mener non loin du kiosque. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, toute leur famille et leurs amis étaient là. Regina s'avança la première, dévoilant une robe longue fluide bleu nuit jusqu'à la taille et écru avec des strass au niveau de la poitrine. Henri l'avait conduite jusqu'au kiosque et avait regagné sa place pour laisser Arizona avancer à son tour au bras de son père. Arizona avait opté pour un ensemble pantalon écru et un haut transparent en dentelle bleu laissant apparaitre discrètement son soutien gorge bleu s'accordant parfaitement. Elles avaient voulu un mariage simple et élégant.

Le maire fut assez bref, c'était leur souhait. Elles avaient toutes les deux le sourire, il ne les quittait guère depuis leur arrivé à New York. Chacune leur tour elles prirent la parole.

_ Regina, tu as débarqué dans ma vie par un jour de pluie. Je me suis confondue en excuses pendant de longues minutes après t'avoir fait tomber dans une flaque d'eau sur un trottoir de New York. Toi toujours si soignée, pour le coup tu ne ressemblais plus à rien, et pourtant mon cœur déjà battait pour toi. Je t'ai embrassée la première fois dans un aéroport pour te laisser aussitôt en plan, j'ai manqué de courage ce jour là. Mais je ne regrette en rien mon geste qui nous a permis aujourd'hui d'être là devant nos enfants et nos amis. Je t'aime plus que ma vie et aujourd'hui avec cet anneau je fais de toi ma femme.

_ Arizona, tu as complètement bouleversé mon monde sur ce trottoir de New York. Lorsque j'ai vu tes grands yeux bleus emplis d'excuses, lorsque tu es venue me recoudre dans ma chambre, ou lorsque je me suis faites passée pour ta petite amie pour faire déguerpir un type un peu lourd, je ne savais pas encore qu'un jour je serais vraiment tienne, qu'un jour mon cœur battrait comme il n'a encore jamais battu auparavant. Il n'a fallu qu'un baiser et les conseils bien avisés d'Emma ! Pour que je me décide à te rejoindre au Malawi et t'avouer mes sentiments. C'est certainement la chose la plus folle que j'ai faite dans ce monde, mais je ne regrette en rien ma décision. Aujourd'hui je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, le plus heureuse des mères et avec cet anneau je réalise mon rêve de te faire mienne pour toujours.

_ Arizona Robins et Regina Mills, je vous déclare unies par les liens de mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Des cris de joie se firent entendre au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Des milliers de confettis voletèrent autour d'elles lancés par leurs enfants. La réception avait lieu à la « Tavern on the Green » qui se trouvait également dans le parc. Ils s'y rendirent tous à pied, faisant des poses photos en chemin. Après manger, ils passèrent l'après-midi au bord du lac, à discuter autour d'un verre au soleil, ou à faire un tour en bateau ou en pédalo. A la tombée de la nuit nos deux mariées s'échappèrent pour profiter d'une dernière nuit en tête à tête, avant d'apprendre à vivre comme une vraie famille.

Le bonheur avait gagné la partie, vivre au jour le jour, sans regarder en arrière, sans penser au lendemain. Juste profiter de l'instant présent.


End file.
